Jeżeli naprawdę chcesz walczyć
by Abyss the Hedgehog
Summary: Gigantyczna wariacja, która wyewoluowała z "Wielkiego Boju o Szmaragd Chaosu". Będzie kilkanaście OC, a także kilka OC stworzonych przez kogoś innego. Lepszej kategorii do tego chyba nie było... Enjoy!
1. Wstęp

W przygotowaniu... Ale zapewniam, że będzie na co czekać.

Kolejny zwykły dzień na arenie X... O ile mogą tam być zwykłe dni. Dziś miał rozpocząć się kolejny turniej. Też niezwykły, bo pierwszy, w którym wystąpi 128 zawodników. Wystarczyło powiedzieć, że dyrektor areny, Shane McMahon był w doskonałym nastroju. Bilety leciały jak ciepłe bułeczki i jak zwykle, była przygotowana na to wszystko... Niespodzianka. Shane przetarł ręką lekko zwichrzone włosy, po czym ziewnął. Zwykle przychodził dopiero na ćwierćfinały, bo wcześniej... Zwyczajnie nie było na co. Teraz jednak ze względu na znacznie zwiększoną liczbę zawodników, wymuszono na nim obecność na pierwszej rundzie. Mężczyzna przeniósł wzrok na listę uczestników. Póki co była dość pusta: Było na niej raptem 12 numerków. Shane zlustrował listę leniwym wzrokiem. "Hmm... Edgar Rosenrot, zgłosił się o 6 rano... Jak można tak wstawać? Następnie... Dace, minotaur... Grom Hellscream... W końcu ktoś znany... O, tu są nieco bardziej ludzkie pory... Lucario, 7.01... Axem Ranger Red, Black, Green, Pink i Yellow... 7.02... Jezu...". Mniej więcej podobny tok myślowy możnaby było zarejestrować. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Shane rozejrzał się zaspanym wzrokiem. Do środka wszedł szkieletor w obszarpanej skórzanej kurtce z kubkiem kawy w kościstej ręce.

- Szefie...? - Zaczął niepewnie.

- Podaj mi tą kawę, zanim usnę na dobre. - Wymamrotał McMahon, opadając na krzesło. Truposz posłusznie podał kubek "Demonicznego Ziarna", najmocniejszej kawy na rynku. Shane wysączył powoli zawartość kubka, po czym postawił go na biurku.

- Jezu... To barbarzyństwo wstawać o tak wczesnej porze. - Mruknął mężczyzna.

- Jest 10 rano. - Odparł lekko zaskoczony szkieletor. Zmierzyli się wzrokiem. - A, nieważne.

- Też zgłaszasz się do turnieju? - Zapytał nagle Shane.

- Owszem. - Przytaknął szkieletor. - Dawno tego nie robiłem, ale trzeba sobie parę rzeczy przypomnieć... Parę gnatów połamać... Parę karków skręcić...

- Wystarczy. Po prostu wpisz się pod tym zbiorowiskiem Axem Rangerów. - Odparł McMahon, wpatrując się w przestrzeń.

- Axem Rangers? E, to pajace do obijania. Może być z nimi niezła zabawa. - Szkieletor roześmiał się, wpisując swoje imię. Kiedy już skończył, zwyczajowo już uruchomił maszynę do zapisów. - A, tak przy okazji... Pod areną stoi już ogromna kolejka. - Shane oderwał się od podziwiania żarówki i teraz wpatrywał się w truposza dziwnym wzrokiem. - Czeka tu od dwóch godzin, usiłując się zapisać. Myślisz, że jak się tu dostałem? - Mężczyzna zerwał się z krzesła i popatrzył przez okno. Faktycznie, pod Areną malowała się dość długa kolejka chętnych do zgłoszenia się do walki.

- Chyba ich... Nie słyszałem.

- Chyba spałeś. - Odciął się złośliwie szkieletor, chichocząc. - Cóż, do zobaczenia. - Truposz wymaszerował z gabinetu, zabierając ze swojego biurka złowieszczo wyglądający topór.

* * *

- Ja tu zaraz, k....a wybuchnę! - Warczał pod nosem potężnie zbudowany żabopodobny stwór w czerwonym pancerzu. - Ci j....ni kolesie urządzają sobie turniej, ale nikt nie wpadnie na ten k....ski pomysł, by odpalić to j....ne ustrojstwo do zapisów. - Warknął stwór, po czym zaklął szpetnie.

- Eee... - Zająknął się stojący za nim stwór o mackowatej skórze w błękitnym pancerzu. - Może trochę cierpliwości, Wrex?

- Na h... mi cierpliwość, Vakarian, jak stoję tu od 2 godzin! - Warknął nazwany Wrexem. Nieco dalej ktoś nucił grubym głosem "Weeell, is the BIG SHOW!". Tym kimś okazał się być jeszcze potężniej od Wrexa zbudowany mężczyzna, strzelający tłustymi palcami. Jeszcze dalej dwójka gnolli - Jeden szary, z pokaźnych rozmiarów młotem, drugi - Ewidentnie obdarzony zdolnościami magicznymi, ale także bojowymi, z dziwacznymi rurami pod skórą. Ten szary uśmiechał się wesoło, jakby chciał powiedzieć: "Nie macie żadnych szans". Za nimi stał upiór. Lodowy Upiór. Ziemia pod jego stopami była biała. Przypominał on co prawda człowiekiem, ale tylko posturą. W jednej dłoni trzymał złowieszczy dwuostrzowy miecz. Kawałek dalej blondwłosa kobieta taksowała wzrokiem demona z czaszką zamiast łba. Tuż za nimi jakiś wybryk natury z rozpiętym na kręgosłupie mięsno - kostnym układzie kolców podśmiechiwał się z czaszkogłowego, co jakiś czas zapluwając się krwią. Parę osób dalej stał niewielki błękitny jeż, przeskakujący z nogi na nogę i uśmiechający się bezczelnie. Tuż za nim stał inny jeż. Czarno - czerwony, dokładne przeciwieństwo tego pierwszego: Stoicki i ponury. A stawkę zamykał mężczyzna w koszulce z bezczelnie wyszczerzoną bombą, mamroczący pod nosem: "Muszę wcześniej tankować". I taka to barwna kolejka stała w oczekiwaniu na możliwość zapisu. Dokładnie w chwili, gdy Wrex już zamierzał rozwalić wejście złapanym przez przypadek goblinem, wrota na arenę stanęły otworem. Zaskoczony żabopodobny upuścił goblina z jednym okiem, który teraz jęczał z bólu.

- Lepiej późno niż wcale. - Mruknął Wrex, wchodząc. A za nim wszyscy pozostali. Jedynie facet w koszulce z bombą nie ruszył. Dopiero gdy zauważył, że nie drzemie, pośpieszył truchtem do wejścia. Nagle jednak ktoś złapał go za rękę. Tym kimś okazał się być jakiś dzieciak w dziwnie wielkiej szacie z wielgachnymi kolczykami.

- Przepraszam, że przerywam, ale chciałem zauważyć, że to ja stałem przed tobą, więc ja pojawiłem się tu jako pierwszy.

- Jak to? Przecież stoisz... - Zaczął mężczyzna, ale urwał widząc, że dzieciak rzeczywiście stoi przed nim. "To jest rzeczywiście problem...", pomyślał, drapiąc się po głowie.

- Pozwolisz, że przejdę? - Zapytał uprzejmie dzieciak.

- Ale to ja byłem tu przed tobą. - Odparł facet lekko skonsternowany. Tajemniczy dzieciak uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale.

- Przepraszam, ale to ja... - W momencie, gdy mówił te słowa, za jego plecami zaczął materializować się gigantyczny czerwony potwór, przewyższający arenę prawie dwukrotnie. - ... Byłem tu pierwszy.

- Eee... A może rzucimy monetą? - Zaproponował nieśmiało mężczyzna, widząc przyjaciela dzieciaka. Wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni niewielką 10 - centówkę. - Orzeł czy reszka?

- Niech ci będzie... I tak wygram. Reszka. - Odparł dzieciak. Mężczyzna podrzucił monetę do góry, po czym złapał ją i odwrócił. Orzeł.

- Aha! Orzeł! - Facet schował monetę uradowany. - A więc jednak ja byłem pierwszy!

- Hmmm... - Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy dzieciaka. - Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy. To JA tu wchodzę, bo to JA zamierzam wygrać. - Demon za jego plecami wyglądał, jakby szykował się do ataku.

- Eee... Mam lepszy pomysł. - Odparł facet, wyjmując z kieszeni niewielką bombę z wyszczerzonym uśmiechem. Podpalił lont zapalnika.

- Myślisz, że powstrzymasz mnie czymś... - Zaczął dzieciak, ale nie skończył. Błysnęło. Biała łuna ogarnęła najbliższe 10 km. Po chwili błysk znikł, a dzieciak razem z nim. Facet uśmiechnął się.

- Atomowe Zimne Ognie... Jakby na to nie patrzeć, to jest to bardzo POWAŻNA sprawa. - Zaśmiał się, po czym jako ostatni wkroczył na teren areny.

* * *

Tak to jako jedyny Sam "Serious" Stone pokonał w jednym posunięciu pana o imieniu Zeke. Gdzie teraz podziewa się Zeke, nie wiadomo...

* * *


	2. Pierwsze spotkania

W przygotowaniu...

Dość szybko zawodnicy podzielili się na kilkanaście grupek zbitych ze sobą, choć zdarzali się też samotnicy. Byli też tacy, którzy nie czekali i z zapałem ćwiczyli nowe ciosy na arenie.

* * *

Błękitny i czarno-czerwony jeż podeszli do dość sporej i nietypowej gromadki: Wiewiórki w niebieskim żakiecie, lisa posiadającego dwa ogony, czerwoną kolczatkę, różową jeżycę, srebrnego jeża, fioletową kotkę, nietoperzycę w dość obcisłym stroju, krokodyla z słuchawkami na uszach, wiercącą się nerwowo pszczołę i kameleona pogrążonego w skupieniu. Czarno-czerwony odezwał się:

- Gotowi?

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. - Odparła kolczatka, wymachując rękoma.

- Wspaniale, Knuckles. Ale nie przesadzaj z tym wyjściem na arenę. - Dodał niebieski jeż z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

- Ja przesadzam?! Ja nigdy nie przesadzam! - Warknął Knuckles, unosząc groźnie zaciśnięte pięści.

- Panowie, spokojnie. - Mruknęła kotka, podchodząc do nich. W jednej z jej dłoni pojawiła się niewielka kula ognia. - Skupmy się na tym, po co tu przyszliśmy.

- Złotko, chciałaś chyba powiedzieć: Po co MY tu przyszliśmy? - Rozległ się głos za ich plecami. Zebrani odwrócili się i ujrzeli zielonego jeża w stylowych okularach przeciwsłonecznych oraz w skórzanej kurtce ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Obok niego stała lisica w pomarańczowo-białym stroju na suwak, mierząc resztę protekcjonalnym wzrokiem. Z drugiej strony jeża natomiast stała wiewiórka podobna nieco do tej, która stała w grupie. Różnica polegała na tym, że miała ona na sobie błękitny mundur, kilka odstających kosmyków włosów i dość ponure spojrzenie.

- Scourge... - Syknął błękitny jeż.

- Dokładnie, pchełko. - Nazwany Scourgem uśmiechnął się złośliwie po raz kolejny, ukazując błyszczący garnitur zębów. - Nie macie szans na wygranie tej nagrody. Usuńcie się więc z drogi i zostawcie to... Profesjonalistom.

- Mówisz o nas? - Dwa kolejne głosy dało się słyszeć za plecami. I znowu zebrani odwrócili się jak jeden mąż. Dwa jeże - Jeden wyższy w czarnej szacie, o czarno-żółtym futrze i z młotem na ramieniu, drugi - Niższy, w kurtce podobnej do kurty Scourga i biały jak śnieg.

- Eon i Luther... - Mruknęła wiewiórka. - Co to za zabawa bez was, prawda?

- Fakt, Sally. Bez nas trudno sobie wyobrazić dobrą zabawę. - Niższy z jeży, Eon uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że jesteśmy tu w charakterze rywali, a nie przyjaciół. - Dodał Luther ponuro, robiąc młynek swoim młotem tak jakby nic nie ważył.

- Ale i tak nie wygracie. - Błękitny jeż uśmiechnął się chytrze, jakby znał wyniki nadchodzących walk.

- Oni nie, my owszem. - I po raz kolejny wszyscy się odwrócili, by ujrzeć żółtego niedźwiedzia w nabijanych rękawicach oraz łasicę z schowanym za pas magnum.

- O, najemnicy się pojawili... - Mruknął kameleon.

- Powiedzieli prywatni detektywi! - Obruszył się niedźwiedź. Przez chwilę wszyscy mierzyli się w ciszy wzrokiem. Ciszę w końcu przerwał Scourge:

- No dobra. Niech wygra lepszy. - Grupa zielonego jeża minęła się z grupą centralną. - Czyli jedno z nas!

- Wolnego! - Wrzasnął za nim błękitny jeż.

* * *

- Ech, będzie ciężko. - Mruknął szary kot przystrojony w piracki ubiór. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych spotkanych już zwierzopodobnych, ten miał zgoła ludzkie wymiary. Za pasem sterczała błyszcząca szabla oraz dwa pistolety. - Widzę tu samych mocnych przeciwników.

- Damy sobie radę, jak zwykle. - Odparł radośnie biały wilk bez jedngo oka w szkarłatnym mundurze. Jedna z jego rąk okuta była żelazem. - Jak zawsze dochodzisz do finału, zgarniasz nagrodę i świętujemy na "Navisie". Czym się martwisz?

- Chociażby Soniciem. - Odparł kot, nie przestając ponuro się uśmiechać. - Ten jeż i jego prędkość dźwięku.

- Nie takich przeciwników pokonywaliśmy. - Zawtórowała wilkowi brązowa kotka w płóciennej koszuli, skórzanych spodniach i zapiętą pod szyję peleryną. Za pas zatknięte były cztery sztylety i niewielki bicz. - Wolvington ma rację, kapitanie.

- Może i tak, Katarzyno, ale przezorny zawsze bezpieczny. - Odparł nazwany kapitanem. Chciał już rozpocząć kolejny wywód, gdy nagle na jego twarzy wykwitł nieprzyjemny uśmiech. - Le Rauxe znalazł sobie nowych goryli. - Syknął kot. Wolvington i Katarzyna odwrócili się. Z kierunku, który pokazywał ich kapitan zmierzał wysoki i chudy jak tyczka pies w purpurowym mundurze. Z jednej jego strony szedł mocarny tygrys z przepaską na oku, z drugiej - Słusznych rozmiarów kot z toksycznie zieloną papugą, która co chwila skandowała: "Arr! Kapitan Pazur! Arr! Kapitan Pazur!".

- Le Rauxe... Powtórzył Nataniel Pazur, cedząc zgłoski niczym sito.

- Proszę, proszę. - Odparł mu na to nazwany Le Rauxem. - Jakże znamienite towarzystwo. Aż dziwię się, jak was tu wpuścili. Prawdopodobnie ukradliście czyjeś wejściówki i w ten sposób dostaliście się tu. - Le Rauxe uniósł urękawicznioną dłoń i dźgnął palcem Pazura. - Twoja obecność w tym miejscu jest więcej niż niestosowna.

- Grzeczniej, chudzielcu. - Warknął Wolvington, chwytając za miecz. Goryle Le Rauxe błyskawicznie złapali za ostrza. Zapanowała niezdrowa cisza.

- Phew. Szkoda mi tracić autorytetu tutaj. Rozprawię się z tobą na arenie, Pazur. - Warknął pies, odwracając się na pięcie. Tygrys i kot z papugą posłusznie poszli za nim.

- Świat staje na głowie, żeby piraci - Nawet takie szumowiny jak Red Tail czy Joseph Marrow - Służyli Le Rauxowi. - Mruknął Wolvington, chowając szablę.

- Tak... To fakt. - Dodała Katarzyna.

* * *

- Panowie, dobrze że jesteście. - Przemówił jednooki goblin w przerdzewiałym pancerzu, wciąż obolały po uprzednim wykorzystaniu przez Wrexa w charakterze maczugi. - Sprawa jest jasna, że musimy wygrać. Podobno nagroda jest niewyobrażalnie wysoka. - Goblin przemawiał do dość niecodziennego zgromadzenia: Turianina, czaszkogłowego stwora, potwora z rozpiętym na grzbiecie mięsno-kostnym rządkiem kolców, humanoida z krowią czaszką zamiast łba, robotem do złudzenia przypominającym pewnego błękitnego jeża oraz mężczyzny w stroju bitewnym w nietypowym hełmie na głowie. - Jakieś problemy?

- Przeciwnicy. - Odparł robot, wskazując głową na zbiorowisko Mobian.

- Jak zwykle. - Dodał potwór z potwornym kręgosłupem.

- Nie sądzę, byśmy powinni się martwić. Jeden z nas z pewnością dojdzie do ćwierćfinałów, a stamtąd to już łatwa droga do zwycięstwa.

- Chyba raczej do powrotu w czarnym worku. - Odciął się czaszkogłowy. Rozległy się chichoty.

- Kwestionujesz moją siłę?! - Warknął goblin.

- Nie oszukuj się, Balor: , Fergard Stratoavis, Nekros Soulburner, Sam Stone... Co ty im możesz zrobić?

- Nocny ma rację. - Dodał stwór z kręgosłupem.

- Być może... Właśnie dlatego należy mieć szczęście... Albo samemu je sobie stworzyć. - Balor uśmiechnął się parszywie.

- Coś szykujesz, prawda? - Odezwał się turianin.

- Owszem. Ale na razie zostawię to w tajemnicy. To będzie taka mała... Niespodzianka. - Goblin uśmiechnął się parszywie raz jeszcze.

* * *

- Dobra, plan jest taki: Robimy rzeź i wracamy do domu. - Powiedział wesoło szary gnoll, opierając swój pokaźny młot na ramieniu.

- Wydoroślej, Genn. - Odparł drugi gnoll w szacie i rurami pod skórą. - Jesteśmy tu po coś, pamiętasz?

- No tak... Ale nie przeszkadza to urządzić rzezi. - Nazwany Gennem wciąż mówił tak, jakby nie miał nic wielkiego do zrobienia.

- Ech... Ty się nigdy nie zmienisz.

- A kogo to moje oczy widzą? - Dało się słyszeć rubaszny głos zza ich pleców. Gnolle odwróciły się i zobaczyły pandarena objuczonego niczym wół, orka w zbroi półpłytowej, Lodowego Upiora, dwójkę gremlinów - Jednego w okularach, drugiego w połatanym płaszczu, mężczyznę wyglądającego na ponad 80 - letniego dziadka oraz krasnoluda w złotej zbroi.

- A tośmy się dawno nie widzieli. - Stwierdził ork, wymieniając z gnollami przyjacielskie uściski. - Kojarzycie Chena, prawda? - Pandaren zamachał im przyjaźnie. - A to są Kardel i bracia Brimstone. - Krasnolud i gremliny ukłonili się. - A to Raijin. - Ork wskazał na dziadka. Genn i drugi gnoll spoważnieli.

- Ten Raijin?

- Tak, dokładnie ten. Król Żelaznej Pięści. - W środku nagle zrobiło się bardzo duszno. - A Nekrosa znacie. - Lodowy Upiór skinął im lekko głową.

* * *

Nieco dalej stała inna grupka: Ubrany na czarno chłopak z dwoma mieczami na plecach, rudzielec w stroju naukowca, chłopak z dredami bawiący się fantazyjnie wykutym sztyletem oraz czworo dziewczyn ubranych odpowiednio na biało, czerwono, niebiesko i zielono.

- Gdzie Brick, Bad i Boomer? - Zapytał cicho czarno ubrany jednej z dziewczyn.

- Powiedzieli, że stawią się "we właściwym momencie". - Odpowiedziała, odgarniając rude włosy.

- Idę o zakład, że tych _amigos_ nie ma w promieniu kilkuset metrów od nas. - Mruknął chłopak z dredami.

- Znacie plan. Wygrać. Pomoc RRB bardzo się przyda. Na razie to tyle. Do zobaczenia na arenie. - Grupka rozeszła się. Zostali tylko ubrana na biało dziewczyna i chłopak ubrany na czarno. Postronny obserwator mógłby stwierdzić, że pasują do siebie jak ulał.

- Jak myślisz, uda się nam? - Zapytała niepewnie dziewczyna.

- A jest jakieś inne wyjście? Nie powstrzymało mnie 31 rywali, nie zrobiło tego rywali 63, więc ze 128 nie powinno być kłopotu.

- Casper... A jeżeli znajdzie się ktoś potężniejszy od ciebie? - Zapytała niepewnie białowłosa(Tak, miała białe włosy).

- Niby kto? Mój ojciec? - Zapytał nazwany Casprem. W tej samej chwili za jego plecami dało się słyszeć głos:

- Hej... Synu. - Casper odwrócił się. Ujrzał mężczyznę o rdzawoczerwonej grzywie z mieczami takimi samymi jakie posiadał chłopak. Do tego był opancerzony, choć był to pancerz skórzany.

- Hej... Tato. - Odparł syn niechętnie. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Chwilę później mężczyzna podał Casprowi rękę, mówiąc:

- Niech wygra lepszy! - Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko. Uścisnął prawicę ojca.

- Niech wygra lepszy! - Zawtórował mu.

* * *

- Żałosne. - Stwierdził lakonicznie wampir w czarnym płaszczu o niemalże idealnych rysach. Za pasem miał zatknięty sztylet, a w bladej dłoni ściskał laskę, z której emanowała silna moc magiczna. Tuż obok niego stał lisz w czarnym pancerzu i z dwoma mieczami, drugi lisz - Nieco bardziej "tradycyjny" oraz kolejny wampir, przygarbiony i z usłużnym wyrazem twarzy. - Nie ma tu absolutnie żadnego zagrożenia.

- Czy ja wiem, Vokialu? - Zawahał się lisz bojowy. - Wyglądają na mocnych. - Garbus przytaknął, mamrocząc "Tak, tak!".

- Nie ma powodu do obaw, Nesdro. - Odparł wampir. - Prędzej czy później to wszystko się skończy. Jak to mawiał Thant: "Cmentarze pełne są ludzi niezastąpionych".

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że kilku z nich naprawdę jest groźnych. - Mruknął drugi lisz, wskazując laską Lodowego Upiora. - Chociażby on. - Oczy Vokiala zwęziły się. Miał okazję spotkać się z Nekrosem. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że wrócił w kawałkach...

* * *

- Nie wiem, czy sobie poradzę. - Powiedziała niepewnym głosem kotka w lekkim, czerwonym pancerzu. Tuż obok niej stali niewielki pingwin w grubych jak denka od butelek szkłach i grubym błękitnym swetrze i gładko ogolony mężczyzna w beżowej bluzie i spodniach oraz czarnej koszulce.

- My mamy gorzej. - Powiedział pingwin. - Musimy być komentatorami, bo wcześniejsi komentatorzy postanowili sobie powalczyć.

- Właściwie to sami się zgłosiliśmy. - Zauważył mężczyzna. - Choć w sumie nasza praca ograniczy się do głośnego komentowania i zdzierania gardeł... Podczas gdy Kat mogą odciąć rękę.

- Yyy... Fakt. - Pingwin wycofał się ze swojego stanowiska, lekko speszony.

- Dzięki za słowa otuchy. - Stwierdziła kwaśno Kat, chwytając za swoją broń - Bambusowy kij _bo_.

- Na nas zawsze możesz liczyć. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko.

* * *

Nieco dalej, dwie kobiety: Lisica i tygrysica syberyjska - rozmawiały przyciszonymi głosami.

- Boisz się? - Zapytała tygrysica.

- Trochę... Dziwisz mi się? - Odparła lisica, spoglądając w dół, czy wszystkie rzemyki zbroi zostały dopięte.

- Nie martw się. Ja też... Zróbmy to dla Carissy.

- Tak. Twoja siostra potrzebuje tej operacji i tylko nagroda za zwycięstwo może pokryć całą rehabilitację. - Kobiety uścisnęły sobie dłonie. - Powodzenia.

* * *

Nagle dało się słyszeć głos z głośnika:

- Wszyscy zawodnicy proszeni są do korytarza przedarenowego. A komentatorzy do kabiny komentatorskiej, migusiem! - Pingwin i mężczyzna skwapliwie ruszyli po schodach, gdy tymczasem cała reszta ruszyła dość ciasnym korytarzem. Gdzieś w środku pochodu dało się słyszeć zduszony głos Wrexa:

- Kto, k....a dał takie wąskie korytarze! Tu nie idzie oddychać!

* * *


	3. Rozkład walk

Zapanowała nerwowa cisza. 128 zawodników czekało w nerwowym napięciu w korytarzu przedarenowym czekając, aż przemówi komentator. Trybuny zamarły w oczekiwaniu, czekając aż przemówi komentator. A komentator zamarł w nerwowym oczekiwaniu nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć.

- No co mam powiedzieć? - Żalił się mężczyzna, spoglądając na pingwina wzrokiem "Pomóż."

- Daj to, sieroto. - Odparł szorstko(bo szorstko) pingwin, wyrywając przyjacielowi mikrofon z rąk. Przemówił:

- Witam państwa na pierwszym takim turnieju w historii areny X! Za chwilę będziecie świadkami wystąpienia 128 elitarnych wojowników ze wszystkich zakątków świata! Specjalnie dla państwa komentują jako nowi w tej branży... Pip McGnaw oraz... - Pingwin podstawił znerwicowanemu mężczyźnie mikrofon pod twarz. Ten wykrztusił:

- Oraz Art.

- Usłyszeliście go, proszę państwa! Dokładnie tak! - Trybunom zaczął udzielać się entuzjazm pingwina. Ryknęły ogłuszającym aplauzem. - Hej, nie sądziłem, że to takie łatwe. Cóż, a więc czas pokazać, jaki to rozkład walk wyświetli się nam na ekranie! - Pip wcisnął jeden z guzików. Na ścianę padło światło. Zapadła cisza...

* * *

- Czy mi się zdaję, czy wszyscy są tu tacy znerwicowani? - Rzucił mimochodem Grom. Genn rozejrzał się po pozostałych i musiał przyznać mu rację: Kaźdy się ruszał, prawie każdy gryzł palce, ale byli też tacy, którzy nie robili sobie nic z nerwów. Niech za dobry przykład posłuży Nekros, obojętnie stojący w miejscu. Ściana przed nimi błysnęła, ukazując rozkład walk na pierwszą rundę. Reakcje były różne: Jedni się cieszyli, inni smutnieli, jeszcze inni wrzeszczeli z przerażenia, ale byli też tacy, którym było to obojętne. Niech za dobry przykład posłuży Nekros, który to tylko lekko chrząknął.

Na tablicy malował się pierwszy rozkład walk:

1. Daniel Garner - Paine

2. Silver the Hedgehog - Tidus

3. Sam "Serious" Stone - Axem Ranger Pink

4. Jinpachi Mishima - Tifa Lockheart

5. Vector the Crocodile - Starfire

6. Blaze the Cat - Augustus Brimstone

7. Genn Grey Crest - Workoil

8. Khelgar Ironfist - Dante

9. Nekros Soulburner - Naruto Uzumaki

10. Mecha Sonic - Seymour Guado

11. Y2J Chris Jericho - Eon the Hedgehog

12. Grom Hellscream - Raphael Sorel

13. Katheleen Vance - Mike Alavez

14. Raijin - Laszlo

15. Charmy the Bee - Cream the Rabbit

16. Overlord - Heihachi Mishima

17. Allister Rasmunsen - Sakura Haruno

18. Sir Mullich - Roxas

19. Knuckles - Yuffie Kusaragi

20. Espio the Chameleon - Raven

21. "Big Red Machine" Kane - Auron

22. Axem Ranger Red - Neeshka

23. Saren - Nesdro

24. Kardel Dilin - Heishiro Mitsurugi

25. Jack Spicer - Amy Rose

26. Yuna - G'narl

27. Shadow the Hedgehog - Sora

28. Rikku - Fergard Stratoavis

29. Cloud Strife - E-merl

30. Edgar Rosenrot - Dace

31. Cassandra the Vixen - Balor

32. Vokial - Old Scar

33. Lucario - Chen Stormstout

34. Axem Ranger Black - Nero

35. Dexter - Midnight the Dark

36. Axem Ranger Yellow - Bad

37. Melisius - Samuel

38. Silas Brimstone - Axem Ranger Green

39. Bark the Polar Bear - Cluster the Fox

40. Galthran - Bell

41. Ghost Rider - Skrash

42. Alicia Acorn - Moandor

43. Sephiroth - Luxord

44. Nightmare - Urdnot Wrex

45. Bubbles - Siegfried Schatuffen

46. Nack the Weasel - Garrus Vakarian

47. Kazuya Mishima - Rouge the Bat

48. Cyborg - Scourge

49. Jin Kazama - Fiona Fox

50. Le Rauxe - Brick

51. Bunnie Rabbot - Luther the Hedgehog

52. Elias Acorn - Nathaniel Claw(Nataniel Pazur)

53. Nina Williams - Yoh Asakura

54. Blossom - Night Shooter(Nocny Strzelec)

55. Felicia Larina Sokolov - "Deadman" Undertaker

56. Joseph Marrow - Katherine(Katarzyna)

57. Dougal - Casper

58. Boomer - Miles "Tails" Prower

59. Ormi - Wolvington

60. "Heartbreak kid" Shawn Michaels - Logos

61. Big Show - Red Tail

62. Sonic the Hedgehog - Sally Acorn

63. Porcupine - Buttercup

64. Rock Lee - "The Legend Killer" Randy Orton

Zapadła cisza. Naprzód wystąpiło dwoje pierwszych pojedynkowiczów: Mężczyzna z nieogoloną twarzą w skórzanej kurtce i wojowniczka ubrana na czarno. Turniej rozpoczął się...


	4. Pierwsze walki

- A więc, panie i panowie... Zaczynamy turniej! - Darł się entuzjastycznie Pip. - W pierwszej walce pierwszej rundy zmierzą się ze sobą wojownik Czyścca i obrońca niebios przeciwko wolnemu duchowi i wolnemu mieczowi. Mężczyzna przeciwko kobiecie. Proszę państwa, oto Daniel Garner i Paine! - Trybuny przywitały pierwszą dwójkę ochoczymi oklaskami. Daniel był nieogolonym, twardym mężczyzną w skórzanej kurcie i z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. W jednej z rąk trzymał sporych rozmiarów kawał żelastwa, który prawdopodobnie był śrutówką. Paine z kolei była ubrana podobnie - Również cała na czarno, ale całość trzymała pospinana kilkoma dziwnymi "szelkami". Na ramieniu opierała miecz i uśmiechała się od niechcenia. Stanęli na środku areny, po czym podali sobie ręce.

- Niech się rozpocznie RZEŹ! - Wrzasnął Pip, uderzając w wielgachny gong. Przeciwnicy odskoczyli od siebie. Garner natychmiast wymierzył ze swojej broni w adwersarza i wystrzelił. Chmura śrutu poleciała na spotkanie dziewczynie, która o dziwo dość sprawnie poodbijała swoim mieczem wszystkie kule. Wobec czegoś takiego Daniel postanowił zmienić strategię. Chwilę pomajstrował przy swojej broni, po czym wymierzył raz jeszcze. Paine stanęła w pozycji obronnej, gotowa do odbicia pocisku. Jednakże z lufy nie wyleciał zwykły pocisk. Wyleciał za to wielgachny osikowy kołek, który wytrącił broń dziewczyny z ręki, kolejny zaś przybił ją do ściany za rękaw. Wojowniczka usiłowała uwolnić się z pułapki, ale trud okazał się daremny. Było już po pierwszej walce.

- I w tym dość krótkim pojedynku Daniel Garner pokonuje Paine i jest pierwszą osobą, która przedostaje się do drugiej rundy! - Krzyknął Pip. Trybuny nagrodziły zwycięzcę sutymi oklaskami. Daniel uśmiechnął się na swój ponury sposób, po czym zszedł z areny. Wyminął się z kolejnymi dwoma pojedynkowiczami: Srebrnym jeżem i blondynem o zawadiackim wyrazie twarzy z mieczem w ręku. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

- Niech wygra lepszy. - Powiedział jeż.

- Czyli ja! - Odparł entuzjastycznie chłopak.

* * *

- Czas na drugą walkę! - Krzyknął nasz pingwin, wymachując rękoma. - Telepata kontra wojownik! Jeż kontra człowiek! Powaga z beztroską! Panie i panowie... Silver kontra Tidus! - Oklaski były porównywalne z tymi z pierwszej rundy. Niewielki srebrny jeż i blondyn z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem, w rozpięctej kamizelce. Część żeńskiej widowni klaskała nieco głośniej. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. I znowu zabrzmiał gong. Tidus, nie czekając, wyskoczył z uniesionym mieczem w kierunku adwersarza. Silver uchylił się, choć ostrze musnęło mu ramię. Skontrował kopnięciem, które jednak zostało zablokowane i obrócone przeciw niemu. Jeż poleciał pod ścianę, a Tidus zaczął szarżować z wystawionym czubkiem ostrza z wyraźnym zamiarem nabicia kogoś. Silver w ostatniej chwili obudził się z zamroczenia i rzucił się w bok, unikając ataku. Jego sylwetkę otoczyła seledynowa poświata. To samo zrobiła z zaskoczonym Tidusem. Nienazwana siła uniosła chłopaka do góry. Silver uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym siłą woli pchnął adwersarza na ścianę. Po czym zrobił to jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz, po czym - używając siły woli - przejął kontrolę nad ciałem Tidusa. Zaczął z całych sił uderzać się(To jest: Jako Tidus) po twarzy.

- Czemu tłuczesz sam siebie? - Pytał Silver ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, patrząc jak jego przeciwnik zmaga się z jego mocą. Zaczął uderzać coraz mocniej. Po jakiejś minucie samookaleczania się Tidus runął na wznak, nieprzytomny.

- I kolejna walka za nami! - Ryknął Pip. - Tidus zostaje pokonany w ten dość niecodzienny sposób przez Silvera. Gratulacje! - Część żeńskiej widowni zabuczała z dezaprobatą. A Silver już cieszył się z awansu. Wyminął się z kolejną dwójką: Znanym już Samem i kimś w dziwacznym, różowym pancerzo - kombinezonie...

* * *

- I przed nami kolejna walka! - Ryknął pingwin. - Ale tą walkę dla odmiany skomentuje Art. - Pip podstawił przyjacielowi mikrofon pod nos.

- Eee... Oto przed państwem jedyny obrońca Ziemi, człowiek obdarzony poczuciem humoru i wielkim, poważnym arsenałem, który to zmierzy się z różową wojowniczką, jedną z pięciu. Chyba nie trzeba tego komentować. Oto przed państwem Sam "Serious" Stone i Axem Ranger Pink! - O ile trybuny raczej wybuchnęły śmiechem na wieść o różowym wojowniku, to Sama przywitali naprawdę entuzjastycznymi brawami. Mężczyzna wkroczył na arenę, mówiąc: "Dziękuję! Bardzo dziękuję!". Za nim wkroczyło to różowe coś. Blond włosy spływały temu czemuś spod hełmu aż do pasa. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. I po raz e-nty zabrzmiał gong. Różowy wojownik oznajmił:

- Nie masz żadnych szans pokonać mnie w walce, jakem Axem Ranger Pink! - Trybuny ryknęły śmiechem, bowiem opinia o Axem Rangerach była gorzej niż "pajace". Sam podrapał się za uchem.

- Tak... A masz może rozmienić dolara? - Zapytał.

- Eee... Co? - Różowy wojownik ewidentnie popadł w konsternację po tym pytaniu.

- Dolara rozmienić na drobne masz? - Zapytał po raz drugi Sam.

- A po co ci w ogniu walki dolar?! - Zapytał(Czy też może raczej: Zapytała) Axem Ranger.

- Pokażę ci taką drobną sztuczkę. Jeżeli mi się nie uda, poddam walkę. Co ty na to?

- Hmmm... Brzmi kusząco. No dobra. - Wojowniczka wyciągnęła z kieszeni dwie 50-centówki, po czym wymieniła je za dolara. - No i co dalej?

- Patrz. - Sam położył obie monety na dłoniach. - Nic w nich nie mam. - Odwrócił dłonie w kierunku ziemi. Nie dało się słyszeć brzęku upadających pieniędzy. Sam znowu odwrócił dłonie - Nic na nich nie było. - A teraz... - Sam podszedł do Axem Rangera, po czym wyciągnął zza jego pleców jedną 50-centówkę.

- Wow, imponujące. Ale gdzie druga moneta? - Zapytała Axem Ranger.

- Dobre pytanie. Najlepiej sięgnij za plecy i sama zobacz. - Różowa wojowniczka sięgnęła za plecy, po czym mruknęła:

- To coś jajowatego... Nie ma tu śladu monety. Ale co to to jajowate coś? - Wyciągnęła to coś zza pleców. Tym czymś okazał się być... granat bez zawleczki. Axem Ranger zrobiła wielkie oczy i nie zdążyła nawet powiedzieć: "O jasna cholera!". Wybuch granatu odrzucił ją gdzieś pod ścianę i pozbawił przytomności.

- I po walce. Sam pokonuje Axem Ranger Pink po tym intrygującym pojedynku. - Artowi czytanie z kartki szło wybornie. - Podpisano: Shane McMahon. Eee...

- Dawaj mi to! - Warknął Pip, rozrywając kartkę na pół. - Widzeliście, drodzy państwo intrygującą i lekko zaskakującą walkę. To, co przed chwilą usłyszeliście to zwykłe przejęzyczenie. Prawda, Art?

- Yyy... Naturalnie! - Dodał ochoczo sprawca całego zamieszania. Zaraz po tych słowach zwrócił się do pingwina:

- Ale ja nie potrafię improwizować.

- Dasz sobie radę. Ja też nie potrafiłem, a idzie mi wybornie. No, nie łam się i głowa do góry. - W tym samym czasie sanitariusze znieśli już Axem Ranger z areny. Za nimi poszedł Sam, żegnany burzą oklasków.

* * *

- A teraz walka nr 4! - Krzyknął Pip. - Oto przed państwem wielki, przeklęty potwór kontra odważna dziewczyna z wesołym podejściem do życia. Proszę państwa... Jinpachi Mishima kontra Tifa Lockheart! - Brawa były, choć nie ma co ich porównywać z brawami, które otrzymał Sam. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna w rękawicach bojowych wbiegła na arenę z radosnym uśmiechem. Biała koszulka wydawała się być opięta na piersi dziewczyny. Zaraz za nią wkroczył monumentalny, słuszny w masie potwór. Otoczony był potwornym,abstrakcyjnym ogniem, zaś jego najbardziej potworną cechą była potworna paszcza ziejąca pośrodku brzucha. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Rozległ się gong. Tifa odskoczyła do tyłu, ale Jinpachi został na miejscu, dziwnie się uśmiechając. Ledwo Tifa dotknęła ziemi, potwór tupnął tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił. Pojawiła się szczelina zmierzająca w kierunku Tify, trzeszcząc i krzesząc iskry. Ledwo doszła do dziewczyny, ta poczuła potworną niemoc. Nie potrafiła ruszyć ani jedną ze swoich kończyn. Jinpachi ruszył do biegu, pochylając się coraz bardziej. W końcu uderzył w Tifę barkiem, odrzucając ją pod ścianę i robiąc w niej dziurę. Dziewczyna wypadła z dziury, obolała. A nad nią stał Jinpachi z ustami wykrzywionymi w triumfalnym uśmiechu. Złapał ją za włosy, po czym jednym mocnym uderzeniem pozbawił ją przytomności.

- I koniec! W sumie kto mógł spodziewać się, że będzie inaczej! - Ryknął Pip.

- Dokładnie! - Zawtórował mu Art, choć głos nieco mu się trząsł. - Jinpachi pokonuje Tifę w czwartej walce pierwszej rundy.

- Widzisz? Mówiłem, że potrafisz.

- Hmmm... To fakt. - Art uśmiechnął się lekko.

* * *

- A teraz czas na piątą walkę! - Krzyknął Pip. Art tylko lekko się uśmiechnął.

- Ta walka powinna być zgoła wyrównana. - Dodał. - Tamaranka kontra Mobianin. Moc kontra moc. Panie i panowie... Vector kontra Starfire! - Częśc trybun ryknęła brawami. Najpierw pojawiła się dziewczyna. Jej pomarańczowa skóra wydawała się błyszczeć, co podkreślało jej urodę. Fioletowy strój dodawał jej dodatkowego wdzięku. Za nią wyszedł Vector. Był krokodylem. Złoty łańcuch na szyi może wyglądał kiczowato, ale Vector dawno przestał się tym interesować. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie.

- O rety, ale jesteś słodki! - Krzyknęła Starfire, widząc krokodyla. - Aż chciałabym cię uściskać.

- Ja w sumie też. - Odparł Vector. - Ale niekoniecznie z tym samym zamiarem. - Zabrzmiał gong. Starfire od razu wystartowała do "walki", ściskając mocno krokodyla. Temu aż zabrakło powietrza. Mimo niepozornej postury Tamaranka odznaczała się nadludzką siłą. Vector zaczął się krztusić. "Może reszcie pójdzie lepiej...", zdążył tylko pomyśleć, po czym stracił przytomność.

- Wow, takiego zakończenia bym się nie spodziewał. - Mruknął Art. - W każdym razie: Starfire pokonuje Vectora po tej naprawdę krótkiej walce. Gratulujemy! A teraz niech ktoś ją od niego odczepi, bo złamie mu kręgosłup! - Dodał, podśmiechując się cicho. Na arenę wszedł Nekros.

- Khem, khem... - Odchrząknął. Starfire momentalnie puściła prawie że uduszonego Vectora. - Dziękuję. - Odparł Lodowy Upiór, zabierając krokodyla na ramię. Nie był to najlepszy pomysł: Wystarczy powiedzieć, że Vector zamarzł na kość. - Nie martwcie się, przed końcem pierwszej rundy powinien odtajać. - Dodał Nekros, po czym zszedł z areny, zostawiając za sobą lodowy ślad. Starfire ostrożnie go ominęła, po czym ruszyła za Nekrosem.

* * *

- A teraz szósta walka! - Ryknął Art.

- Kotka władająca ogniem kontra gremlin specjalizujący się w materiałach wybuchowych. Zabójcza mieszanka? - Pip usłyszał gdzieś odpowiedź: Nie. - Oczywiście, że tak! Panie i panowie: Blaze kontra Augustus Brimstone. - Sektor mobiański ryknął ogłuszającym aplauzem. Na arenę wkroczyła fioletowa kotka w nie mniej fioletowym stroju. Włosy, spięte w sterczący kok i chłodny, nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy dodawały jej tajemniczości. Za nią wkroczył Augustus. Był gremlinem w typowym połatanym gremlińskim płaszczu. Do pleców miał przypiętą strzelbę. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Brimstone szybko wyciągnął strzelbę i wystrzelił. Blaze uchyliła się. Co ciekawe, zamiast zwykłego pocisku z lufy wyleciała... bomba. A w każdym razie dość silny ładunek wybuchowy. Kotka potknęła się, zaskoczona. Czego nie omieszkał nie wykorzystać Brimstone. Gremlin miotnął jakąś czerwonawą płytką. Ładunek wybuchnął, odrzucając Blaze do tyłu. Nie zdążyła się nawet podnieść, bo chwilę później zarzucił nią kolejny wybuch. Augustus, korzystając z chwilowej nieuwagi kotki, wyciągnął zza pasa bicz. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się można było zauważyć, że bicz złożony był z... Granatów. Augustus uśmiechnął się, po czym strzelił z bicza. Dokładnie ułamek sekundy później wcisnął guzik na rękojeści. Bicz rozpadł się, obrzucając Blaze deszczem granatów fosforowych. Kotka w ostatniej chwili rzuciła się do przodu. Wybuch zarzucił nią, choć utrzymała się ona na nogach.

- Dość tej rozgrzewki. - Syknęła. Jej dłonie momentalnie zapłonęły ognistym blaskiem. W kierunku Augustusa poleciały dwie małe kule ognia. Ten uchylił się, ale jedna z nich musnęła końcówkę lontu jakiejś bomby. Brimstone w ostatniej chwili zorientował się, że to co syczy, to nie Blaze. Złapał za bombę i wyrzucił ją gdzieś pod ścianę. Ta wybuchła, robiąc niewielką dziurę w ziemi. Blaze uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko. "Teraz cię mam...", pomyślała, bombardując gremlina kulami ognia. Brimstone skutecznie się uchylał, ale tu i ówdzie porozsiewane lonty robiły swoje. W przeciągu kilku minut Augustus stracił już prawie całe uzbrojenie. Została mu tylko strzelba, komplet noży oraz niewielki ładunek wybuchowy podpisany "F-4". Brimstone zmierzył go krytycznym wzrokiem. "Chyba mi odbiło...", pomyślał, ustawiając zapalnik. Ładunek był niewielki, więc można było nim rzucić ma pewną odległość. Gremlin wymierzył na środek areny, po czym pośpiesznie otoczył się Ochronnym Polem Kwantowym, prezentem od brata. Ładunek zaczął pikać. 6...5...4...3...

- Proponuję gdzieś się schować. - Jęknął Art przerażony. Miał do czynienia z F-4. Nie czekając więc na niczyją reakcję, Art rzucił się pod biurko komentatorskie. Trybuny jak jeden mąż(Z nielicznymi wyjątkami. Niech za dobry posłuży Nekros.) rzuciły się pod siedzenia. 2... 1...

Potężna eksplozja wstrząsnęła posadami areny. Chwilę później trybuny zaczęły wstawać. Widok był do przewidzenia: Blaze leżała pod ścianą zakrwawiona, Augustus ledwo trzymał się na nogach, a poziom areny obniżył się o parę metrów, zostawiając warstwę czarnego szkliwa.

- To koniec? - Zapytał niepewnie Pip.

- Koniec. - Przytaknął Art. - Augustus pokonuje po tym naprawdę emocjonującym pojedynku Blaze. Eee... Może ktoś tu posprzątać? - Nekros znów pojawił się na arenie. Zmierzył bałagan krytycznym wzrokiem, po czym machnął ręką. Szkliwo wróciło do poprzedniego stanu(To jest: Ziemi), choć poziom areny pozostawał obniżony. Augustus sam z niej zszedł, a Blaze zniesiono "zakonserwowaną w zerze absolutnym", jak to ujął Nekros. Zapanowała cisza.

- Chyba byliśmy świadkami pierwszej poważnej walki. - Stwierdził nieco uspokojony Pip.

* * *

- A oto kolejna walka! - Krzyknął entuzjastycznie Art. - Bojownik o Cokolwiek kontra Idealna Maszyna Bojowa. Gnoll kontra robot! Będzie się działo. Panie i panowie... Genn Grey Crest kontra Workoil! - Sektor gnolli ryknął BARDZO entuzjastycznie, a do niego dołączyło się sporo zielonoskórych. Najpierw wkroczył Genn. Był gnollem o szarym umaszczeniu i wspaniałej grzywie. Błękitne oczy zdradzały spokój i skupienie. Uśmiechnął się lekko, słysząc aplauz publiczności. Za nim wkroczył Workoil. Wyglądał na delikatnego, ale to były tylko pozory: Mimo pałąkowatych nóg i chudej sylwetki Workoil miał ostrze na jednej ręce, karabin plazmowy zamiast drugiej i wielkie, błękitne oko pośrodku głowy. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciwko siebie.

- Proszę, proszę... Kolejny barbarzyńca. - Mruknął Workoil, ważąc w dłoniach ostrze. - Nie masz ze mną żadnych szans.

- Podziwiam cię za twoje poczucie humoru, wiesz o tym? - Odparł sarkastycznie Genn, unosząc swój młot. Zabrzmiał gong. Gnoll bez zbędnych ceregieli uderzył swym młotem o ziemię, wywołując małe trzęsienie ziemi i wyrzucając Workoila wysoko w górę. Ten odpowiedział salwą z karabinka, ale pociski były stosunkowo wolne i łatwe do uniknięcia. Genn zaczekał, aż robot dotknie ziemi, po czym wbił go mocnym ciosem w glebę. Poczekał chwilę, aż obolały Workoil podniesie się z tego dołka, po czym złapał go wpół i powiedział wesoło:

- A teraz możemy przejść do konkretów. - Po czym zaczął on nieszczęsnego robota rozczłonkowywać. Trwało to krótko, a w rezultacie Workoil wylądował na ziemi w kawałkach.

- I kolejna walka za nami! - Ryknął Pip. - Genn w pięknym stylu pokonuje Workoila! Dla tego pana aplauz! - Gnollom nie trzeba było tego powtarzać. Arena zatrząsła się od oklasków.

- A może ktoś mi pomóc? - Zapytał poćwiartowany Workoil, usiłując rozglądać się. Szybko zauważył Nekrosa, kroczącego w jego kierunku. - Eee... Sam się pozbieram, dzięki za fatygę. - W miejscu, gdzie była szyja robota wyrosły niewielkie kabelki. Głowa Workoila oparła się na nich, po czym szybkim kroczkiem ruszyła do wyjścia.

* * *

- Czas na... Ósmą walkę! - Krzyknął entuzjastycznie Art.

- Dokładnie. Krasnolud zmierzy się z demonem w ludzkiej skórze. Topór skrzyżuje się z mieczem. Proszę państwa... Khelgar Ironfist i Dante! - Aplauz był dla obu pojedynkowiczów, choć nie tak potężny jak mogło by się wydawać. Najpierw wyszedł Dante: Siwowłosy, w długim czerwonym płaszczu, z zarostem, z pistoletami za pasem i mieczem na plecach. Po jego twarzy błąkał się uśmieszek. Za nim wyszedł krasnolud. Łysy, umięśniony i w pełnej zbroi, z toporem w ręku i tarczą w drugiej dłoni. Twarz zdradzała ponurą determinację. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Krasnolud najwyraźniej był bezkompromisową osobą, bo od razu zaszarżował z uniesionym toporem. Dante odskoczył, po czym wyjął oba pistolety i zaczął bombardować kulami krasnoluda. Ten zasłonił się tarczą i zaczął bardzo ostrożnie iść w kierunku siwowłosego. Dante nagle przestał strzelać, po czym ruszył w kierunku krasnoluda i wyskoczył w powietrze nad jego głową. Khelgar przeczuwając, co się święci, nadstawił sobie tarczę nad głowę. O dziwo, Dante nie zaatakował z powietrza, tylko wylądował za plecami krasnoluda i z całej siły pchnął go do przodu. Zwrotność Khelgara była w tym momencie porównywalna z wozem pełnym cegieł. Krasnolud uderzył twarzą o ścianę, po czym zobaczył gwiazdy, gdy Dante wyniósł go w powietrze nadludzkim wysiłkiem, po czym uderzył nim o tą samą ścianę, tyle że wyżej. Siwowłosy z uśmiechem pchnął Khelgara na środek areny, po czym zakręcił nim niczym bączkiem i wyrzucił go w powietrze mocnym kopniakiem. Nieco się jednak przeliczył, bo okazało się, że krasnolud w pełnej zbroi waży więcej niż przeciętny demon i dość szybko półprzytomny Khelgar przygniótł swym ciężarem Dantego. Posiedział na nim jeszcze chwilę, zamroczony. Nagle ocknął się. Rozejrzał się wkoło bacznym wzrokiem. Zauważył rąbek płaszcza, po czym leżącego Dantego. Krasnolud krzyknął triumfalnie coś w rodzaju "Aha!", po czym podniósł się z siwowłosego i zablokował go stalowym buciorem. Dante nie mógł się wyswobodzić. Było... Po walce.

- Niesamowite! - Krzyknął Art. - Khelgar, mimo zbierania dość aktywnych batów od Dantego, wygrał z nim tym jednym przypadkowym posunięciem. Gratulacje! - Podniósł się aplauz. Khelgar ukłonił się, po czym zszedł z areny. Za nim wyszedł także Dante, trzymając się za obolałe plecy.

* * *

- Czas na dziewiątą walkę! - Krzyknął Pip ochoczo. - Coś mi się zdaje, że w tej walce wynik będzie przesądzony.

- Być może... - Dodał Art. - Lodowy Upiór kontra Ninja. Człowiek zmierzy się z nieumarłym. Uwaga, proszę państwa... Nekros Soulburner kontra Naruto Uzumaki! - Najpierw wybiegł Naruto. Blondwłosy chłopak w pomarańczowym kostiumie ninja. Za pas zatknięte miał dwa kunai. Za nim wyszedł Nekros. Zostawiał za sobą lodowy ślad. Wyglądał niczym człowiek... Przynajmniej z daleka. Z bliska dawało się dostrzec czarną czaszkę wystającą zza chmurki szronu. Biało - błękitny napierśnik wyglądał jak zrobiony z lodu. Kroczył pewnie i powoli. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Naruto od razu odskoczył do tyłu... I od razu wpadł w lodowate objęcia Nekrosa.

- Nekros właśnie użył, tzw. Błyśnięcia, które pozwala mu na teleportację na krótkie dystanse. - Art właśnie popisał się umiejętnością czytania z kartki. Tymczasem Naruto był w poważnych tarapatach: Uścisk Nekrosa zamrażał na kość praktycznie wszystko, czego by nie dotknął. Naruto poczuł, że lód zamraża także jego... Duszę. Jego ręce opadły bezwładnie. Już było po walce.

- Cóż, to było dość krótkie, ale skuteczne. - Pip był chyba niepocieszony. - Nekros pokonuje Naruto po tej bardzo krótkiej walce. - Lodowy Upiór puścił w tymczasie ninję. Ten wyglądał, jakby coś zamrażało go od środka. Zaraz też ktoś obdarzony ognistymi mocami zniósł go, by odtajał. Nekros opuścił arenę.

* * *

- A przed nami dziesiąta walka! - Krzyknął entuzjastycznie Art. - Pozbawiona skrupułów maszyna kontra nieodesłany. Szaleniec zmierzy się z szaleńcem. Proszę państwa: Mecha Sonic kontra Seymour Guado! - Braw nie było... I w sumie trudno się dziwić. Pierwszy wyszedł Guado. Był postawnym, błękitnowłosym mężczyzną. Trzy kosmyki odstawały pod kątem prostym na różne strony. Jego zielona szata sprawia wrażenie za dużej. W jednej z rąk trzymał magiczną laskę, zdającą się pulsować. Za nim wyszedł Mecha Sonic. Podobny kubek w kubek do zwykłego Sonica, z tą różnicą, że nieco wyższy, lepiej uzbrojony i błyszczący metalicznie. Gdyby mógł, to pewnie by się uśmiechał: Balor "przerobił" nieco laskę Seymoura, więc zwycięstwo powinno być kwestią czasu. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. Rozległ się gong. Seymour natychmiast otoczył się polem ochronnym, zaś Mecha Sonic wyskoczył do góry i już tam pozostał, unosząc się na silnikach odrzutowych i zasypując pole ochronne adwersarza ogniem miniguna. Tarcza jednak trzymała się nieźle, robot postanowił więc zmienić strategię. Przestał strzelać i uderzył ręką w pole. Nic go nie odrzuciło, za to pole Seymoura zaczęło słabnąć. Zaniepokojony Guado postanowił zarzucić tarczę i przejść do ofensywy. Z jego laski wyleciało kilka kul ognia, kilka lodu, kilka elektrycznych i kilka wodnych. Kule ognia i lodu nie zrobiły na Mecha Sonicu wrażenia, ale kula wodna, a zaraz po niej elektryczna spowodowały, że robot wylądował na ziemi, zwijając się z bólu. Seymour pewny zwycięstwa podszedł do Mecha Sonica, by zadać ostatni cios. I nagle... Kryształy, które były umieszczone w jego lasce zaczęły pękać i wybuchać. Guado cofnął się, zaskoczony. W tym czasie Mecha podniósł już się z ziemi. Spięcie wciąż paraliżowało część jego budowy, ale na szczęście nie tą odpowiedzialną za minigun. W jednej serii robot podziurawił Seymoura jak ser edamski. Nie zabiło go to, ale z pewnością pozbawiło przytomności.

- I po walce! - Krzyknął entuzjastycznie Pip. - Mecha Sonic pokonuje Seymoura w tej emocjonującej walce! To była walka 10! - Mecha Sonic, powłócząc nogami zszedł z areny, wciąż lekko... Spięty. Chwilę później ktoś wyniósł Seymoura.

* * *

- A już za chwilę kolejne walki! - Krzyknął Pip. - Lecz najpierw pora dla sponsora, czyli krótko mówiąc: Reklamy. Nie odchodźcie od odbiorników!

* * *


	5. Walk ciąg dalszy

- Witamy państwa serdecznie po krótkiej przerwie! - Oznajmił Pip, kiwając się na swoim miejscu. - Mamy za sobą już 10 walk. Czas na kolejne!

- Dokładnie, panie kolego. - Dodał Art, splatając palce. - A zaczniemy od pojedynku człowieka i jeża.

- Jeden uważa się za... Zbawionego. Drugi uważa, że kłamstwo nie popłaca. Pistolet kontra minigun! Przed państwem... Y2J Chris Jericho kontra Eon! - Braw znowu nie było. Najpierw wszedł Jericho: Był blondwłosym, postawnym mężczyzną z postawionym czubem tuż nad czołem. Lekko zarośnięty, ubrany w dżinsy i białą koszulkę z napisem "Save us, Y2J!". Na jednej dłoni trzymał dziwaczny kawałek maszynerii, który z daleka przypominał nieco rękawicę. Za nim wszedł Eon: Biały jak śnieg jeż w czarnej jak węgiel kurtce. Obracał w rękach niewielki pistolet, a z jego twarzy biło wszystko po trochu: Radość, smutek, żal, rozgoryczenie, zdziwienie... Wszystko. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Y2J machnął swoją opancerzoną ręką. Ta w jednej chwili zmieniła się minigun. Jericho uśmiechnął się wrednie, po czym wymierzył w Eona. Ten tylko rzucił się w bok, unikając salwy. Chris nie zaprzestawał ostrzału. Eon nie zaprzestawał ucieczki. Jeż zaczął zataczać mniejsze koła, by zbliżyć się do przeciwnika. Ten, widząc co się święci, odskoczył nieco, po czym machnął ręką po raz drugi. Minigun zniknął, ustępując miejsca żelaznemu młotowi. Jericho przeszedł do zwarcia. Eon uchylił się, po czym skontrował wysokim kopnięciem, bez trudu jednak zablokowanym. Y2J złapał go wpół, po czym rzucił nim o ścianę. Jeż odbił się, po czym wystartował niczym rakieta, zderzając się z adwersarzem. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że to nie był najlepszy pomysł. Chris złapał go za głowę, wyrzucił wysoko w górę, po czym zaczekał, aż znajdzie się na poziomie ziemi. Jednym mocarnym ciosem wbił jeża w ziemię, niezdolnego do działania. Wystawała z niej raptem głowa drąca się wściekle. Było po walce.

- Cóż... Y2J w ten dość niecodzienny sposób pokonuje Eona. - Oznajmił Art. Jericho podniósł się z kucków, po czym opuścił arenę, nucąc coś pod nosem.

* * *

- Nadszedł czas na już dwunastą walkę! - Krzyknął - jak zwykle entuzjastycznie - Pip. - Ork zmierzy się z człowiekiem. Ostrze zderzy się z rapierem. Panie i panowie... Grom Hellscream kontra Raphael Sorel! - I znowu sektor gnolli ryknął z całych płuc, a orkowie dołączyli się do tej dźwiękowej kanonady, tworząc coś, co można nazwać... Horrorem. Pierwszy jednak pojawił się Raphael: Był chudym, choć dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną w stroju XVI - wiecznego szlachcica. Do pasa miał przytroczony kunsztownie robiony rapier. Zaraz za nim wyszedł Hellscream, a orkowie i gnolle znów ryknęły radośnie. Był atletycznie zbudowany i miał na sobie półpłytową zbroję Mistrzów Ostrzy, roboty samego Krugera, wodza Vari - Wulkanicznych gnolli. Oba ostrza schowane były za plecami, a teraz ork mierzył w dłoniach pokaźny topór. Włosy miał czarne, spięte w kucyk. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Raphael rzucił się do przodu z opuszczonym rapierem, zaś Hellscream wyskoczył do góry, w swoisty sposób wymijając sztych Sorela. Ten nie zraził się i zaatakował chwilowo odwróconego orka. Grom jednak zareagował błyskawicznie i odwrócił się. Cios zatrzymał się na zbroi.

- Nic z tego! - Warknął entuzjastycznie Hellscream. - Ta zbroja to robota samego Krugera. Twój miecz nawet jej nie porysuje.

- Może i nie... - Raphael uśmiechnął się lekko. - Ale świetnie odwraca uwagę. - Hellscream odwrócił się, spodziewając się ataku zza pleców. O dziwo, nikogo tam nie było. Nagle poczuł silne kopnięcie i zwalił się na ziemię. Uświadomił sobie, że padł ofiarą najprostszej sztuczki pod słońcem. Poczuł ukłucie. Raphael dźgał go końcem rapiera.

- I co, poddajesz się? - Zapytał drwiącym głosem.

- Dobre sobie. - Hellscream zachichotał. - Podstawowa zasada: Nigdy nie walcz z kimś, jeśli nie wiesz, co on ma w zanadrzu. - Raphael nagle poczuł, że jakaś siła unosi go i miota nim na wielką odległość. Zdążył jedynie zobaczyć, że widzi ziemię... Po czym zarył twarzą w piach. Ledwo się podniósł, ujrzał... Dwóch Hellscreamów!

- Klon... - Syknął Sorel, plując krwią.

- Dokładnie. A teraz... - Klony zaszarżowały na Raphaela z uniesionymi ostrzami. Przybili go do muru, po czym zaczęli bombardować setkami uderzeń. Nikt nie jest w stanie zablokować takiej salwy. Chwilę później Sorel zwalił się na ziemię, nieprzytomny.

- I kolejna walka za nami! - Wydarł się Art. - Grom Hellscream, jak zwykle - W pięknym stylu - Pokonuje Raphaela Sorela. Brawa! - Oczywiście, sektor orków i gnolli ryknął ogłuszająco. Hellscream ukłonił się, po czym zszedł z areny.

* * *

- Czas na następną walkę! - Ryknął Pip. - I od razu mówię, że ta walka będzie... Wyrównana.

- A ja się trochę obawiam... - Syknął poza programem Art. - W każdym razie: Człowiek kontra kot! Kij zderzy się ze sztyletem! Proszę państwa: Kat Vance kontra Mike Alavez! Dalej, Kat! Do boju! - Dodał jeszcze mężczyzna. Trybuny przywitały nowowchodzących klasycznymi brawami. Najpierw wszedł Mike: Brunet z włosami zaplecionymi w dredy, w czerwonej koszuli i dżinsach. W jednej z rąk trzymał fantazyjnie zrobiony sztylet o czerwonym ostrzu, nieco przypomninający różdżkę. "Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał go użyć...", pomyślał. Zaraz za nim na arenę wkroczył jego przeciwnik. Kat była brązową kotką o ułożonych porządnie włosach, puszystym ogonie i racjonalnym podejściu do życia. Teraz, opancerzona dzięki czerwonej zbroi i uzbrojona dzięki swojemu kijowi _bo_, mogła potykać się w walce. Pozostawał problem, z kim... Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie, mierząc się wzrokiem. Zabrzmiał gong. Kat, nie czekając na ruch adwersarza, machnęła na odlew kijem. Mike zablokował cios, chociaż siła uderzenia zatrząsła nim. Skontrował cios, który jednak został bez problemu zablokowany i odbity. Mike nie zdążył się uchylić: Bambusowy kij trzasnął go prosto w twarz i sprawił, że padł jak kłoda."Chyba pozbawiłam go przytomności...", pomyślała Kat, wciąż wyczekując ewentualnej kontry. Mike powoli się podniósł. Ręce mu się trzęsły, choć stał pewnie. Zaatakował raz jeszcze, po czym dał z tym spokój po kolejnej kontrze. Zamiast tego podniósł swój sztylet wysoko do góry i z całych sił wbił w ziemię. Od sztyletu zaczęła rozchodzić się pękająca ziemia. Ze szczelin wydobywał się rubinowy blask.

- Wybacz, _seniorita_, ale nie mam innego wyjścia. - Rzekł Mike, wyciągając sztylet. Szczeliny wciąż tkwiły dzielnie w miejscu. W jednej z nich pojawiła się potwornie zniekształcona ręka, obdarta częściowo do kości. Trybuny zamarły w oczekiwaniu. W końcu po serii upiornych ryków ze szczeliny wydostał się zombie, wodząc wściekłym wzrokiem dookoła siebie. Zauważył Kat i ryknął przeciągle. Z kotki momentalnie uszła cała odwaga. Zombie ruszyło w jej kierunku. Z innych szczelin zaczęły wychodzić kolejne zombie. Tymczasem Kat w miarę możliwości dzielnie odpierała ataki nieumarłych, choć adwersarzy pojawiało się coraz więcej. W końcu zaczęły one przerażać dziewczynę swoją liczbą. Zrobiła to, co mogła w tej sytuacji: Podwinęła ogon i zaczęła bawić się z nimi w kotka i myszkę. Dla odmiany była myszką. "Może jeżeli pokonam tego chłopaka, to zombie wrócą do siebie...", pomyślała, wypatrując wzrokiem Mike'a. Ten stał wciąż w tym samym miejscu, jakby zamroczony. Kat wydała z siebie okrzyk bojowy, po czym ruszyła w jego kierunku, wymachując kijem na oślep. Mike w ostatniej chwili zauważył, że ktoś biegnie w jego kierunku. Zasłonił się sztyletem. Efekt był mizerny: Cios obalił go na ziemię z wytrąconym sztyletem. Kat wymierzyła końcówkę kija w gardło adwersarza.

- Poddajesz się? - Wycedziła przez zęby.

- Eee... Może dasz mi czas do namysłu? - Odparł Mike, wyszukując wzrokiem nieumarłych sprzymierzeńców. Byli za daleko, by dosięgnąć kotkę.

- Zła odpowiedź! - Warknęła, unosząc bambusowy kij do góry.

- Dobra, dobra... Ech, _adios_, zwycięstwo... - Było po walce.

- Kat pokonuje Mike'a po tym emocjonującym pojedynku! Jest! - Ryknął Art entuzjastycznie. Tymczasem kotka pomogła wstać swojemu niedawnemu adwersarzowi. Wymienili uściski dłoni i ukłonili się nawzajem.

* * *

- Czas na kolejną walkę! - Zakrzyknął dziarsko Pip.

- Tym razem zmierzą się ze sobą dwaj mężczyźni. Jeden uzbrojony po zęby, drugi - Nie posiada nic, oprócz żelaznych pięści. Panie i panowie... Raijin kontra Laszlo! - Publiczność przywitała obu mężczyzn uprzejmymi brawami. Pierwszy wszedł Laszlo, faktycznie uzbrojony i opancerzony. Ciężka zbroja, hełm i wielka tarcza z pewnością krępowały ruchy, ale zapewniały niezgorszą obronę. W drugiej ręce Laszlo trzymał imponujący miecz długi. Za nim wkroczył na arenę Raijin - Nie wyróżniał się niczym wśród tłumu - Wyglądał niczym 80-letni staruszek, choć jego twarz była żywsza. Miał na sobie typowe chłopskie ubranie. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Raijin zmierzył Laszla protekcjonalnym wzrokiem. Zabrzmiał gong. Rycerz postąpił krok do przodu, wymachując mieczem. Raijin uchylił się, po czym wymierzył własny cios. Laszlo pewnie zablokował atak tarczą... I nagle tarcza pękła na kawałki niczym balon. Zaskoczony Laszlo cofnął się. Raijin nie omieszkał tego nie wykorzystać. Potężny cios wgiął napierśnik i odepchnął rycerza do tyłu. Laszlo rzucił się do przodu, wściekły. Raijin tylko na to czekał. Kolejny cios wgiął napierśnik jeszcze bardziej, utrudniając rycerzowi oddychanie.

- Czas to skończyć. - Stwierdził pewnie Raijin, po czym potężnym podbródkowym wyrzucił Laszla wysoko w powietrze. Cios przy okazji strącił także hełm rycerza, odsłaniając porytą bliznami i łysą głowę. Laszlo upadł na ziemię, grzechocząc. Stracił przytomność. Było po walce.

- I koniec! - Krzyknął entuzjastycznie nasz pingwin. - Raijin mocarnym ciosem pokonuje Laszla i przechodzi do kolejnej rundy! - Sam Raijin omiótł jeszcze wzrokiem nieprzytomnego, po czym zszedł z areny.

* * *

- Czas na kolejną walkę! - Zakrzyknął Art. - Tym razem zmierzą się ze sobą... Zaraz, gdzie te dane... A, tu! O... Jakie to słodkie. - Art najwyraźniej rozczulił się z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu. Pip zmierzył go krytycznym spojrzeniem.

- W każdym razie... Pszczoła zmierzy się z królikiem. Matko, jak to brzmi... Chłopak kontra dziewczyna. Oto i oni: Charmy kontra Cream! - Sektor mobiański zaklaskał entuzjastycznie. Najpierw na arenę wkroczył Charmy: Ze słodkim uśmiechem na twarzy, w zapinanej kurtce i sterczących czułkach. Zaraz za nim pojawiła się Cream: Jeszcze słodsza, w pomarańczowej sukience, z wielkimi uszami i słodkim wyrazem twarzy. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. I nagle ktoś wrzasnął:

- Nie zgadzam się! - Wszyscy odwrócili się, by ujrzeć tego samego turianina, który dyskutował z Balorem. "Teraz moja kolej...", pomyślał, po czym kontynuował:

- Nie zgadzam się na tą walkę! To nieetyczne! - Ryknął gromkim głosem. Trybuny zaczęły szeptać między sobą. Dało się słyszeć głos Wrexa:

- O co chodzi, Saren? Boisz się, że te szkraby sprzątną ci nagrodę sprzed nosa?

- Nie. Boję się o te szkraby, jak to doskonale ująłeś. - Odparł nazwany Sarenem. - Ja z trudem toleruję, żeby dzieci mogły oglądać takie widowiska. Ale uczestniczenie w nich to gruba przesada. A jeżeli im stanie się jakaś krzywda? Chcecie, żeby ich matki rozszarpały nas na sztuki? - Trybuny zaczęły szemrać. Coś w tym było. Sam Saren zwrócił się teraz do mających walczyć Charmy'ego i Cream:

- Macie po sześć lat, prawda? Nie uważacie, że to za mało?

- Eee... - Odpowiedziały mu niezdecydowane głosy obojga.

- Tak więc... Uważam, że tej walki nie powinno być. Ani Cream, ani Charmy nie powinni brać w tym udziału i wnoszę, by przeprowadzić demokratyczne głosowanie. Mam też nadzieję, że sprawiedliwość i zdrowy rozsądek zwyciężą! - Trybuny podzieliły się na trzy części: Zwolenników Sarena, jego wrogów i osoby niezdecydowane.

- Chyba mamy jakieś kłopoty techniczne... - Stwierdził krótko Art. - Ale chyba to, co powiedział Saren, ma sens. Tak więc... Zróbmy to głosowanie. - Minęło kilka minut. Wystarczy jednak powiedzieć, że sojuszników turianina było więcej. Trybuny były przeciwne tej walce. - Cóż... To chyba koniec. Ze względów technicznych oboje walczących... Przegrywa. - Dało się słyszeć okrzyki niezadowolenia. I Charmy, i Cream zeszli z areny ze zwieszonymi smętnie głowami. Saren zaś usiadł na swoim miejscu, zadowolony z siebie. "Znajdzie się dzięki temu większa liczba kafarów do manipulacji...", pomyślał zadowolony.

* * *

- Czas na szesnastą walkę pierwszej rundy! - Zakrzyknął ochoczo Art.

- Może być ciekawa. Zmierzą się ze sobą ponury władca zła z nieznanej krainy i mężczyzna, który mimo wieku wciąż potrafi kruszyć mury. Ogień kontra elektryczność! Proszę państwa... Overlord kontra Heihachi Mishima! - Rozległy się uprzejme brawa. Pierwszy wkroczył Heihachi. Rzeczywiście był stary - Wyglądał na starszego od Raijina. Mimo to, trzymał się pewnie na nogach i mierzył wszyskich srogim spojrzeniem. Ubrany tylko w japońskie koturny i spodnie sprawiał wrażenie jakiegoś mistrza sztuk walki. Tuż za nim pojawił się Overlord - Cały opancerzony. Hełm ze szpikulcami zasłaniał całą twarz, odsłaniając tylko oczy - Raz czerwone, raz błękitne. Zbroja zdawała mu się ciążyć. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie, mierząc się wzrokiem. Zabrzmiał gong. Overlord ruszył do przodu, machając swoim toporem na oślep. Heihachi uskoczył spod ostrza, po czym wyprowadził prosty cios w brzuch. Zły władca wciąż trzymał się na nogach, choć uderzenie nim zachwiało. Teraz Heihachi wyskoczył wysoko w powietrze z zamiarem szybkiego zakończenia walki. Overlord zablokował jednak cios opancerzoną ręką i wymierzył żelazny policzek. Staruszek zatoczył się jak pijany po otrzymaniu mocnego ciosu. Szybko jednak wrócił do siebie i przypuścił kolejny szturm, kopiąc przeciwnika w krocze. Overlord zablokował i ten cios, po czym machnął swoją lewą ręką. W kierunku Heihachiego śmignęła kula ognia. Uderzyła ona w mężczyznę, odrzucając go do tyłu. Overlord rzucił kolejną kulą ognia w swojego adwersarza, jednak tym razem Heihachi był przygotowany na coś podobnego. Rzucił się szczupakiem do przodu, unikając kuli, po czym niskim dropkickiem zwalił Overlorda z nóg. Jednakże zły władca zwalił się właśnie na niego. A kiedy upada na ciebie ważąca ponad 100 kg zbroja z właścicielem, to bardzo ciężko się spod niej wydostać. Overlord jednak sam się podniósł, po czym wymierzył końcówką topora w szyję Heihachiego. Ten zrezygnowany, machnął ręką. Było po walce.

- I koniec! - Wrzasnął Art. - Overlord po tym dość wyrównanym pojedynku pokonuje Heihachiego Mishimę. - Zwycięzca zaś rzucił okiem na swojego upokorzonego rywala, po czym opuścił arenę.

* * *

- Czas na siedemnastą walkę pierwszej rundy! - Krzyknął entuzjastycznie Pip. - Zmierzą się ze sobą żywy i martwy. Mężczyzna i dziewczyna. Łowca nagród przeciwko ninjy. Panie i panowie... Allister Rasmunsen i Sakura Haruno! - Pojedynkowicze zostali przywitani uprzejmymi brawami. Pierwsza na arenę wkroczyła Sakura. Krótko ścięte różowe włosy były prawdopodobnie jej największą cechą charakterystyczną. Ubrana w strój kunoichi, z kunaiami za pasem i z pewnym wyrazem twarzy wkraczała na arenę. Za nią wyłonił się Allister. Rzeczywiście, nie był żywy: Był nieumarłym. Było to widać nawet zza kapelusza o szerokim rondzie, wielkich okularów przeciwsłonecznych, chusty, lekkiego skórzanego poncho i skórzanych rękawic. Na ramieniu trzymał on winchester z celownikiem snajperskim i wydłużoną lufą, a do pasa były przytroczone 4 sztylety. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Sakura od razu odskoczyła, po czym miotnęła kunaiem w kierunku Allistera. Ten tylko przesunął się w bok. Nóż śmignął mu koło twarzy. Nieumarły zdjął okulary, ukazując fragmenty czaszki i zielone węgielki w miejscu oczu. Zdjął z ramienia winchester i bez celowania wystrzelił. Poszczęściło mu się: Pocisk wytrącił Sakurze z rąk drugi kunai. Zaskoczona dziewczyna złapała za shurikeny. Allister tym razem wymierzył kolejny strzał. Nie zdążył jednak wystrzelić, gdyż był zmuszony do uchylenia się przed shurikenem. Nieumarły zaśmiał się.

- Żałosne. - Stwierdził, strzelając. Musiał mieć albo niesamowite szczęście albo zapamiętać wszystkie dane, które wpadały mu do głowy podczas celowania: Pocisk trafił Sakurę w lewą nogę. Dziewczyna przykucnęła, jęcząc z bólu. Allister tymczasem zaszarżował w jej kierunku i ciosem kolby pozbawił ją przytomności. Jednakże, Sakura momentalnie zmieniła się w pniak. Nieumarły cofnął się, zaskoczony. Rozejrzał się... I dostrzegł Sakurę, stojącą pod ścianą i uśmiechającą się triumfalnie.

- Żałosne. - Stwierdziła, wybitnie naśladując głos Allistera. - Ja ci dopiero pokażę, kto tu jest żałosny. - Dziewczyna złożyła ręce do jutsu. Zaczęła ją przepełniać energia. - Jutsu Cienistych Klonów! - Krzyknęła. Koło niej pojawiło się kilkanaście jej identycznych kopii. Wszystkie Sakury zaszarżowały w jego kierunku.

- Zgadnij, gdzie celować! - Krzyknęły, szykując się do brutalnego ataku. Allister zaś przyjrzał im się przez sekundę, po czym zdjął winchestera z ramienia i wymierzył. Klony Sakury były już kilka metrów od niego. W końcu nieumarły wystrzelił. Pocisk doszedł celu: Prawdziwa Sakura przewróciła się po trafieniu w tą samą lewą nogę. Allister wymierzył w nią lufą. Sakura warknęła coś niezrozumiałego, po czym westchnęła z rezygnacją. Było po walce.

- A więc to Allister pokonuje Sakurę, a nie na odwrót! - Zakrzyknął Art entuzjastycznie. Nieumarły tylko zmierzył chłodnym wzrokiem swojego niedawnego przeciwnika, po czym włożył na powrót okulary na "nos" i wycofał się w głąb Areny.

* * *

- Przed nami osiemnasta walka! - Zakrzyknął Pip. - Dwoje szybkich wojowników zmierzy się ze sobą w balecie śmierci.

- Weź daj spokój... Jak to zabrzmiało? - Art ewidentnie zaczął marudzić. - Ech... Przed nami Roxas kontra Sir Mullich. - Aplauz był standardowy, bo na większy nie było miejsca. Najpierw wkroczył Sir Mullich: Opancerzony, choć z odsłoniętą głową, z mieczem przy pasie, w kolczudze. Sprawiał wrażenie typowego rycerza. Tuż za nim pojawił się Roxas: Trzymał włosy podobnie jak Y2J, choć ubrany był zdecydowanie inaczej: Lekka kamizelka z koszulką, workowate szorty i sporych rozmiarów buty. W każdej z dłoni trzymał po dziwacznym kluczo-ostrzu, zwanych Keybladami. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Roxas od razu wystartował do przodu, atakując, odskakując spod ciosów miecza i ponownie atakując. Sir Mullich skutecznie blokował ciosy, jednak chłopak był od niego szybszy. Machnął mieczem na oślep. Roxas zablokował atak jednym z Keyblade'ów, po czym wyprowadził pchnięcie. Sir Mullich poczuł ukłucie w okolicy brzucha. Na szczęście kolczuga była porządnie zrobiona i zmieniła cios w ukłucie. Rycerz zdecydowanym ruchem wyrwał Keyblade Roxasowi z ręki, po czym wyrzucił go byle dalej. Chłopak odskoczył. Rozejrzał się nerwowym wzrokiem po arenie - Keyblade leżał zbyt daleko od niego. Mimo to Roxas rzucił się w jego kierunku. Sir Mullich jednak zagrodził mu drogę. Zaskakujące było to, jak on szybko się porusza mimo swojego opancerzenia. I znów machnął mieczem na odlew. Tym razem Roxas uchylił się, po czym wyminął rycerza i rzucił się do Keyblade'a. Sir Mullich na pożegnanie kopnął go stalowym buciorem tam, gdzie słońce nie dochodzi. Roxas dostał się do miecza co prawda nie w ten sposób, co by chciał, ale najważniejsze, że jednak. Chłopak przypuścił kolejną szarżę. I powtórzyła się tu dokładnie taka sama sytuacja. Kiedy to Roxas po raz drugi rozmasowywał obolałe pośladki, Sir Mullich przypuścił szarżę z opuszczonym mieczem. Roxas w porę zauważył przeciwnika, po czym przeskoczył go i ciął w plecy. Sir Mullich boleśnie odczuł podwójne uderzenie ostrzy. Rycerz zachwiał się. Chłopak uderzył raz jeszcze, ale tym razem Sir Mullich nie odczuł tego ataku, ponieważ zdążył go szczęśliwie zablokować, zasłaniając na oślep plecy. Odwrócił się i ciął z obrotu. Roxas zablokował i ten atak, ale nie zdążył wyprowadzić kontry. Sir Mullich wpadł na niego całym ciałem, po czym zaczął okładać go pięścią. Chłopak w porę zblokował wszystkie ataki, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że był tu uziemiony. Sir Mullich podniósł się z niego, po czym stanął na nim jedną nogą. Roxas jednak złapał mocniej za swoje ostrza i ciął z całych sił w tą nogę. Sir Mullich w porę się zorientował o zamiarach adwersarza i cofnął okuty żelazem but. Roxas błyskawicznie się podniósł, jednak od razu nadział się na wystawione ostrze Sir Mullicha. Miecz sterczał milimetry od jego gardła. Nie był tak szybki, by zablokować ten atak. Było po walce.

- Wygląda na to, że kolejna walka właśnie dobiegła końca! - Krzyknął entuzjastycznie Pip. - Sir Mullich pokonuje Roxasa w tym wyrównanym pojedynku. - Rycerz w tym czasie cofnął ostrze i podał rękę przegranemu. Roxas z pewnym wahaniem, ale przyjął pomoc i odwzajemnił uścisk.

* * *

- Czas na walkę opatrzoną numerem 19! - Zakrzyknął nasz pingwin ochoczo. - Kolczatka zmierzy się tu z ninją, a chłopak z kobietą. Odnoszę wrażenie, że takich pojedynków jest coraz więcej... W każdym razie... Knuckles kontra Yuffie Kusaragi.

Pierwszy wkroczył tu dumny Knuckles: Czerwony niczym krew. Jego ręce zaopatrzone były w niewielkie kolce, więc mógł on w razie potrzeby zadawać bardzo niszczące ciosy. Zaraz za nim pojawiła się Yuffie - Krótko przystrzyżona, ze stałym, obowiązkowym uśmiechem na twarzy, w krótkich szortach i bluzce, z dziwacznym pancerzem na lewej ręce, podobnym nieco do opancerzonej łapy Overlorda. W drugiej ręce trzymała ogromny shuriken, przypominający bardziej czteroostrzowy miecz niż gwiazdkę do rzucania. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Yuffie powiedziała:

- Oj, ale jesteś słodki.

- Chyba nie zamierzasz mnie wyściskać, jak to ta dziewczyna zrobiła z Vectorem?! - Odparł Knuckles przerażony. Yuffie zauważyła, że jej przeciwnik autentycznie się boi tej perspektywy. Zabrzmiał gong.

- Hmmm... W sumie, to czemu nie? - Powiedziała, uśmiechając się niewinnie i z każdym krokiem zbliżając się do Knucklesa. Ten cofał się z każdym jej krokiem.

- Nie zbliżaj się! Ostrzegam, mam pięści i nie zawaham się ich użyć!

- Oj, ja chce cię tylko wyściskać. Tak mocno i szybko! - Yuffie zaczęła teatralnie ściskać powietrze, wciąż zbliżając się do kolczatki. Knuckles zaś cofał się wciąż i wciąż. W końcu cofnął się do miejsca progu areny z korytarzem przedarenowym. Nagle zorientował się, że stoi po części poza areną, a co za tym idzie - Przegrał walkowerem.

- I mamy niecodzienne zwycięstwo Yuffie! - Krzyknął Art. - Cóż, kto by pomyślał, że Knuckles da się na to nabrać? - Sama Yuffie uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko do Knucklesa, który zdążył już poważnie się zdenerwować...

* * *

- Przed nami dwudziesta walka pierwszej rundy! - Zakrzyknął Art. - Zmierzą się w niej kolejny ninja i mag obdarzony paranormanymi zdolnościami. Dziewczyna kontra chłopak... Proszę państwa, Espio kontra Raven! - Rozległy się brawa. Pierwsza na arenę wkroczyła Raven - Mimo imienia niebędąca chłopakiem. Miała chorobliwie białą cerę, włosy czarne jak noc, granatowy strój i ponury, chłodny... Nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy. Zaraz za nią pojawił się Espio - Purpurowy kameleon potrafiący znikać. Rasowe aspiracje pozwoliły mu na łatwe zostanie ninją. Z jego twarzy malowało się pełne skupienie. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Raven i Espio zamknęli oczy. Oboje skupili się. Espio odruchowo splótł ręce w krzyż, a Raven - Zaczęła się unosić. Przez jakieś pięć minut panowała absolutna cisza. Oboje usiłowali dociec, z kim mają do czynienia. Nagle Espio otworzył oczy, po czym błyskawicznie wyszarpnął kunai z kieszeni i rzucił nim w kierunku Raven. Ona również otworzyła oczy, które to teraz paliły się bielą. Kunai zatrzymał się w powietrzu, obleczony cieniem, po czym wrócił do jego właściciela... Ostrzem do przodu. Espio uchylił się, po czym złapał przelatujący kunai, kiedy ten był już za nim. Schował go z powrotem, po czym zaszarżował w kierunku Raven. Ta wypowiedziała słowa: "Azaram Metron Zinthos!". Ziemia pod stopami Espio zaczęła drżeć. Ninja w ostatniej chwili wyskoczył do góry i słusznie - Ziemia już chciała zgnieść adwersarza Raven. Kameleon momentalnie zniknął. Raven zaczęła się rozglądać się wokół. Znikąd uderzyło ją kopnięcie. Dziewczyna spadła na ziemię, uderzając plecami o piach. Espio wylądował tuż nad nią, wymierzając kunai w jej gardło.

- To koniec. - Stwierdził krótko. Raven tylko przymknęła oczy ze zrezygnowaniem. Fakt, to był koniec.

- A więc, po walce! - Zakrzyknął Pip. - Espio pokonuje Raven w tym dość krótkim pojedynku. Gratulacje! - Tymczasem Espio podał przegranej rękę. Raven odparła tylko:

- Daj spokój. - I zaczęła się rozpływać. W ułamku sekundy zamieniła się w cień, który to uciekł pod ziemię. Espio tymczasem westchnął i zszedł z areny.

* * *

- A teraz pora na reklamy! Nie odchodźcie od odbiorników!


	6. Jeszcze więcej walk

- Witamy po kolejnej przerwie reklamowej na naszej wspaniałej arenie X. - Oznajmił Pip. - Lada moment poznamy kolejnych dziesięciu śmiałków, którym będzie dane przejść do drugiej rundy.

- Warto przy okazji wymienić tych, którym ta sztuka już się udała, a więc: Daniel Garner, Silver, Sam "Serious" Stone, Jinpachi Mishima, Starfire, Augustus Brimstone, Genn Grey Crest, Khelgar Ironfist, Nekros Soulburner, Mecha Sonic, Y2J Chris Jericho, Grom Hellscream, Kat Vance, Raijin, Overlord, Allister Rasmunsen, Sir Mullich, Yuffie Kusaragi oraz Espio. Co ciekawe, walka 15 okazała się być walką przegranych: Ani Cream, ani Charmy nie przeszli do drugiej rundy dzięki interwencji niejakiego Sarena... Mam jednak szczerą nadzieję, że takich akcji nie będziemy musieli więcej oglądać. - Art przekrzywił się w swoim krześle. - Tymczasem, wracamy do walk. A zaczniemy od pojedynku miecz kontra miecz!

- Jeden jest obłąkany, drugi stoicki. Obaj posiadają wielką moc. Panie i panowie... "The Big Red Machine" Kane kontra Auron! - Trybuny naprzemian zawodziły i klaskały. Najpierw na arenę wtoczył się Kane. Miał ponad 2 metry wzrostu, ciężką, niedopasowaną i zjedzoną przez czas zbroję i był łysy jak kolano. Jedno z jego oczu wyglądało, jakby było... Większe. Na ramieniu trzymał spory miecz, nazywany w Antaloor(Skąd pochodził oręż) żartobliwie "Lekkim mieczem". Gdyby nie fakt, że był taki jak ramię Kane'a, być może mógłby się zaliczać do lekkich. Zaraz za nim pojawił się Auron. Był mniejszy od swojego adwersarza i wydawał się także starszy. Twarz chował za czerwonym kołnierzem, elementem czerwonego stroju, który miał na sobie. Do zakrycia twarzy korzystał jeszcze z niewielkich czarnych okularów. Miał krótko przystrzyżone włosy z odstającym krótkim warkoczem. Jego miecz był imponujący, choć także mniejszy, niż ten, którym walczył nasz Kane. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Kane wykonał potężny zamach mieczem, choć było widać, że stawia wyłącznie na siłę. Auron bezproblemowo zablokował atak adwersarza, po czym wyprowadził kontratak. Miecz uderzył o sfatygowany napierśnik. Kane zaśmiał się psychodelicznie, po czym złapał Aurona za gardło. Wojownik charknął, usiłując się wyswobodzić. Wszystko jednak na próżno. "The Big Red Machine" cisnął swoim przeciwnikiem pod ścianę, po czym złapał za miecz i zaszarżował, rycząc przy tym upiornie. Auron jednak nie był ułomkiem i w porę uskoczył przed atakiem adwersarza. Z całych sił ciął Kane'a w plecy. Potwór wzdrygnął się - Ostrze cięło go w nieosłoniętą część pleców. Auron wyprowadził kolejny atak, ale tym razem - chybiony. Kane rzucił się do przodu i odbił od ściany, po czym wyprowadził kontrę na pełnym biegu. Wpadł na Aurona całym ciałem, po czym zaczął go okładać po twarzy. Wojownik starał się blokować ciosy, jednakże dość szybko Kane ominął jego gardę i zaczął wymierzać celne ciosy w twarz. Trwało to chwilę. W końcu potwór zszedł z nieprzytomnego już Aurona.

- I po walce! - Wrzasnął Art. - Kane bezproblemowo pokonuje Aurona, choć robi to w dość prosty sposób. - Tymczasem "The Big Red Machine" uśmiechnął się dziwnie, po czym zaśmiał się jeszcze dziwniej z nieznanego powodu. Zszedł z areny ze śmiechem na ustach.

* * *

- Czas na dwudziestą drugą już walkę! - Krzyknął Pip. - Tym razem topór przeciwko morgenszternowi i kuszy!

- On preferuje walkę uczciwą, ona - atak z zaskoczenia. Panie i panowie... Axem Ranger Red kontra Neeshka! - I znów trybuny ryknęły gromkim śmiechem, kiedy na arenę wkraczał Axem Ranger. Ten był szerszy w barach niż jego różowy przyjaciel, a w jednej z rąk trzymał słusznych rozmiarów topór. Wyglądał na pewnego siebie. Tymczasem zaraz za nim pojawiła się Neeshka. Była ona diabelstwem: Któryś z jej dawnych przodków był czartem. Było to widać w niewielkich różkach, plamach na skórze i czerwonych oczach. Ubrana w zbroję skórzaną, w jednej ręce trzymając płonący morgensztern, a w drugiej - Kuszę. Wydawała się być pewna siebie. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Axem Ranger od razu zaczął wygłaszać obowiązkową formułkę:

- Nie masz ze mną szans, jakem Axem Ranger Red! - Po czym zrobił kilka wymachów swoim toporem na pokaz i stanął w pozycji bojowej. O ile z ust Różowego w starciu z Samem wydawało sie absurdalne, tutaj miało znacznie większe szanse powodzenia.

- Gadaj, dopóki jeszcze masz czym. - Odparła Neeshka, strzelając palcami.

- Nie wierzysz, że mogę cię pokonać? Cóż, przekonasz się zaraz o tym na własnej skórze! - Axem wystartował do biegu w kierunku adwersarza. Dziewczyna odskoczyła w bok, by Czerwony na nią nie wpadł, po czym wystrzeliła z kuszy. Bełt odbił się od zbroi Axem Rangera, nie zostawiając nawet rysy.

- Aha! - Wrzasnął Axem Ranger triumfalnie. - I tu cię mam! - Czerwony wojownik błyskawicznie wyjął zza pasa blaster i wystrzelił. Promień trafił Neeshkę, zostawiając jej na zbroi dziurę. - Ten blaster wypala co słabsze materiały, a także powoduje topnienie silniejszych. - Mruknął Axem Ranger, chowając swoją broń. - I gdzie się podziała twoja pewność siebie, co? - Zaszydził, szarżując.

- Mam jeszcze parę asów w rękawie. - Odparła Neeshka, wyciągając z kieszeni niewielką szarą kulkę. Wyrzuciła ją na ziemię. Ta rozprysła efektownie, rozpylając wokół kłęby czarnego dymu.

- Nie powstrzymasz mnie czymś takim! - Warknął gdzieś w chmurze Axem Ranger. Jednocześnie dało się słyszeć, że przestał biec i teraz po omacku szuka wyjścia. Tymczasem dziewczyna - Dzięki demonicznemu dziedzictwu - doskonale widziała w ciemnościach. Zaczęła skradać się w kierunku adwersarza. Ten machał na oślep swoim toporem, usiłując uderzyć w coś. Chwilę później poczuł mocne uderzenie w głowę i następne w brzuch, po czym zobaczył gwiazdy po kolejnym trafieniu w głowę. Zatoczył się niczym pijany, po czym przypadkowo zawadził ręką o Neeshkę. Błyskawicznie wróciła mu trzeźwość umysłu. Trzasnął ciało obce pięścią, a jak się później okazało - trafił w szczękę. Chmura powoli zaczynała się rozwiewać. Axem Ranger, wciąż zamroczony po ciosie, ujrzał nieprzytomną Neeshkę leżącą na piachu. Podniósł rękę na znak zwycięstwa.

- A jednak! - Wrzasnął Art. - Axem Ranger Red wygrywa z Neeshką! Może jednak oni wcale nie są takimi pajacami, za których się ich uważa! - Axem zszedł z areny, mamrocząc: "Święte słowa..."

* * *

- Czas na następną walkę! - Wrzasnął Art jak zwykle entuzjastycznie. - Zmierzą się w niej znany już ze swojego wystąpienia Saren kontra lisz. Jeden z potężniejszych w Gildii Nekromantów, posiadający także pełne przeszkolenie bojowe. Proszę państwa, oto... Nesdro kontra Saren! - Trybuny zabuczały, nie licząc sektoru nieumarłych, który zaklaskał uprzejmie. Pierwszy na arenie pojawił się Nesdro. Miał na sobie czarny napierśnik z wyrytymi na nim misternymi zdobieniami. W każdej ręce trzymał po mieczu. Za pasem miał zatknięte dwa pistolety skałkowe. Z jego czerwonych węgielków oczu biła klasyczna nienawiść. Zaraz za nim wyszedł Saren. Był klasycznym przedstawicielem swojego gatunku: Turianinem. Zbrojny w pistolet plazmowy i opancerzony w dość futurystyczną błękitnawą zbroję. Z jego oczu biło wyrachowanie, inteligencja i charyzma. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Saren wymierzył w swojego przeciwnika. Ten z kolei rzucił się w bok, tnąc w nogę turianina. Atak doszedł celu i Saren skrzywił się, czując ból. Zauważył, że rana skwierczy. Wycofał się natychmiast z zasięgu Nesdro, po czym wyjął coś z kieszeni i nałożył na rękę. Przekręcił parę wichajstrów na maszynie i poczuł, że rana zasklepia się, a trucizna, która w niej była zostaje wypalona. Turianin przemówił do Nesdra:

- Całkiem niezły pomysł z tym zatruciem, jednakże nie stosuje się już takich zagrań. Na wszystko znajdzie się lekarstwo. - Saren zdjął z ręki dziwaczny wichajster, po czym schował go z powrotem. - Jesteś strasznie staromodny, liszu.

- Może, ale przy okazji skuteczny. - Warknął Nesdro, szarżując z obydwoma mieczami wystawionymi niczym kopie. Saren tylko parsknął wzgardliwie, po czym wystrzelił ze swojego pistoletu trzy razy. Pierwszy pocisk wytrącił miecz z ręki Nesdra, drugi zrobił to samo z drugim mieczem, a trzeci uderzył o czaszkę lisza, odrywając ją od korpusu i rzucając gdzieś w kąt areny. Bezwładne cielsko przewróciło się.

- Skuteczny? Jesteś pewien, że się nie przejęzyczyłeś? - Zapytał Saren, podchodząc do czaszki lisza.

- Zaraz zetrę ci ten uśmieszek z twarzy. - Odwarknął Nesdro. - A wraz z nim całą skórę!

- Nie sądzę, żebyś mógł to zrobić. - Odparł turianin, mierząc go wzrokiem pełnym politowania.

- Nie? No to patrz! - Odwarknął lisz. Wymamrotał kilka słów, po czym jego czaszka uniosła się do góry. Saren obserwował to beznamiętnie. Ożywił się za to, gdy zauważył, że korpus lisza zniknął. Rozejrzał się nerwowo, po czym wpadł prosto na Nesdra, który teraz "uśmiechał" się triumfalnie. - Pokażę ci, jak to się załatwia w tradycyjny sposób. - Warknął, łapiąc Sarena za łeb. Ten jednak skontrował, uderzając płasko dłonią o czaszkę lisza. Widać nie była dobrze przytwierdzona, gdyż uderzenie sprawiło, że czaszka zakręciła się parę razy. Ledwo przestała się kręcić, Nesdro zachwiał się niebezpiecznie. Przy okazji puścił Sarena, który nie omieszkał tego nie wykorzystać. Wymierzył od razu ze swojego pistoletu. Pocisk uderzył w tułów lisza, rzucając go na deski. Ten jednak szybko się podniósł, po czym wystrzelił ze swoich pistoletów. Saren parsknął wzgardliwie, po czym zablokował atak ramieniem. Pancerz, który miał na sobie wystarczył, by zablokować pociski z pistoletów skałkowych.

- I to jest właśnie triumf technologii. - Przemówił turianin, zmierzając się miarowym krokiem do przeciwnika, który nie przestawał szyć z pistoletów. - Nowoczesne pancerze wystarczają, by powstrzymać twoje żałosne podrygi. Powinieneś iść z duchem czasu, a nie korzystać z tych staromodnych rozwiązań.

- Ja... ci dam... żałosne podrygi! - Cedził Nesdro, wciąż strzelając, jednak wysiłki lisza okazały się daremne. Rzucił się on więc z mieczami w kierunku Sarena, a ten znów powtórzył swój trójstrzał. I znów czaszka lisza oderwała się od korpusu, jednak tym razem Sarenowi udało się zręcznie ją złapać. Zaczął przemawiać do Nesdra:

- Być albo nie być: Oto jest pytanie! - Trybuny zachichotały. Lisz westchnął z rezygnacją.

- Oszczędź mi tego upokorzenia. Poddaję się.

- Czekaj, nie słyszę... - Saren nadstawił uszu.

- PODDAJĘ SIĘ!!! - Wrzasnął Nesdro.

- Tak już lepiej. - Saren zważył w dłoniach jeden z mieczy lisza, po czym podrzucił czaszkę i uderzył w nią płazem ostrza z całej siły. Nesdro poszybował na trybuny. - I w ten oto piękny sposób Saren zdobywa punkt! Trybuny szaleją! Nasza drużyna wygrywa z nieumarłymi 24:23! - Trybunom całe widowisko chyba rzeczywiście się podobało, bo zaczęły entuzjastycznie klaskać. Jedynie sektor nieumarłych siedział cicho w bezbrzeżnym zdumieniu.

- I koniec! Saren wygrywa z Nesdro po tym emocjonującym pojedynku! - Wydarł się Art. Sam Saren ukłonił się, po czym opuścił arenę.

* * *

- Czas na kolejną walkę! - Krzyknął - jak zwykle entuzjastycznie - nasz pingwin. - W tym pojedynku zmierzy się ze sobą dwóch samurajów. Jeden to człowiek, drugi jest krasnoludem! Panie i panowie... Kardel Dilin kontra Heishiro Mitsurugi! - Trybuny zaklaskały uprzejmie. Najpierw pojawił się Mitsurugi: Typowy samuraj. Częściowo opancerzony na piersi, z czarnymi długimi włosami, spiętymi w kok i z kataną u boku. Wyglądał na niezwykle pewnego siebie. Tuż za nim pojawił Kardel: Był, co prawda, niższy niż jego przeciwnik, ale bardziej umięśniony. Błyszczał się także niczym choinka - Głównie dzięki swojej złotej zbroi. Na plecach miał zieloną pelerynę, zaś w ręku trzymał dziwaczną, pękatą rusznicę z wygrawerowanym na kolbie napisem: "Searinox". Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie, po czym ukłonili się ze sobie. Zabrzmiał gong. Mitsurugi dobył miecza, a Kardel doczepił do lufy rusznicy bagnet. Obaj stanęli w pozycji bojowej, czekając na posunięcie swojego przeciwnika. Stali tak dość długo bez ruchu, mierząc się jedynie wzrokiem. W końcu Kardel - Głównie ze względu na ciężki pancerz na sobie - uronił kroplę potu. Mitsurugi natychmiast rzucił się do ataku. Kardel ledwo zablokował mocarną serię ciosów. A Mitsurugi już szykował się do kolejnej. Dilin przerwał ją kopnięciem adwersarza w kolano. Dzięki obitym żelazem buciorom siła ciosu została zwielokrotniona i Heishiro upadł podcięty. Krasnolud wymierzył w niego końcówką bagnetu.

- Czyżby koniec? - Zapytał retorycznie. Nie czekał jednak na reakcję Mitsurugiego, tylko podał mu rękę. Samuraj nieco niechętnie, ale odwzajemnił uścisk. - Samuraj nie walczy z bezbronnymi. - Dodał Kardel, znów ustawiając się w pozycji bojowej. Mitsurugi uczynił to samo. I znów czekali długo na posunięcie adwersarza. Tym razem to Mitsurugi uronił kroplę potu. I tym razem to Kardel wystartował pierwszy. Mitsurugi był jednak na to przygotowany. W chwili, gdy kransnolud już miał na niego wpaść, samuraj wyskoczył wysoko w górę, po czym ciął w plecy przeciwnika. Jednakże zbroja krasnoluda wytrzymała uderzenie - Choć trzeba przyznać, że po tym ciosie trochę się wgięła. Kardel błyskawicznie się odwrócił i wypalił z rusznicy. Pocisk wyleciał z broni, mknąc ku Mitsurugiemu. Ten odbił strzał, po czym przemówił:

- Może i jesteś honorowy, ale nie jesteś samurajem. Samuraj nie używa broni palnej.

- Być może tak to wygląda u was, ale ja jestem krasnoludzkim samurajem. - Odparł Kardel.

- Być może. Ale w moich oczach nie jesteś samurajem ani chwili dłużej, dlatego nie licz na zmiłowanie. - Heishiro wystartował do szarży, tnąc Kardela na pełnym biegu. Ten odskoczył, ale znowu jego zbroja została wgięta. Minął się z Mitsurugim, po czym wypalił mu w plecy. Pociski jednak nie były zabójczymi pociskami, tylko unieruchamiaczami. Mitsurugi zwalił się na ziemię, nieprzytomny. Było po walce.

- I koniec! Kardel pokonuje Heishiro w tym pojedynku! - Krzyknął Pip. Sam krasnolud westchnął głośno, biadoląc nad tym, że został zmuszony do użycia pocisków unieruchamiających, po czym zszedł z areny.

* * *

- I kolejna walka! - Wrzasnął Art. - Zmierzą się w niej... Młody Geniusz Zła kontra różowa jeżyca. Emocje? Powinny być. Proszę państwa... Jack Spicer kontra Amy Rose! - Trybuny zaklaskały, choć niechętnie. Najpierw wkroczyła Amy: Rzeczywiście różowa jeżyca. W czerwonej sukience prezentowała się całkiem nieźle, a dochodziły do tego jeszcze wysokie, czerwone buty, spięte włosy i oczywiście jej znak charakterystyczny - Słusznych rozmiarów młot. Zaraz za nią pojawił się Jack: Ubrany w stylu gotyckim, z chorobliwie bladą cerą, jadowicie czerwonymi włosami i denerwującym wszystkich dookoła uśmieszkiem. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Amy bez zbędnych ceregieli zamachnęła się na Jacka, który to sprawnie się uchylił. Jeżyca ponowiła próbę, ale i tym razem Młody Geniusz Zła uniknął ataku. I tak jeszcze parę razy. W końcu Jack odskoczył do tyłu i wcisnął guzik na swoim płaszczu. Coś, co miał na plecach okazało się być... Helikopterkiem. Ku wściekłości Amy, Jack uniósł się w powietrze. Wrzasnął do tego:

- Spróbuj dosięgnąć mnie na tej wysokości! - Amy w odpowiedzi rzuciła w niego młotkiem. Jack najwyraźniej sie tego nie spodziewał, gdyż uchylił się z wrzaskiem na ustach. Ledwo jednak młotek przeleciał nad jego głową, na twarz chłopaka wrócił triumf.

- Ha! I co zrobisz mi teraz? - Zapytał, po czym zaśmiał się stylowo. Amy zaczęła się wściekać. W jej ręce pojawił się kolejny młot. Jack przestał się śmiać. - O rany, tego nie przewidziałem. - Wymamrotał, schodząc na ziemię. Ledwo dotknął ziemi stopami, rzucił się do ucieczki. Amy zaczęła go gonić, wymachując wściekle młotkiem. Jack zaś wrzeszczał coś w stylu: "AAAAA!!! ONAMNIEZABIJE!!!" I tak przez kilka minut. W końcu jeżyca postanowiła zmienić nieco taktykę. Zaczęła biec w kierunku przeciwnym... I wpadła na Jacka. Ten błyskawicznie się zerwał, ale o pół sekundy za późno. Amy jednym ciosem wbiła go w ziemię.

- Auć, to musiało boleć! - Wzdrygnął się Art. Tymczasem Jack wygrzebał się z dziury, cały poobijany. Amy już tam na niego czekała, z wymierzonym młotem.

- Eee... - Jęknął Młody Geniusz Zła. - Poddaję się?

- Dobra odpowiedź. - Wycedziła Amy przez zęby.

- I po walce. W tym dość krótkim i jednostronnym pojedynku Amy Rose pokonuje Jacka Spicera. - Oznajmił Pip.

* * *

- Wrócimy do was po krótkiej przerwie! Nie odchodźcie od telewizorów!


	7. W dużym skrócie

I tak walki leciały jedna po drugiej. Czasami kogoś znieśli nieprzytomnego, innym razem - zakrwawionego, a w paru przypadkach(Na skutek działań zespołu Balora) wygrywały konkretne osoby.

* * *

Balor nie mógł powiedzieć, że jest niezadowolony. Był nawet szczęśliwy: Przedostał się do drugiej rundy. Zresztą... Nie tylko on. Sztuka ta udała się także Mecha Sonicowi, Sarenowi i Melisiusowi po dość zaciętym starciu z Samuelem. Sztuka udała się także Nocnemu, choć trzeba przyznać, że walka była wyrównana. Balor nagle poczuł się dziwnie znużony. Rzucił okiem na rozkład walk. Za chwilę rozpocznie się 55 walka. "Undertaker zmierzy się z... Felicią Lariną Sokolov...", przeczytał w myślach goblin. Jego twarz nagle rozjaśnił uśmiech. Jego walka... Pamiętał, jak jego przeciwniczka, niejaka Cassandra - już na kolanach, pobita przez jego oręż - prosiła, żeby pozwolił jej wygrać. Mówiła coś o tej całej Felicii, o jej siostrze, operacji, pieniądzach... Wyszedł z tego dość niezrozumiały bełkot. Balor z przyjemnością pozbawił ją przytomności. Cel uświęca środki - To była jego główna maksyma. "Nie należy skupiać się na czymś takim jak litość. Litość nie istnieje.", zawsze mawiał. Balor odłożył ulotkę. "Undertaker rozniesie dziewczynę na pył - A nawet jeżeli mu się nie uda, to dalej niż do drugiej rundy nie dojdzie. Już ja o to zadbam...", pomyślał goblin radośnie. Zapowiadał się wspaniały dzień.

* * *

- Próba... Raz, dwa... To działa? - Mamrotał Art, sprawdzając stan techniczny mikrofonu. Mieli nieprzewidziane problemy techniczne: Od 26 walki przekaz się urwał i prawdopodobnie miliony przed odbiornikami klnęło na wszystko, na czym świat stoi. "To nie mój problem.", pomyślał nagle Art, sfrustrowany tym wszystkim. Teraz jednak odbiór wrócił na miejsce i można było nadawać. Pip gdzieś zniknął. "Prawdopodobnie podrywa dziewczyny...", pomyślał Art nagle rozbawiony.

- No nic, trzeba zacząć bez niego... - Wymamrotał sam do siebie. - Witam państwa serdecznie na turnieju w arenie X. Niestety z przyczyn czysto technicznych nie mogliśmy emitować programu aż do teraz. Podamy więc skróty poszczególnych pojedynków. Od walki 26 minęło już trochę czasu, ale w porze reklamowej puścimy kilka powtórek, by pokazać przykładowe walki z okresu "zaćmienia". - Art złapał za listę. - I tak, do drugiej rundy, od starcia 26 dostali się: G'narl, Shadow, Fergard Stratoavis, Cloud Strife, Edgar Rosenrot, Balor, Vokial, Lucario, Nero, Midnight, Bad, Melisius, Silas Brimstone, Cluster, Bell, Ghost Rider, Moandor, Sephiroth, Urdnot Wrex, Bubbles, Garrus Vakarian, Rouge, Scourge, Jin Kazama, Brick, Luther, Nataniel Pazur, Yoh Asakura oraz Nocny Strzelec. A po krótkiej przerwie przyjdzie czas na kolejne starcie. Nie odchodźcie od telewizorów!

* * *

- Niech mnie Herazou popieści, Augustus! Po co ci tyle tego złomu? - Zapytał skołowany Genn, patrząc na objuczonego niczym wół gremlina.

- A, skupuję uzbrojenie.

- Mi to wygląda na zbiór rzeczy za 5 sztuk złota. - Brat Augustusa, Silas jak zwykle wtrącił swoje trzy grosze.

- Bardzo zabawne. Od kiedy Blaze puściła z dymem cały mój ekwipunek, radzę sobie jak mogę. Wyobrażasz sobie, żebym zbrojny tylko w strzelbę i cztery noże stawił czoło... No nie wiem, Gennowi?

- Akurat to był zły przykład. - Wtrącił się Genn.

- Eee... No to chociażby Gromowi?

- Ten lepszy. A powiedz no, Augustusie, co ty tam właściwie trzymasz? - Zapytał Kardel. Gremlin zdjął z pleców wielkie pudło z napisem "Materiały wybuchowe".

- Cóż... Mam tu granaty czyśccowe, granaty ręczne "ROMBO", Axem bomby, przerobioną laskę dynamitu autorstwa Workoila, pociski dymne, eee... "Kulę ognia w 10 sekund", typowe granaty dymne, kulki ninja, kilka shurikenów, płaskie granaty plazmowe - Turiańskie, krogańskie i te Przymierza - Czarny proch, Jack-bomby, flashbangi Al Bhedów, butelkę spirytusu, bomby reagujące na ruch, wybuchające karty do gry, sieć, granaty dźwiękowe, granaty prochowe, dynamit, granaty gazowe, rakiety "Doomsday", "Budget grenades", granaty ogniowe... I to chyba wszystko.

- Chyba nie zamierzasz tego wszystkiego użyć?

- Przezorny zawsze bezpieczny. - Odparł Augustus, chowając cały ten majdan do pudła. - Eee... Silasie?

- Nie ma mowy, nie pożyczę ci niczego. - Odparł gremlin, uprzedzając pytanie brata.

- Tylko jedno EMP? - Zapytał Augustus, robiąc minę zbitego psa. S. Brimstone westchnął, po czym podał mu woreczek z EMP.

- Bierz i zejdź mi z oczu. - Warknął gremlin.

* * *

- Nasz plan powodzi się doskonale. - Mruknął Melisius.

- To fakt. Choć raczej rzadko się zgadzamy, to jednak tym razem przyznam ci rację. - Odparł Saren.

- Nurtuje mnie jedna kwestia. - Wtrącił się Mecha. - Co, jeżeli będziemy walczyć między sobą?

- Zadbałem już o to. - Mruknął Saren. - Pieniądze czynią rzeczy niemożliwe. W większych ilościach - Cuda. A co z Porcupinem?

- O to się nie martw, ja już zadbam, by Porcupine przeszedł do drugiej rundy. - Wtrącił się Balor. - Cel uświęca środki.

- Zatem powodzenia, panowie! - Oznajmił Melisius, tylko "przypadkiem" potrącając Augustusa, ledwo dającego sobie radę z pudłem bomb.

* * *

- Ja... Przepraszam. - Szepnęła Cassandra ze spuszczoną głową. - Przegrałam.

- To nie twoja wina. - Powiedziała Felicia. - Ten goblin zwyczajnie oszukiwał.

- Ale co, jeżeli teraz ty przegrasz? Carissa potrzebuje tej operacji jak wody, a innego sposobu nie ma!

- Dam sobie radę. - Odparła tygrysica. - Zobaczysz, osiągniemy nasz cel. - Nagle dało się słyszeć głos komentatora:

- Undertaker i Felicia Larina Sokolov proszeni do korytarza przedarenowego. - Felicia westchnęła. Miała już "przyjemność" zobaczyć Undertakera. I nie było to nic przyjemnego. Facet nosił się po... grobowemu i w rozmowie ograniczał się do kilku słów. "Dam radę. Nie ma innej opcji...", pomyślała Felicia, zmierzając na arenę...


	8. Koniec pierwszej rundy oraz suprise!

- A więc witamy po przerwie! - Oznajmił Art. - Przed nami ostatnie 10 walk pierwszej rundy! Zapewniamy, emocje będą - jak zwykle zresztą - ogromne.

- Nadszedł więc czas na walkę nr 55! - Zawtórował mu Pip. - Nieznana nikomu wojowniczka zmierzy się ze znanym każdemu "Deadmanem". Szabla będzie odbijać kule pistoletów. Panie i panowie... Felicia Larina Sokolov kontra... UNDERTAKER!!! - Publiczność ryknęła w najwyższym stadium euforii. Undertaker był żywą legendą. Prawdopodobnie zyskał tylu wielbicieli dzięki stylowi noszenia się. Najpierw wkroczył na arenę "Deadman": W czarnym, długim płaszczu i charakterystycznym czarnym kapeluszu. Do pasa miał przytroczone dwa pistolety. Długie, czarne włosy powiewały na wietrze. Mężczyzna uniósł ramiona do góry. Odpowiedział mu gorący aplauz publiczności. Tuż za nim pojawiła się Felicia: Niebieskowłosa tygrysica syberyjska. Miała na sobie czarno-czerwony strój bojowy. W jednej z rąk trzymała starannie zdobioną szablę. W jej brązowych oczach czaiła się ponura determinacja. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Undertaker był od niej o kilkanaście centymetrów wyższy i musiała zadzierać głowę do góry, by patrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Zabrzmiał gong. Felicia odskoczyła do tyłu. "Deadman" tylko na to czekał. Od razu wyszarpnął zza pasa oba pistolety i zaczął zasypywać ją gradem pocisków. Tygrysica sprawnie wymijała deszcz pocisków, chociaż ograniczał on jej pole widzenia. Skróciła dystans kilkoma susami, po czym wymierzyła potężny kopniak w twarz. Undertaker bez trudu złapał ją za nogę, po czym cisnął adwersarzem w kąt areny niczym szmacianą lalką. Felicia błyskawicznie jednak podniosła się z ziemi. "Pamiętaj, robisz to dla Carissy...", pomyślała, po czym rzuciła się w kierunku Undertakera. Ten najwyraźniej spodziewał się ataku, gdyż rzucił się w bok i wystrzelił. Kule wytrąciły dziewczynie broń z ręki. Teraz to Undertaker rzucił się do przodu. Felicia odskoczyła do tyłu, jednak "Deadman" był szybszy. Złapał ją wpół, po czym przewracając ją strzelił. Pocisk uderzył w rękę tygrysicy. Ta skrzywiła się z bólu, ale mimo to udało jej się odrzucić przeciwnika w tył. Rzuciła się do szabli. W międzyczasie Undertaker wymieniał magazynki w obu pistoletach. Ledwo skończył, musiał uchylić się przed atakiem dziewczyny. Uderzył ją w brzuch, odrzucając kawałek do tyłu. Felicia przykucnęła, by złapać oddech. Tymczasem Undertaker już biegł w jej kierunku. Tygrysica wyminęła rozpędzonego "Deadmana", po czym zwaliła go z nóg niskim kopnięciem. Mężczyzna w czerni upadł ciężko na plecy. Felicia wymierzyła ostrzem szabli w jego gardło.

- Po walce. - Stwierdziła krótko. Undertaker nie powiedział ani jednego słowa, tylko złapał za szablę tygrysicy i odpychając ją, podniósł się z ziemi. Jego ręka była lekko rozcięta, ale nagle rana magicznie się zrosła. Felicia obserwowała to w niemym zdumieniu.

- Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, dzieciaku. - Stwierdził Undertaker, łapiąc ją za gardło. Dziewczynie zabrakło tchu. - Ja jestem nieśmiertelny. - Dodał, wynosząc ją w powietrze. Chwilę ją tam potrzymał, po czym uderzył jej plecami z całej siły o ziemię.

- I Chokeslam! - Wydarł się Art. - To powinien już być koniec walki. - Tymczasem Felicia zwijała się z bólu, usiłując się podnieść. Undertaker znowu wymienił magazynki.

- Spoczywaj w pokoju. - Mruknął, odwracając się do niej plecami. Nagle jednak usłyszał ciche:

- Nie... Nie poddam się... - Undertaker odwrócił się i - nie wierząc własnym oczom - ujrzał Felicię podnoszącą się z ziemi. - Nie przegram... Nie mogę przegrać... Nie pokonasz mnie! - Krzyknęła, biegnąc w jego kierunku i wymierzając mu kopnięcie w twarz. Zaskoczony "Deadman" nawet nie próbował się bronić. Kop powalił go na ziemię nieprzytomnego. Tymczasem tygrysica zdążyła już ochłonąć z tego przypływu adrenaliny.

- To ty spoczywaj w pokoju. - Syknęła, opadając na jedno kolano. Wygrała.

- Niesamowite... - Stwierdził Pip. - Felicii udało się pokonać Undertakera. Z pewnością nie przysporzy jej to fanów. - Coś w tym było: Trybuny siedziały w ciszy, licząc na to, że Undertaker jednak się podniesie. Było jednak jasne, że tym razem naprawdę jest po walce. Felicia zaś, kulejąc, opuściła arenę.

* * *

- A tymczasem czas na kolejną walkę! - Wrzasnął Pip. - Ciekawe, czy i w tym pojedynku wystąpi cud.

- Być może nie będzie potrzebny, bo walka będzie wyrównana! - Zawtórował mu Art. - Ona kontra on! Kotka kontra kot! Szabla i pistolety kontra bicz i sztylety. Proszę państwa... Joseph Marrow kontra Katarzyna! - Dało się słyszeć uprzejme oklaski. Pierwsza na arenę wkroczyła Katarzyna: Stawiała dumne kroki, nosiła się ewidentnie po królewsku. Ubrana w płócienną koszulę, skórzane spodnie i z zapiętym płaszczem pod szyją prezentowała się okazale. Tuż za nią pojawił się Marrow: Słusznych rozmiarów kot z papugą na ramieniu. Wysokie czarne buty i strój typowego pirata mówiły same za siebie. W ręku trzymał słusznych rozmiarów szablę. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Marrow syknął:

- Nie licz na żadne zmiłowanie.

- I nawzajem. - Odparła Katarzyna, dobywając sztyletów. Marrow nie odciął się już, tylko wystrzelił ze swojego pistoletu. Kotka sprawnie odbiła pocisk.

- Takie działanie nic nie da. - Stwierdziła, uśmiechając się.

- Więc co powiesz na to... Syknął Joseph. Skinął głową na papugę. - Polly, bierz ją! - Ptaszysko zaskrzeczało, po czym rzuciło się na zaskoczoną Katarzynę. Ta sięgnęła po bicz, ale adwersarz okazał się być szybszy. Zaczął zawzięcie dziobać kotkę po głowie, sprawnie unikając ciosów wymierzanych na oślep.

- A niech cię! - Wrzasnęła, uderzając biczem na oślep. Marrow musiał uchylić się tylko dwa razy: Celem była papuga. Trwało to jeszcze chwilę. W końcu Katarzyna wrzasnęła:

- Poddaję się, tylko zabierz to ptaszysko! - Marrow skinął na papugę. Ta natychmiast wróciła na swoje miejsce na ramieniu pirata.

- I po walce! - Wrzasnął Art. - Marrow pokonuje - co prawda nie do końca sam - ale pokonuje Katarzynę w tym dość krótkim pojedynku. - Sam wymieniony uśmiechnął się dumnie, po czym zszedł z areny.

* * *

- I nadszedł czas na walkę 57! - Wrzasnął Art. - Tym razem zmierzą się ze sobą dwa miecze kontra łuk! Rycerz kontra wojownik drogi! I... I... Ach, po prostu oglądajcie! Panie i panowie... Casper kontra Dougal! - Oklaski były rachityczne. Pierwszy pojawił się Dougal: Opancerzony podobnie jak Laszlo. Jedyną różnicą było to, że zamiast tarczy i miecza miał łuk i strzały. Zaraz za jego plecami wyłonił się Casper, uśmiechający się złowieszczo. Ubrany cały na czarno, to jest: Czarna koszulka, czarne spodnie, czarne buty, czarne ćwiekowane rękawice. Na nosie miał dość zgrabnie zrobione okulary. Do pleców przytroczone były dwa rdzawoczerwone prostokątne miecze. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Dougal od razu wystrzelił. Casper, ziewając zablokował atak. Dougal ponowił próbę. Ale i tym razem strzała nawet nie musnęła przeciwnika. Spróbował raz jeszcze. I było to o jeden raz za dużo. Chłopak odbił i tą strzałę, po czym wyskoczył wysoko w górę i ciął przeciwnika z wyskoku. Siła uderzenia była imponująca: Miecz przebił się przez zbroję niczym palec włożony w masło. Dougal zachwiał się, po czym w przypływie desperacji wyszarpnął zza pasa sztylet. Casper uśmiechnął się złowieszczo raz jeszcze, po czym sam coś wyszarpnął zza pasa. Tym czymś okazał się być bardzo-obcięty-trójlufowy-shotgun. Chłopak wystrzelił. W kierunku przeciwnika wystrzeliły trzy rakiety "Doomsday". Dougal nie miał nawet środków, by to obronić. Wybuch szarpnął nim, po czym wyrzucił wysoko w powietrze. Casper skoczył mu na spotkanie, po czym jednym ciosem sprowadził go na ziemię, wbijając w piach areny. Wylądował miękko na stopach. Jego przeciwnik wygrzebywał się z dziury. Casper przystawił mu do gardła miecz. Było po walce.

- I koniec! Po tej dość krótkiej walce Casper bezproblemowo wygrywa pojedynek z Dougalem! - Wrzasnął Art. Casper z kolei uśmiechnął się z politowaniem, po czym zostawił wygrzebującego się Dougala i opuścił arenę.

* * *

- I teraz przed nami 58 walka! - Wrzasnął nasz pingwin. - Tym razem członek RRB kontra członek Freedom Fighters! Proszę państwa... Boomer kontra Miles "Tails" Prower! - Rozległy się entuzjastyczne okrzyki. Pierwszy na arenę wkroczył Boomer: Krótko przystrzyżony blondyn, w czarno-niebieskim mundurze bojowym. Żuł gumę, jakby właśnie stał na przystanku, a nie walczył na arenie. Tuż za nim pojawił się Tails: Swój przydomek zawdzięczający dwóm ogonom, które pozwalały mu na krótkie loty. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Boomer błyskawicznie zadał cios, odrzucając Tailsa aż pod ścianę. Zapadła cisza.

- No cóż... On jednak posiada nadludzką prędkość i siłę. - Mruknął Art. Tymczasem Boomer zmierzył wzrokiem półprzytomnego już lisa. Ten wyglądał, jakby miał połamane wszystkie kości. Na twarzy członka RRB pojawił się uśmieszek. Postawił swojego przeciwnika na nogi, po czym wyskoczył w powietrze i kopnął go obydwoma nogami. Tails poleciał do tyłu niczym kłoda - I w sumie ciężko się dziwić. Lis stracił przytomność.

- I już koniec? - Zdziwił się Pip. - W każdym razie, po tym bardzo krótkim i jednostronnym pojedynku Boomer pokonuje swojego przeciwnika, Tailsa. - Boomer zmierzył jeszcze wzrokiem obitego adwersarza, po czym opuścił arenę.

* * *

- Kolejna walka przed nami! - Wrzasnął Art. - Oby tylko nie skończyła się tak szybko jak ta pierwsza. Zmierzą się w niej wilk i mężczyzna. Panie i panowie... Wolvington kontra Ormi! - Obaj pojedynkowicze zostali nagrodzeni uprzejmymi brawami. Pierwszy pojawił się Ormi: Był mężczyzną posiadającym dość pokaźną tuszę. Do jednej z rąk miał przyczepioną tarczę, która służyła mu prawdopodobnie i do ataku, i do obrony. Zaraz za nim pojawił się Wolvington: Biały wilk bez jednego oka. Przystrojony w szkarłatny mundur, zbrojny w miecz przy pasie i pancerną rękawicę. Miał naprawdę spokojny wyraz twarzy i wydawał się być pewny siebie. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Ormi od razu wystartował w jego kierunku, wymachując dziko tarczą. Wolvington zablokował atak pancerną rękawicą, po czym wymierzył siarczysty policzek. Grubas zatoczył się niczym pijany, po czym bez uprzedzenia rzucił swoją tarczą w kierunku adwersarza. Wolvington oberwał w podbródek, po czym zwalił się na ziemię. Tarcza niczym bumerang wróciła do ręki Ormiego. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się tubalnie:

- Czyżby to było wszystko na co cię stać? - Zapytał, szarżując. Wolvington nie odpowiedział, tylko dobył miecza i z całej siły uderzył nim o tarczę Ormiego. Poszły iskry. Ormi zaczął przepychać Wolvingtona, który rozpaczliwie usiłował utrzymać pozycję. Zaczął mocować się z grubasem. Ten jednak wykręcił mu lewą rękę, po czym uderzył tarczą raz jeszcze. I po raz kolejny Wolvington spotkał się z ziemią. Błyskawicznie jednak podniósł się, po czym ciął w bok. Ormi jednak szybko zareagował, blokując cios. "W ten sposób nie dam rady go pokonać...", pomyślał wilk, unikając kontrataku grubasa. Postanowił zmienić taktykę. Schował miecz, po czym złapał za nogę adwersarza i wywrócił go z głośnym trzaskiem. Wskoczył mu na brzuch, po czym zaczął okładać go pancerną rękawicą. Ormi skutecznie blokował ciosy, jednak ciężar Wolvingtona zaczynał mu już ciążyć. Przepchnął swojego przeciwnika, po czym po raz kolejny rzucił tarczą. Ale o to chodziło Wolvingtonowi. Rzucił się w jej kierunku i złapał ją. Ormi zbladł - I w sumie ciężko się było dziwić. Był bezbronny. Postanowił zaryzykować. Zaczął biec w kierunku Wolvingtona, drąc się na całe gardło. Wolvington odbił grubasa tarczą, po czym wymierzył cios w twarz rękawicą. Mężczyzna zwalił się na ziemię, mamrocząc coś niezrozumiałego. Po kilku minutach bełkotu w końcu stracił przytomność.

- I kolejna walka za nami! - Wrzasnął Art. - Wolvington w pięknym stylu pokonuje Ormiego! Brawa! - Trybuny zaczęły klaskać jak na zawołanie. Wolvington ukłonił się, po czym położył tarczę obok grubasa i opuścił arenę.

* * *

- Przed nami okrągła, 60 walka! - Wrzasnął - jak zwykle entuzjastycznie - Pip. - By uczcić taki stan rzeczy, w sześćdziesiątej walce zobaczymy Łamacza Serc, czyli "The Heartbreak Kida"! - Żeńska część trybun ryknęła w euforii. - Jego przeciwnikiem będzie przyjaciel Ormiego, kompletnie inaczej wyglądający. Czyli... HBK Shawn Michaels kontra Logos! - Trybuny ryknęły chyba nawet głośniej niż po pojawieniu się Undertakera. Pierwszy wyszedł HBK - Dla większości kobiet i dziewczyn ideał mężczyzny. Był już niemłody, ale dobrze zbudowany, o długich włosach i wspaniałym uśmiechu. W ręce trzymał bambusowy kij podobny nieco do tego, którym walczyła Kat, z tym że dłuższy i grubszy. Zaraz za nim pojawił się Logos - Faktycznie zupełne przeciwieństwo Ormiego. Ormi był gruby i niski - Logos był chudy jak tyczka i wysoki. W każdej ręce trzymał po pistolecie z rozszerzoną lufą. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Logos od razu zaczął bombardować HBK'a deszczem kul, ale Shawn sprawnie odbijał wszystkie. W końcu ruszył powoli przed siebie, odbijając kolejne pociski. Logos cofnął się, po czym złapał za granat przyczepiony do pasa i rzucił nim w kierunku adwersarza. Michaels wyskoczył w powietrze, na sekundę przed wybuchem. Eksplozja była dość potężna, więc HBK'em nieco zarzuciło w powietrzu. Logos znowu zaczął strzelać. Ale i tym razem HBK skutecznie odbijał każdą kulę. W końcu wylądował tuż przy Logosie. Sprawnymi ciosami wytrącił mu pistolety z rąk i zmusił do kroku w tył. Chudzielec nieszczęśliwie się potknął. HBK wymierzył kijem w jego gardło. Było już po walce.

- I znów mieliśmy dość krótką, ale emocjonującą walkę! - Wrzasnął Pip. - HBK pokonuje Logosa w 60 walce! - Żeńska część trybun ryknęła po raz kolejny ochoczo. Pięć dziewczyn siedzących na trybunach podniosło się, ukazując dziwaczny napis złożony z liter na koszulkach. Wszystkie one układały się w: S-H-A-W-N. Nieco niżej białowłosa Bell podniosła do góry tabliczkę z napisem: "We love you", co układało się w następujący napis: "Shawn, we love you". HBK z zakłopotaniem się uśmiechnął, po czym pomógł wstać obitemu Logosowi. Ten po podniesieniu się potrząsnął jego ręką. Obaj zeszli z areny.

* * *

- I teraz przed nami 61 walka! - Wrzasnął nasz pingwin. - Pirat kontra "Największy atleta świata", jak sam siebie nazywa. Panie i panowie: Big Show kontra Red Tail! - Trybuny zaklaskały uprzejmie. Pierwszy z korytarza wyłonił się Red Tail: Rudy tygrys w przepasce na oko. Wodził dookoła złowieszczym wzrokiem, w jednej ręce ściskając miecz, a w drugiej - sporych rozmiarów pistolet. Tuż za nim wyszedł Big Show - Rzeczywiście był Big. O kilkanaście metrów wyższy od dość wysokiego Red Taila, a cięższy z pewnością o ponad 20 kg. Miał na sobie czarny, elastyczny strój. Był także łysy, choć nie aż tak jak chociażby Kane. Lekki zarost i pewne siebie spojrzenie dopełniały wyglądu. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Red Tail od razu rzucił się w kierunku Big Showa, wymachując mieczem. Ten uchylił się - Choć bardziej pasowałoby tu określenie "schylił się", po czym złapał swojego przeciwnika wpół. Red Tail zaczął okładać go płazem, usiłując wywrzeć na nim puszczenie go. Big Show jednak wyrwał ostrze tygrysowi z ręki, po czym rzucił nim. Pirat wylądował na twarzy obolały. Tymczasem Big Show uśmiechał się lekko. Ledwo Red Tail się podniósł, mężczyzna wyprowadził sierpowy, który raz jeszcze powalił tygrysa. Po czym zrobił tak jeszcze parę razy. W końcu po którymś tam wylądowaniu na ziemi, Red Tail wymierzył z pistoletu w adwersarza i wystrzelił. Pocisk utkwił w brzuchu zdziwionego Big Showa. Jednak nie wyglądało na to, by mu ta kula w jakikolwiek sposób zaszkodziła. Big Show uśmiechnął się nienaturalnie, po czym złapał Red Taila za gardło. Wyniósł go w powietrze, po czym opuścił na plecy z wielką mocą. Chokeslam. Tygrys wrzasnął z bólu. Big Show odsunął się od niego, czekając aż jego przeciwnik spróbuje wstać. Jednak Red Tail nie ponowił próby. Po prostu stracił przytomność. Było po walce.

- I koniec! - Wrzasnął Pip. - Big Show po tym potwornie mocnym Chokeslamie pokonuje Red Taila! - Sam Big Show tylko uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym opuścił arenę.

* * *

- I kolejna, bo sześćdziesiąta druga walka przed nami! - Wrzasnął Art. - Dwoje przyjaciół - lub nawet kochanków - stanie ze sobą do pojedynku! Zabawne? Nie sądzę.

- A ja uważam, że to będzie nawet zabawne. - Oznajmił siedzący na miejscu pewnego pingwina wampir, znany także jako Vokial. Chwilowo zastępował on drugiego komentatora.

- Kwestia gustu. - Stwierdził Art beznamiętnie. Zaraz jednak się ożywił. - Jeż kontra wiewiórka, czyli... Sonic kontra Sally Acorn! - Sektor mobiański ryknął ochoczo. Oboje pojedynkowicze pojawili się razem. Sonic - Z radosnym, zawadiackim uśmieszkiem, błękitny niczym woda. Sally - Nieco melancholijna, w niebieskim żakiecie. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Sal dobyła swojej broni - Miecza. Zabrzmiał gong. Przez krótką chwilę przeciwnicy mierzyli się jeszcze wzrokiem.

- Ja wcale nie chcę tej walki. - Stwierdziła dziewczyna, patrząc Sonicowi głęboko w oczy.

- Tak samo jak ja. Ale nie ma innego wyboru: Albo ja, albo ty.

- Ty lepiej nadasz się do dalszej walki. - Stwierdziła Sally, opuszczając broń.

- Nie chcesz się chyba poddać? - Zapytał podejrzliwie Sonic.

- Chce i nawet powinnam.

- Sal, nie rób głupstw.

- Uważasz, że to głupstwo? Mówi się, że nagrodą jest jedna rzecz, której ktoś bardzo pragnie. Jeden Szmaragd Chaosu. Pomyślałeś o tym? Ja prawdopodobnie przegrałabym przed dojściem do półfinału.

- Przecież wiesz, że jesteś potężną wojowniczką...

- Nie tym razem, Sonic. Składam broń. - Sally wypuściła miecz z ręki. Ten z głuchym brzęknięciem uderzył w ziemię.

- Wygląda na to, że ta walka już dobiegła końca. - Stwierdził Vokial, uśmiechając się ponuro. - Można powiedzieć, że Sonic walkowerem pokonał Sally Acorn.

- Na to wygląda... - Przytaknął Art lekko zawiedziony, że jest już po walce. Tymczasem Sally opuściła arenę ze spuszczoną głową.

* * *

- Przed nami kolejna, już przedostatnia walka! - Wrzasnął Art.

- Zmierzą się w niej potwór i dziewczyna. - Dodał Vokial. - Tyle że to nie będzie "Piękna i Bestia", tylko "Piła III".

- Panie i panowie... Buttercup kontra Porcupine! - Trybuny zaklaskały rachitycznie. Pierwszy pojawił się Porcupine - Faktycznie potwór: Mięsno-kostny rządek kolców rozpiętych na kręgosłupie to była jego charakterystyczna cecha. Do tego dochodziły przeraźliwie żółte oczy, przypominające latarki i dziura kawałek od ust - Efekt nieudanego golenia. Do pasa miał przytroczone dwa pistolety automatyczne, opancerzony był w klasyczny pancerz komandosów sado(Choć rozpięty w miejscu kręgosłupa) i chował twarz za hełmem. Tymczasem Buttercup nie pojawiała się.

- Eee... Powtarzam, Porcupine kontra Buttercup! - Krzyknął Art. Na nic się to nie zdało... Buttercup nigdzie nie było.

- Jeżeli nie pojawi się za 30 sekund, zostanie wyeliminowana. - Stwierdził rzeczowo Vokial. Nawet ta groźba na nic się nie zdała... Buttercup po prostu nie było w korytarzu. Te 30 sekund było prawdopodobnie najdłuższymi w życiu Porcupina.

- Niestety, ale Buttercup odpada! - Oznajmił Art. - Porcupine wygrywa walkowerem. - Potwór zszedł z areny, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

* * *

- Przed nami ostatnia walka pierwszej rundy! - Oznajmił Art.

- Człowiek znany jako "The Legend Killer" zmierzy się z ninją. Panie i panowie... Randy Orton kontra Rock Lee! - Dało się słyszeć brawa wymieszane z buczeniem. Pierwszy pojawił się Orton: Krótko przystrzyżony brunet w koszulce z napisem "RKO" i dżinsach. Na jego twarzy malowała się niezachwiana pewność siebie wymieszana z lekkim uśmieszkiem. Ale i tu sytuacja powtórzyła się: Rock Lee nie pojawił się.

- Co do... - Zaczął Art wściekły, ale Vokial mu przerwał:

- Wygląda na to, że mamy tu nieprzewidziany zbieg okoliczności. Cóż... Za 30 sekund Rock zostanie wyeliminowany. - Minęło 30 sekund. Nikt się nie pojawił. - A więc mamy kolejny walkower. Randy Orton pokonuje Rocka Lee. - Sam Orton jednak nie zamierzał póki co schodzić z areny. Zamierzał coś powiedzieć. Randy skinął więc ręką na trybuny. Te ucichły, zaciekawione, co może chcieć powiedzieć "The Legend Killer". Ten przez chwilę stał w ciszy, aż w końcu zaczął mówić:

- Właśnie byliście świadkami drugiego walkowera z rzędu. To jakże nieprzyjemne widowisko w dużej mierze zawdzięczamy dzięki tym, którzy się tu nie pojawili. Chce im tylko powiedzieć jedno: Jeżeli mnie słyszycie i cieszycie się, że wasze tyłki wciąż są w całości, to wiedzcie, że jesteście zwyczajnymi tchórzami, którzy nie robią nic więcej poza mówieniem. Jesteście jak politycy: Dużo mówicie, a mało robicie. - Orton ucichł. Trybuny siedziały w ciszy, czekając na dalszy ciąg. - A teraz powiem to, co wszyscy chyba wiedzą: To JA zwyciężę w tym turnieju i to ja zabiorę nagrodę. I nie powstrzyma mnie ani HBK... - Trybuny ryknęły głośno. - Ani Ghost Rider, ani Nekros Soulburner. Wiedzcie, że w starciu z zabójcą legend... Nie macie szans. - Tym razem Orton ucichł na dobre, po czym opuścił arenę.

* * *

- Obejrzeliśmy już wszystkie walki, wypadałoby więc podać imiona 64 zawodników, którzy przechodzą do drugiej rundy. - Oznajmił Art. - A więc, do drugiej rundy przechodzą:

1. Daniel Garner

2. Silver the Hedgehog

3. Sam "Serious" Stone

4. Jinpachi Mishima

5. Starfire

6. Augustus Brimstone

7. Genn Grey Crest

8. Khelgar Ironfist

9. Nekros Soulburner

10. Mecha Sonic

11. Y2J Chris Jericho

12. Grom Hellscream

13. Katheleen Vance

14. Raijin

15. Overlord

16. Allister Rasmunsen

17. Sir Mullich

18. Yuffie Kusaragi

19. Espio the Chameleon

20. "The Big Red Machine" Kane

21. Axem Ranger Red

22. Saren

23. Kardel Dilin

24. Amy Rose

25. G'narl

26. Shadow the Hedgehog

27. Fergard Stratoavis

28. Cloud Strife

29. Edgar Rosenrot

30. Balor

31. Vokial

32. Lucario

33. Nero

34. Midnight the Dark

35. Bad

36. Melisius

37. Silas Brimstone

38. Cluster the Fox

39. Bell

40. Ghost Rider

41. Moandor

42. Sephiroth

43. Urdnot Wrex

44. Bubbles

45. Garrus Vakarian

46. Rouge the Bat

47. Scourge

48. Jin Kazama

49. Brick

50. Luther the Hedgehog

51. Nathaniel Claw(Nataniel Pazur)

52. Yoh Asakura

53. Night Shooter(Nocny Strzelec)

54. Felicia Larina Sokolov

55. Joseph Marrow

56. Casper

57. Boomer

58. Wolvington

59. "The heartbreak kid" Shawn Michaels

60. Big Show

61. Sonic the Hedgehog

62. Porcupine

63. "The Legend Killer" Randy Orton

- Jak widać brakuje jednego zawodnika. - Oznajmił Vokial. - Zostało to spowodowane interwencją niejakiego Sarena. Dlatego też w tym momencie zostanie przeprowadzone losowanie, które wyłoni 64. wojownika. Maszyna... Ruszyła. - Stwierdził. Fakt: Rolki już żywo pracowały. Po krótkiej chwili rolki zatrzymały się, ukazując główkę... Sally.- A więc mamy nowego zawodnika: Sally Acorn. A teraz... Oddaję głos Shanowi McMahonowi. - Trybuny ryknęły: Shane był dość popularny na arenie. Teraz właśnie trzymał w rękach mikrofon i zamierzał coś ogłosić. McMahon zaczął:

- Nadszedł czas, by zapoznać zawodników z pierwszą niespodzianką: W drugiej rundzie będziecie walczyli w losowych zespołach po dwóch! - Na trybunach i wśród zawodników zapanowało poruszenie. Dało się słyszeć jakże znamienne "O k.....a" Wrexa. - Drużyny zostaną wybrane całkowicie losowo. Swoich partnerów poznacie za... 10 minut! - Zapanowała cisza. Wrex mruknął:

- Jesteśmy w d....

* * *

- Mówiłem? Pieniądze czynią cuda. - Stwierdził Saren.

- Tak, dzięki przekupieniu operatora machiny losującej będziemy w takich zespołach jak ustaliliśmy. - Dodał Balor. - Czyli: Ja z Mecha, Melisius z Sarenem i Nocny z Porcupinem. Nasz plan układa się doskonale...

* * *

Dziesięć minut później...

Wszyscy zawodnicy czekali w nerwowym oczekiwaniu na werdykt. Wrex przeklinał co chwila. Jedyni, którzy się nie denerwowali to zespół Balora, Nekros i Raijin oraz Overlord, który przez cały turniej nie odezwał się ani razu. Sonic gryzł paznokcie. Kardel po raz trzynasty pucował swoją rusznicę. Kat chodziła nerwowo w kółko. W końcu błysnęło. Wszyscy zbiorowo pobiegli, by zobaczyć zespoły.

Na ścianie malował się takie oto zespoły:

1. Balor & Mecha Sonic

2. Wolvington & Espio the Chameleon

3. Lucario & Grom Hellscream

4. Sonic the Hedgehog & Rouge the Bat

5. Melisius & Saren

6. Katheleen Vance & Edgar Rosenrot

7. Jin Kazama & Bubbles

8. Kardel Dilin & Sir Mullich

9. "The Legend Killer" Randy Orton & Amy Rose

10. Night Shooter(Nocny Strzelec) & Porcupine

11. Jinpachi Mishima & Raijin

12. Brick & Bad

13. Overlord & Casper

14. Felicia Larina Sokolov & Axem Ranger Red

15. Bell & Sally Acorn

16. Starfire & Nekros Soulburner

17. Luther the Hedgehog & "The Big Red Machine" Kane

18. Big Show & Scourge

19. Allister Rasmunsen & "The heartbreak kid" Shawn Michaels

20. G'narl & Nathaniel Claw(Nataniel Pazur)

21. Genn Grey Crest & Boomer

22. Ghost Rider & Fergard Stratoavis

23. Vokial & Yoh Asakura

24. Moandor & Cloud Strife

25. Shadow the Hedgehog & Silas Brimstone

26. Cluster the Fox & Khelgar Ironfist

27. Y2J Chris Jericho & Silver the Hedgehog

28. Yuffie Kusaragi & Joseph Marrow

29. Augustus Brimstone & Daniel Garner

30. Sam "Serious" Stone & Sephiroth

31. Midnight the Dark & Nero

32. Urdnot Wrex & Garrus Vakarian

Reakcje były różne... Kane i Luther od razu się nie polubili, podobnie Moandor i Cloud. Ale byli też tacy, którym partner pasował: Oprócz rzecz jasna członków zespołu Balora, Wrex i Garrus jakoś się znieśli, a Jinpachi i Raijin stwierdzili, że "podołasz".

- Hehe... - Zarechotał Balor. - Tylko czekać, aż wyświetli się rozkład walk. Nie mogę się już doczekać!

- Ja też. - Dodał Porcupine. - Rozniesiemy tych słabeuszy w... Cholera.

- Chyba "cholerę"... - Zdziwił się Nocny, ale po zauważeniu rozkładu walk wymamrotał coś w stylu: O żesz...

Malował się taki oto rozkład walk:

1. Melisius & Saren - Night Shooter(Nocny Strzelec) & Porcupine

2. Brick & Bad - Nathaniel Claw(Nataniel Pazur) & G'narl

3. Augustus Brimstone & Daniel Garner - Yuffie Kusaragi & Joseph Marrow

4. Allister Rasmunsen & "The heartbreak kid" Shawn Michaels - Urdnot Wrex & Garrus Vakarian

5. Ghost Rider & Fergard Stratoavis - Wolvington & Espio the Chameleon

6. Felicia Larina Sokolov & Axem Ranger Red - Luther the Hedgehog & "The Big Red Machine" Kane

7. Y2J Chris Jericho & Silver the Hedgehog - Lucario & Grom Hellscream

8. Jinpachi Mishima & Raijin - Genn Grey Crest & Boomer

9. Balor & Mecha Sonic - Moandor & Cloud Strife

10. Cluster the Fox & Khelgar Ironfist - Big Show & Scourge

11. Katheleen Vance & Edgar Rosenrot - Shadow the Hedgehog & Silas Brimstone

12. Midnight the Dark & Nero - Vokial & Yoh Asakura

13. Sonic the Hedgehog & Rouge the Bat - Sam "Serious" Stone & Sephiroth

14. "The Legend Killer" Randy Orton & Amy Rose - Starfire & Nekros Soulburner

15. Overlord & Casper - Jin Kazama & Bubbles

16. Bell & Sally Acorn - Kardel Dilin & Sir Mullich

...


	9. Po krótkiej przerwie

- A teraz nowo powstałe zespoły mają 20 minut na zaznajomienie się! - Dodał Shane wesoło. - W końcu musicie współpracować, prawda? - Po krótkiej przerwie wypełnionej ciszą zawodnicy usiłowali znaleźć się nawzajem...

* * *

Felicia i Axem Ranger Red zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Tworzyli razem jeden z najsłabszych zespołów - Jeżeli nie najsłabszy. Dziewczyna odezwała się pierwsza:

- Więc przyjdzie nam walczyć ramię w ramię. Miło cię poznać. - Tygrysica wyciągnęła rękę, a czerwony wojownik jakby automatycznie odwzajemnił uścisk.

- Więc musimy obmyśleć plan przeciwko tym dwóm kafarom. - Mruknął, wskazując brodą na usiłujących dojść do porozumienia Luthera i Kane'a. Bezskutecznie. Reprezentowali oni bowiem dwa skrajne bieguny. - Jak widać, mamy lekką przewagę. - Axem zaśmiał się cicho, kręcąc młynek swoim toporem.

* * *

Nieco dalej już-nie-tak-entuzjastycznie-nastawiony zespół Balora usiłował dojść do porozumienia:

- Nie zamierzam walczyć przeciwko sojusznikowi. - Mruknął Melisius, mierząc wzrokiem Porcupina o dokładnie odwrotnym zdaniu.

- Nie macie wyboru. - Stwierdził Balor, wspierając się na mieczu.

- Łatwo ci mówić "Nie macie wyboru". - Odgryzł się Saren. - Ty nie musisz walczyć z sojusznikiem.

- Panowie, cel uświęca środki, pamiętacie? - Zapytał wszystkich goblin. - Melisius, Saren, Porcupine i Nocny! Podać swoje numerki! - Czaszkogłowy powiedział "3", turianin "7", Melisius "4", zaś Porcupine - "6". - Świetnie, a teraz dodajcie numerki ze swoim partnerem i wyliczcie średnią arytmetyczną. Niższa wygrywa. - A więc po niespełna paru sekundach cel został osiągnięty. Średnia Sarena i Melisiusa wynosiła 5 i pół, podczas gdy średnia Nocnego i Porcupina wyniosła 4,5.

- No i wszystko jasne! - Warknął ochoczo dotąd milczący Mecha. - Podkładacie się, Melisius z Sarenem. Pamiętajcie, że jesteśmy zespołem i działamy dla jednego celu. Jeżeli wygra jeden z nas, cel zostanie osiągnięty.

- Do diabła... - Wymamrotał Saren. - Gdybym miał szczęście w kartach, to wygrałbym numerek Nocnego. - Czaszkogłowy zachichotał.

* * *

Tymczasem w innym miejscu "The Legend Killer" usiłował dojść do porozumienia z Amy.

- Zapamiętaj, że nasz wróg jest potężny. Jeżeli będziesz trzymać się z boku i nie przeszkadzać, to zwycięstwo mamy w kieszeni. - Mruknął wyniośle.

- Nie dasz rady, walcząc jednocześnie z Nekrosem i Starfire. - Odparła jeżyca.

- Świetnie, możesz zająć się tą kosmitką. Tylko mi nie przeszkadzaj w pokonaniu Nekrosa.

- Masz bardzo wysokie ego, wiesz o tym?

- To nie ego, to umiejętności. - Warknął Orton cicho, kręcąc swoim mieczem kilka młynków. - Znasz więc swoje zadanie.

- Nie jestem twoją podwładną! - Warknęła Amy, unosząc młotek. - Zapamiętaj, że jesteśmy równi.

- Równi? Dziewczyno, kruszyłem mury, kiedy ty jeszcze byłaś w powijakach.

- Nie prowokuj mnie, twardogłowy...

- Kogo nazywasz twardogłowym?!

- Ciebie, panie "Jestem super-ekstra potężny i zjadłem wszystkie rozumy".

- Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie, gryzoniu... - Warknął "The Legend Killer", dotykając swoim czołem czoła swojej partnerki. - Albo będziesz posłuszna albo...

- Albo co?! - Odwarknęła dziewczyna, mierząc swojego partnera wściekłym wzrokiem. - Spróbuj mnie zmusić... - Mierzyli się takim wzrokiem jeszcze przez kilka minut.

* * *

W międzyczasie Genn nie potrafił zlokalizować swojego partnera do walki. Gnoll podrapał się w tył głowy z zakłopotaniem. "Gdzie ten gnojek może być?", pomyślał zafrasowany. Odwrócił się... I zderzył się z kimś. Mimo postawnej sylwetki zaskoczenie wzięło górę i Bojownik o Cokolwiek wyrżnął o podłogę.

- Posłuchaj no, ty... - Zaczął podenerwowany, gdy nagle zobaczył z kim się zderzył. Jak się okazało, winowajcą - Czy też raczej winowajczynią okazała się być Cassandra. Lisica wciąż była zamroczona po tym przypadkowym zderzeniu i mimo iż ona zawiniła, to efekty zderzenia było widać właśnie na niej. Genn od razu ochłonął. "No cóż... Wypadki się zdarzają, prawda?", pomyślał, podchodząc do niej. Tymczasem Cassandra rozejrzała się dookoła wciąż półprzytomnym wzrokiem. Nagle zauważyła rękę.

- Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał Genn z pewną nutą troski. Lisica zarumieniła się lekko, po czym odwzajemniła uścisk. Gnoll pomógł jej wstać.

- Wybacz, to moja wina... - Zaczął zakłopotany.

- Nie, nie zauważyłam, jak się odwracasz... - Odparła, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

- Cóż, wypadki się zdarzają i nic na to nie poradzimy. - Genn odwzajemnił uśmiech. Przez chwilę jeszcze wpatrywali się w siebie. - Przepraszam, że pytam, ale czy nie widziałaś gdzieś takiego knypka w niebiesko - czarnym stroju?

- Tak, chyba również się zgubił. - Odparła. "Rety... Czy to łut szczęścia, boska interwencja czy coś podobnego?", pomyślała filozoficznie, wpatrując się w Genna jak w obrazek. Bojownik o Cokolwiek najwyraźniej to zauważył, gdyż na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki rumieniec.

- Cóż... Do zobaczenia wkrótce. - Rzekł gnoll wesoło, wymijając się z Cassandrą. Przy okazji zaczął nucić pod nosem "Czy te oczy mogą kłamać?". Bądź co bądź, ale oczy lisicy sprawiały, że czuł się silniejszy i pewniejszy. Błyszczały niczym małe księżyce... "Cholera... A mogłem zostać poetą...", pomyślał nagle rozbawiony.

* * *

Tymczasem w zupełnie innym miejscu Allister i HBK obmyślali plan działania przeciwko Wrexowi i Vakarianowi.

- Ich umiejętności są całkowicie porównywalne z naszymi. - Mruknął szkielet. - Jedyną różnicą jest fakt, że są lepiej uzbrojeni.

- Z drugiej strony zyskujemy na zwinności. - Odparł Shawn, rozglądając się bez celu. Szybko przestał się rozglądać, gdy usłyszał dziewczęcy pisk pełen euforii. - Eee... Może przejdźmy kawałek dalej, co? - Zasugerował, rozglądając się za kolejną fanką. Allister popatrzył na niego rozbawionym wzrokiem.

- Taka cena bycia "The Heartbreak kidem". - Stwierdził, oglądając uważnie swój winchester. Nagle klepnął się w czoło. Najwyraźniej wpadł na jakiś pomysł. - Mam! Naszą taktyką na tych dwóch będziesz ty, panie kolego. - Oznajmił, wskazując HBK'a kościstym palcem.

- Ja? - Zdziwił się Michaels.

- Oczywiście. Nie zapominaj, jesteś Showstopperem, Mr. Wrestlemanią oraz obiektem kultu płci pięknej.

- No tak, ale co to ma do...

- Chodzi mi o to, że publika może zasypać naszych adwersarzy gradem klątw, przekleństw oraz deszczem buczenia. Wiesz, jak to skutecznie obniża morale?

- I myślisz, że to zadziała?

- Eee... Tak sądzę...

- Myślisz, że to pomoże, kiedy naszymi przeciwnikami są krogański łowca głów i agent turian?

- Do diabła, punkt dla ciebie. - Allister momentalnie przygasł. - Nie mniej jednak, nie zaszkodzi spróbować. Jeżeli nie wyjdzie, pozostaje brutalna siła. - Kolejny dziewczęcy pisk dał im do zrozumienia, że najwyższa pora przenieść się kawałek dalej.

* * *

W międzyczasie N. Pazur oraz jego sojusznik - Czerwony kragnanin zwany G'narlem usiłowali dojść do porozumienia.

- Dlaczego nie możemy po prostu ich zaszlachtować? - Zapytał niepocieszony G'narl.

- Ponieważ... Jesteśmy na arenie. - Odparł po raz e-nty Pazur, lekko podenerwowany. - W każdym razie, musimy współpracować. Nasi przeciwnicy są braćmi, i to nie byle jakimi.

- Tak, tak: RRB. - Mruknął G'narl cicho. - Ale przecież nie mają szans w starciu z tobą. TY w końcu jesteś Nataniel Pazur, sławny i potężny wojownik, straszliwy pirat, legenda Siedmiu Mórz, blablabla... Gdybym był w twoim wieku i dokonywał równie bezinteresownych czynów, to prawdopodobnie wszyscy skandowali by dzisiaj: Wiwat G'narl! Wiwat nasz obrońca! - Pazur zmierzył go rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

- Nie możesz być dużo starszy ode mnie. - Stwierdził.

- Ile masz lat? - Odparł pytaniem kragnanin.

- 37, przy czym to moje trzecie życie z dziewięciu.

- A widzisz! Mam 4 lata więcej! - Kot zastanawiał się, czy nie roześmiać się G'narlowi prosto w twarz. Z drugiej strony byłoby to nierozsądnym posunięciem.

- Tylko? - Spytał, próbując się nie roześmiać.

- Śmiej się do woli, futrzaku. Kragnanin po 40 może mówić o sobie "Staruszek". Nie jesteśmy zbyt pokojową rasą i wielu z nas ginie przedwcześnie w imię dobra Imperium.

- Źle dobieracie wrogów. - Stwierdził Pazur rzeczowo.

- Nie sądzę, wojny z innymi narodami zwykle przynosiły nam... - Zaczął G'narl, ale nagle urwał, wpatrując się w swojego sojusznika podejrzliwie. - Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że jesteśmy nędznymi wojownikami?!

- Gdzieżbym śmiał! - Odparł Pazur poważnie, ale w jego oczach tliło się rozbawienie.

* * *

Tymczasem Kat zamartwiała się na śmierć, rozmyślając nad swoją walką. Nie miała okazji ujrzeć w akcji tego całego Edgara - Nie było jej wtedy na trybunach. Martwiła się, ponieważ jej przeciwnicy nie byli ułomkami - Shadow, "Najdoskonalsza Forma Życia" oraz Silas Brimstone, agent TWS. Właśnie siedziała na schodku i rozmyślała, gdy nagle usłyszała czyjś głos za plecami:

- Przepraszam, mam przyjemność z Katheleen Vance? - Kotka odwróciła się. Ujrzała białego jak śnieg gnolla w samurajskiej zbroi. Piwne oczy oraz lekki, pogodny uśmiech dopełniał wyglądu porządnego samuraja.

- Tak, to ja. - Odparła, podnosząc się.

- Edgar Rosenrot, panienko. - Oznajmił biały gnoll, kłaniając się. - Jak już wiadomo, jesteśmy sojusznikami w następnej walce. Od razu chciałem przeprosić, ponieważ nie mogliśmy się wcześniej porozumieć.

- To nic takiego... - Zaczęła Kat nieśmiało.

- Nie, to ważne. Splamiłem twój i jednocześnie swój honor. To rzecz niewybaczalna.

- Więc nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, gdy ci wybaczę?

- Ja... Nie śmiem prosić o większy zaszczyt. - Lekko zaskoczony Edgar uklęknął przed swoją sojuszniczką. Ta poczuła się nieco niezręcznie. Bądź co bądź, ale to on był tu lepszym wojownikiem niż ona.

- Nie musisz przede mną klękać. Jesteśmy sobie równi. - Kat ujęła jego twarz(pysk) w dłonie. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie.

- Cóż, dziękuję. - Edgar podniósł się z klęczków. - A więc jako równi wojownicy zwyciężymy w boju z naszymi przeciwnikami. - Kat uśmiechnęła się promiennie. To było możliwe...

* * *

Nagle dało się słyszeć głos z kabiny komentatorskiej:

- 20 minut za nami! Czas na pierwszą walkę. Nocny Strzelec, Porcupine, Melisius i Saren proszeni są na arenę! - Balor zmierzył wzrokiem potencjalnych adwersarzy. Posłał tym dwóm ostatnim spojrzenie "Zostajecie tu".

- Niech to szlag... - Mruknął turianin niechętnie. Tymczasem Porcupine i Nocny wyminęli ich, przybijając po drodze piątkę.

* * *

- Eee... Powtarzam, Melisius i Saren proszeni na arenę! - Powtórzył Art głosem tracącym resztki entuzjazmu. Pip gdzieś się zawieruszył i jego miejsce zajął Skrash, lekko niezadowolony z wyniku swojej walki. Wymamrotał pod nosem: "Za moich czasów walczyło się inaczej", co było dość absurdalnym zdaniem - Wiek Skrasha pozostawał nieznany. - Chyba będziemy mieli kolejny walkower... Dokładnie za 30 sekund... - Minęło 30 sekund, Saren z Melisiusem nie pojawili się i werdykt pozostawał jeden.

- A więc na dobry początek drugiej rundy Nocny Strzelec i Porcupine wygrywają walkowerem z Melisiusem i Sarenem. - Mruknął Skrash. Wyżej wymienieni tymczasem ukłonili się i opuścili arenę.

* * *

Druga runda właśnie się rozpoczęła...


	10. Pierwsze walki drugiej rundy

- A więc czas na drugą walkę drugiej rundy! - Wrzasnął już będący w swoim zwykłym, komentatorskim nastroju Skrash. Czyli entuzjastycznie. Art wtórował mu, jak tylko mógł, ale jego umiejętności pozostawały daleko za szkieletorem. - Po dość nieciekawym początku, jakim był walkower w walce Nocny Strzelec i Porcupine kontra Melisius i Saren liczymy na coś większego.

- I z pewnością będzie nam to dane. - Dodał Art. - Zaczniemy bowiem od starcia dwóch braci kontra dwóch potężnych wojowników!

- Jeden jest Kragnaninem, drugi Khajitem. Będą się świetnie uzupełniać. Czy uporają się ze swoimi nie do końca ludzkimi adwersarzami? To się zobaczy... Brick i Bad kontra Nataniel Pazur i G'narl!

- Ile razy mam powtarzać, że mam na imię Butch?! - Wydarł się ktoś. Tym kimś okazał się być "Bad" - Brunet w zielono - czarnym stroju z zielonymi oczyma. Tuż za nim na arenę wkroczył rudowłosy w czerwono - czarnym stroju z czerwonymi oczyma plus czerwoną bejsbolówką założoną na bakier.

- Brat, daj spokój. - Mruknął rudowłosy(Brick). - Skup się lepiej na walce.

- Sory, ale mam już dosyć przekręcania mojego imienia. Czy to takie trudne do zapamiętania?! - Warknął Butch. Jego brat tylko westchnął znudzony widowiskiem.

- Ekhem... A więc... Ich przeciwnikami są Nataniel Pazur oraz G'narl! - Trybuny ryknęły - Część w euforii, część z dezaprobatą. G'narl - Kragnanin o szkarłatnej skórze - wystawił swój haczykowaty jęzor z uzębionej paszczy i warknął przeciągle. Tuż za nim pojawił się Pazur, uśmiechający się szelmowsko. Jak widać, obaj różnili się zasadniczo. Zmierzyli wzrokiem swoich przeciwników. Brick odwzajemniał spojrzenie, mierząc ich wzrokiem z równym skupieniem. Butch wciąż pienił się z powodu swojego imienia, ale doprowadził się do porządku. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zarbzmiał gong. Butch i G'narl od razu wystartowali do siebie, tymczasem Pazur i Brick wciąż mierzyli się wzrokiem. Wiedzieli, że mają do czynienia z potężnym przeciwnikiem i przegrana wcale nie jest tak daleko jak mogłoby się wydawać. RRB - owiec pochylił się lekko do tyłu, a Nataniel dobył szabli. Przez jakiś czas jeszcze mierzyli się wzrokiem. Kiedy G'narl wpychał Butcha w ścianę swoim jęzorem, na czoła Bricka i Pazura wystąpiły pierwsze kropelki potu. Gdy Butch rozwalał ścianę G'narlem, nerwy puściły Natanielowi i rzucił się w kierunku swojego przeciwnika, wymachując szablą. Brick zgrabnie uchylił się, po czym przerzucił adwersarza przez plecy. Khajit upadł ciężko na piach, jednakże błyskawicznie zerwał się z niego i machnął szablą na odlew. Ostrze musnęło bark RRB - owca, nie czyniąc mu jednak większych szkód. Pazur błyskawicznie wyszarpnął zza pasa jeden pistolet i wystrzelił. Pocisk uderzył o jego adwersarza niczym kulka papieru o ścianę. Innymi słowy - Brick był kuloodporny.

- Szlag... To trochę komplikuje sprawę... - Wymamrotał, łapiąc ponownie za szablę.

W międzyczasie Butch miał całą okrwawioną twarz za sprawą niszczących chlaśnięć G'narla. Kragnanin machnął swoim ogonem i RRB - owiec znalazł się na ziemi. G'narl parsknął wzgardliwie i podniósł swojego przeciwnika celem zadania ostatecznego ciosu. Jakże wielkie było jego zdziwienie, gdy okazało się, że oczy jego adwersarza błyszczą czerwonym blaskiem. Wiązka laserowa odrzuciła Kragnanina do tyłu. Tym razem to Butch parsknął wzgardliwie, po czym zaszarżował po raz kolejny.

W tak zwanym międzyczasie ani Brick, ani Pazur nie mogli uzyskać przewagi. Każdy cios wymierzony przez rudowłosego był blokowany i kontrowany przez kotoczłeka, z tym że te kontry niewiele robiły. Do czasu. W pewnym momencie Brick wywrócił adwersarza. Nataniel jeszcze w locie przekręcił się na drugą stronę i lądując na czworakach odbiegł kawałek, po czym złapał mocniej za rękojeść szabli. Ostrze zaczęła przepełniać magiczna energia. W tym czasie Brick zbliżał się do niego w zastraszająco szybkim tempie. Jednak za późno. Pazur przeciął szablą powietrze, powołując do życia falę energii. Rudowłosy zasłonił się. Fala targnęła nim kawałek do tyłu. Rzucił okiem na swoje rękawy. Były spalone na popiół, odsłaniając skórę. Brick odwrócił się - Butch właśnie mocował się z G'narlem.

- Brat, zamieńmy się! - Wrzasnął, już biegnąc w ich kierunku. Tym razem rozsądek Butcha wziął górę nad całą resztą. Brunet odepchnął Kragnanina, po czym minął się z Brickiem. Wystartował w kierunku Pazura szykującego się już na blokowanie ataku. W międzyczasie Brick wyskoczył w kierunku G'narla i wymierzył cios. O dziwo, Kragnanin uniknął ciosu, po czym złapał Bricka za gardło swoim szponiastym jęzorem.

- Walczycie tymi samymi stylami. - Warknął cicho w jego kierunku. - Możesz być rozsądniejszy, ale nie zmieni to faktu, że znam twoje sztuczki dokładnie i na WYLOT!!! - Ostatnie słowo wrzasnął, po czym rzucił RRB - owcem w jego brata. Pazur szybko zareagował i pchnął Butcha prosto na linię lotu Bricka. Bracia zderzyli się, Butch rzucił jakieś przekleństwo.

- Kończmy to! - Warknął ochoczo G'narl do Nataniela. Temu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Raz jeszcze ostrze szabli pokryło się pajęczyną wyładowań energetycznych. W międzyczasie na końcu języka G'narla pojawiła się dość spora kula ognia. Uderzyli jednocześnie. Ognisto - energetyczny pocisk pomknął w kierunku Bricka i Butcha z zawrotną prędkością. Pojawiła się nawet eksplozja. Kiedy kurzawa już opadła, dało się zobaczyć obu RRB - owców leżących nieprzytomnych. G'narl i Pazur przybili piątkę.

- I druga walka za nami! - Wrzasnął Skrash. - W tym emocjonującym pojedynku G'narl i Nataniel wygrywają z Brickiem i Butchem. Oklaski! - Trybuny ryknęły. Kragnanin i Khajit wymienili się zadowolonymi spojrzeniami, po czym zeszli z areny.

* * *

- Czas na walkę nr 3! - Wykrzyknął Art. - Myślę, że w tym wypadku walka będzie bardziej wyrównana!

- Dokładnie, zmierzą się w niej bowiem "Terrorysta" i "Czyśccowy Wojownik" przeciwko "Kunoichi Materii" oraz "Bezlitosnemu Piratowi".

- Panie i panowie... Augustus Brimstone i Daniel Garner kontra Yuffie Kusaragi i Joseph Marrow! - Trybuny zaklaskały uprzejmie. Pierwsi pojawili się Yuffie i Marrow - Ona wyszczerzona w bezczelnym uśmiechu, on - Protekcjonalnym wzrokiem mierzący wszystkich dookoła. Tuż za nimi wyłonili się Augustus i Daniel. Pierwszy z lekkim uśmieszkiem i obowiązkowo w czarnych lustrzankach, drugi - Dla odmiany w czarnej skórze, z ponurą determinacją na twarzy. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Yuffie od razu złapała za swój wielki shuriken i rzuciła nim w kierunku Brimstona. Ten uchylił się, po czym wystrzelił ze swojej strzelby. Co ciekawe, z lufy wyskoczyły nie meltabomby, którymi zazwyczaj ładował swoją strzelbę, ale płaskie granaty Przymierza. Jeden z nich przylepił się do rękawicy Yuffie. Miała szczęście, że do rękawicy, bowiem eksplozja była pokaźnych rozmiarów i szarpnęła ninją. Tymczasem Daniel i Marrow ostrzeliwywali się wzajemnie - Garner ze śrutówki, a Marrow z dwóch pistoletów skałkowych. Na razie walka między nimi była wyrównana. Co innego w starciu Brimstone - Yuffie. Dziewczyna gorączkowo szukała miejsca, gdzie mogłaby się schować przed różnościami ze strzelby Augustusa. Z lufy wyleciały granaty dymne, ograniczając widoczność wszystkim na arenie. Marrow i Garner przestali się ostrzeliwywać, po czym po omacku wodzili lufami dookoła. Yuffie też straciła pole widzenia, posuwając się ostrożnie w chmurze dymu. Jak zwykle, ktoś musiał być na to przygotowany - A tym kimś był Augustus. Gremlin założył noktowizor("pożyczony" od brata), po czym wyszukiwał ciepłych ciał. W ciągu najbliższych kilku sekund Daniel, Joseph i Yuffie poczuli, że coś wbija im się w brzuch. Po kilku minutach dym rozwiał się, ukazując Brimstona z triumfującą miną oraz jego sojusznika i adwersarzy wijących się na ziemi.

- Dajcie spokój z takim sojusznikiem. - Wymamrotał Daniel, usiłując się podnieść. Jednakże był ktoś, kto nie dostał w brzuch. Tym kimś okazała się być papuga Marrowa, skrzecząca głośno.

- Polly, bierz kurdupla. - Syknął. Papuga pofrunęła w kierunku gremlina. I po raz drugi siła ptactwa okazała się czynnikiem dominującym w walce. Z tym, że tym razem adwersarz był za dobrze uzbrojony. Augustus bowiem, usiłując odpędzić papugę, zaczął strzelać na oślep wszystkim, co popadnie. Daniel, Yuffie i Marrow mieli szczęście, że zdążyli się podnieść. Teraz biegali po arenie, usiłując nie oberwać bombą. Na szczęście amunicja Augustusa szybko się skończyła i po raz kolejny gremlin wypstrykał się z pocisków. Wściekły chwycił za przypasany do pasa katar, po czym machnął nim na odlew, odcinając skrzydło papudze. Ptak, skrzecząc przeraźliwie wylądował na ziemi.

- Polly! - Wrzasnął przerażony Marrow, rzucając się na ratunek swojemu pupilkowi. Złapał gremlina za długie uszy, po czym rzucił nim o ścianę. Cóż, przewaga siły była tutaj znaczna. W międzyczasie Daniel postrzelił Yuffie z kołkownicy. Teraz z jej ramienia sterczał wielki, długi na metr osikowy kołek. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się z bólu, po czym spróbowała rzucić wielkim shurikenem. Na darmo, bowiem kolejny strzał z kołkownicy przebił jej dłoń na wylot. Ninja wrzasnęła z bólu, cofając się o krok. "Dobra, jednego mniej...", pomyślał "Czyśccowy Wojownik", odwracając się w stronę Marrowa. Ten odstawił już papugę w bezpieczne miejsce i masakrował twarz gremlina, wymierzając ciosy pięścią. "Jeżeli papuga tak go interesuje, to może by tak...", pomyślał, po czym odchrząknął. Marrow na chwilę przerwał wymierzanie ciosów i odwrócił się w kierunku Daniela. Ten bez słowa wymierzył w papugę ze śrutówki.

- Jeżeli teraz się nie poddasz, to zaraz będziesz miał pieczeń drobiową. - Miał kiepskie poczucie humoru, ale wystarczająco dużo "środków motywacyjnych", by przekonać Marrowa. Ten zawahał się:

- Może się dogadamy...? - Garner wystrzelił w powietrze. Miał już zdecydowanie dość tej walki. - Proszę, tylko nie wyciągajmy pochopnych wniosków...

- Układ jest taki: Poddajecie się albo ta papuga idzie do piekła dużo wcześniej niż ty. Kapischi? - Nieco za Danielem Yuffie kręciła głową przecząco. Wszelkie czynności sprawiały jej taki ból, że pokręcenie głową było największą rzeczą, na jaką mogła się zmusić. Marrow chyba jednak wolał nie płacić takiej ceny. Upuścił swój miecz, po czym zrobił to samo z pistoletami skałkowymi.

- I wygląda na to, że Marrow oddaje walkę. A bez niego Yuffie nie może kontynuować walki. Co oznacza, że i Daniel wygrywają walkowerem! - Oznajmił lekko zaskoczony Art.

- Ja tam bym tego walkowerem nie nazwał, skoro Marrow tak obił gremlina, że ciężko będzie przywrócić go do porządku. Ale w świetle reguł to jest walkower. - Stwierdził Skrash. - A więc wszystko jasne! - Daniel wyciągnął ze ściany obitego Brimstona, po czym rzucił na niego okiem. Cóż, teraz nie był okazem zdrowia, ale przed końcem drugiej rundy powinien się wykurować. Wziął go na plecy, po czym wyniósł, opuszczając arenę.

* * *

- Wrócimy do was po krótkiej przerwie! Nie odchodźcie od odbiorników!


	11. Kolejne walki drugiej rundy

- A teraz czas na czwartą walkę! - Zakrzyknął entuzjastycznie Skrash. - Również i ta walka powinna być wyrównana.

- "The Heartbreak Kid"... - Zaczął Art. Żeńska część trybun ryknęła euforycznie. - Jak już mówiłem, "The Heartbreak Kid" razem z tajemniczym łowcą nagród zmierzą się z krogańskim czempionem i agentem turian. Proszę państwa... Shawn Michaels i Allister Rasmunsen kontra Urdnot Wrex i Garrus Vakarian! - Żeńska część trybun znów ryknęła euforycznie, choć całkowicie porównywalny sektor krogański odpowiedział nie cichszym rykiem. Pierwsi pojawili się Wrex z Garrusem. Ten pierwszy mamrotał coś pod nosem, sprawdzając przy okazji, czy jego strzelba plazmowa działa należycie. Drugi zaś rozglądał się bacznym wzrokiem, lustrując trybuny oraz drugie wyjście, w którym pojawią się ich adwersarze. Ledwo Michaels wkroczył na arenę żeńska część trybun ryknęła po raz kolejny. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, po czym pomachał widowni. Tuż za nim wynurzył się Allister. Zza kapelusza z szerokim rondem, wielkich okularów przeciwsłonecznych i chusty na twarzy nie dało się odczytać jego emocji. Na ramieniu miał oparty swój niezawodny winchester z celownikiem optycznym. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Wrex bezceremonialnie wypalił ze swojej strzelby, trafiając Allistera na dobry początek. Szkielet nie zdawał się być szczególnie poruszony tym trafieniem, ale pocisk odrzucił go do tyłu, dając Garrusowi parę chwil na działanie. Turianin natychmiast wystrzelił ze swojego karabinu snajperskiego, także trafiając Allistera.

- Nie stój jak słup! - Warknął do swojego sojusznika, zasłaniając się przed pociskami. Shawn zareagował natychmiast, uderzając zamaszyście kijem o głowę Garrusa. Turianin padł na ziemię niczym rażony gromem. Michaels zamierzał zrobić to samo z Wrexem, ale kroganin złapał Shawna wpół, po czym rzucił nim niczym szmacianą lalką prosto w Allistera. W międzyczasie Garrus doszedł do siebie.

- Nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo... - Stwierdził, wymierzając w adwersarzy. Jednakże i Allister i "The Heartbreak Kid" zdążyli się już podnieść. Zanim turianin wypalił, szkielet był już przy jego twarzy. Cios urękawicznioną pięścią zachwiał Vakarianem, jednakże udało mu się wyprowadzić kontratak kolbą karabinu - Niecelny zresztą. Allister sprawnie się uchylił, po czym podciął adwersarza kopnięciem. W międzyczasie Wrex wymierzał wyjątkowo niecelne ciosy, z każdym lecąc do przodu niczym worek kartofli. Shawn tymczasem sprawnie się uchylał i wyprowadzał słabe, choć częste kontry. W końcu udało mu się odskoczyć od przeciwnika, po czym spróbował wymierzyć superkick w twarz kroganina. Urdnot rzucił się do tyłu, w locie oddając strzał. Pocisk trafił Shawna w rękę. Mężczyzna syknął z bólu, po czym odsunął się kawałek, by nie narażać się na kolejne ataki Wrexa. Za to Allisterowi szło dużo lepiej. Garrus nie cieszył się ani żelazną pięścią, ani nadzwyczajną wytrzymałością, więc po kilku kolejnych ciosach od dość wątłego Allistera zataczał się niczym pijany, usiłując wyprowadzić kontratak. Udało mu się zawadzić o kapelusz adwersarza, ale na tym się skończyło. Kolejny cios powalił turianina na deski.

- Dobra, jednego mniej. - Stwierdził szkielet, przyglądając się zwarciu Wrexa z Shawnem. Widać było, że Michaels niknie w oczach pod naporem siły kroganina. Do tego sprawę pogarszała zraniona ręka, z której sączyła się strużka krwi. Prawdopodobnie źle to by się dla niego skończyło, gdyby Allister nie wpadł z rozpędu na Urdnota. Zaskoczony kroganin zachwiał się nieco, czego nie omieszkał wykorzystać "The Heartbreak kid". Szybki, nie sygnalizowany "Sweet Chin Music" sprawił, że masywny Wrex upadł na ziemię jak kłoda. Dało się jeszcze słyszeć jakieś przekleństwo, po czym kroganin stracił przytomność. Garrus też nie wykazywał oznak życia. Było po walce.

- I koniec! - Wydarł się Art. - Ku uciesze tłumów Allister i Shawn wygrywają z Wrexem i Garrusem! - Żeńska część trybun ryknęła w najwyższym stadium euforii. Na arenę wpadła rozhisteryzowana banda nastolatek, biegnąca niewątpliwie w kierunku Michaelsa. Ten tylko spojrzał na Allistera, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i rzucił się do ucieczki. Szkielet zaś starał się dotrzymać mu kroku, nieśpiesznie truchtając za nim.

* * *

- Nadszedł więc czas na piątą walkę! - Ryknął Skrash. - I mogę zaręczyć, że ta walka będzie miała faworytów!

- Płomienny mściciel i płomiennowłosy zmierzą się z piratem i ninją. - Dodał Art nieco spokojniej. - Panie i panowie, Ghost Rider i Fergard Stratoavis kontra Espio i Wolvington! - Pierwsi pojawili się Espio z Wolvingtonem. Od obu bił spokój i skupienie. Z drugiej bramki wychynął za to "Duchowy Jeździec". Robił wrażenie: Zamiast głowy dało się widzieć czaszkę stale otoczoną płomieniami, z której nie dało się zauważyć żadnej emocji. Miał na sobie czarne skóry, poćwiekowane w wielu miejscach. Przez pierś miał przewieszony kolczasty łańcuch, a za plecami obrzyn. Jednakże Fergarda nie było widać.

- Eee... - Art zawahał się. - Powtarzam, Fergard Stratoavis proszony na arenę!

- On się nie pojawi. - Mruknął Skrash w zamyśleniu. Art odwrócił się i ujrzał szkieletora z karteczką w ręku. - Tutaj jest napisane, że gdyby z jakiegoś powodu nie pojawił się na arenie, to uprasza o to, by jego miejsce zostało zajęte przez... Cassandrę Alexis Varenę, znaną także jako "Cassandra the Vixen".

- Wow... Nic mnie już dzisiaj nie zdziwi... - Stwierdził beznamiętnie Art, gapiąc się na arenę. - A więc... Cassandra proszona na arenę za Fergarda Stratoavisa! Masz dzisiaj drugą szansę, dziewczyno! - Na trybunach zapanowało poruszenie wywołane nieobecnością Fergarda...

* * *

- To nie w jego stylu tak znikać bez uprzedzenia. - Stwierdził Casper cicho, przyglądając się swoim potencjalnym przeciwnikom na arenie.

- Tak, coś tu nie gra. - Dodał siedzący obok Nataniel, sącząc niezidentyfikowany trunek. - Znam Fergarda zbyt dobrze, by stwierdzić, że wymiguje się od walki. Tak jakby... Albo świadomie zrezygnował z walki albo coś go powstrzymało od wejścia na arenę.

- A biorąc pod uwagę treść zdania "Co by było, gdyby...?" raczej możemy odkreślić opcję niezidentyfikowanych napastników.

- Ano. - Stwierdził pewien płomiennowłosy, dosiadając się do nich.

- Wiesz, że powinieneś być na arenie? - Spytał retorycznie Pazur.

- Wiem... Ale powstrzymała mnie jedna rzecz. - Odparł półdemon.

- Niech zgadnę. Długi z przeszłości. - Mruknął Casper, poprawiając okulary.

- Nie tyle dług, co drobna przysługa dla przyjaciela. - Odparł Stratoavis. - Stary druh poprosił mnie o drobną przysługę. Stwierdził, że ta dziewczyna nie zdołała przejść do drugiej rundy, co było dla niej priorytetowe - Walczyła o życie siostry swojej przyjaciółki. - Półdemon odchrząknął. - Tak więc jako honorowy i miłosierny wojownik odstąpiłem jej swoje miejsce. Ghost Riderowi nie zrobi to większej różnicy.

- Cena jest wysoka. - Mruknął Pazur. - Zawsze możesz się z tego wycofać.

- I tak nie zobaczyłbym swojego ojca. Jest przeklęty, więc nie może wrócić do żywych... Choćby bogowie w to zaingerowali.

- Mogłeś poprosić o coś innego. - Zauważył Casper. - O pieniądze, mądrość, długie życie... Cokolwiek.

- Być może, ale samolubne zachcianki muszą ustąpić miejsca siostrzanej miłości.

- Odbiło ci na starość, wiesz o tym?

- To twój punkt widzenia. Reprezentujemy dwa inne podejścia. Obaj byliśmy zmuszeni do walki, by przeżyć, tylko że twoja przemiana wyprała cię z uczuć. Twoim celem może i jest dobro, ale kosztem jednostek lub nawet mas.

- Takie myślenie pozwala mi oswoić się z życiem.

- Mimo to masz przyjaciół.

- Tak... Co nie zmienia faktu, że gdybym miał wybrać między nimi a światem...

- Nie poświęciłbyś ich. Zwłaszcza Bell. - Casper poruszył się niespokojnie. "Staruszek trafił w punkt...", pomyślał.

- Skupmy się na walce. - Chłopak szybko zmienił temat i zaczął wpatrywać się w arenę.

* * *

- Życie to ruletka. - Stwierdził filozoficznie Ghost Rider, mierząc wzrokiem Cassandrę. Dziewczyna WCIĄŻ nie mogła uwierzyć w swoje szczęście i hojność nieznanego jej darczyńcy. "Szanse Carrisy rosną dwukrotnie...", pomyślała, dobywając rapiera z uśmieszkiem mówiącym "Świat należy do mnie".

- Heh... - Ghost Rider nie uśmiechnął się, ale barwa jego głosu zmieniła się na nieco rozbawioną. - Dobre podejście to połowa sukcesu. - Czaszkogłowy zdjął łańcuch, który przechodził przez jego pierś. - A więc... Zabawmy się.

* * *

- Czas na czwartą walkę tego wieczoru! - Ryknął Art. - Po drobnych modyfikacjach Espio i Wolvington zmierzą się z Ghost Riderem i Cassandrą!

- Niech więc rozpocznie się rzeź! - Dodał równie euforycznie Skrash, uderzając z entuzjazmem o blat, który poszedł w drzazgi z dużym hukiem.

Zabrzmiał gong. Espio dobył oba kunai, a Wolvington pochylił się nieco do tyłu. Tymczasem Ghost Rider nie bawił się w subtelności. Jednym machnięciem łańcucha przyciągnął zaskoczonego Wolvingtona do siebie, po czym ogłuszył go ciosem pięści. Espio dość szybko stwierdził, że jego przeciwnik jest zbyt silny na bezpośrednią konfrontację. Wymruczał kilka słów i po chwili rozpłynął się w chmurze gęstego dymu. W tak zwanym międzyczasie Wolvington wciąż zbierał razy od Ghost Ridera, którego siłę uderzeń można przyrównać do uderzenia ciężkim obuchem. W końcu jednak udało mu się wyrwać i skontrować pancerną rękawicą. Uderzenie zachwiało czaszkogłowym, czego wilk nie omieszkał nie wykorzystać. Wyniósł go w powietrze, po czym rzucił nim gdzieś daleko. Nie zauważył, że tuż pod Ghost Riderem przemknęła Cassandra. Dziewczyna doskoczyła do Wolvingtona, po czym kopnęła go w brzuch, a następnie(gdy już się zwinął z bólu) po głowie. Wilk poszedł w dół niczym kamień w wodę. Lisica odwróciła się... Po czym poczuła ukłucie w plecy. Zaskoczona wydała z siebie cichutki jęk, po czym upadła, tracąc przytomność. Za jej plecami pokazał się Espio, trzymając w dłoni zakrwawiony kunai.

- Nie zabije cię to, ale powstrzyma na dłużej. - Mruknął, pomagając wstać Wolvingtonowi. Ghost Rider został sam... Ale nie przeszkadzało mu to w większym stopniu. Zaczął wymachiwać łańcuchem na prawo i lewo. I znowu Wolvington był tym, któremu się oberwało. "Duchowy Jeździec" skwapliwie przyciągnął do siebie adwersarza, po czym trzasnął go w szczękę podbródkowym. Z kolei Espio zręcznie uchylił się przed nadlatującym łańcuchem i zbliżył się do adwersarza na odległość ciosu kunai. Ghost Rider jednak w porę zauważył ninję, więc postanowił wykorzystać Wolvingtona. Okręcił go łańcuchem, po czym niczym jojo rozwinął, by ten popędził na spotkanie swojemu partnerowi. Espio nie zaliczał się jednak do istot o wolnej reakcji. Szybko uchylił się, unikając rozpędzonego Wolvingtona, po czym rzucił shuriken. Kolczasta gwiazdka sprawiła, że Ghost Rider skrzywił się na sekundę. To w zupełności wystarczyło jego adwersarzowi. Mocarne kopnięcie odepchnęło czaszkogłowego kilka metrów do tyłu. W międzyczasie Cassandra odzyskała przytomność. Rozejrzała się dookoła mętnym wzrokiem, po czym zauważyła półprzytomnego Wolvingtona i triumfującego Espio. Błyskawicznie zerwała się, po czym nastawiła rapier niczym kopię, pędząc z zawrotną prędkością. Ninja w ostatniej chwili rzucił się w bok, unikając straszliwego losu. Rozpędzona dziewczyna z kolei nie wymahowała i wpadła prosto na Ghost Ridera, który zdążył jednak zasłonić się ręką. Ostrze wbiło się w ramię "Duchowego Jeźdca". Nie zrobiło ono wrażenia na Ghost Riderze, za to Cassandra wpadła w panikę.

- Nic mi nie jest. - Stwierdził rzeczowo, patrząc na rapier. Wyciągnął go błyskawicznie, po czym zablokował skrytobójczy cios Espio, który zdążył już pojawić się za Cassandrą. Czaszkogłowy złapał adwersarza za głowę, po czym rzucił nim w podnoszącego się Wolvingtona. Siła rzutu była imponująca: Wilk znowu upadł na ziemię. Espio błyskawicznie się podniósł, tymczasem Wolvington chyba miał zamiar jeszcze troszkę poleżeć.

- Trzeba będzie do tego podejść inaczej... - Mruknął cicho ninja, skupiając się. Jego ciało zaczęła przepełniać niezidentyfikowana energia. Po kilku sekundach na jego dłoniach uformowała się niewielka kula energii, stale jednak rosnąca.

- W bok. - Mruknął Ghost Rider. Cassandra bez słowa odskoczyła w prawo. Tymczasem Wolvington zdążył się podnieść, a Espio był gotów do ataku.

- _Rasengan!_ - Warknął ninja, pędząc w kierunku Ghost Ridera z zawrotną prędkością. Kula na jego dłoniach wirowała w zabójczym tańcu, zdając się podzielać entuzjazm ninjy. Tymczasem czaszkogłowy pochylił się nieco. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się skupienie. Kiedy Espio był jakieś 10 metrów przed nim, wyskoczył mu na spotkanie, po czym złapał go za obie ręce. Twarz jego adwersarza wyrażała teraz zaskoczenie wymieszane z przerażeniem. Ghost Rider zakręcił ninją parę młynków. Kula zaczęła teraz krążyć wokół pechowego pocisku, jakim stał się Espio. Czaszkogłowy ryknął wściekle, po czym rzucił nim(To jest, Espiem) w ścianę. Kameleon wbił się w ścianę niczym nóż w masło. Kula energii ninjy wywowała widowiskową, tęczową eksplozję. W tak zwanym międzyczasie Wolvington(Któremu obrzydło już pewnie leżenie na ziemi) błyskawicznie podniósł się, po czym rozejrzał się, by sprawdzić, jak maluje się sytuacja. Niemal natychmiast doskoczyła do niego Cassandra, uderzając rapierem. Wilk zablokował atak pancerną rękawicą, po czym dobył swojej szabli. Ostrza zaczęły krzyżować się ze sobą w zabójczym balecie. Cassandra była szybsza, Wolvington zaś rekompensował to siłą ciosów i lepszą techniką. Tymczasem Ghost Rider krytycznym okiem zmierzył nieprzytomnego i obitego Espio. Jego ręce były całe we krwi.

- Teraz na pewno nie wstaniesz. - Stwierdził "Duchowy Jeździec", przyglądając się pojedynkowi Cassandry z Wolvingtonem. Ta walka nie miała większego wpływu na ogólny wynik, bo nawet gdyby Wolvington wygrałby starcie, Ghost Rider wciąż był w grze. Ale nic nie wskazywało na to, by Wolvington miał wygrać. Był już obity i zmęczony, podczas gdy Cassandra wprost przeciwnie - rześka i pełna sił. W pewnym momencie dziewczyna wytrąciła swojemu adwersarzowi szablę z ręki, po czym wymierzyła w jego skroń, jednak składała się do tego zbyt długo. Wilk zasłonił się rękawicą, ale także za wolno. Lisica bowiem dość szybko cofnęła rapier i cięła w nogi. Wolvington podskoczył, unikając ciosu, ale ledwo dotknął ziemi, poczuł ból poniżej pasa. Celne kopnięcie Cassandry wyłączyło go z gry. Tym razem na stałe.

- I koniec! - Wrzasnął Skrash. - Cassandra i Ghost Rider pokonują po tym zaciętym pojedynku Espio i Wolvingtona! Oklaski dla zwycięzców! - Trybuny zaklaskały ochoczo. Ghost Rider i Cassandra podali sobie ręce na znak udanej współpracy.

* * *

- A za chwilę kolejne walki! Nie odchodźcie od odbiorników!

* * *


	12. Jeszcze więcej walk drugiej rundy

- Czas na walkę nr. 6! - Zakrzyknął entuzjastycznie Skrash. - Sądzę, że ta walka będzie bardzo wyrównana.

- Być może będzie tak dzięki zawodnikom. - Dodał równie euforycznie Art. - Tygrysica wojowniczka oraz przywódca Axem Rangers kontra inkwizytor Elratha i czubek z dwumetrowym mieczem. Panie i panowie... - Mężczyzna nabrał powietrza, by dalej mówić. - Felicia i Axem Ranger Red kontra Luther i "The Big Red Machine" Kane! - Trybuny nie klaskały zbyt entuzjastycznie. Pierwsi pojawili się czubek i inkwizytor. Kane'a wszyscy już widzieli, natomiast problemy techniczne sprawiły, że mało kto zobaczył Luthera w akcji. Był on Mobianinem wysokim - ewenement - ale to nie wzrost czynił go groźnym przeciwnikiem. Groźnym natomiast czyniło go wyszkolenie i umiejętności. Lekko już siwiejący jeż w czarnej szacie z potężnym młotem inkwizytora na ramieniu, łańcuszkiem na dłoni i z pistoletem schowanym za pasem. Na nogach miał ciężkie, metalowe buciory. Twarz chował za szalem, który odsłaniał tylko oczy - Błękitne niczym morze i spokojne niczym las o wschodzie. Zaraz po nich pojawili się Felicia i Axem. Na obu twarzach malowała się determinacja, choć u Axema wymieszana była z niezachwianą pewnością siebie. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Felicia i Kane wystartowali jak oparzeni, tymczasem Axem i Luther doskoczyli do siebie z pewnym dystansem. Topór skrzyżował się z młotem. Ciosy, które były tu wymierzane nie należały do tych, które wykonuje się pod wpływem chwili. Każdy był dokładnie przemyślany, ale zawsze rozbijał się o obronę adwersarza. Tymczasem ciosy Kane'a i Felicii były wymierzane błyskawicznie, brutalnie i bez żadnego zastanowienia. Problemem było jednak to, że ta wściekłość brała się z zupełnie innych powodów: W przypadku Felicii był to efekt tej ponurej determinacji, zaś Kane miał tak w zwyczaju. Ale tutaj "The Big Red Machine" miał wyraźną przewagę. Taktyka brutalnych, prostych ciosów w jego wypadku sprawdzała się wzorowo, tygrysica zaś przeszła od atakowania do uników. Tymczasem Axem zaczął zyskiwać przewagę. Pewnym ciosem wytrącił Lutherowi młot z ręki, jednakże jeż błyskawicznie skontrował, strzelając na oślep z pistoletu. Pocisk nie zrobił większego wrażenia na czerwonym wojowniku, ale szarpnął nim na tyle mocno, by ten stracił równowagę. Inkwizytor trzasnął adwersarza w szczękę, powalając go na ziemię. Sięgnął po młot, ale ledwo się schylił, wpadła na niego rozpędzona Felicia, rzucona przez Kane'a. Zarówno jeż, jak i tygrysica wylądowali na ziemi.

- Patrz, gdzie rzucasz! - Warknął inkwizytor. Olbrzym uśmiechnął się nieszczerze, jednak uśmiech szybko zniknął z jego twarzy, gdy dostał rączką topora od Axem Rangera. Czerwony wojownik wymienił spojrzenia z Felicią, znaczące mniej więcej: Zamieńmy się. Dziewczyna skinęła głową, po czym zaatakowała Luthera, który zdążył już podnieść się z ziemi. Inkwizytor skontrował, ale atak był niecelny i gibka Felicia bez trudu uniknęła ciosu. Było widać, że jeżowi nie w smak walka z kobietą. Kane zaś nic sobie nie robił z przeciwnika i wciąż namiętnie stosował taktykę brutalnego obijania mordy. Jednak tym razem jego przeciwnik był lepiej wyszkolony, lepiej uzbrojony i lepiej opancerzony. Mimo iż olbrzym kilka razy musnął ostrzem miecza swojego adwersarza ten nic sobie z tego nie robił i atakował bez wytchnienia, wymierzając dokładnie ciosy. Słabo dopasowana zbroja Kane'a nie radziła sobie z absorbowaniem ciosów i olbrzym z trudem łapał oddech. W końcu odskoczył niezgrabnie do tyłu, po czym, porykując jak ranne zwierzę, wymierzył proste, ale jakże skuteczne kopnięcie: Axem przekoziołkował w powietrzu i wylądował na ziemi, dysząc ciężko. Tymczasem Luther skutecznie bronił się przed atakami Felicii, jednak sam nie wymierzał kontr. Było widać, że uderzenie kobiety mu nie leży. Sam bacznie obserwował swoją przeciwniczkę. Jakież wielkie było jego zdziwienie, gdy na dziewczynę wpadł rozpędzony Kane, rycząc wściekle. "Jak zwierzę...", pomyślał przerażony Luther. Tymczasem Axem podniósł się z ziemi i rozglądał dookoła, usiłując zlokalizować swój topór. Chwycił go nieco niepewnie, ale na tyle mocno, by nie upuścić. Rzucił na oślep przed siebie, trafiając "The Big Red Machine" w plecy i powstrzymując go tym samym od bezlitosnego obicia Felicii. Dziewczyna wymamrotała bezgłośnie "Dzięki", po czym podniosła się chwiejnie. Tymczasem Luther rzucił się gdzieś na ubocze, by chwilę poobserwować walkę. Skupił się teraz na łańcuszku dyndającym na jego dłoni. Wyszeptał kilkanaście słów w niebiańskim, najwyraźniej wznosząc modły do Elratha.

- Zachciało ci się paciorki odprawiać?! - Warknął zdziwiony i jednocześnie podenerwowany Kane, usiłując trafić Axema.

- Milcz, ignorancie. - Uciął Luther, podnosząc rękę z łańcuszkiem w górę. Błysnęło. Siła eksplozji odrzuciła Felicię, Axema oraz Kane'a. W miejscu, gdzie stał Luther... Stało teraz coś lutheropodobne. Posturą przypominało co prawda inkwizytora, ale było bardziej... Anielskie. Jarzyło się niczym 100 - woltówka.

- O... - Podsumował to lakonicznie Axem, dobywając blastera. Ledwo jednak ujął go w dłonie, snop światła, który pomknął w jego kierunku, wytrącił mu broń z ręki. - Cholera. - Warknął, sięgając na powrót po topór. Tymczasem Felicia wpatrywała się w to anielskie coś jak w obrazek. Kane wpatrywał się z nieco mniejszym zacięciem, na tyle mniejszym, by zauważyć, że jego przeciwniczka jest... "Obezwładniona". "Nie omieszkam tego nie wykorzystać...", pomyślał, uśmiechając się psychodelicznie. Szybko złapał dziewczynę za gardło. Tygrysica charknęła, zwracając tym samym uwagę Axema. Czerwony wojownik ciął toporem w plecy olbrzyma, jednak Lutherowy Snop Światła złagodził uderzenie tak, że cel nic nie poczuł. Kane sprawnie wyniósł Felicię w powietrze, po czym uderzył nią z dużą siłą o ziemię. Chokeslam. Axem oblizał nerwowo wargi pod hełmem. Teraz prawdopodobnie będzie walka 2 vs 1. Luther postanowił utwierdzić go w tym przekonaniu. Zmienił się na powrót w jeża i na wejściu powalił Axema ciosem w plecy. Tymczasem Kane błyskawicznie się odwrócił i złapał za ręce swojego adwersarza tak, by ten nie mógł się wyrwać. Inkwizytor zaś zaczął wymierzać cios za ciosem w podbrzusze Axema. Czerwony wojownik zaczął słabnąć. "Nie mogę się poddać...", pomyślał ostatkiem sił. Podskoczył, po czym obydwoma nogami odepchnął Luthera. Następnie zaczął siłować się z Kanem. Tymczasem Felicia podniosła się z ziemi, pojękując cicho. Już udało jej się wytrzymać jeden Chokeslam i to wykonany przez Undertakera, więc Chokeslam Kane'a nie powstrzymał jej na długo. Złapała mocniej za szablę i zaczęła wypatrywać Luthera. Ten znowu stał na uboczu i klepał formułki. Z cichym warknięciem dziewczyna wystartowała do inkwizytora. Zaskoczony jeż nawet nie zdążył podnieść młota. Kopnięcie w twarz powaliło go na ziemię i pozbawiło przytomności w jednej chwili. Teraz tygrysica miała w oczach te same ogniki, gdy oświadczała Undertakerowi, że to ona wygra. Tymczasem Axem wyrwał się z uścisku Kane'a i znowu wymieniał z nim ciosy. Jednakże, olbrzym osłabił go na tyle mocno, że prawdopodobnie czerwony wojownik wylądowałby na ziemi, gdyby nie interwencja Felicii. Dziewczyna wpadła na "The Big Red Machine". Olbrzym zachwiał się niebezpiecznie. Axem postanowił wykorzystać jeden z tych "profesjonalnych wrestlingowych chwytów". Rzucił się na szyję Kane'a, po czym, wciąż go trzymając pociągnął go do ziemi z wielkim impetem. RKO, lub jak kto woli - Diamond Cutter. Olbrzym stracił przytomność.

- I po walce! - Wrzasnął Art. - Axem kończy ten pojedynek naprawdę widowiskowo!

- Pytanie, co na to Randy Orton. - Dodał Skrash. Obaj komentatorzy parsknęli śmiechem. Tymczasem Axem i Felicia podali sobie ręce, poklepując się z zadowoleniem.

* * *

- Przed nami siódma walka! - Ryknął szkieletor. - W tym pojedynku tajemniczy wojownik i znany wszędzie Mistrz Ostrzy zmierzą się z mistrzem telepatii i "Zbawionym". - Proszę państwa... Y2J i Silver kontra Grom Hellscream i Lucario! - I po raz kolejny sektor orków ryknął entuzjastycznie, przerażając wszystkie pobliskie sektory. Pierwszy wytoczył się Hellscream: Ryknął nie ciszej niż swoi fani, po czym zakręcił kilka razy na pokaz swoimi ostrzami. Chwilę później pojawili się Silver i Y2J: Ten pierwszy obserwował Groma uważnym wzrokiem, zaś ten drugi jakby nic sobie nie robił z Mistrza Ostrzy. Ziewnął przeciągle, mlasnął parę razy językiem - Ogólnie rzecz biorąc nie podchodził do tego poważnie. Co ciekawe Lucario nie pojawiał się.

- Em... Powtarzam, Lucario proszony na arenę! - Powtórzył szkieletor. Tajemniczy wojownik nie pojawiał się.

- No nie, to już drugi walkower! - Wrzasnął z dezaprobatą Art. - Lucario ma jeszcze 30 sekund, by się pojawić. - Tymczasem Grom zaczął nerwowo oglądać się za siebie, w nadziei, że jego partner się pojawi. Nic z tych rzeczy. Minęło 30 sekund. Lucario nie pojawił się. Pozostawało więc odgwizdać werdykt. - A więc... Grom niestety przegrywa walkowerem z Chrisem i Silverem. - Oznajmił Art. Sektor orków i gnolli zaczął ryczeć z dezaprobatą. Zaś Mistrz Ostrzy zszedł z areny, przeklinając pod nosem. Tymczasem Silver i Y2J zdążyli opuścić arenę.

- To nie tak miało być... - Mruknął lekko niepocieszony jeż.

- Nie martw się tym. - Odparł Jericho. - Jest takie stare powiedzenie: Jedno krzesło jest lepsze niż dwa taborety.

- Ale co to ma do rzeczy...? - Zaczął skołowany jeż. Y2J popadł w lekką konsternację.

- Nah... Zapomnij, że cokolwiek mówiłem.

* * *

- Przed nami już ósma walka i tym samym - półmetek drugiej rundy! - Zakrzyknął Art. - Król Żelaznej Pięści i Pomysłodawca turnieju o tej samej nazwie kontra Bojownik o Cokolwiek i RRB-owiec. - Sektor gnolli zakrzyknął entuzjastycznie. Oni już wiedzieli, z KIM mają do czynienia. - Panie i panowie... Raijin i Jinpachi kontra Genn i Boomer! - Sektor gnolli ryknął jeszcze głośniej niż orczy sektor przed paroma minutami. Ta kakofonia skutecznie obniżała morale wroga i dawała po uszach. Pierwsi jednak pojawili się Raijin z Jinpachim: Potwór uśmiechał się dziwacznie, a może nawet podśmiechiwał się pod nosem. Staruszek zaś ponurym spojrzeniem mierzył przeciwległą bramkę, z której mieli wychynąć ich opponenci. W końcu się pojawili: Boomer wyglądał może niepozornie, ale do Genna idealnie pasowało określenie: "Dwumetrowy kafar". Mimo wszystko obaj byli na tyle groźni, by swoich adwersarzy odesłać na wieczny spoczynek. Gnoll złapał nieco mocniej swoją broń - Młot Gromu. Zabrzmiał gong. Jinpachi postąpił tak, jak podczas swojej pierwszej walki: Czekał na ruch przeciwnika. Przeliczył się jednak myśląc, że jego adwersarze odskoczą. Genn wystartował właśnie do niego, a Boomer - Do Raijina. Potwór, przyjmując kolejne ciosy wydawał się być zaskoczony, natomiast Król Żelaznej Pięści ze stoickim spokojem blokował ciosy RRB-owca. W końcu staruszek skontrował cios chłopaka, łapiąc go za ramię i rzucając nim w Genna. Jednak przeliczył się nieco, bowiem Boomerowi udało się zatrzymać w powietrzu. Teraz unosił się lekko nad ziemią z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. Tymczasem Genn po raz kolejny częstował paszczę na brzuchu Jinpachiego porcją ciężkiego żelastwa. Bydlę z trudem oddychało i wyprowadzało niecelne kontry, których Bojownik o Cokolwiek nie odczuł w najmniejszym stopniu. Wymierzył cios z obrotu, odrzucając potężnym uderzeniem Jinpachiego pod ścianę. Gnoll najwyraźniej świetnie się bawił, bowiem ryknął na pokaz. Sektor gnolli odpowiedział nie mniej głośnym ryknięciem. Za to Boomerowi nie było już do śmiechu. Jego adwersarz może nie posiadał takich możliwości jak on, ale parę celnych ciosów mogło uziemić chłopaka na stałe. Przekonał się już o tym, bowiem jeden z ciosów niepozornie wyglądającego staruszka przewrócił go na ziemię. Teraz starał się blokować jego ataki i kontrować z wyczuciem. Miał co prawda pewną przewagę ze względu na fakt, że potrafił latać i w krytycznej sytuacji mógł odskoczyć od przeciwnika. "Ale jeśli dostanę po raz kolejny, mogę nie mieć czasu na ucieczkę...", pomyślał, kontrując jeden z ciosów Raijina. Tymczasem Genn przestał ryczeć do publiczności i zamierzał się na Raijina swoim Młotem Gromu. Staruszek jednak w porę go zauważył. Odskoczył nieco do tyłu tak, by Boomer zbliżył się do niego. W chwili, gdy Bojownik o Cokolwiek już miał wystartować do niego, rycząc na całe gardło, Raijin znów cofnął się nieco, pozwalając Boomerowi zająć jego miejsce. Król Żelaznej Pięści trafił w punkt. W chwili, gdy Genn biegł już w jego kierunku Raijnowi udało się odskoczyć dokładnie w ostatnim momencie. Rozpędzony Genn wpadł na usiłującego trafić adwersarza RRB-owca, uderzając go omyłkowo młotem. Siła ciosu była imponująca(Bądź co bądź, ale Bojownik o Cokolwiek miał predyspozycje do łamania szczęk smoków): Boomer poleciał pod ścianę... I już spod niej nie wyszedł.

- O k....a... - Wymamrotał lekko zaskoczony gnoll. W międzyczasie Jinpachi zdążył się już ocknąć. Wściekły potwór tupnął tak jak w pierwszej walce. I znowu jego adwersarza ogarnęła straszliwa niemoc. Czego nie omieszkał nie wykorzystać Raijin. Mocarnym podbródkowym wyrzucił Genna w powietrze, po czym - gdy gnoll był już na poziomie ziemi - uderzył w podbrzusze Bojownika o Cokolwiek, odrzucając go z wielką mocą pod ścianę. Genn wbił się w ścianę niczym nóż w masło. Szybko się jednak z niej wygrzebał. Z ust cieknęła mu strużka krwi. Złapał pewniej swój młot. Jego oczy wciąż wyrażały to samo: "Nie będzie radości, nie będzie bólu, nie będzie uśmiechów. Nie będzie już nic". Gnoll zaszarżował w kierunku Jinpachiego, jednak potwór odskoczył do tyłu, pozwalając Raijinowi odwalić brudną robotę. Ale tym razem Bojownik o Cokolwiek był na to przygotowany. Wyhamował w ostatniej chwili, podczas gdy Król Żelaznej Pięści leciał za ciosem jak worek kartofli. Genn wrócił do biegu i wpadł na zaskoczonego Jinpachiego, odpychając go pod ścianę. Jeden cios w podbrzusze, podbródkowy w twarz, kolejny cios... I potwór zataczał się jak pijany, usiłując wyprowadzić kontrę. Ale nie bez kozery Genn był nazywany także Berserkerem z Kariatydu. Potężne, brutalne ciosy w końcu przełamały resztki obrony Jinpachiego i potwór osunął się na ziemię nieprzytomny. Gnoll najwyraźniej odzyskał dobry humor, bowiem ryknął po raz kolejny. I znowu trybuny odpowiedziały wesołym ryknięciem. Genn jednak szybko spoważniał i teraz mierzył wzrokiem Raijina. Zostali tylko oni dwaj: Bojownik o Cokolwiek, Wilczy Lord i obdarzony niesamowitą siłą gnoll kontra Przodek, Król Żelaznej Pięści, nieśmiertelny staruszek. Genn zaszarżował, wymachując młotem. Raijin wyszedł mu na spotkanie, skontrował cios oręża i powalił Bojownika o Cokolwiek na ziemię. Gnoll jednakże błyskawicznie się podniósł i wymierzył własny cios. Uderzenie zatrzęsło Raijinem, ale nie na długo. Król Żelaznej Pięści szybko wymierzył własny cios, Gennowi udało się jednak skontrować. Tym razem Raijin znalazł się na ziemi. Podniósł się jednak równie błyskawicznie, co Genn przed chwilą. Nie spodziewał się jednak tego, co nastąpiło sekundę później. Po młocie gnolla zaczęły skakać błyskawice. Przodek już wiedział, co się święci - Bojownik o Cokolwiek zamierzał użyć swojej najpaskudniejszej zagrywki, czyli Uderzenia Gromu. Król Żelaznej Pięści postawił blok, licząc na to, że zniweluje ten atak. Przeliczył się. Uderzenie Gromu wyrzuciło Raijina wysoko w powietrze. Tymczasem Genn nadstawił młot i zrobił to samo, co niedawno Raijin zrobił z nim - Uderzył w niego tak, że ten poleciał pod ścianę z impetem. Ale w przeciwieństwie do Genna już spod tej ściany nie wyszedł. Było po walce.

- I koniec! - Wydarł się Art. - Genn i Boomer pokonują Raijina i Jinpachiego! - Sektor gnolli ryknął przerażająco głośno. Bojownik o Cokolwiek uniósł ręce do góry i zaryczał. Widać było, że świetnie sie bawił. Tymczasem sanitariusze znieśli odpowiednio Raijina, Boomera i Jinpachiego.

* * *

- A za chwilę kolejne walki! Nie odchodźcie od telewizorów!


	13. Oszustwa za kulisami

- Czas na walkę nr 9! - Ryknął Skrash entuzjastycznie. - Goblin i robot w starciu z najemnikiem i liszem! Emocje powinny być gwarantowane!

- Być może dlatego, że walka będzie dość wyrównana... - Dodał nieco spokojniej Art. - A teraz... Balor i Mecha Sonic kontra Cloud i Moandor! - Trybuny zaklaskały cicho. Pierwsi pojawili się Mecha i Balor. Ten pierwszy był skupiony, choć z jego zrobotyzowanej twarzy nie dało się wyczytać żadnych emocji. Balor zaś uśmiechał się szelmowsko, wiedział bowiem, jaka "równa" będzie ta walka. Z drugiej bramki wychynęli zaś Cloud i Moandor. Z daleka było widać, że ta dwójka nie darzy się sympatią. Lisz był wysoki, chudy jak tyczka, miał na sobie czarną szatę, a w kościstej ręce trzymał laskę zakończoną kulą przypominającą nieco czaszkę. Cloud zaś był jeszcze wyższym od lisza blondynem, szerokim w barach. Miał na sobie czarny strój bez rękawów, a na barku opierał słusznych rozmiarów ostrze. Jednak jego najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą były postawione na sztorc i w różnych kierunkach blond włosy. Był spokojny. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Balor mruknął cicho:

- Pamiętaj, według planu. - Mecha skinął głową. Zabrzmiał gong. Moandor zaczął otaczać się tarczą, Mecha odskoczył, prując z minigunu, a Cloud i Balor doskoczyli do siebie, krzyżując miecze. Goblin był szybszy, ale człowiek w zupełności nadrabiał siłą ciosów i zasięgiem. Zakręcił ostrzem dookoła siebie. Balor zablokował atak, ale cios wytrącił mu miecz z ręki.

- Cholera. - Warknął cicho, rzucając się do tyłu. W międzyczasie Mecha usiłował przebić tarczę Moandora, jednak bez większych rezultatów. "Chyba mam deja vu...", pomyślał, rzucając się do ataku wręcz. Uderzył o osłonę. Jednak tym razem magiczna tarcza odrzuciła go. I to nie byle jak: Robot wylądował pod przeciwległą ścianą. Moandor zaś ruszył w jego kierunku. Nie śpieszył się. Tymczasem Balor zachowywał dystans i ciskał kulami ognia w Clouda. Blondyn jednak skutecznie odbijał pociski, z każdym posuwając się nieco do przodu. W końcu zbliżył się na odległość ciosu mieczem. Machnął nim na oślep, wywracając goblina. Przyłożył mu końcówkę ostrza do gardła.

- Po walce. - Stwierdził rzeczowo.

- Nie sądzę. - Odparł nieco piskliwym głosem Balor. - Wciąż jest tam mój partner.

- Moandor zajmie się nim. - Mruknął Cloud nieco melancholijnie.

- Tak sądzisz? Jaką masz pewność, że twój partner wygra? Uwierz mi, nie jest to miłe, gdy ktoś dziurawi cię serią, a ty go nawet nie widzisz. - Cloud jakby się zawahał, bowiem odwrócił się do tyłu.

- Nie wygląda to tak, jakby miał wygrać. - Stwierdził i miał nieco racji: Mecha leżał pod ścianą, a Moandor kroczył w jego kierunku pewnym krokiem.

- Skąd wiesz, że to nie jest zwyczajny wybieg taktyczny? - Odparł Balor. Tym razem Cloud odwrócił się na dłużej, ale wciąż trzymał końcówkę miecza na gardle Balora. - Być może Mecha udaje, by w ostatniej chwili zaskoczyć Moandora i zyskać przewagę? - Ostatnie słowo powiedział nieco głośniej niż pozostałe. Jego słowa potwierdziły się: Mecha nagle zerwał się z ziemi, po czym odrzucił Moandora, strzelając czymś w jego tarczę. Na trzewioczaszce lisza odmalowało się lekkie zaskoczenie. Robot wyraźnie się "ożywił". Cloud nie wahał się ani chwili dłużej. Zaszarżował na robota, całkiem zapominając o Balorze. Ten tymczasem zdążył otrzepać się z kurzu i uśmiechnąć szelmowsko. Tymczasem Moandor zdążył już opaść na ziemię. Powiódł wściekłym wzrokiem po arenie. Zauważył Clouda i Mecha, którzy wymieniali cios za ciosem. W ostatniej chwili dojrzał szarżującego Balora. Lisz odskoczył i wyprowadził kontratak. Laska uderzyła z impetem o goblini łeb. Balor zatoczył się jak pijany, błyskawicznie jednak otrzeźwiał i pchnął mieczem. Cios dosięgnął celu, ale nie zrobił na nim większego wrażenia. Za to Mecha radził sobie bez porównania lepiej. Był szybszy niż Cloud i mógł atakować z dystansu. Zasypywał go teraz gradem ołowiu, co chwila zmieniając pozycję. Blondyn zaczynał dostawać zadyszki. W końcu seria wytrąciła mu broń z ręki. Mecha wziął go na celownik.

- Po walce. - Mruknął, ładując pocisk obezwładniający. Wystrzelił w jednej chwili. Dziwnie połyskująca kula zatrząsła Cloudem. Blondyn osunął się na ziemię w drgawkach. Nie wyglądał na pozbawionego przytomności, jednakże dziwny pocisk skutecznie wyeliminował go z gry. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Robot przeszedł do atakowania Moandora. Razem z Balorem uderzał raz za razem, ale tarcza ich adwersarza była nie do przebicia zwykłymi atakami. Za to lisz nie miał żadnego problemu z atakowaniem swoich adwersarzy. W kierunku Mecha i Balora leciały kule ogniste, meteory, magiczne pociski... Wszystko, czym może miotać lisz. Robot i goblin wymienili ponownie spojrzenia. Balor warknął:

- Wyjdź zza tej tarczy i walcz honorowo! - Lisz parsknął wzgardliwie.

- Nie sądzisz chyba, że jestem na tyle głupi, by cię posłuchać? - Odparł, ciskając w goblina kulą ognia. Balor w porę zreflektował się, odbijając ją mieczem. - Zresztą co to za honor walczyć dwóch na jednego? - Mecha przypuścił kolejny atak na tarczę Moandora. Zaczęła jakby nieco zanikać.

- Jego tarcza słabnie! - Warknął, rzucając się do tyłu i prując pełnym ogniem. Rzeczywiście, kula otaczająca lisza zaczęła wirować i rozmywać się. Moandor pewnym ruchem odrzucił adwersarza pod ścianę. Zapomniał jednak na śmierć o goblinie, który doskoczył do niego i ciął rozpędzony. Cięcie oddzieliło głowę od korpusu. Tułów lisza upadł bezwładnie na ziemię. Było po walce.

- I koniec! - Ryknął Art. - Balor i Mecha Sonic pokonują Clouda i Moandora! - Goblin i robot wymienili się zadowolonymi spojrzeniami.

* * *

- Przed nami walka opatrzona numerem 10! - Ryknął Skrash. - Drugi z Czyśccowych Wojowników i Najgorliwszy Wyznawca Tyra zmierzą się z Największym Atletą Świata i Zielonym Błyskiem!

- Sam to wymyślasz czy oni naprawdę mają takie durne gimnicki? - Zapytał nagle Art. Trybuny zachichotały cicho. Skrash popatrzył na drugiego komentatora spode łba.

- A więc... Khelgar i Cluster kontra Scourge i Big Show! - Trybuny zaklaskały grzecznościowo. O ile Khelgara i Big Showa chyba każdy widział w akcji, to przerwa techniczna sprawiła, że nikt nie widział Scourge'a i Clustera. Pierwsi pojawili się właśnie Khelgar i jego sojusznik. Na twarzy krasnoluda malowała się ponura determinacja, natomiast emocje Clustera pozostawały nieodgadnione. Był on Mobianinem(lisem) - Nie cechował się więc dużym wzrostem - I wyglądał na dość groźnego: Twarz chował za ciemnymi okularami. Na nogach miał błękitne spodnie z czerwonymi płomieniami, a jego czarna skórzana kurta pobrzękiwała na wietrze. Za pasem miał schowaną jakąś niezidentyfikowaną broń, natomiast w rękach trzymał kuszę załadowaną aż pięcioma osikowymi kołkami naraz. Po twarzy błąkał mu się uśmieszek, jednakże ciężko było stwierdzić, czy szczery. Z drugiej bramki wychynęli Big Show i Scourge. Olbrzym wyglądał na skupionego, natomiast kolejny Mobianin(jeż) wydawał się nic sobie nie robić z walki. Miał na sobie podobną kurtę co Cluster, tyle że obszarpaną na rękawach i ozdobioną płomieniami. W błękitnych oczach kryło się wszystko, tylko nie spokój. Jego najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą było jednak zielone futro. Nie można też zapominać o dwóch bliznach przebiegających przez jego pierś i brzuch. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Big Show pewnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku Khelgara, natomiast Scourge doskoczył do Clustera. Lis odskoczył i wystrzelił. Pięć osikowych kołków pomknęło z zawrotną prędkością w kierunku jeża, ten jednak błyskawicznie odbiegł kawałek w bok. Scourge z prędkością dźwięku doskoczył do swojego adwersarza i trzasnął go w szczękę podbródkowym. Cluster zatoczył się niczym pijany, ale szybko otrzeźwiał i wystrzelił po raz kolejny. I tym razem jeż bez problemu śmignął obok nadlatujących kołków. "Cholera, jest za szybki...", pomyślał ponuro lis, odskakując. Tymczasem Khelgar bezskutecznie okładał toporem Big Showa. Niesamowite, ale mimo braku jakiegokolwiek pancerza olbrzym wydawał się być niezniszczalny. Kolejne rany od topora szybko się zasklepiały, choć takie parominutowe okładanie nieco go zmęczyło. W końcu wymierzył własny cios. Khelgar po otrzymaniu go poleciał pod ścianę. Siła Big Showa była niezaprzeczalna. Tymczasem Scourge wciąż miał przewagę nad Clusterem. Gdziekolwiek lis by nie odskoczył, zawsze pojawiał się tam Scourge i wyprowadzał cios. Po kolejnym ciosie postanowił zmienić taktykę. Wyszarpnął zza pasa swoją drugą broń: Painkiller - Wirujące ostrze, które w każdej chwili można było zamienić w hak. Błyskawicznie wyszarpnął także drugi. Scourge nie przestawał się uśmiechać i z tym uśmieszkiem przypuścił kolejną szarżę. Uśmiech jednak zniknął mu z twarzy, gdy chlaśnięcie hakiem obdarzyło go raną na ręce i odrzuciło do tyłu. Teraz to Cluster się uśmiechał. Po raz kolejny wypuścił haki. Scourge uchylił się, ale mimo to jeden z nich musnął jego świeżo nabytą ranę. Jeż syknął z bólu - Nie było to przyjemne uczucie. Tymczasem Khelgar postanowił również zmienić taktykę i osłabić swojego adwersarza z dystansu. Wyciągnął zza pasa woreczek shurikenów - Za młodu nauczył się nimi posługiwać - i zaczął rzucać. Big Show skutecznie się zasłaniał, mimo to kolejne jednostkowe obrażenia robiły swoje. Oddech olbrzyma stał się płytszy. W końcu - ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich - Bydlę zaszarżowało wściekle w kierunku Khelgara, przewracając go. Postanowił on teraz zastosować najprostszą możliwą strategię - Klepanie po twarzy. W wykonaniu 200 - kilogramowego potwora takie coś nikogo nie pozostawi obojętnym. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że krasnolud stracił przytomność po około 20 sekundach. Big Show uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym zaczął obserwować starcie Cluster vs. Scourge. Lis zyskiwał przewagę, bowiem lawirowanie między takimi hakami jest naprawdę trudne nawet dla kogoś obdarzonego zdolnością ponaddźwiękowego biegania. Scourge'owi nie było już do śmiechu. Był poraniony i obity, a Cluster - mimo tych kilkunastu ciosów - wciąż trzymał się nieźle.

- I gdzie podziała się twoja pewność siebie? - Zaszydził. Big Show postanowił zainterweniować widowiskowo. Nadstawił pięść i czekał. W chwili, gdy Cluster szykował się do ostatecznego ciosu, olbrzym zaszarżował i uderzył w szczękę adwersarza. Nie wiadomo, jak to zrobił, ale Cluster stracił przytomność, będąc jeszcze na nogach. Bezwładnie runął na ziemię. Było po walce. Big Show pomógł Scourge'owi wstać.

- Pozer... - Wymamrotał jeż, oglądając swoją ranę. Największy Atleta Świata parsknął.

- I koniec! - Wrzasnął Art. - Scourge i Big Show pokonują Clustera i Khelgara Ironfista! Brawa dla triumfatorów! - Trybuny zaklaskały.

* * *

Tymczasem...

- Powiedz raz jeszcze... Chcesz, żebym co zrobił? - Zapytał Orton, mierząc wzrokiem Balora.

- Współpracował. Jeżeli nasza drużyna powiększy się o kolejnego członka, będzie nam łatwiej osiągnąć nasz cel.

- Kto powiedział, że się na to skuszę? - Brew mężczyzny uniosła się lekko.

- Ponieważ... Mam dla ciebie to. - Goblin skinął na Melisiusa, stojącego w cieniu. Czarnoksiężnik niósł na rękach dość sporych rozmiarów miecz, przez środek którego przebiegała krwawoczerwona linia.

- Co to jest?

- Miecz, który pozwoli ci pokonać Nekrosa Soulburnera. - Odparł Balor z przewrotnym błyskiem w oku. - Da ci taką moc, jakiej będziesz potrzebował. - "Legend Killer" parsknął wzgardliwie.

- Nie potrzebuję jakiejś błyskotki tylko po to, by zrobić coś oczywistego. - Mężczyzna odwrócił się.

- Jak chcesz... Ale potem będziesz żałował, że nie wziąłeś tego miecza. - Odparł Balor z udawanym zawodem w głosie. - Zwłaszcza po tym, gdy zniosą cię z areny skutego lodem. - Randy zatrzymał się wpół kroku. - Nekros jest jednym z Dziewięciu Lodowych Upiorów. Jego moc jest niewyobrażalna. Nie pokonasz go, korzystając tylko ze swoich umiejętności. Fakt, jesteś sprawnym wojownikiem... Ale w konfrontacji z Miażdżącym Czaszki... Nie masz SZANS. - Goblin zaakcentował ostatnie słowo tak mocno, że to, co przed chwilą powiedział, wydawało się już być faktem. Orton odwrócił się. W jego oczach błyszczała nienawiść.

- Dawaj. - Warknął, wyciągając rękę. Balor skinął na Melisiusa. Ten podał miecz Zabójcy Legend. Co ciekawe, mimo wyglądu dwuręcznego miecza, mężczyzna trzymał go swobodnie jedną ręką. Nagle po jego ramieniu śmignął czerwony piorun. Błyskawicznie dotarł do głowy i wstrząsnął obecnym właścicielem. Goblin uśmiechnął się sadystycznie.

- Jaki jest twój cel? - Zapytał jakby sam siebie.

- Pokonać Nekrosa Soulburnera i wszystkich, którzy staną mi na drodze. - Odparł głucho Randy.

- W imię czego?

- Zdobycia chwały i nagrody dla moich sojuszników.

- Doskonale. - Balor znowu się uśmiechnął. - A teraz idź. - Orton oddalił się.


	14. Wracamy do regularnego przebiegu akcji

- Czas na walkę nr 11! - Zakrzyknął Art. - Mogę stwierdzić, że mam faworyta tej walki!

- Mogę stwierdzić, że jesteś stronniczy. - Odciął się Skrash. - Ale co ja tam wiem... Panie i panowie... Kat i Edgar kontra Shadow i Silas! - Trybuny zaklaskały grzecznościowo. Pierwsi pojawili się Silas z Shadowem. Pierwszy z nich - Gremlin, agent TWS o spokojnym spojrzeniu. Przez bark miał przewieszone SMG. Drugi z nich - Mobianin(Jeż o czarno-czerwonym futrze) mierzył lodowatym wzrokiem trybuny. Zaraz po nich pojawili się Edgar i Kat. On był gnollem o białym w futrze. Miał na sobie samurajską zbroję, do pasów przytroczone dwie katany i proporzec rodowy za plecami. Obszarpana flaga ozdobiona była wizerunkiem róży skrzyżowanej z mieczem. Był niesamowicie spokojny, co innego Kat - Kij trząsł się w jej rękach. Widząc to, Shadow uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Edgar powoli dobył katan, czekając na ruch adwersarzy. Jeż natomiast mruknął cicho:

- Obawiam się, że będzie to walka dwóch na jednego. - Stwierdził, patrząc wymownie na Kat. Silas błyskawicznie pochwycił pomysł Najdoskonalszej Formy Życia.

- Prawdopodobnie. - Rzucił niedbale.

- Nie gadajcie bzdur. Was dwoje kontra ja i panna Vance. - Odparł Edgar.

- Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć: Was dwóch kontra ty? - Mruknął Shadow. Silas zachichotał.

- Ty szowinistyczna... - Zaczął wzburzony samuraj, ale gremlin przerwał mu ruchem ręki:

- Mój uczony kolega miał raczej na myśli to, że twoje wsparcie jest niewiele warte, zważywszy jego... Stan psychiczny. - Silas miał rację: Kat trzęsła się lekko. Teraz zagryzała wargi z nerwów.

- Wielce prawdopodobne, że podczas walki upuści swoją broń. - Rzucił beznamiętnie Shadow. - Bądź co gorsza: Uderzy niewłaściwą osobę. - Dziewczyna opuściła głowę. Edgar popatrzył na nią z lekkim wahaniem, ale szybko odrzucił swoje rozterki i warknął:

- Bredzicie. Usiłujecie wytrącić ją z równowagi. Ja jednak w nią wierzę. - Gnoll odetchnął. - Cokolwiek się stanie, będziemy zwycięzcami.

- Usiłujesz dodać jej odwagi... Ale spójrz prawdzie w oczy. - Mruknął Silas. - Twoją sojuszniczką jest dziewczyna, która trzęsie się na myśl o walce. Pogódź się z tą myślą i stawaj do... - Agent TWS nie dokończył. Nie miał takiej okazji, bowiem Kat - znerwicowana i wściekła jednocześnie - trzasnęła gremlina z całych sił swoją bronią. Jej adwersarz upadł jak rażony gromem. To jednak nie wystarczyło kotce. W przypływie frustracji, wściekłości i nerwów zaczęła okładać gremlina po twarzy prostymi, brutalnymi ciosami. Trwało to 5 minut. Shadow wpatrywał się w to lekko zaskoczony, natomiast Edgar popadł w konsternację po obejrzeniu tego ataku furii. W końcu Kat zatrzymała kij w powietrzu. W jej oczach płonęły ogniki wściekłości. Silas był nieprzytomny i posiniaczony. Shadow nie czekał ani chwili dłużej.

- Włócznia Chaosu! - Warknął, posyłając w stronę swojej przeciwniczki kilkanaście pocisków energii. Drogę zastąpił im Edgar, odbijając je wszystkie swoją kataną. Jeden z pocisków uderzył w podbrzusze jeża. Wydawał się być zaskoczony tym, że dostał własnym pociskiem. Upadł na ziemię... I już się z niej nie podniósł.

- I... Koniec. - Mruknął Skrash lekko zaskoczony i niepocieszony jednocześnie, że walka rozstrzygnęła się tak szybko. Art zaś wpatrywał się w to, co zobaczył, jak w jakiś hipnotyzujący obrazek. Tymczasem Kat osunęła się na kolana. "Pozwoliłam się ponieść emocjom... Jestem potworem...", pomyślała w niewysłowionym smutku.

- W porządku? - Zapytał Edgar. Nawet na nią nie patrzył. Mówił spokojnie, chłodnym głosem.

- Tak sądzę. - Odparła Kat cicho.

* * *

- Wiesz... Nie wychodzi mi bycie komentatorem. - Mruknął zakłopotany Art.

- Nie próbuj wymigiwać się od roboty. - Odparł Skrash nieco ostrzej niż zamierzał.

- Muszę znaleźć pewnego pingwina... - Zaczął mężczyzna niepewnie, ale szkieletor mu przerwał:

- Pip miał pecha minąć się w korytarzu z Nekrosem. Biedaczek chyba wciąż tam leży. Leć po niego. - Skrash zachichotał perfidnie. - Masz szczęście, że mam alternatywę od miejsca na drugiego komentatora. - Skrash nachylił się do mikrofonu i mruknął:

- Uwaga, drugi Lodowy Upiór z areny, którego imienia nie pamiętam, a który na pewno siedzi na trybunach i kibicuje Nekrosowi niech zgłosi się się do kabiny komentatorskiej. - Nagle w kabinie zrobiło się bardzo zimno.

- To może ja sobie pójdę. - Mruknął Art. Błyskawicznie wypadł z kabiny. Chwilę po nim w drzwiach pojawił się Lodowy Upiór. Wyglądał nieco jak Nekros, z tym że na okolonej błękitnymi płomieniami czaszce trzymała się lodowa korona.

- Zapamiętaj. Moje imię to Nehr'zul! - Warknął Lodowy Upiór.

- A tak tak, Nefryt. - Odparł Skrash. - No dobra... Zawarliśmy niepisane porozumienie(Przy Żniwiarzu, który doglądał całego procesu), więc nadszedł czas na odrobinę tego lodowatego głosu, o którym tyle słyszałem.

- Niech będzie. - Mruknął Nehr'zul, nazywany także Królem Liszem. - Ale to ty będziesz zapowiadał zawodników. Ja mogę co najwyżej skomentować to i owo.

- Dobre i to.

* * *

- A więc... Już ze zmienionym składem w kabinie komentatorskiej zaczynamy dwunastą walkę! - Ryknął jak zwykle entuzjastycznie Skrash. - W tym pojedynku młody szaman stanie ramię w ramię z wampirem. Zmierzą się oni ze Zwiastunem i tajemniczym wojownikiem z demoniczną ręką. Panie i panowie... Vokial i Yoh kontra Nero i Midnight! - Trybuny zaklaskały cicho. Pierwsi pojawili się Midnight i Nero. Ten pierwszy był Mobianinem(jeżem) o sierści czarnej jak noc - Stąd zapewne jego imię. Jego oczy były dla odmiany białe jak śnieg(świetnie kontrastowały z futrem). Wszelką broń chował za krwawoczerwonym płaszczem. Nero również miał na sobie czerwony płaszcz. Na nogach miał skórzane i solidne buty. Jednakże jego najbardziej charakterystycznymi cechami były siwe włosy i demoniczna ręka, przypominająca ludzką z tą różnicą, że była bardziej... Wypalona. Na plecach trzymał słusznych rozmiarów miecz. Z drugiej bramki wychynął Vokial. Na jego twarzy nie malowało się nic, oprócz stoickiego spokoju. Miał na sobie czarny strój z dołączoną krótką peleryną. Przy pasie miał krótki, wysadzany rubinami sztylet, natomiast w dłoni ściskał sękatą laskę. Jednakże Yoh wciąż się nie pojawiał.

- To było normalnie do przewidzenia... - Stwierdził podenerwowany Skrash. Nehr'zul nic nie mówił, ale było widać, że bawią go momenty, gdy coś idzie nie po myśli szkieletora. - 30 sekund albo walkower! - Warknął. 30 sekund minęło, a partner Vokiala nie pojawił się. Midnight uśmiechnął się lekko. Bądź co bądź, ale był najemnikiem. Jeżeli walczyć, to na wszelkie sposoby.

- No nic. - Stwierdził beztrosko Nehr'zul - choć w jego wykonaniu beztroski ton brzmiał nieco jak głos największego ponuraka racjonalisty. - Mamy kolejny walkower. A tym razem ofiarą jest Vokial. Nero i Midnight wygrywają. - Nero był wyraźnie niepocieszony, natomiast Midnight uśmiechnął się niedostrzegalnie. Vokial zaś warknął coś niezrozumiałego i opuścił arenę.

* * *

- Kolejna walka przed nami. - Mruknął nieco mniej entuzjastycznie Skrash. - Pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że nie będzie walkoweru.

- Ale może być za to nieco jednostronna. - Dodał Nehr'zul. - Dwóch popaprańców będzie walczyć z dwoma Mobianinami. Mimo ponaddźwiękowej szybkości i zabójczych kopnięć nie mają szans z Najpoważniejszym Człowiekiem Świata i Wybrańcem Matki.

- Panie i panowie... Sonic i Rouge kontra Serious Sam i Sephiroth! - Trybuny ryknęły ogłuszająco, słysząc, że ich ulubieniec pojawił się na arenie. Pierwsi jednak pojawili się Sonic i Rouge. On - Pogodny i beztroski jak gdyby nigdy nic, ona - Skupiona i mierząca swoich adwersarzy protekcjonalnym wzrokiem. Tymczasem z drugiej bramki wychynęli Sam i Sephiroth. Ten pierwszy uśmiechał się lekko, machał do publiczności, rzucał kiepskiej jakości teksty i generalnie rzecz biorąc miał swoich rywali w głębokim poważaniu. Sephiroth zaś nie na darmo nosił miano czubka - Dzikie, niemalże zwierzęce spojrzenie było serwowane wszystkim w zasięgu jego wzroku. Mężczyzna miał długie, srebrne włosy i trzymał w ręku przerażająco wielką katanę. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Sam zachował się przewidywalnie: Wyciągnął z kieszeni technologicznie pomniejszoną broń. Ta jednak szybko urosła do naturalnych rozmiarów i wszyscy mogli zobaczyć, że mają do czynienia z półautomatyczną strzelbą. Rouge tymczasem zdążyła wyskoczyć w górę, a Sonic - Zniknąć gdzieś w ponaddźwiękowej smudze. Sephiroth zaczął machać swoją kataną na oślep, usiłując trafić któreś z nich. Dość szybko dostał butem od nietoperzycy, a następnie od jeża. Cofnął się kilka kroków i wpadł prosto na Sama, który... No cóż, zareagował dość nerwowo i zrobił z Sepha sito.

- Oj. - Wymamrotał. - No, ale mogło być gorzej, prawda? - Trybuny zachichotały cicho.

- Miałeś rację. To idiota. - Mruknął Nehr'zul, patrząc z politowaniem na Poważnego Sama. Skrash tylko przytaknął skwapliwie.

Tymczasem Rouge i Sonic wymierzali - albo raczej usiłowali wymierzyć - cios. Sam jednak albo miał niesamowite szczęście albo w porę unikał ciosu(To pierwsze znacznie częściej). On sam najczęściej strzelał, gdzie popadnie, okazjonalnie trafiając w trybuny. Tymczasem Sephiroth powoli zaczął się wykrwawiać.

- Stop! - Zagrzmiał gromki głos. Rouge i Sonic zatrzymali się natychmiast, Sam nieco później(Zdążył jeszcze postrzelić Nocnego Strzelca). Na arenę wbiegli sanitariusze i błyskawicznie zabrali Sephirotha z areny.

- Dobra... Niech walka zacznie się na nowo! - Zakrzyknął ten sam gromki głos. Sonic i Rouge błyskawicznie przeszli do ofensywy. Nietoperzyca posłała adwersarzowi solidnego kopniaka. Sam poleciał pod ścianę. Dostał w nos. Teraz niewielka plamka krwi skapnęła mu z nosa na koszulkę.

- Cholera... To była moja najnowsza koszulka! - Ryknął niczym ranny zwierz.

- Przecież wszystkie są takie same. - Odparł Sonic beztrosko.

- Ale ta była NAJNOWSZA! - Warknął, po czym po raz kolejny sięgnął do kieszeni. Na jego ręce pojawiła się zielona papuga kakadu z przyczepioną do szyi bombką. - Poczuj nieco Poważnej Siły Ognia! - Wrzasnął, wysyłając swojego podopiecznego w kierunku jeża. Ten beztrosko nadstawił pierś(Hit me)... I zdziwił się niepomiernie, bowiem papużka po kontakcie z nim eksplodowała w krwawym rozbryzgu, odsyłając Sonica pod ścianę. Jeż jęknął z bólu: Miał szeroką ranę biegnącą przez pierś i brzuch i okrwawioną twarz. Oczy zaszły mu mgiełką. Stracił przytomność. Rouge cofnęła się nieco. I słusznie: Sam był teraz w "Serious Damage Mode". Warknął wściekle, po czym zaczął zasypywać nietoperzycę gradem ołowianych łusek z miniguna. Dziewczyna skutecznie lawirowała między pociskami, choć ograniczały one znacznie jej możliwości lotu. Zniżyła lot do poziomu ziemi i niskim kopnięciem wywróciła swojego adwersarza. Sam zarył twarzą o ziemię i skrzywił się z bólu: Zetknięcie z nią nadłamało mu nos. Podniósł się chwiejnie i zaczął bacznym wzrokiem wypatrywać swojej przeciwniczki. Kiedy po około minucie nie wypatrzył jej, zaczął pruć z miniguna na oślep, trafiając wszystko i wszystkich.

- Kryć się! - Zakrzyknął ostrzegawczo Skrash. Trybuny z nielicznymi wyjątkami(Niech za dobry posłuży Nekros) rzuciły się w dół, unikając śmiercionośnych kawałków ołowiu. Paru osobom jednak udało się uniknąć deszczu śmierci bez padania na twarz. Axem zaczął kręcić swoim toporem niczym wiatrakiem, odbijając pociski gdzieś do sufitu. Nekros zmroził je w locie. Big Show niewzruszenie czekał, aż kanonada się skończy. W końcu minigun ucichł. Sam zwyczajnie wypstrykał się z pocisków. Rouge wykorzystała ten moment, by nadlecieć z końca areny i zadać kończący cios. Przeliczyła się. Sam w ostatniej chwili wyszarpnął zza pasa magnum, po czym mruknął:

- Nie tym razem. - I wystrzelił. Kula przestrzeliła skrzydło Rouge i sprawiła, że nietoperzyca wylądowała na ziemi nieco wcześniej niżby chciała. Teraz zwijała się z bólu. Poważny Sam zakręcił bronią w ręce i sprawnym ruchem schował ją z powrotem za pas. Było po walce.

- Koniec! - Zakrzyknął Skrash. - Sam i Sephiroth(A właściwie tylko Sam) pokonują Sonica i Rouge w tej dość zakręconej walce. - Tymczasem Najpoważniejszy Człowiek Świata wrócił do siebie, bowiem znowu zarzucił jakimś kiepskim tekstem i uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.

* * *

- Druga runda zbliża się ku końcowi. A tymczasem... Nadszedł czas na walkę nr 14! - Zakrzyknął entuzjastycznie Skrash. - Zabójca Legend i Róża zmierzą się ze Spalaczem Dusz i Tamaranką.

- Nie muszę mówić, która drużyna jest moim faworytem. - Stwierdził beznamiętnie Nehr'zul. Gdzieś na trybunach zamarzł milkshake Balora.

- Ja z kolei uważam, że ta walka będzie co najmniej wyrównana... - Odparł Skrash. - Panie i panowie... Nekros i Starfire kontra i Amy Rose! - Trybuny zaklaskały uprzejmie, choć sektor nieumarłych klaskał nieco głośniej. Pierwsi pojawili się Orton i Amy: Ona pewna siebie z uśmiechem na twarzy(Choć był to wymuszony uśmiech), bojowo kręcąca swoim młotkiem. Natomiast Orton kręcił swoim nowym mieczem beznamiętnie. Nie dało się zauważyć efektu przymusu umysłowego. Tuż po nich pojawili się Nekros i Starfire: On lodowatym wzrokiem mierzący swoich adwersarzy, ona dokładnie na odwrót - Wzrokiem skupionym, ale jednocześnie radosnym przyglądała się trybunom, potem przeciwnikom, by znowu przenieść swój wzrok na trybuny. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Nekros machnął ręką dokładnie w tej chwili, gdy Orton wykonywał zamach mieczem. Zero absolutne i ta druga energia, której nazwać się nie da, zderzyły się ze sobą. Wybuch odrzucił Amy i Starfire pod ściany, Zabójca Legend i Miażdżący Czaszki natomiast wytrwali na swoich miejscach.

- Coś mi się widzi, że to będzie walka ego kontra lód. - Rzucił beztrosko Skrash.

Tymczasem Nekros i Orton krzyżowali swoje miecze raz za razem. Przecinacz Żywotów Nekrosa krzesał lodowate iskry po każdym następnym uderzeniu w nienazwany miecz Randy'ego. W pewnym momencie ostrze Lodowego Upiora musnęło bark "The Legend Killera". Skóra pokryła się warstwą szronu, ale nie zamarzła.

- Co do...? - Zaczął zaskoczony Nekros(Bądź co bądź, ale zero absolutne nie ma prawa nie zamrozić żywej tkanki), nie skończył jednak, bowiem cios Ortona powalił go na ziemię.

- Twoje tanie sztuczki są mało efektywne, truposzu. - Parsknął wzgardliwie Zabójca Legend, machając mieczem. Ten w jednej chwili wyskoczył z jego ręki i zamienił się w dziwaczne, demoniczne ptaszysko o skrzydłach z ostrzy. Potwór zakrakał wściekle.

- A niech mnie! Gladius! - Sapnął Skrash do mikrofonu. Istotnie, podobne demony nazywa się Gladiusami. W międzyczasie Orton dobył swojego drugiego miecza.

- Nie bez kozery nazywają mnie Zabójcą Legend! - Warknął, szarżując na lekko zamroczonego Lodowego Upiora. Ten jednak błyskawicznie odzyskał sprawność. Wykręcił rękę swojego adwersarza, po czym walnął jego twarzą o ziemię. Czyli zaczął się klasyczny wrestling. Orton zatoczył się. Nekros uderzył raz jeszcze, po czym ciął Przecinaczem Żywotów. Śmiertelny atak w porę został zablokowany przez nadlatującego Gladiusa. Demon odbił jakimś cudem atak Nekrosa, co dało chwilę Ortonowi. Zabójca Legend wbił ostrze w pierś Lodowego Upiora. Niesamowite, ale nie powstrzymał go napierśnik.

- Uważasz się za władcę lodu? Co powiesz na działanie ognia? - Warknął radośnie Randy, przekręcając miecz o 90 stopni. Ostrze momentalnie zapłonęło żywym ogniem, szybko ogarniając całego Nekrosa. Lodowy Upiór krzyknął z bólu... Ci, którym było dane usłyszeć ten krzyk, mogli potwierdzić, że był to jeden z najstraszliwszych, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszeli.

- Niesamowite... - Wymamrotał Nehr'zul, podnosząc się z miejsca. - Jakim cudem taki przeciętny człeczyna może pokonać Lodowego Upiora, Spalacza Dusz i Miażdżącego Czaszki?

- Cuda się zdarzają. - Rzucił Skrash. Dla odmiany to on cieszył się z nieszczęścia Króla Lisza.

Tymczasem Orton filetował Nekrosa jak rybę. Trybuny zamarły: Wydawało się to niemalże niemożliwe. Lodowy Upiór co prawda już nie krzyczał z bólu, ale wciąż krzywił się na tyle, by każdy mógł to zauważyć.

- I co? Zamierzasz teraz spalić moją duszę? - Zaszydził Randy, spychając nieumarłego ze swojego ostrza. Co prawda Nekros nie krwawił, ale ten widok wciąż mroził krew w żyłach: Wszechmocny Lodowy Upiór pokonany przez Randy'ego Ortona.

- Jeszcze nie skończyłem... - Wymamrotał Nekros, usiłując się podnieść.

- Ale ja skończyłem. - Odparł "The Legend Killer", szykując się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu. Nagle poczuł ból w dłoni. Ktoś wytrącił mu miecz z ręki. Tym kimś okazała się być Starfire, unosząca się w powietrzu. Jej ręce błyszczały zielonym blaskiem. W końcu postanowiła włączyć się do akcji. Nie dane jednak jej było włączyć się na dłużej, bowiem Amy również wróciła do gry i mocarnym ciosem odrzuciła Starfire ponownie pod ścianę. Tym razem Tamaranka już się nie podniosła. Za to Amy wydawała się być w świetnym stanie. Ale była też wściekła. Nikt nie wiedział dlaczego. Szybko jednak prawda wyszła na jaw:

- Ta zamrażarka należy do mnie! - Wycedziła, szarżując w kierunku Nekrosa. Orton zapobiegawczo zszedł jej z drogi. Jeżyca mocarnym ciosem wbiła Nekrosa w ziemię... A przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. Rzeczywistość malowała się nieco inaczej: Nekros zdążył wystawić rękę z lodowym promieniem na końcu dłoni, by zamrozić młot przeciwniczki. Oręż Ortona był magiczny, ale TO był zwykły młotek. Udało mu się. Na twarzy dziewczyny odmalowało się zaskoczenie. Nekros wykorzystał jej broń przeciwko niej. Zakręcił młotkiem parę młynków i wyrzucił Amy wysoko w powietrze, gdzieś pod dach areny. Randy był jednak na to przygotowany. W chwili, gdy kurzawa opadła, mężczyzna wymierzył kolejny cios. Dało się słyszeć ciche stęknięcie - Nekros przyjął o jedno pchnięcie za dużo. Co prawda nie dało się go zabić, ale pozbawić przytomności - Jak najbardziej. I właśnie to udało się osiągnąć Randy'emu Ortonowi, Zabójcy Legend. Jako jeden z niewielu pokonał w otwartej walce Nekrosa Soulburnera. Na jego twarzy pojawił się dziwny uśmiech.

- I koniec. - Stwierdził niesamowicie spokojnie Nehr'zul, przyglądając się pobojowisku. - Randy Orton i Amy Rose wygrywają z Nekrosem Soulburnerem i Starfire.

- Aż trudno w to uwierzyć, prawda? - Skrash rozparł się wygodnie na swoim krześle. Po jego trzewioczaszce błąkał się uśmieszek.

* * *

- A za chwilę ostatnie dwie walki drugiej rundy! Nie odchodźcie od telewizorów!


	15. Niespodzianek ciąg dalszy

- Czas na walkę przedostatnią! - Zakrzyknął(Jak zwykle entuzjastycznie) Skrash.

- Tajemniczy, przez nikogo nielubiany wojownik i władca lokalnego zła zmierzą się z mistrzem karate i jedną z Atomówek. - Dodał Nehr'zul. - Czyli nic ciekawego.

- Panie i panowie... Casper i Overlord kontra Bubbles i Jim Kazama! - Trybuny zaklaskały grzecznościowo. Pierwsi pojawili się Jin i Bubbles. On - Z czarnymi włosami stojącymi na bakier, ubrany podobnie jak Heihachi - Tylko w spodnie ozdobione czarno-białym płomieniem. Był niesamowicie spokojny i skupiony zarazem. Ona - Ubrana w czarno-niebieski strój z blond włosami spiętymi w kucyki. Z jej głębokich, błękitnych oczu biła radość i niewinność. Zaraz po nich pojawili się Overlord i Casper: Ten pierwszy wciąż się nie odzywał i nie okazywał absolutnie żadnych emocji, ten drugi zaś uśmiechał się kpiąco. Ktoś na trybunach westchnął, prawdopodobnie po zobaczeniu Jina. Casper parsknął wzgardliwie. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Jin pochylił się nieco, gotowy do ataku. Overlord zaś nie bawił się w subtelności. Machnięciem topora zmusił swojego adwersarza do kroku w tył. Tymczasem Casper i Bubbles mierzyli się wzrokiem. W końcu chłopak odezwał się:

- Niestety, miałaś pecha wpaść na mnie. - Okularnik dobył mieczy. - Nie bierz tego do siebie. Tu chodzi o dobro wspólne.

- Zobaczymy, kto tak naprawdę miał pecha. - Odparła wesoło dziewczyna, stając w pozycji bojowej. Nie miała broni, ale ze względu na swoje umiejętności - nie potrzebowała żadnej. Tymczasem jakaś broń przydałaby się Jinowi. Cóż, ręce(Nawet z ochraniaczami) nie są wystarczającą obroną do zablokowania ciosu topora. Karatece pozostawały więc uniki. Ale na tej płaszczyźnie Jin radził sobie dużo lepiej niż powolny i ślamazarny Overlord niezgrabnie wymachujący toporem. W końcu mężczyzna wymierzył kopnięcie. Overlord cofnął się nieco, po czym dostał serią ciosów w brzuch i zachwiał się. Niesamowite, jakim cudem te ciosy mogły go wzruszać. Wymierzył własny cios ręką. Jin szybko uchylił się, obszedł adwersarza z boku i przerzucił go przez ramię. Lokalny władca zła upadł ciężko na ziemię. Tymczasem Bubbles usiłowała przełamać blok Caspra, który skutecznie niwelował wszelkie ciosy i wyprowadzał czasami sporadyczne kontry. W końcu dziewczyna uderzyła mocniej niż wczesniej. Potężne uderzenie odrzuciło jej adwersarza do tyłu, ale nie wywróciło. Nagle chłopak zerwał się do przodu i ciął na pełnym biegu w ramię przeciwniczki. Bubbles krzyknęła z bólu, gdy ostrze przeorało jej skórę. Casper zatrzymał się, na jego twarzy malowało się rozbawienie.

- Mówiłaś, że kto ma pecha? - Zapytał beztrosko. Zaszarżował raz jeszcze i zrobił to samo z drugą ręką dziewczyny. - To ja będę śmiał się ostatni. - Rzucił, odskakując. Wykręcił w powietrzu piękne salto, po czym wyszarpnął zza pasa swój bardzo-obcięty-shotgun i wystrzelił. W stronę Bubbles pomknęły kule ognia, lecące z zawrotną prędkością. Dziewczyna rzuciła się w bok, unikając pocisków... I wpadła na Overlorda, który właśnie miał zamierzać się na Jina. Lokalny Władca Zła i Atomówka wywrócili się z wielkim impetem. A więc na placu boju pozostali tylko Casper i Jin.

- Imponujące... - Rzucił karateka beznamiętnie. - Ale to ci nie wystarczy.

- Zobaczymy... - Odparł chłopak, chowając na powrót swoją broń palną. Dobył mieczy raz jeszcze i przypuścił szarżę. Jin spokojnie odszedł w bok i wymierzył własny cios. Casper w porę się zasłonił, lecz nie był przygotowany na nadchodzące kopnięcie. Chłopak stracił oddech. Jin złapał go za ramię i przerzucił podobnie jak Overlorda. Tymczasem Lokalny Władca Zła otrzepał się z kurzu i zlustrował walkę tej dwójki. Postanowił rzucić kulą ognia. Nie zdążył się jednak skoncentrować, gdy poczuł kopnięcie gdzieś w okolicy piersi. Opancerzony Overlord poleciał do tyłu niczym szmaciana lalka. Bubbles włączyła się do akcji, na jej twarzy malował się rodzaj ponurej determinacji. Radość i beztroska zniknęły w jednej chwili. Bubbles natarła na Caspra, który tymczasem był obijany przez Jina. Zauważył ją kątem oka. Rzucił się do tyłu nieco podobnie jak Raijin podczas swojej walki. Udało mu się: Jin dostał potężnym kopniakiem w szczękę i odleciał pod ścianę, by nie podnieść się stamtąd przez dłuższy czas. Na twarzy Bubbles odmalowało się przerażenie. Tą chwilę konsternacji wykorzystał Casper. Wymierzył cios oćwiekowaną ręką. Nie był zbyt potężny, ale wystarczająco silny, by zachwiać dziewczyną. Chłopak wymierzył kopnięcie w tył głowy. Bubbles upadła, zamroczona. Casper uśmiechnął się triumfująco... I dostał czymś w dłoń. Warknął z bólu i zaskoczenia zarazem. Tam, gdzie powinien leżeć Jin, stał karateka we własnej osobie, ale nieco odmieniony: Wyrosły mu czarne, pierzaste skrzydła, a na czole dało się zauważyć niewielkie, kręcone różki. "Jin" przemówił władczym głosem:

- Drżyj przed boską mocą! - Po czym pochylił się do tyłu. Jego oczy rozbłysły na czerwono. Sekundę później wystrzeliły one laserową wiązką. Casper odbił w porę pocisk gdzieś do sufitu. Demoniczny Jin rozpostarł skrzydła i nadleciał, uderzając swojego adwersarza w szczękę. Chłopak zatoczył się jak pijany i machnął mieczami, by odpędzić "karatekę". Jin łatwo uniknął ataku i już szykował się do kolejnego... Ale znikąd dostał ognistą kulą. Mężczyzna opadł na ziemię i stracił przytomność - Tym razem na stałe. Gdzieś w kącie areny stał Overlord z uniesioną ręką. Ta wciąż dymiła się szarym obłokiem.

- Dobra robota. - Mruknął Casper, jednak nie nacieszył się zbytnio, bowiem dostał kolejny raz i upadł na ziemię. Bubbles odzyskała przytomność umysłu.

- To JA będę się śmiać ostatnia! - Warknęła, szykując się do ostatecznego ciosu.

- Nie radzę... - Syknął chłopak, sięgając do kieszeni. Wyciągnął z niej bardzo-obcięty-shotgun oraz... fioletową pluszową ośmiorniczkę w kapeluszu. Bubbles cofnęła się o krok, szpecząc bezgłośne "Osiek". - Poddaj się albo zrobię z tego czegoś sushi.

- Nie zrobisz tego! - Krzyknęła dziewczyna piskliwie.

- Nie? - Odparł wyszczerzony w złośliwym uśmiechu Casper, strzelając. Pocisk odstrzelił kapelusz Ośka. Chłopak podniósł się. Nacisnął spust raz jeszcze. Chmura kartaczy wystrzeliła w powietrze. - Więc?

- Spróbujmy załatwić to polubownie... - Zaczęła Bubbles niepewnie.

- Wybacz, wybrany abonent jest czasowo niedostępny. - Odparł z rozbawieniem. Strzelił w jedną z macek Ośka. Ta pokryła się warstwą wybielacza.

- Dobrze. Poddaję się, tylko go oszczędź! - Krzyknęła dziewczyna. Do jej oczu napłynęły łzy. Casper rzucił jej ośmiorniczkę, po jego twarzy wciąż błąkał się uśmieszek.

- I koniec! - Zakrzyknął Skrash. - Casper i Overlord pokonują Bubbles i Jina!

- I robią to w dość nietypowy sposób. - Dorzucił swoje trzy grosze Nehr'zul. - Ja na szczęście nigdy nie miałem żadnych fobii związanych z jakąś rzeczą.

- Tak? - Szkieletor uśmiechnął się lekko, pokazując zaskoczonemu Królowi Liszy jego miecz odczepiony od pasa.

- Oddawaj! - Warknął Lodowy Upiór. Skrash podał mu miecz z przewrotnym błyskiem w oczodole.

* * *

- Czas na ostatnią walkę drugiej rundy! - Zakrzyknął Skrash. - W tym pojedynku Samozwańcza Atomówka i księżniczka rodu Acorn zmierzy się z krasnoludzkim samurajem i Opanowanym.

- Osobiście nie sądzę, by druga drużyna miała jakiekolwiek szanse z... Ich przeciwniczkami. - Dodał Nehr'zul.

- Przywitajcie ich. Bell i Sally kontra Kardel i Sir Mullich. - Trybuny zaklaskały głośniej niż zwykle. Pierwsi pojawili się panowie - Kardel wciąż błyszczący jak choinka, natomiast Sir Mullich - Opanowany, co jakiś czas skubiący wąsa. Chwilę później pojawiły się Bell i Sally: Ta pierwsza miała długie, białe włosy, biało-czarny strój oraz(Niesamowite) białe oczy. Nie mówimy tutaj o samych białkach, tylko o białych(Lekko szarych) źrenicach. Wydawała się być niesamowicie spokojna. Sally była nieco bardziej nerwowa, ale wciąż opanowana. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Sir Mullich dobył miecza i ciął prostym uderzeniem w Bell. Ta jakby odruchowo zablokowała cios ręką. Pozostał ślad, ale nic poza nim. Teraz dziewczyna wyprowadziła własny cios. Rycerz poleciał pod ścianę. Kardel zachował się nieco inaczej. Odskoczył do tyłu, po czym załadował do garłacza nie zwykłe kule, tylko nieco inne: O bladoniebieskim kolorze, przypominające nieco grubsze wersje strzałek do rzucania. Krasnolud wystrzelił w Bell. Dziewczyna pewnie zablokowała pocisk, ale ten po trafieniu jej zaczął połyskiwać złowieszczo. W ciągu sekundy ciało dziewczyny pokryło się siateczką błękitnych piorunów. Bell krzyknęła z bólu, po czym osunęła się na ziemię. Sally tymczasem doskoczyła do Kardela i zadała cios. Tańczący z Garłaczem w porę zasłonił się przed ciosem, po czym skontrował. Ale i Sally udało się zablokować uderzenie bagnetu. Dziewczyna złapała za pistolet i zaczęła strzelać. Wystrzeliła trzy razy. Dwie kule odbiły się od krasnoludzkiego pancerza, ale trzeciej udało się odstrzelić kawałek brody Kardela. Tymczasem Sir Mullich podniósł się chwiejnie i zaczął przyglądać się pojedynkowi Mobianki z krasnoludem. W końcu postanowił interweniować. Drogę jednak ponownie zastąpiła mu Bell, na którą pocisk paraliżujący przestał działać chwilę temu. Wymierzyła cios, jednak rycerz w porę się uchylił. Sir Mullich jednak nie zatrzymał się na konfrontację(Nie miałby w niej większych szans), tylko rzucił się pomagać Kardelowi. Tymczasem Sally zaciekle starała się powstrzymać sowjego adwersarza. Jednak Tańczący z Garłaczem przewyższał ją pod względem wyszkolenia i uzbrojenia. W końcu udało mu się pewnym ciosem wytrącić miecz dziewczyny z ręki. Sally dobyła pistoletu, ale Sir Mullich(Który dobiegł już na miejsce starcia) wytrącił go z ręki Sal. Wiewiórce nie pozostawało już nic innego, jak odskakiwać i liczyć na Bell. Ale nawet na taką ewentualność był przygotowany Kardel. Załadował do Garłacza kule łańcuchowe i wystrzelił. Łańcuchy oplotły ich przeciwniczkę tak, że ta nie mogła się poruszać. Dziewczyna upadła. W chwili, gdy wydawało się, że jest już po walce na Kardela wpadła rozpędzona Bell, przewracając krasnoluda. Zaczęła wymierzać proste ciosy po twarzy, co w wykonaniu Samozwańczej Atomówki było dosyć bolesne. Po około 20 sekundach Kardel stracił przytomność. Tymczasem Sir Mullich podszedł do leżącej na ziemi Sally. Zmierzył ją chłodnym wzrokiem, po czym pomógł jej wstać i sprawnym ciosem rozpłatał łańcuchy. Podał jej miecz.

- Nie byłoby to w porządku, gdybyś była bezbronna. - Stwierdził. Sally wzięła miecz. - A teraz, stawaj do pojedynku! - Zakrzyknął gromko, ustawiając się w pozycji bojowej. Tymczasem Bell już szarżowała w jego kierunku. Prawdopodobnie pozbawiłaby go przytomności jednym ciosem, ale w porę zatrzymała ją Sally:

- Zaczekaj! Musimy to rozstrzygnąć między sobą. - Samozwańcza Atomówka niechętnie zatrzymała się. Tymczasem Sal i Sir Mullich czekali na pierwsze posunięcie swojego adwersarza. Dziewczyna wyskoczyła jako pierwsza. Rycerz sparował jej cios, po czym sam wyprowadził własny. Jednakże wiewiórce udało się wyprowadzić jakiś sprytny cios techniczny, po którym wytrąciła ona oręż Sir Mullicha z rąk. Przystawiła końcówkę ostrza do jego skroni.

- A więc po walce. - Stwierdziła. Fakt: Kardel wciąż leżał nieprzytomny, a Sir Mullich pozbawiony był broni. Było po walce.

- I koniec! - Zakrzyknął Skrash. - Bell i Sally pokonują Kardela i Sir Mullicha! - Trybuny zaklaskały entujzastycznie.

* * *

- A więc druga runda za nami. - Stwierdził Nehr'zul, patrząc na rozpiskę. - Nadeszła więc pora ogłosić, kto przeszedł do trzeciej rundy:

1. Night Shooter

2. Porcupine

3. Nathaniel Claw

4. G'narl

5. Daniel Garner

6. Augustus Brimstone

7. "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels

8. Allister Rasmunsen

9. Ghost Rider

10. Cassandra the Vixen

11. Felicia Larina Sokolov

12. Axem Ranger Red

13. Silver the Hedgehog

14. Y2J Chris Jericho

15. Genn Grey Crest

16. Boomer

17. Balor

18. Mecha Sonic

19. Scourge the Hedgehog

20. Big Show

21. Katheleen Vance

22. Edgar Rosenrot

23. Nero

24. Midnight the Hedgehog

25. Sam "Serious" Stone

26. Sephiroth

27. Amy Rose

28. "The Legend Killer" Randy Orton

29. Casper

30. Overlord

31. Bell

32. Sally Acorn

- Pewnie dziwicie się, dlaczego podajemy ich pojedyńczo? - Zapytał Skrash publiczności. - Na to pytanie odpowie wam Shane McMahon! - Trybuny ryknęły. Istotnie: Shane pojawił się w kabinie komentatorów.

- Jako że nasz turniej należy do najbardziej nieprzewidywalnych, w trzeciej rundzie zajdą dwie istotne zmiany... - McMahon przerwał dla lepszego efektu. - Pierwsza z nich: Drużyny znikają! - Na trybunach zapanowało lekkie poruszenie. - Druga zmiana: Zawodnicy będą walczyć w trójkach! - Teraz trybuny ogarnęła euforia. - Jednakże: Brakuje jednego zawodnika do 11 walk. A więc: Maszyna losująca idzie w ruch! - Staroświeckie urządzenie zaczęło poruszać rolkami. W końcu ukazała się główka Hellscreama. - A więc mamy trzydziestego trzeciego zawodnika! Grom Hellscream! - Sektor orków odzyskał swój wigor i zaczął ryczeć entuzjastycznie. Tymczasem Skrash zapytał zakłopotany:

- A co z Sephirothem i Boomerem?

- A co ma być? - Zdziwił się McMahon.

- No... RRB-owiec dostał Młotem Gromu, a Sephiroth został podziurawiony przez Sama.

- Aha... No dobra, ludziska! Trzeba będzie znaleźć jeszcze dwóch innych zawodników w zastępstwo za Sephirotha i Boomera! - Rolka zakręciła się po raz pierwszy: Pokazał się Vokial. Za drugim zaś razem ukazał się pewien nadmiernie przeklinający kroganin. - W porządku! Pierwszym zastępcą będzie Vokial, zaś drugim - Wrex! - Sektor krogański ryknął entuzjastycznie. - A teraz... Nadszedł czas na _clou_ programu: Rozpiska walk! - McMahon wcisnął guzik na panelu komentatorskim. - A, i jeszcze jedno: Walki odbędą się za godzinę! - Błysnęło...

Malował się taki oto rozkład walk:

1. G'narl vs Amy Rose vs Big Show

2. "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels vs Scourge the Hedgehog vs Casper

3. Felicia Larina Sokolov vs Nero vs Augustus Brimstone

4. Axem Ranger Red vs Bell vs Nathaniel Claw

5. Midnight the Hedgehog vs Daniel Garner vs Grom Hellscream

6. Ghost Rider vs Overlord vs Silver the Hedgehog

7. Cassandra the Vixen vs Urdnot Wrex vs Allister Rasmunsen

8. Edgar Rosenrot vs Mecha Sonic vs Vokial

9. Balor vs Sally Acorn vs Genn Grey Crest

10. Sam "Serious" Stone vs Y2J Chris Jericho vs Night Shooter

11. Porcupine vs Katheleen Vance vs "The Legend Killer" Randy Orton

* * *


	16. Kolejna przerwa

- A teraz nadeszła godzinna przerwa! - Oznajmił entuzjastycznie Shane. - W końcu nie możemy pozwolić, byście bezsilnie machali mieczami, prawda? - Parę osób(Z Wrexem na czele) miało nieco odmienne zdanie, ale nikt nie wyrażał głośno swojej opinii.

* * *

- Nie owijajmy w bawełnę... Mamy problem. - Stwierdził twórczo Balor, spoglądając na swoich sojuszników. - Ja walczę z Acornówną i Bojownikiem o Cokolwiek, Mecha z samurajem i wampirem, Nocny z Y2J i - co najgorsze - Z tym pętakiem w podkoszulku z bombą.

- Porcupine ma teoretycznie najlepsze ustawienie: Razem z nim jest Orton. Natomiast tą dziewczyną bym zbytnio się nie przejmował. - Mruknął Mecha.

- Orton jest naszym sojusznikiem, zapomniałeś? - Zauważył Saren. - Sytuacja podobna jak w drugiej rundzie: Któryś musi się podłożyć.

- Pytanie który? - Westchnął rozdzierająco Melisius.

- Trzeba będzie trochę pooszukiwać. - Stwierdził Balor, zaś jego oko błysnęło złowrogo.

- Jak zawsze? - Wtrącił się Samuel.

- Jak zawsze.

* * *

- Aha! A mówiłem, że przyda mi się nadmiar pocisków! - Stwierdził triumfalnym głosem Augustus. Miał wciąż kilka bandaży na twarzy, ale mimo to trzymał się nieźle.

- Bardzo ci się przyda. - Mruknął Grom. - Masz groźnych przeciwników. - Ork był niepocieszony, ponieważ do trzeciej rundy dostał się tylko zrządzeniem losu.

- Coś taki nie w sosie, Zielony? - Zagadnął wesoło Chen.

- Będzie ciężko. Ten cały Garner, czy jak mu tam... To będzie pestka, natomiast Midnight to inna para kaloszy.

- Jest dwa razy mniejszy od ciebie, nie wiadomo, czy używa jakiejkolwiek broni i czy posiada jakiekolwiek umiejętności. Do tego wszystkie jego walki kończyły się walkowerem. - Stwierdził zgryźliwie Silas. Istotnie, w pierwszej rundzie jego przeciwnik się nie pokazał.

- A gdzie jest Genn? - Zapytał nagle Augustus. Istotnie, Bojownika o Cokolwiek nie było...

* * *

- Mówiłem, że przejdziesz gładko dalej! - Stwierdził Wolvington triumfatorsko.

- Póki co jeszcze nie możemy spoczywać na laurach. - Odparł Pazur po raz trzydziesty ósmy. - Trzecia runda nie będzie łatwa.

- Żartujesz? Axem i Bell. Co oni ci mogą zrobić? - Zapytała lekko rozbawiona tym ciągłym zamartwianiem się Nataniela Katarzyna.

- Mi raczej chodziło o to, by oglądać się w ciemnych zaułkach. Balor i jego drużyna wciąż knują, jak obrócić turniej na swoją korzyść. Ale tym razem mieli pecha. Wystarczy spojrzeć na rozpiskę. - Na twarzy Pazura pojawił się lekki uśmieszek.

* * *

- Przepraszam, Fergard Stratoavis? - Zapytała zziajana Cassandra, dobiegając do płomiennowłosego, który opuszczał już arenę.

- Owszem.

- Ja... Powinnam podziękować za...

- Nic nie mów i nie dziękuj mi.

- Jak to... Nie...

- Ano, pewien znajomy poprosił mnie o drobną przysługę. Ponieważ on ratował mój tyłek już wiele razy, nie mogłem mu odmówić. Zresztą... Moje marzenie nigdy by się nie spełniło. - Półdemon poklepał Cassandrę po ramieniu. - Powodzenia. - Fergard pchnął drzwi, wychodząc. Lisica została sama w holu. Przez chwilę jeszcze stała w miejscu, po czym odwróciła się i pobiegła. Wiedziała, kogo szukać - Genna.

* * *

- _A świry zapanują na ziemi..._ - Pomrukiwał Casper, rozglądając się za znajomymi. Co jakiś czas zapobiegawczo otwierał drzwi pierwszego lepszego pomieszczenia, by sprawdzić, czy Balor kogoś nie ogłuszył i nie wrzucił do składzika. Udało mu się w ten sposób znaleźć Sama, co podsumował dość kwaśno("Cuda się zdarzają i dotykają tych najgłupszych"). W chwili, gdy miał otworzyć kolejne drzwi o wielce mówiącej nazwie "Magazyn" usłyszał czyjeś głosy. Jeden był żeński, drugi męski. Dochodziły zza rogu. Zaciekawiony chłopak podszedł nieco bliżej. Usłyszał skrawek rozmowy:

-... Podziękować ci za... drugą szansę.

- Nah, to nic wielkiego.

- Nie, to sporo znaczy. Carissa ma podwójną szansę na przeżycie.

- Chciałaś powiedzieć... Potrójną...

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć...

- Czemu nie? W końcu... Czego się nie robi dla przyjaciółki...

- Znasz mnie tak krótko... I mimo to chcesz mi pomóc jeszcze bardziej? - Rozmowa się urwała, więc Casper pomyslał, że prawdopodobnie mężczyzna potakuje. - Ja... To wspaniale! - "Idę o zakład, że rzuciła mu się na szyję...", pomyślał rozbawiony problemami życia codziennego Casper. - Och, chodź no tu... - Rozmowa urwała się w pół słowa. Casper ostrożnie wycofał się. Starał się nie roześmiać. "Ofiarowała mu to, czego się nie spodziewał...", pomyślał rozbawiony. Osobiście miłość dwojga ludzi bardziej żenowała go niż inspirowała. Czasami był to materiał do żartów. Dało się słyszeć ciche tąpnięcie świadczące o tym, że ktoś uderzył o ścianę. Tym razem nie dał rady się opanować. Casper po prostu wybuchnął śmiechem. Rzecz, którą usłyszał, wydawała mu się być tak absurdalna... Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę miejsce, w którym się znajdowali. Postanowił wychynąć i sprawdzić, co rzeczywiście się stało. Ujrzał niecodzienny widok: Cassandrę i Genna spleconych ze sobą pod ścianą. Kamizela Bojownika o Cokolwiek była rozpięta, podobnie jak jeden z rzemyków od pancerza dziewczyny.

- To chyba nie potrzebuje komentarza... - Rzucił beztrosko Casper, chłonąc obrazek dwojga zakłopotanych, domorosłych kochanków niczym dobrą komedię. Szybko jednak spoważniał. - Porzućcie wszelkie nadzieje na wygraną. Jakbyście ze sobą nie współpracowali, nie macie ze mną szans. Poza tym... Ja walczę o poważny cel, a nie o życie osoby. - Warknął, odwracając się na pięcie. Dość szybko odszedł, rzucając jeszcze przez ramię kilka ostrzeżeń...

* * *

Trzecia runda właśnie się zaczęła...

* * *


	17. Pierwsze walki trzeciej rundy

- A więc rozpoczynamy trzecią rundę! - Zakrzyknął entuzjastycznie Skrash. - Jak już wspomniał nasz guru, teraz zawodnicy będą walczyć w trójkach!

- A pierwsza trójka wyraźnie różni się między sobą. - Dodał Nehr'zul. - Zapaśnik, Kragnanin i Mobianka.

- Panie i panowie... Pierwszym zawodnikiem jest G'narl! - Trybuny(Nie licząc sektora kragnańskiego) zabuczały zgodnie. Ostatni ze Szponiaków jednak wydawał sobie nic z tego nie robić. Uniósł oba pazury do góry i zaryczał, pokazując haczykowaty jęzor. - Zawodniczką jest Amy Rose! - Tym razem trybuny zaklaskały. Jeżyca uśmiechała się, chociaż znowu był to wymuszony uśmiech. - Drugim zawodnikiem zaś jest Big Show! - Największy Atleta Świata wtoczył się na arenę, uśmiechając się lekko. Przeciwnicy ustawili się w trójkącie, mierząc się bacznym wzrokiem. Zabrzmiał gong. Kragnanin nie bawił się w subtelności. Z głośnym warknięciem rzucił się na Big Showa, usiłując wbić swój język w głowę adwersarza. Olbrzym bez trudu złapał go w locie i wykręcając nim kilka młynków, rzucił w stronę Amy. Dziewczyna zręcznie uchyliła się, po czym wymierzyła cios w klatkę piersiową olbrzyma. Równie dobrze mogłaby uderzyć go wykałaczką. Big Show złapał ją za rękę i wykręcił ją z głośnym chrzęstem(Nie była to dżentelmeńska strategia, ale na pewno skuteczna). Jeżyca krzyknęła z bólu. Olbrzym prawdopodobnie rzuciłby nią tak, jak G'narlem, ale wyżej wymieniony Kragnanin włączył się do akcji. Rzucił kulą ognia w Big Showa. Na taki rodzaj obrażeń Największy Atleta Świata już nie był odporny. Big Show cofnął się zamroczony. G'narl wykorzystał okazję i skoczył na swojego adwersarza, przygniatając go do ziemi. Zaczął wymierzać proste, brutalne ciosy w twarz. Nie trwało to długo. Olbrzym w końcu stracił przytomność z okrwawioną twarzą. Kragnanin ryknął wściekle... I dostał młotem po plecach. Cios zarzucił nim niczym szmacianą lalką. Amy uśmiechnęła się triumfująco. G'narl zamierzał jej jednak zetrzeć ten uśmieszek z twarzy. I nie zamierzał bawić się w subtelności. Rzucił kolejną kulą ognia. Jeżyca odbiła pocisk, ale w jej kierunku zaczęły nadlatywać kolejne. Rzuciła się w bok, unikając kanonady. Tymczasem G'narl szalał wściekły, miotając pocisk za pociskiem. W końcu jeden trafił w nogę dziewczyny. Amy upadła, zamroczona. Kragnanin zaszarżował w jej kierunku. Wbił się w nią niczym nóż w masło i odepchnął pod ścianę. Tam wymierzył pierwszy cios. Chlaśnięcie przecięło skórę na jej policzku. Skrzywiła się z bólu. G'narl machnął swoim przypominającym potrójną maczugę ogonem i jeżyca upadła na kolana półprzytomna. Kragnanin uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Ryknął do swojego sektora coś w stylu "Chwała Imperium Kragnan!", po czym obrócił się, by zakończyć walkę. Jakież wielkie było jego zdziwienie, gdy okazało się, że jego przeciwniczka... Zniknęła. G'narl zaczął nerwowo obracać się w poszukiwaniu swojej ofiary. Wypatrzył ją gdzieś na środku areny. Kulała, widać trafienie kulą musiało dać jej w kość. Ostatni Szponiak zaszarżował w jej kierunku, porykując wściekle. I wtedy... Do akcji włączył się Big Show. Olbrzym z okrwawioną twarzą wpadł na G'narla, wywracając rozpędzonego Kragnanina. Amy obróciła się, na jej twarzy malowało się zdziwienie. Tymczasem Największy Atleta Świata wymierzał cios za ciosem, trafiając adwersarza to w zęby, to w podbrzusze. I znowu rzucił nim niczym szmacianą lalką. I znowu w kierunku Amy. Tym razem jednak jeżyca nie zdążyła się uchylić. G'narl wpadł na nią rzucony z dużą siłą. Kragnanin jednak nie dawał sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Udało mu się w locie złapać za osłabioną nogę dziewczyny i zacisnąć na niej haczykowaty jęzor. Amy krzyknęła z bólu. G'narl jednak nie zamierzał przestać. Złapał ją, po czym odrzucił w kierunku Big Showa. Olbrzym nadstawił pierś, szykując się na zminimalizowanie uderzenia. Ale i dziewczyna miała coś w zanadrzu. Złapała mocniej za młot, po czym uderzyła z całej siły, gdy Big Show był w jej zasięgu. Olbrzym zachłysnął się, po czym "zamknął się w sobie", gdy jego przeciwniczka wymierzyła mu kopnięcie w jeden z tych newralgicznych punktów. Tymczasem G'narl zdążył już wbić się w ścianie, wypełznąć z niej, otrzepać się z kurzu i zakląć szpetnie. Rzucił okiem na sytuację: Amy klepała Big Showa bez trudu. "Czas sprawdzić, jak działają te nowinki technologiczne...", pomyślał, dotykając szponem kawałka swojego języka. Zamieszczony był na niej czip. Jego działanie było z grubsza nieznane, ale zapewniono go, że "Będzie mógł przywołać piekło na ziemi". Zaczął kreślić językiem koło. Oczekiwania spełniły się: Pojawiła się lekka, ognista linia, podążająca za jęzorem. W końcu udało mu się zakreślić pełne koło. W powietrzu unosiło się ogniste koło. G'narl ostrożnie włożył końcówkę języka dokładnie do środka okręgu. Pojawiła się tam niewielka kula ognia, jednakże z każdą chwilą rosnąca. "A jednak działa...", pomyślał zadowolony. Odsunął się nieco: Ognisty symbol wciąż unosił się w powietrzu.

- Płoń wiecznie! - Warknął głośno, uderzając językiem o środek okręgu. Ognisty symbol pomknął z zawrotną prędkością w kierunku wciąż walczących Big Showa i Amy. Uderzenie nadeszło znienacka. Olbrzym zachwiał się i upadł, tracąc przytomność jeszcze w locie. Jeżycę zaś odrzuciło pod ścianę. Była pokrwawiona i obita. G'narl podszedł do niej miarowym krokiem, uśmiechając się kpiąco.

- Nigdy... Nie uda się wam pokonać kogoś mojego pokroju. - Syknął.

- Może się założymy? - Odwarknęła dziewczyna, ostatkiem sił zamierzając się na G'narla. Ale Kragnanin był przygotowany na podobną ewentualność. Wystrzelił językiem. Haczykowaty jęzor zacisnął się na szyi jeżycy. Charknęła, uścisk uniemożliwiał jej oddychanie. Zaczęła desperacko okładać język adwersarza. Nieskutecznie. Po około 10 sekundach Amy zsiniała. Jej oczy się zamknęły. G'narl puścił ją. Nadmierne znęcanie się nad adwersarzem było niepożądane na arenie(Ku jego niezadowoleniu), ale reguły to reguły. Nietrzymana przez nikogo dziewczyna opuściła głowę, nieprzytomna. Tym razem było po walce.

- I koniec! - Ryknął Skrash. - G'narl - Mój zdecydowany faworyt tej walki - pokonuje Big Showa i Amy!

- Zastosował bardzo brutalną taktykę, ale jednocześnie zabłysnął nowatorskim atakiem. - Dodał Nehr'zul. Tymczasem G'narl zdążył jeszcze ryknąć standardowe "Chwała Imperium Kragnan!", po czym opuścił arenę.

* * *

- Przed nami druga walka! - Zakrzyknął Skrash. - "The Heartbreak Kid"... - Żeńska część trybun ryknęła entuzjastycznie. - Zielony Błysk... - Część mobiańska zaklaskała. - Oraz Nielubiany przez Nikogo Wojownik, mój zdecydowany faworyt.

- Widzowie cię znienawidzą. - Zauważył Nehr'zul. - Ale co ja tam wiem...

- Pierwszym zawodnikiem... Jest HBK! - Żeńska część trybun ryknęła jeszcze głośniej niż 10 sekund wcześniej. Michaels wkroczył na arenę. Uśmiechał się lekko, ale było widać, że skupia się najbardziej jak może. - Drugim... Scourge! - Trybuny zaklaskały. Zielony jeż uśmiechnął się na swój czarująco-bezczelny sposób(_Smile, babe..._). - Trzecim zaś... Casper! - Tym razem oklaski były rachityczne. Okularnik pojawił się na arenie, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie w trójkącie. Zabrzmiał gong. Casper odezwał się:

- To który chce, by jego marzenie obróciło się w proch pierwsze? - Była to ewidentna aluzja do Genna i Cassandry. Scourge skwapliwie wskazał Shawna. Shawn skwapliwie wskazał Scourge'a. - Mam lepszy pomysł: Utłukę was obu. - Chłopak dobył mieczy. Błyskawicznie doskoczył do swoich adwersarzy, tnąc ich obu mieczami. HBK zablokował atak, Scourge natomiast odskoczył nieco do tyłu. Przypuścił szarżę. Casper cofnął się za HBK'a. Jeż wbił się w Mr. Wrestlemanię, zabierając mu oddech. Tymczasem okularnik pchnął Michaelsa w kierunku Scourge'a. Jeż odskoczył i wymierzył cios. Casper zablokował cios, po czym odpowiedział własnym. Scourge natychmiast zszedł mu z drogi i zaszedł od tyłu. W międzyczasie Michaels przygotowywał się do "Sweet Chin Music". Z każdym ostrzegawczym tupnięciem, żeńska część trybun darła się euforycznie. W tak zwanym międzyczasie Scourge usiłował utrzymać Caspra w miejscu, zakładając dźwignię na jedno z jego ramion.

- Za kogo mnie masz?! - Warknął chłopak, uderzając drugą ręką w brzuch adwersarza. Jeż skrzywił się, po czym zatoczył jak pijany po otrzymaniu kolejnego ciosu w szczękę. Był niższy od Caspra, co jednak nie pomagało mu tak bardzo jak powinno. Tymczasem HBK wystartował do biegu, licząc na to, że ogłuszy kogoś z pomocą "Sweet Chin Music". Casper zauważył nadbiegające zagrożenie kątem oka. Złapał jeża wpół i rzucił nim w kierunku HBK'a. Na coś takiego Shawn nie był przygotowany, co nie znaczy, że nie wiedział co zrobić. Wymierzył "Sweet Chin Music" właśnie w nadlatującego Scourge'a. Jeż po tym ciosie już nie wstał. Gdyby nie wystarczył superkick, to w końcu upadł gdzieś z wysokości dwóch metrów. Teraz HBK i Casper mierzyli się wzrokiem. Michaels zakręcił kilka młynków swoim kijem, po czym uderzył nim o ziemię. Jak na zawołanie, żeńska część trybun zaczęła drzeć się euforycznie. Casper skrzywił się po zobaczeniu wśród nich Bell. Sądził, że będzie mu kibicować... Ale nie liczył na niczyje wsparcie. W końcu, do wszystkiego doszedł sam.

- Nie bierz tego do siebie. - Rzucił beznamiętnie. - Chodzi o coś większego.

- Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo. - Odparł Shawn.

- Że chodzi o coś większego?

- Nie. Żebyś nie brał tego do siebie.

- Pozwolisz, że spytam... Jaki jest twój cel?

- Zostać zapamiętany jako ten dobry. By moje imię wciąż budziło euforię nawet po odłożeniu broni czy wręcz... Po śmierci.

- Mój cel jest zgoła odmienny. Chciałbym... Wyplenić zło. Za wszelką cenę, bez względu na koszty.

- Epickie i chyba niemożliwe, nie sądzisz?

- Dlaczego nie? - Brew Caspra uniosła się lekko. - Podobno nagrodą jest wszystko, o co poprosisz. Warunek jest jeden: Nie może to być nic, co naruszy równowagę świata.

- A myślisz, że zniszczenie wszelkiego zła nie naruszy równowagi?

- Cholera, punkt dla ciebie. - Casper popadł w chwilową konsternację. - W takim razie mam inny, lepszy pomysł: Wystarczy poprosić o coś, co da mi wystarczająco dużo możliwości do samotnej krucjaty.

- Uważasz, że to rozsądne? Sam przeciw wszystkim?

- Fakt, świat jest pełen złych istot. Podstawą jest więc odróżnianie tych bardziej złych o tych mniej złych. Trzeba wyszukać tych gorszych.

- Mi raczej chodziło o... Rodzinę i przyjaciół. - "Cholera, dlaczego ja go jeszcze nie zaatakowałem?!", pomyślał podenerwowany Casper, usiłując się skupić. HBK tymczasem wciąż kontynuował swoją przemowę. - Nie jest to nic miłego: Zostawić przyjaciół pod byle pretekstem. O rodzinie nie wspomnę.

- Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć?! - Warknął Casper wściekły. - Jesteś otoczony wianuszkiem fanek i naiwniaków spełniających każdą twoją zachciankę. Z pewnością sława uderzyła ci do głowy bardziej niż potrzeba prawdziwej przyjaźni.

- Skąd masz pewność, że taka jest prawda? - Odparł HBK chłodno. Niesamowite, ale wciąż był spokojny niczym głaz.

- Widzisz, każdy może powiedzieć o tobie, że jest twoim przyjacielem. "Hej, Shawn to mój najlepszy przyjaciel - Dał mi swój autograf". "Mamo, HBK zasponsorował moją operację i jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem!"(Oho, kolejna aluzja - Przyp. aut.) "Tato, Shawn pozwolił mi się dotknąć - Nigdy nie będę miała lepszego przyjaciela!" - Casper uśmiechnął się kpiąco. - Sława pożywia się każdym kolejnym wojownikiem, który jej zasmakuje. Odziera go z mięsa i skóry, pozostawiając tylko bezwładny szkielet, którym może manipulować do woli. Właśnie dlatego nikt nie klaszcze na mój widok - Bo nie dałem się dotknąć sławie.

- To twój punkt widzenia. Poklask i przyjaźń można ze sobą połączyć.

- Daj mi przykład.

- Świetnie. Niech za przykład posłużę ja.

- Ty? - Parsknął Casper wzgardliwie.

- Owszem. Mam wspaniałą rodzinę: Żonę i dwójkę dzieci. Nigdy się nie kłócimy z powodu tego, że obłażą mnie młodsze i atrakcyjniejsze fanki. Mam także wspaniałych przyjaciół. Dzielą sławę ze mną, może dlatego łatwiej ją znieść. I jeszcze jedno...

- Zamknij się. - Przerwał mu wpół słowa Casper, otwierając ogień. Bardzo-obcięty-shotgun wystrzelił pociskami obezwładniającymi. HBK upadł na ziemię niczym kłoda. - Twoje słowa nigdy nie będą prawdziwe. - Syknął, opuszczając arenę. Trybuny ucichły w jednej chwili. Pierwszy odezwał się Skrash:

- Właśnie dlatego Casper był moim faworytem.

- Dlatego, ponieważ atakuje bez uprzedzenia? - Parsknął Nehr'zul.

- Nie. Dlatego, że jest twardogłowym, cynicznym i bezwzględnym dupkiem. - Odparł Skrash. Szkieletor uśmiechnął się. - Dokładnie tak jak ja za życia... - Lodowy Upiór parsknął lodowatym śmiechem.

* * *

- A za chwilę kolejne walki! Nie odchodźcie od telewizorów!


	18. Smutek, radość, łzy i śmiech

- Nadszedł czas trzeciej walki trzeciej rundy! - Zakrzyknął entuzjastycznie Skrash. - W tym pojedynku zmierzą się ze sobą tygrysica wojowniczka, naznaczony demonicznym dziedzictwem białowłosy z dwulufowym pistoletem i mechanicznym mieczem oraz gremlin terrorysta, maniak wybuchów.

- Będzie bardzo wesoło. - Rzucił kwaśno Nehr'zul.

- A więc... Powitajcie ich. Płeć piękną będzie reprezentować tutaj Felicia! - Trybuny zaklaskały uprzejmie(Chyba udało już im się otrząsnąć z szoku wywołanego pokonaniem Undertakera). Dziewczyna pojawiła się na arenie. Na twarzy malowała się ponura determinacja. - Pierwszym z panów, jakich tu powitamy, będzie... Nero! - Trybuny zaklaskały. Siwowłosy chłopak pojawił się na arenie. Wydawał się być rozluźniony. - Zaś towarzystwa dotrzyma im sam Augustus Brimstone! - Tym razem trybuny zaklaskały głośniej. Gremlinowi udało się zdobyć dość liczną rzeszę fanów. Teraz mierzył swoich adwersarzy bacznym wzrokiem. Przeciwnicy ustawili się w trójkącie. Zabrzmiał gong. Nero dobył miecza, a Felicia mocniej ścisnęła szablę. Tymczasem Augustus jak gdyby nigdy nic załadował pierwszą meltabombę do "Zwiastuna". Obdarzył swoich adwersarzy piorunującym uśmiechem, po czym rzucił beztrosko:

- Nie obrazicie się, jeśli spytam, czego was pozbawiam, wygrywając? - Nero chyba nieco się "nadłamał". Felicia pomyślała o swojej siostrze. Zagryzła wargę. - Nie musicie odpowiadać, ale psucie czyichś marzeń nie jest w moim stylu. Ech, życie... - Gremlin odskoczył, po czym wystrzelił. Nadlatująca meltabomba jednak nie była większym zagrożeniem dla Nero. Siwowłosy gwałtownie otrząsnął się z zamyślenia, po czym odbił ją w kierunku Augustusa. Gremlin rzucił się w bok i zaczął ładować bliżej niezidentyfikowane pociski. Felicia rzuciła się w jego kierunku, wymachując szablą. Brimstone sparował cios swoją solidną strzelbą, po czym dobył katarów. W międzyczasie Nero ostrzeliwywał, kogo popadnie. Nie szło mu jednak zbyt dobrze: Pociski zazwyczaj mijały się z celem i uderzały o ścianę. W końcu postanowił przejść do frontalnego ataku. Złapał za miecz i zaszarżował w kierunku Felicii i Augustusa. Tygrysica kątem oka dostrzegła nadbiegającego adwersarza. Rzuciła się do tyłu, pozwalając, by siwowłosy wpadł na jej przeciwnika. Udało jej się, ale tylko częściowo - Owszem, jej adwersarz poturbował Augustusa, ale złapał także ją za pomocą swojej demonicznej ręki. Dziewczyna poczuła, jak coś z wielką siłą ciska nią o ścianę. Uderzenie wbiło tumany kurzu. Felicia ledwo dostrzegła, jak wpada na Augustusa(Można mówić o szczęściu - Bycie ciśniętym o ścianę z wielką siłą to nic miłego). Kiedy kurz opadł, dało się zauważyć tylko Nero. Młodzian stał spokojnie, czekając na posunięcie swoich adwersarzy. Pierwsza spod ściany wypełzła tygrysica. Miała zakrzepłą krew na czole i krzywiła się z bólu, ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc... Trzymała się nieźle. Znacznie gorzej zaś przezentował się Augustus: Gremlin był cały obity, miał podziurawiony płaszcz i dość głęboką ranę na ręce. Ale za to był wściekły. Prawdopodobnie dlatego nie czuł bólu. Wystrzelił na oślep, trafiając Nero w podbrzusze. Siwowłosy upadł, lekko zamroczony. Tymczasem Felicia zdążyła w porę odskoczyć z zasięgu bomby Augustusa. Skrzywiła się z bólu po raz kolejny. "Pamiętaj, robisz to dla Carissy...", pomyślała po raz kolejny, by dodać sobie choć trochę sił. Warknęła niemalże zwierzęco i rzuciła się w stronę Augustusa. Gremlin jednak w porę się odwrócił. Terrorysta nacisnął spust. Pocisk trafił dziewczynę, odrzucając ją do tyłu. Na jej twarzy odmalowało się zaskoczenie...

* * *

- Siostrzyczko... - Carissa zapukała do drzwi pokoju Felicii. Miała długie, czarne włosy i błękitne, głębokie oczy. Na jej twarzy malował się strach. Dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi młodszej siostrze. Carissa była trzy lata młodsza od niej i naprawdę wrażliwa na świat.

- O co chodzi, Car? - Zapytała zaspana Felicia. Był środek nocy.

- W moim pokoju jest coś strasznego. - Odparła lekko przestraszona dziewczynka. Na twarzy Felicii pojawił się lekki uśmieszek.

- To pewnie tylko gałęzie uderzają o szybę.

- Nie, tam coś na pewno jest.

- Mogę ci udowodnić, że to tylko wiatr. - Felicia przekroczyła próg pokoju. Przygarnęła młodszą siostrę do siebie. - Nie ma się czego bać. - Dziewczynki weszły do pokoju Carissy. Faktycznie, w ciemnościach niektóre z jej przytulanek mogły wyglądać przerażająco, ale Carissa wskazywała na okno. Felicia chwilę się wahała, po czym odsłoniła okno. Nie były to gałęzie: Wyglądało na to, że do okna pokoju Carissy przystawiona była drabina. Musiała być słabo postawiona i dlatego pukała o szybę.

- No widzisz... To tylko drabina. - Felicia uśmiechnęła się nikle. Carissa wciąż jednak była lekko wystraszona. Sierść na jej rączkach zjeżyła się.

- Mogę dziś spać z tobą? - Zapytała nieśmiało.

- Jasne. W końcu jesteśmy siostrami i musimy o siebie dbać. - Odparła jej starsza siostra.

- I zawsze będziemy o siebie dbać?

- Naturalnie. - Carissa rzuciła się na swoją siostrę z radości.

- Trzymam cię za słowo! - Wykrzyknęła radośnie.

* * *

Trzymam cię za słowo... Trzymam cię za słowo... "Jestem złą siostrą. Nie wywiązałam się z obietnicy...", pomyślała Felicia, leżąc na ziemi. Prawda była okrutna: Jej przeciwnicy byli zbyt silni. Nie dała rady uratować Carissy. I już nie będzie miała szansy, by się zrekompensować. Jej siostra... Jej ciężko chora siostra...

Ona umrze.

Dziewczyna straciła przytomność. Ostatnie słowa, które usłyszała, to "Zwycięzcą jest Augustus Brimstone!"...

* * *

- Po dość krótkiej walce nr 3, spodziewamy się czegoś większego w walce nr 4! - Zakrzyknął Skrash entuzjastycznie.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie prosimy o zbyt wiele... - Rzucił beznamiętnie Nehr'zul.

- Legendarny Pirat Siedmiu Mórz, Samozwańcza Atomówka i Przywódca Axem Rangerów. Będzie się działo! Jako pierwszego witamy... Axema! - Trybuny niechętnie(bo niechętnie), ale zaklaskały mu. Czerwony wojownik pojawił się w bramce. Może nie było tego widać spod hełmu, ale był skupiony. Uścisk jego dłoni był mocniejszy niż wcześniej. - Jako drugą witamy... Bell! - I tym razem trybuny zaklaskały entuzjastycznie. Białowłosa pojawiła się na arenie. Na jej twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech. - I teraz czas na gwóźdź tej walki... Nataniel Pazur! - Trybuny ryknęły euforycznie. Pirat pojawił się w bramce. Po jego twarzy błąkał się szelmowski uśmieszek. Przeciwnicy ustawili się w trójkącie. Zabrzmiał gong. Bell od razu wystartowała do Axema, wymierzając cios. Czerwony wojownik w porę się zasłonił, co nie zmienia faktu, że wiele to nie zmieniło. Ranger odleciał do tyłu, ledwo unikając zderzenia ze ścianą. Tymczasem Nataniel obserwował. Odskoczył gdzieś w bok i leniwie podziwiał swoich potencjalnych adwersarzy. Bell bez trudu kontrowała ciosy Axema, który nie dorastał jej do pięt. W końcu po którymś razie dziewczyna wytrąciła broń adwersarza, po czym wbiła go w ziemię. Zbroja Axema uratowała go przed utratą przytomności, co nie zmienia faktu, że był zamroczony i chwilowo wyłączony z gry. Samozwańcza Atomówka zaszarżowała teraz na Nataniela, który zdążył już dobyć szabli i ziewnąć przeciągle kilka razy. Kot w ostatniej chwili odskoczył, po czym wyprowadził kontrę. I pojawiła się podobna sytuacja, jak w drugiej rundzie z Brickiem: Pazur unika ciosów i wyprowadza kontry, ale kontry te nie robią na adwersarzu żadnego wrażenia. Tymczasem Axem rozejrzał się półprzytomnym wzrokiem za swoim toporem. Ledwo go dostrzegł, rzucił się w jego kierunku. Prawdopodobnie by go złapał, ale zabrakło mu szczęścia: Wpadł na niego rzucony przez Bell Pazur. Czerwony wojownik upadł niczym kłoda przygnieciony swoim adwersarzem. Białowłosa zaśmiała się triumfalnie. Szybko jednak śmiech utknął jej w gardle, gdy Axem postrzelił ją blasterem. Laserowa smuga zostawiła na ręce dziewczyny krwistą pręgę. Bell krzyknęła z bólu, przymykając oczy.

- Dzięki, konserwo. - Rzucił Pazur, rzucając się w kierunku przeciwniczki. Na dłoniach pirata pojawiły się małe kule ognia. Nataniel z głośnym wrzaskiem wpadł na dziewczynę, łapiąc ją Płonącymi Dłońmi. Zapach smażonego mięsa rozszedł się po arenie błyskawicznie. Samozwańcza Atomówka odskoczyła. Skóra rąk była w dwóch miejscach przypalona. Bell warknęła cicho, po czym przypuściła swój atak "Płonących Dłoni", z tym że płomień był biały. Pazur zręcznie odskoczył i pozwolił Samozwańczej Atomówce wpaść na Axema, który nie zdążył w porę zasłonić się toporem. W tym wypadku siła uderzenia była niszcząca: Czerwony wojownik odleciał do tyłu niczym po uderzeniu czymś ciężkim. Jakimś cudem udało mu się wylądować na czworakach i nie uderzyć o ścianę. Mimo że latał niczym szmaciana lalka na wszystkie strony, to zdawał się bagatelizować wszelakie obrażenia. Teraz dobył blastera i usiłował wymierzyć w któreś ze swoich przeciwników. Bezskutecznie: Zarówno Bell, jak i Pazur odskakiwali i przyskakiwali do siebie, atakując, unikając wrażych ciosów i ogólnie rzecz biorąc - Wciąż się ruszając. Mimo to Axem wystrzelił kilka razy, za każdym razem mijając się z celem. W końcu przypuścił własną szarżę. Zakręcił kilka razy toporem w biegu i rzucił nim w kierunku adwersarzy. Nadlatujące ostrze uderzyło o ręce Bell, która w porę zdążyła się zasłonić. Oręż zostawił raptem lekki ślad na jej skórze. Jednak odwrócił jej uwagę, czego nie omieszkał nie wykorzystać Pazur. Odskoczył nieco, po czym - tak jak w przypadku drugiej walki - skupił się. Po jego szabli zaczęły skakać błyskawice. Kot machnął nią zamaszyście. Fala uderzeniowa pomknęła w kierunku Bell, trafiając ją w bok. Dziewczyna wykręciła parę śrub w powietrzu i upadła na twarz. Wydawała się być nieprzytomna. Tymczasem Axem zatoczył łuk i trzasnął Nataniela w szczękę. Pirat zatoczył się jak pijany i spróbował wyprowadzić kontratak szablą. Nieskutecznie. Czerwony wojownik zawrócił, po czym po raz kolejny trzasnął adwersarza. Tym razem jednak Pazurowi udało się(przypadkiem, ale zawsze) zawadzić o adwersarza. Pirat błyskawicznie wrócił do siebie, po czym pchnął Axema szablą. Czerwony wojownik wzdrygnął się - Mimo iż cios nie przebił zbroi, to ten odczuł go boleśnie. Chwilową niemoc Axema Nataniel wykorzystał błyskawicznie - Złapał go wpół, po czym nadludzkim wysiłkiem podniósł adwersarza i rzucił nim o ścianę. Czerwony wojownik zobaczył gwiazdy po tym uderzeniu. Tymczasem Bell zdążyła już odzyskać przytomność. Opluła się własną krwią i wciąż była zamroczona. Ale wiedziała, co musi zrobić. Stanęła rozluźniona, krzyżując dłonie na piersi. Zaczęła otaczać ją biała poświata, przypominająca nieco słup. Zaczęła manifestować się coraz intensywniej, rozjaśniając niebiańskim światłem arenę. W końcu złożyła dłonie, po czym gwałtownie otworzyła je, pozwalając, by słup niszczącej energii pomknął w kierunku jej adwersarzy. Axem, widząc to "coś" wystraszył się nie na żarty. Na jego korzyść przemawiał fakt, że Pazur był odwrócony do tego plecami i był w gorszej sytuacji niż on sam. "Znienawidzą mnie, ale co tam...", pomyślał, odpychając Nataniela w kierunku słupa światła. Pazur wpadł prosto w środek słupa. Energia uniosła go do góry, po czym zaczęła "skakać" po nim w postaci błyskawic wszelkiego kalibru. Pirat krzyknął z bólu. Zarówno Bell, jak i Axem obserwowali to beznamiętnie. Po jakiejś minucie słup rozwiał się, zrzucając Nataniela na ziemię. Faworyt do wygrania turnieju, a z pewnością tej walki - Leżał nieprzytomny.

- No, co jak co, ale TEGO nigdy bym się nie spodziewał... - Wymamrotał zaskoczony Skrash. Nehr'zul skwapliwie przytaknął. I znowu milkshake Balora zamarzł na kość.

Tymczasem Axem i Bell mierzyli się wzrokiem. Generalnie czerwony wojownik był w lepszym stanie niż jego przeciwniczka - Nie krwawił i miał tylko kilka lekkich wgnieceń na zbroi. Z kolei białowłosa oddychała płytko i krzywiła się z bólu. Było widać, że nawet oddychanie sprawia jej wysiłek.

- Czas to zakończyć, _don't you think_? - Zapytał pewnie, wyciągając w powietrze prawą rękę. W ciągu jednej chwili w prawicy Axema znajdowała się pokaźnych rozmiarów armata(Nazwanie tego karabinem byłoby przegięciem) z kilkoma lufami. - A masz! - Warknął, strzelając niemalże natychmiast. Kilkanaście wiązek laserowych pomknęło w kierunku Bell z zawrotną prędkością. Dziewczyna jednak(Mimo że ranna) sprawnie unikała pocisków i skracała dystans. W końcu dobiegła do swojego adwersarza... I otrzymała cios kolbą tego czegoś. Nawet jeżeli nie miała to być pierwotnie maczuga, to wciąż świetnie się nadawała do podobnego wykorzystania. Białowłosa zatoczyła się, zamroczona. I tym razem pocisk dobiegł celu, przebijając przeciwniczkę Axema na wylot. Bell zachłysnęła się, struga krwi wystrzeliła z jej ust. Chwilę jeszcze stała zamroczona, po czym upadła. Była nieprzytomna. Tym razem na stałe.

- I... Koniec? - Zdziwił się Skrash. - Axem naprawdę właśnie pokonał Bell i Pazura? - Nehr'zul skwapliwie przytaknął. Dla odmiany zamiast Balora ofiarą stał się Casper, którego szkła pokryły się szronem. - Dobra... Świat staje na głowie, ale nic na to nie można poradzić. Axem przechodzi do czwartej rundy! - Czerwony wojownik ukłonił się, po czym opuścił arenę. Chwilę po nim na arenie pojawili się sanitariusze, zabierając Bell.

* * *

- Czas na piątą walkę wieczoru! - Zakrzyknął Skrash(Który błyskawicznie odzyskiwał entuzjazm). - Demoniczny Szczęściarz, Mistrz Ostrzy i Czyśccowy Wojownik skrzyżują się w jednej trójce, gwarantując nam niezapomniane emocje!

- Prawdopodobnie. - Rzucił Nehr'zul.

- Panie i panowie... Oto Midnight! - Zakrzyknął szkieletor. Trybuny zaklaskały, jednakże nikt nie pokazał się w bramce. - Eee... A Daniel? - I znowu pusto. - No to może Grom? - Sektor orków ryknął entuzjastycznie, a dołączyło się do niego także sporo gnolli. Najgłośniej darł się chyba Genn razem ze swoim bratem Szramą. Jednak Hellscream był niepocieszony. Coś nie podobało mu się w tej walce. Jego przeciwnicy nie pojawili się, chociaż powinni. Na twarzy orka malowało się skupienie, wymieszane z cichą frustracją. Tymczasem Skrash pieklił się na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.

- CZY CHOCIAŻ RAZ W KTÓRYMŚ TURNIEJU MOŻE ZABRAKNĄĆ WALKOWERÓW?! - Darł się okrutnie, usiłując w przypływie złości udusić Nehr'zula(Bezskutecznie).

- A więc czekamy 30 sekund... - Rzucił beznamiętnie Lodowy Upiór, czekając, aż jego "uczony kolega" uspokoi się. Minęło 30 sekund, Skrash nie przestawał "dusić" Nehr'zula, Grom wygrał walkowerem. - A więc... - Król Lisz dotknął czoła szkieletora. Ten momentalnie zamarzł na kość i z pewnością szybko ochłonął. Problematyczne było jednak to, że był chwilowo niezdatny do działania. - Grom walkowerem wygrywa z Danielem oraz Midnightem. A, i jeszcze coś... Potrzebny będzie nowy komentator... - Rzucił okiem na zmrożone "zwłoki" Skrasha. Tymczasem Grom znowu rzucił jakimś przekleństwem i opuścił arenę niepocieszony.

* * *

Do kabiny komentatorskiej ustawiła się naprawdę długa kolejka. Każdy chciał spróbować swoich sił w komentowaniu. W końcu(Po długich, naprawdę długich poszukiwaniach) Nehr'zulowi udało się wyłowić jedną wybijającą się postać - Fioletowowłosą lisicę o nieco ciemniejszym futrze niż Cassandra(Brązowo-białym). Dało się także zauważyć katanę za plecami i żółte, głębokie oczy. Doliczając do tego paskowany, fikuśny strój tworzyło to dość... Interesującą całość. Lodowy Upiór skrzywił się z obrzydzenia. "Ale każdemu trzeba dać szansę....", pomyślał niechętnie, rozpoczynając już standardową procedurę:

- Imię?

- Luna. - Odparła lisica pewnym głosem.

- Dlaczego tu jesteś?

- Chciałam... Spróbować szczęścia.

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że przepytałem już 49 innych potencjalnych komentatorów i żaden nie pokazał tego, czego oczekiwałem, jako pięćdziesiąta... Dostajesz tą posadę z miejsca.

- Naprawdę? O rety, jakie to miłe! - Luna uśmiechnęła się filuternie. Nehr'zula aż skręciło, ale nie mógł cofnąć danego słowa...

* * *

- A więc... Witamy ponownie po krótkiej przerwie. - Mruknął Lodowy Upiór.

- Nadszedł czas kolejnej walki! - Dodała Luna wesoło.

- Płomienny Mściciel zmierzy się z Lokalnym Władcą Zła oraz Srebrnym Telepatą.

- Emocje gwarantowane!

- Taa... - Lodowy Upiór teatralnie westchnął, po czym zaczął recytować pod nosem swoją koronną kwestię.

- Powitajcie Ghost Ridera! - Zakrzyknęła Luna entuzjastycznie(Skrash w spódnicy... - Przyp. aut.). Trybuny zaklaskały. Czaszkogłowy pojawił się na arenie. Jego "twarz" nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. - Drugim tutaj walczącym będzie Overlord! - Trybuny zaklaskały nieco ciszej. Lokalny Władca Zła poprawił hełm na swojej głowie. - Zaś ostatnim, który spróbuje szczęścia będzie Silver! - Trybuny zaklaskały nieco głośniej niż wcześniej. Srebrny jeż uśmiechał się z zakłopotaniem. Przeciwnicy ustawili się w trójkącie. Zabrzmiał gong. Ghost Rider rzucił się prosto na Overlorda, ignorując Silvera. Ten zdążył odskoczyć i zacząć zabawę z telepatią. Tymczasem Overlord ledwo dawał sobie radę z blokowaniem ataków "Duchowego Jeźdca". Nie wiedzieć temu, ten wkładał w uderzenia tak wielką moc, że nie dawało rady opisać jej słowami. W końcu Lokalny Władca Zła wyprowadził kontratak. Cios odrzucił Ghost Ridera do tyłu, ale nie zrobił mu większej krzywdy. Tymczasem Silver zdążył już otoczyć się seledynową poświatą. Overlord jednak w porę zauważył zagrożenie. Złapał Ghost Ridera za rękę, po czym nadludzkim wysiłkiem rzucił nim w jeża. Ten jednak zdążył w porę "złapać" nadlatującego czaszkogłowego. Warknął coś niezidentyfikowanego, po czym odrzucił go z powrotem w stronę Overlorda. Ten zdążył tylko cisnąć kulą ognia, nim Ghost Rider ponownie go przygniótł. Magiczny ogień najwyraźniej nie ruszał czaszkogłowego mściciela. Jednak nie zamierzał on odpuścić Overlordowi. Ledwo na nim wylądował, wymierzył potężne uderzenie w szczękę(Czy miejsce, gdzie być powinna). Lokalny Władca Zła zatoczył się jak pijany po otrzymaniu ciosu, zdołał jednakże wyprowadzić kontrę. Niecelną. Czaszkogłowy złapał adwersarza za rękę, po czym przerzucił go niczym poduszkę na drugi bok. Ciężko opancerzony i niezgrabny Overlord upadł na ziemię niczym kłoda. Tymczasem Silver przyglądał się temu z bezpiecznej odległości, czekając na dogodny moment do ataku. Będzie musiał poczekać jeszcze dłuższy czas. Overlord zaczął natomiast rozpracowywać swojego przeciwnika. Był szybszy i silniejszy, więc będzie musiał grać na zwłokę bądź wymyśleć jakiś podstęp. Zdecydował się na to drugie. Zbliżył się nieco do ściany. Ghost Rider zaszarżował w jego kierunku. W ostatnim momencie lokalny władca zła odsunął się w bok... Ale przeliczył się. Czaszkogłowy zdjął z piersi swój łańcuch, po czym przyciągnął Overlorda do siebie i ustawił jako taran. Ciężko opancerzony Overlord wpadł z wielkim impetem na ścianę. Oberwało się także Ghost Riderowi, ale ten zamortyzował uderzenie z pomocą swojego adwersarza. Silver wciąż czekał na dogodny moment do ataku. Ale i tym razem to nie był właściwy moment. Ghost Rider bowiem rzucił Overlordem na oślep, trafiając zaskoczonego jeża. Ponad 100 - kilogramowa kupa złomu przygniotła Silvera, zabierając mu oddech. Czaszkogłowy założył łańcuch na pierś i sięgnął po strzelbę. Wymierzona upiorna dubeltówka wystrzeliła kulę ognia. Overlord machnął toporem, odbijając atak. Silver zaś znowu odskoczył nieco do tyłu, po czym rzucił seledynową kulką energii. Pocisk nie zrobił większej krzywdy Overlordowi, ale odwrócił jego uwagę od Ghost Ridera. Ten nie omieszkał tego nie wykorzystać. Rozpędzony "Duchowy Jeździec" wpadł na swojego adwersarza, wywracając go. Overlord po raz drugi podczas tej walki upadł ciężko jak kłoda. Ghost Rider podniósł twarz adwersarza na wysokość własnej. Nehr'zul już wiedział, co się święci. Podniósł telefon.

- Ghost użył zakazanego ruchu. - Mruknął. - Lepiej szybko go wyprowadźcie. - Luna popatrzyła na niego pytająco.

- Co takiego chce zrobić?

- Zamierza użyć "Pokutnego Spojrzenia", swojej najstraszliwszej broni. Ten atak dosłownie wypala duszę, pozostawiając stygnący korpus.

- To okropne!

- Właśnie dlatego jest to atak niedozwolony. Zabijający. - Tymczasem Ghost Rider zaczął mruczeć lekko zadowolony z nieznanego powodu.

- Spójrz mi w oczy. - Warknął. - Twoją duszę plami krew niewinnych. Poczuj... Ich... Ból! - Ryknął, patrząc prosto w błękitno-czerwone ślepia Overlorda. Ten zaczął podrygiwać nerwowo. Nie minęła minuta, a Ghost Rider puścił go, pozostawiając tylko pusty korpus. Bez duszy. Na trybunach zapanowało poruszenie z jakiegoś bliżej nieznanego powodu. Czaszkogłowy obrócił się, by ujrzeć dwudziestkę wszelakich humanoidów w mundurach z naszywką "Protect". Westchnął cicho. - Złamałem reguły. Skrzywienie zawodowe. - Stwierdził, pozwalając wyprowadzić się ochroniarzom. Poruszenie i ogólny harmider zostały przerwane przez Nehr'zula:

- Ghost Rider złamał reguły, a Overlord na skutek ich złamania - Niezdolny do dalszej walki. Silver wygrywa walkowerem. - Jeż początkowo nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Ale taka była prawda: Wygrał(Przypadkiem, ale zawsze). Zespół sanitariuszy zdążył już znieść Overlorda. Jeż podążył chwiejnie za nimi.

* * *

- Czas na walkę numer 7! - Zakrzyknęła Luna wesoło. - Od razu mówię, że mam faworytkę tej walki. Owszem, faworytkę!

- A ja mimo wszystko niechętnie zgadzam się z Luną. - Mruknął kwaśno Nehr'zul. - Z całej trójki to właśnie ona ma największą szansę na wyjście z tej walki zwycięsko.

- Czempion Krogan, Nieumarły Najemnik i Lisica! - Luna zakręciła się na swoim krześle. - Jako pierwszą witamy... Cassandrę! - Trybuny zaklaskały ochoczo. Dziewczyna zdołała zaskarbić sobie uznanie publiki dzięki gracji i zmysłowości. Teraz jednak nie myślała nad tym. Skupiła się na swoim celu. "Felicii się nie udało... Ale wciąż jestem w grze...", pomyślała, skupiając się. - Jako drugi zawita tutaj... Urdnot Wrex! - Sektor krogański ryknął euforycznie. Czempion krogan odzyskał szansę na zwycięstwo po przegranej w drugiej rundzie. Zaklął cicho pod nosem. - A ostatni na arenie pojawia się... Allister! - Nieumarli zaklaskali uprzejmie. Szkielet jak zwykle pozostawał nieodgadniony, jeśli chodzi o emocje. Przeciwnicy ustawili się w trójkącie. Zabrzmiał gong. Żadno z nich nie ruszyło się z miejsca. Allister odchrząknął, Wrex warknął coś po krogańsku, Cassandra zakręciła oczyma. W końcu żabowaty odezwał się:

- No dobra, k.....ki kościotrepie: Zapłacisz mi za drugą rundę. - Szkielet wzruszył ramionami, obrazy go nie wzruszały. Ożywił się za to, gdy Wrex wymierzył w niego strzelbą. Allister w porę odskoczył. Mimo iż nie czuł bólu i był odporny na obrażenia, to kilka takich trafień mogło mu np. urwać czaszkę. Do Wrexa doskoczyła Cassandra, uderzając rapierem. Kroganin w porę zasłonił się ręką(Przypominam, pancerze jego, Garrusa i Sarena były futurystyczne), po czym skontrował ciosem kolbą. Celne uderzenie przewróciło lisicę na ziemię.

- Nie wtrącaj się, suko! - Warknął Wrex(Co jak co, ale do dżentelmenów się nie zaliczał). - To sprawa między mną a tym p......ym szkieletorem. - Tymczasem "p......ny szkieletor" wymierzał winchesterem w łeb Wrexa. Ten jednak w porę zorientował się, że jest celem. Żabowaty rzucił się do tyłu, unikając trafienia, po czym sam wystrzelił. Plazmowe pociski zadudniły na Allisterze donośnie i odrzuciły szkielet pod ścianę. Tymczasem Wrex podnosił się już i szarżował w kierunku swojego adwersarza. W tym zamieszaniu zapomniano o Cassandrze, która zdążyła już się podnieść i skrzywić z bólu. Uderzenie wymierzone przez Wrexa było wyjątkowo celne. Tymczasem Wrex usiłował złapać Allistera, nieskutecznie jednak. Jego adwersarz był po prostu za szybki. Wymierzył cios rączką winchestera w łeb kroganina. Równie dobrze mógłby uderzyć go ziarenkiem piasku. Wściekły żabowaty ryknął wściekle, po czym złapał swojego adwersarza przez ramię i z całej siły uderzył nim o ścianę. Co jak co, ale siła kroganina była niezaprzeczalna. Od pewnego wykończenia Allistera brakowało mu tylko chwili. Ale do akcji włączyła się Cassandra. Dźgnięcie rapierem w plecy odwróciło uwagę kroganina.

- Dopraszasz się łomotu?! - Warknął Wrex, łapiąc Allistera i wykorzystując go jako maczugę. Szkielet z powodzeniem ogłuszył Cassandrę na kilka chwil. - Za długo znosiłem twoją obecność, dziw... - Nie skończył. Allister zdzielił go winchesterem w tył głowy, tym razem celniej. Kroganin zachwiał się, więc szkielet ponowił swój atak. Kolejne, trzecie uderzenie powaliło masywnego żabowatego na ziemię. Na szczęście Cassandra zdążyła w porę odskoczyć. Teraz zaatakowała Allistera. Szkielet w porę odskoczył, po czym dobył sztyletów spod swojego poncho. Zamachnął się parę razy, ale za każdym razem lisica dała radę sparować atak. W końcu wyprowadziła kontratak. Cios wytrącił sztylet Allistera z jego kościanej ręki. Cassandra przyłożyła rapier do jego skroni.

- Jednym ciosem mogę odciąć ci łeb. - Warknęła. Niezbyt przekonywująco, ale miała rację. A Allister doskonale o tym wiedział. Dlatego postanowił grać na zwłokę.

- Zanim to zrobisz, pozwolisz że spytam... Po co? Po co zachciałaś zawalczyć? - Cassandra lekko się nadłamała, ale bardzo, bardzo lekko.

- Walczę o życie siostry mojej przyjaciółki. - Odparła pewnie.

- Ach, życie... Pomyśleć, że mi odebrali je tak dawno temu. Sam nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy... Myślisz, że ci się uda?

- Co masz na myśli?

- No, przypuśćmy, że przejdziesz do czwartej rundy. I co dalej? Co będzie, jeżeli napotkasz... Bo ja wiem, Hellscreama bądź Sama? - Na to pytanie dziewczyna nie umiała odpowiedzieć. - Jeżeli przegrasz, to kto ocali twoją przyjaciółkę?

- Nie znam słowa "przegrać". - Warknęła z wahaniem. Allister kątem oka zauważył, że Wrex powoli się podnosi.

- Czyli mam rozumieć, że nie dopuszczasz ewentualnej przegranej?

- Przegrałam w pierwszej rundzie. Nie przegram po raz drugi!

- Ale jeśli jednak to się wydarzy, to będzie to... Koniec, prawda? - Cassandra zagryzła wargi i jakby odruchowo puściła adwersarza. Wrex zdążył się już wyprostować i zakląć siarczyście. Zauważył i lisicę i szkielet. "Czas zemsty...", pomyślał, ładując strzelbę. Allister uśmiechnął się lekko, jednak nie na tyle dyskretnie, by Cassandra tego nie zauważyła. Lisica odskoczyła dokładnie w tym momencie, gdy Wrex otwierał ogień. Plazmowe śrucinki rozbiły się na korpusie Allistera, wpychając go w ścianę z dużym impetem. Kroganin złapał za czerep szkieletu i uderzył go "z główki". Czaszka odpadła od kręgosłupa, pozostawiając bezwładny korpus na łaskę Wrexa. Ten zaś bezceremonialnie wystrzelił do niego kilka razy, po czym zaczął bawić się wściekle drącą się czaszką Allistera. Zarówno chusta, jak i lustrzanki opadły, ukazując nagą czaszkę. Wrex rzucił ją gdzieś daleko w trybuny - Prosto w sektor krogański, który z pewnością znalazł sobie nową "zabawę". Teraz na arenie pozostali tylko Wrex i Cassandra. Dziewczyna jednak nie zamierzała składać broni. Z wielkim impetem kopnęła adwersarza w plecy, wpychając go w ścianę. Kroganin uderzył o ścianę twarzą, co naturalnie nie mogło być zdrowe. Ponownie zobaczył gwiazdy po jednym policzku. Błyskawicznie odzyskał jednak przytomność umysłu. Złapał za dłoń Cassandry, po czym wykręcił ją z głośnym chrzęstem. Dziewczyna krzyknęła z bólu.

- Nie wygrasz ze mną. Nie zrealizujesz swojego nic nie wartego marzenia. Nie masz o co walczyć. - Warknął Wrex, rzucając lisicą niczym szmacianą lalką. - Twój udział w turnieju dobiegł końca. - Warknął ponownie, wymierzając cios kolbą. Cassandra jakoś jednak uniknęła ataku, po czym przystawiła rapier do skroni Wrexa.

- Nie... Mylisz się. To ty przegrasz. Ty nie zrealizujesz swoich marzeń. Nie dzisiaj. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja mam o co walczyć - Walczę o życie swojej przyjaciółki. Może nie potrafisz przyjąć do wiadomości, że przegrałeś, pokonany przez kobietę. Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz. - Cassandra westchnęła cicho. - Jest po walce. - Kroganin chciał zaprotestować, ale nie miał argumentów: Miał rapier przystawiony do skroni, a jego broń leżała nieco dalej. Faktycznie było po walce.

- I koniec! - Zakrzyknęła Luna radośnie. - Cassandra pokonuje Wrexa i Allistera i dostaje się do czwartej rundy!

- Trzeba przyznać, że był to wyrównany pojedynek. - Stwierdził Nehr'zul beznamiętnie. Tymczasem Cassandra westchnęła raz jeszcze, po czym skierowała się do wyjścia. Wrex jednak nie zamierzał puścić jej płazem tej zniewagi. Chwycił za strzelbę.

- Nie zawalczysz już nigdy! - Warknął, naciskając spust. Trybuny zamarły. Pocisk nie doszedł celu. Zatrzymał się wcześniej. Cassandra obróciła się. W miejscu, gdzie doszły pociski, stał Casper. Oba jego miecze były dobyte. Nie wyglądał na trafionego.

- Wrex, musisz zrozumieć, że dla ciebie to KONIEC. - Powiedział kpiąco. - Zresztą byłbyś potworem, gdybyś odebrał mi przyjemność powalczenia z Cassandrą... I obrócenia na pył jej marzeń. - Chłopak poprawił okulary, śmiejąc się cicho. Lisica przełknęła ślinę - Konfrontacja była nieunikniona...

* * *

- A za chwilę kolejne walki! Nie odchodźcie od odbiorników!

* * *


	19. Drużyny Balora przypadki część 1

- Nadszedł czas na walkę nr 8! - Zakrzyknęła wesoło Luna.

- Wampir, robot i gnoll samuraj zmierzą się ze sobą w tym trójkowym pojedynku. - Dodał Nehr'zul.

- Jako pierwszego przywitajcie Edgara! - Pałeczkę komentatora znowu przejęła Luna. Trybuny zaklaskały uprzejmie. Biały gnoll pojawił się na arenie. Przeczuwał, że walka nie będzie łatwa. - Jako drugi pojawi się tu Mecha Sonic! - Drugi pojedynkowicz dostał tylko rachityczne oklaski. POjawił się na arenie, skupiony i ponury. - Zaś trzecim zawodnikiem będzie Vokial! - Nieumarli zaklaskali uprzejmie. Wampir pojawił się na arenie. Jego zimne oczy wyrażał skondensowaną nienawiść do wszelkich przeszkód. Przeciwnicy ustawili się w trójkącie. Zabrzmiał gong. Edgar powoli dobył katan, ale Mecha zignorował samuraja i rzucił się na Vokiala. Wampir odskoczył, po czym machnął laską. Kilkanaście czarnych pocisków pomknęło ku jego adwersarzowi, jednak żaden nie doszedł celu, bowiem Mecha zdążył "powystrzeliwywać" je w locie. Zapomniał jednak na śmierć o Edgarze. Samuraj wyskoczył w górę z dobytymi katanami, po czym płynnym cięciem odciął lewą rękę robota.

- Niech cię szlag! - Warknął, usiłując trafić go z miniguna. Tym razem jednak zapomniał o Vokialu. Wampir ponownie machnął laską, powołując do życia kolejne czarne pociski. Magiczna energia powaliła Mecha Sonica na ziemię i przy okazji zdołała oderwać mu drugą kończynę. Tymczasem Edgar wyminął już skazanego na niepowodzenie adwersarza i uderzył katanami o laskę Vokiala. Wampir w porę się zasłonił. Posypały się iskry. Biały gnoll nie zamierzał jednak odpuszczać. Ponowił atak, ale i tym razem nie dobiegł on celu. Tymczasem Mecha zdążył odbiec w bezpieczne miejsce i zaczął zbierać(Czy też raczej próbował) swoje ręce. Niespecjalnie mu szło. Za to Edgar zdobywał przewagę od samego początku. Mimo iż wciąż nie mógł dosięgnąć Vokiala, ten nie wyprowadzał kontr i w efekcie samuraj wciąż był w ofensywie. W końcu wampir zamachnął się na odlew laską. Edgar nie zdążył się zasłonić i zobaczył gwiazdy po otrzymaniu ciosu. Szybko dostał kolejny cios. Na twarzy wampira pojawił się triumfujący uśmiech. Dobył sztyletu, po czym zamachnął się na odlew, uderzając Edgara w rękę. Samuraj skrzywił się - Rana nie była głęboka, ale dość dużych rozmiarów. Vokial trzasnął Rosenrota w głowę. Gnoll zatoczył się jak pijany, po czym upadł zamroczony. Vokial zamachnął się po raz trzeci, mając nadzieję na zakończenie pojedynku. Przeliczył się. Na wampira wpadł rozpędzony Mecha, wywracając go. Wciąż nie przymocował własnych rąk, ale najwyraźniej uznał, że nie będą mu potrzebne. Wciąż mógł z dużą prędkością poruszać się dzięki odrzutowym silniczkom na nogach. W międzyczasie Edgar zdążył już podnieść się z ziemi. Rzucił okiem na ranę: Krwawiła. Gnoll zagryzł wargi, po czym złapał za proporzec. Flaga była pełna powbijanych odłamków, a jej końcówka przypominała grot włóczni. Mógł więc z powodzeniem użyć jej jako lancy. Samuraj zakrzyknął ostrzegawczo, po czym zaczął biec z opuszczonym proporcem. Celem był Mecha. Robot w porę jednak dostrzegł zagrożenie. Zaczął unosić się lekko nad ziemią. Tymczasem Edgar wciąż biegł w jego kierunku. W ostatnim momencie poleciał do góry, po czym wylądował tuż za zatrzymującym się gnollem. Samuraj zatrzymał się niemal natychmiast, ale natychmiast ruszył(Nie z własnej woli) po kopnięciu Mecha. Edgar wbił się prosto w Vokiala, który najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się podobnego ataku. Wampir zachłysnął się. Mimo to atak nie zrobił na nim większego wrażenia. Chodziło głównie o zaskoczenie. Vokial nawet się uśmiechnął - Czego Edgar zobaczyć się nie spodziewał.

- Zgadnij, co zrobię teraz. - Mruknął przymilnie, obnażając kły. Samuraj pośpiesznie usiłował zdjąć go z proporca, ale było już za późno. Trwało to tylko moment. Vokial wbił się kłami w szyję samuraja, wysysając krew. Minęło raptem 30 sekund, a Edgar zsiniał niczym wystawiony na 30-stopniowe mrozy bez kurty. Gnoll osunął się na ziemię nieprzytomny, a Vokial z zakrwawioną twarzą uśmiechnął się lekko. Teraz tylko on i Mecha bez rąk. Robot najwyraźniej zauważył, że nie ma większych szans w bezpośredniej konfrontacji, postanowił więc podburzyć swojego adwersarza:

- Spróbuj mnie złapać! - Warknął, odskakując. Vokial uśmiechnął się nieszczerze, po czym machnął laską. W kierunku robota poleciał tylko jeden pocisk, ale większy od tych, z którymi Mecha miał wcześniej do czynienia. I najwyraźniej był nastawiony na jego trafienie - Leciał zygzakiem, usiłując zmylić przeciwnika. Mecha rzucił się do ucieczki, ale jego potencjalny unieszkodliwiacz nie dawał sobie w kaszę dmuchać i zawzięcie go gonił. Robot zauważył jednak, że pocisk jest nieco ociężały i skręca dość powoli. Mecha postanowił wykorzystać sytuację. Popędził w kierunku Vokiala, a pocisk - za nim. Wampir w porę zauważył zagrożenie. Otoczył się tarczą ochronną. Mecha zaczął krążyć wokół Vokiala, a pocisk, ledwo za nim nadążając w końcu uderzył o osłonę adwersarza. Jednak tarcza pozostała niewzruszona. Vokial rzucił kolejnym zaklęciem. Inkatacja powołała do życia kanonadę czarnych pocisków, które zadudniły o Mecha jak o puszkę. Robot odleciał wbity w ścianę siłą uderzenia. Vokial po raz kolejny uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Tym razem Mecha był zbyt "okaleczony" do dalszej walki.

- I koniec! - Zakrzyknęła Luna. - Vokial po udanym comebacku pokonuje Edgara i Mecha! Brawa dla zwycięzcy! - Trybuny zaklaskały. Vokial tylko skinął głową, po czym opuścił arenę.

* * *

- Czas na walkę dziewiątą! - Zakrzyknęła Luna entuzjastycznie. - W tym pojedynku Bojownik o Cokolwiek, Trójobliczalna i Władca Szkieletów zmierzą się o wejście do czwartej rundy!

- Będzie się działo. - Rzucił Nehr'zul beznamiętnie.

- Panie i panowie... Jako pierwszego powitajcie Balora! - Trybuny zaklaskały niechętnie. Goblin pojawił się na arenie, jednak na jego twarzy nie przebiegał charakterystyczny dla niego wredny uśmieszek. Był skupiony jak nigdy wcześniej. - Płeć piękną będzie reprezentować Sally Acorn! - Sektor mobiański zaklaskał entuzjastycznie. Księżniczka rodu Acorn pojawiła się na arenie. Była tak samo skupiona jak jej adwersarz. - Zaś ostatnim pojedynkowiczem będzie Genn! - Sektor gnolli ryknął entujzastycznie, co znowu dawało po uszach. Pozornie Bojownik o Cokolwiek wydawał się być tak samo beztroski jak wcześniej: Ryczał do publiczności, machał rękoma, uśmiechał się szeroko - Pozornie. W rzeczywistości był chyba nawet bardziej skupiony niż dwójka jego adwersarzy razem wzięta. Przeciwnicy stanęli w trójkącie. Zabrzmiał gong, a Balor natychmiastowo wystartował do Genna, wymachując mieczem. Gnoll zablokował atak, po czym wyprowadził własną, zabójczą kontrę. Goblin odleciał pod ścianę w trybie natychmiastowym, rzucając po drodze kulę ognia. Pocisk trafił Sal. Dziewczyna zachwiała się, po czym upadła, zamroczona. Tymczasem Genn wystartował w kierunku Balora, porykując wściekle. Goblin na czworakach rzucił się byle dalej od Bojownika o Cokolwiek, po drodze rzucając jeszcze kolejną kulę ognia. Atak osmalił nieco futro gnolla, ale nie zrobił mu większej krzywdy. Odwrócił jednak na chwilę jego uwagę. W momencie, gdy Genn gasił płomyki na ręce, wzdrygnął się. Nieco dalej stała Sally z uniesionym pistoletem. Pocisk trafił w plecy Wilczego Lorda, ale chyba również nie uszkodził go w większym stopniu. Pewny jest fakt, że teraz Balor i Sally mieli do czynienia z rozjuszonym gnollem. Genn zaryczał wściekle, rzucając młotem w kierunku dziewczyny. Potężne uderzenie pozbawiło jej przytomności jeszcze w locie. A był to dość długi lot. Teraz Balor został sam. Postanowił wykorzystać wściekłość adwersarza na swoją korzyść.

- Idę o zakład, że mnie nie trafisz. - Rzucił beztrosko.

- Zaraz się przekonamy. - Warknął Genn, szarżując w jego kierunku. Balor pamiętał o fakcie, że nawet bez broni Bojownik o Cokolwiek był groźnym przeciwnikiem: W końcu miał predyspozycje do łamania smoczych szczęk. Rzucił się w bok w ostatnim momencie, pozwalając, by Genn wpadł na ścianę. Wbił się w nią niczym nóż w masło. Chwilę trwało, zanim z niej wyszedł. Miał lekko nieprzytomne spojrzenie, a z pyska ciekła mu strużka krwi. Ale wciąż był zdolny do walki. Było też widać, że uderzenie o ścianę nieco go uspokoiło.

- Nie będę próbował cię trafić. - Na twarzy Bojownika o Cokolwiek wykwitł uśmiech. - Po prostu cię złapię i złamię kręgosłup. - Sektor gnolli ryknął entuzjastycznie. Balor zaś przestał bezczelnie się uśmiechać. Na jego twarzy pojawiła się pewna obawa, która jednak szybko została zastąpiona przez triumfalne spojrzenie.

- Nie sądzę, że dasz mi radę. W końcu nie na darmo nazywają mnie Władcą Szkieletów. - Balor teatralnie uniósł ręce do góry, po czym opuścił je w jednej chwili. W ziemi zaczęły pojawiać się ziejące czernią szczeliny, tak bardzo przypominające o starciu Kat-Mike. Tym razem zamiast zombie, w szczelinach zaczęły pojawiać się całe tony kości. Nie minęła minuta, a Genn był otoczony wianuszkiem wszelakich szkieletów. - Może oszczędzisz sobie cierpień i poddasz się?

- Za kogo mnie masz?! - Warknął Bojownik o Cokolwiek, rzucając się w kierunku hordy szkieletów. Mimo braku jakiejkolwiek broni roztrącał ich niczym pachołki, łamał kości i ogólnie bawił się nieźle.

- Spodziewałem się podobnej odpowiedzi. - Westchnął z udanym zawodem Balor. Szkielety wciąż wychodziły ze szczelin. Mimo iż Genn skutecznie przetrzebiał ich szeregi, to po prostu liczba kości na arenie była ZBYT DUŻA. W końcu liczba adwersarzy zaczęła przytłaczać nawet Wilczego Lorda. Szkieletowa armia rzuciła się na niego kupą, uderzając i dusząc. W końcu siły Bojownika o Cokolwiek zaczęły słabnąć. Osunął się na kolana, usiłując wykrzesać z siebie jakikolwiek atak. Nic z tego. Szkielety były bezwzględnymi wojownikami i nie okazywały litości. W końcu seria kilkuset ciosów rozłożyła Genna na ziemi. "Ja... zawiodłem...", pomyślał, usiłując doczołgać się do swojego oręża. Musnął go końcówkami palców. Nie zdążył go jednak chwycić: Kolejny cios sprawił, że zrobiło mu się czarno przed oczami...

* * *

- Obiecuję ci, pomogę tyle, ile zdołam. Jeżeli to choć trochę pomoże Carrisie... - Wymamrotał. Był w swojej własnej halucynacji. Dookoła śmigały kości, a on - Niczym w rzeczywistości - był w samym środku tej nawały. Nagle zobaczył, że trzyma swój Młot Gromu w dłoni. Zaczął mamrotać w hipnotycznym transie:

- Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy... Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy... Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy! - Wrzasnął, wymachując Młotem na oślep...

* * *

Ciężko stwierdzić, jakie zmysły sprawiły, że Genn błyskawicznie odzyskał przytomność, złapał za młot i poodtrącał nawałę szkieletów na wszystkie strony. Ważne było to, że uśmiech Balor błyskawicznie zszedł mu z twarzy, pozostawiając tylko paraliżujący strach.

- Tak, teraz porozmawiamy inaczej. - Syknął Genn, szarżując. Balor po prostu nie ruszył się. Nie próbował się bronić, uciekać, kontrować, rzucać czarów. Nawet się nie odezwał. Genn po prostu wbił go w ścianę potężnym ciosem. Goblin stracił przytomność jeszcze w locie.

- I koniec! - Wydarła się Luna. - Genn tym niesamowitym comebackiem(Kolejny, huh? - Przyp. aut) pokonuje Sally i Balora! Brawa! - Sektorowi gnolli nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Ryknął ogłuszająco. Genn odwrzasnął coś radośnie. Było widać, że dobry humor do niego powrócił.

* * *

- A za chwilę dwie ostatnie walki trzeceij rundy! Nie odchodźcie od odbiorników!


	20. Drużyny Balora przypadki część 2

- Czas na przedostatnią walkę trzeciej rundy! - Zakrzyknęła Luna wesoło. - Zbawiony, Najpoważniejszy Człowiek Świata i Piekielny Motocyklista zmierzą się w walce nr 15!

- Będzie się działo. - Stwierdził "entuzjastycznie" Nehr'zul.

- Panie i panowie... Jako pierwszego przywitajcie Sama! - Trybuny zaklaskały entuzjastycznie. Najpoważniejszy Człowiek Świata znowu rzucał kiepskiej jakości teksty, znowu machał do publiczności i w kółko powtarzał "Dziękuję. Dziękuję bardzo". - Jako drugi na arenę wyjdzie Y2J! - Trybuny znowu zaklaskały, chociaż nie tak głośno jakby można sądzić. Chris pojawił się na arenie z ponurym uśmiechem, sprawdzając, czy jego pancerna rękawica działa należycie. - Zaś jako ostatni na arenie pojawi się Nocny Strzelec! - Trybuny zaklaskały. Czaszkogłowy pojawił się na arenie wyszczerzony w czymś, co można nazwać uśmiechem. Był ewidentnie rozluźniony. Przeciwniy ustawili się w trójkącie. Zabrzmiał gong. Sam i Y2J zaczęli dokładnie w tym samym momencie zasypywać się gradem ołowiu, natomiast Nocny odskoczył i zaczął się przyglądać. Jericho i Stone zataczali kółka, usiłując przebić obronę rywala. Nie wyglądało jednak na to, by któremuś miały się skończyć pociski. Czaszkogłowy rzucił okiem na swoją broń, zakręcił nią dwa młynki, mlasnął leniwie, po czym bez ostrzeżenia wystrzelił. Chmura śrutu przecięła ołowiową autostradę, co zwróciło uwagę obu pojedynkowiczów na Nocnego.

- To chyba miał być pojedynek każdy na każdego, a nie "jeden patrzy, reszta bije". - Rzucił beztrosko. Y2J tymczasem nie podzielał entuzjazmu swojego adwersarza. Zmienił minigun w młot i zaszarżował w kierunku czaszkogłowego. Ten wysunął ostrze z jednej z luf swojej strzelby i przystąpił do ataku. Y2J uderzył z zamachu w pełnym biegu, jednakże Nocny zdołał się uchylić. Chris ponowił atak, ale i tym razem czaszkgłowy wyszedł bez szwanku. Za trzecim razem postanowił skontrować cios. Kiedy po raz kolejny unikał ciosu Y2J, machnął ostrzem, zostawiając na plecach adwersarza krwawą pręgę. Jericho skrzywił się z bólu i przyklęknął na jedno kolano. Nocny zaczął teraz atakować Sama. Najpoważniejszy Człowiek Świata szybko zmienił broń na dubeltówkę, po czym wystrzelił. Jego adwersarz bezproblemowo odbił atak, po czym ciął z rozpędu. Sam zasłonił się dubeltówką, po czym trzasnął Nocnego w szczękę. Piekielny Motocyklista zatoczył się jak pijany. Tymczasem Y2J włączył się do akcji. Wywrócił zamroczonego Noncego i to samo zamierzał zrobić z Samem. Ten jednak przejrzał zamiary adwersarza. Rzucił się w bok i wystrzelił. Pocisk odbił się od metalowej rękawicy Chrisa. Ten ponownie zamienił broń w minigun i zaczął zasypywać adwersarza deszczem ołowiu. Najpoważniejszemu Człowiekowi Świata brakowało czasu, by zmienić broń, rzucił się więc w bok, po czym zaczął obrzucać Y2J na ślepo granatami. Wybuchy zaczęły nosić Zbawionego po okolicy. Tymczasem Nocnemu wróciła świadomość. Warknął cicho, po czym... Strzelił sobie w łeb. Ten natychmiast zajął się ogniem, choć lepiej będzie pasować określenie, że ogień wydobywał się z oczodołów i ust czaszkogłowego. Obrócił się w stronę Sama. Teraz był nietykalny.

- Ej, osiłku. Założę się, że mnie nie trafisz! - Wrzasnął głośno. Sam najwyraźniej przyjął wyzwanie, bo zmienił broń na miniguna i zaczął strzelać. Trafiał... Z tym, że Nocny nic sobie z tego nie robił. Szedł miarowym krokiem w jego kierunku, uśmiechając się lekko. Z każdym krokiem obok niego zaczęły wybuchać ogniste fontanny. Sam nie wpadł na błyskotliwy pomysł uzupełnienia amunicji po drugiej rundzie, więc dość szybko amunicja w minigunie skończyła się. "Rychło w czas...", pomyślał Nocny, który już przestał płonąć. Trzasnął adwersarza w szczękę, po czym kopnął go poniżej pasa okutym buciorem. Sam skrzywił się(Nie dziwota) i wylądował na ziemi. Tymczasem Y2J pozbierał się po eksplozjach granatów. Powoli podniósł się z ziemi, otrzepał z kurzu i rzucił okiem na Nocnego, który eliminował Sama z gry. Wystrzelił serię w plecy. Czaszkogłowy nawet jej nie poczuł - Pancerz na jego klatce piersiowej skutecznie zablokował atak. Za to kontra Nocnego była nie do odbicia. Czaszkogłowy wystrzelił bowiem nie chmurą ołowiu, a chmurą ognia. Y2J zasłonił się rękawicą, choć nie pomogło mu to zbytnio. Płomienie okryły go całego. Wrzasnął przeraźliwie. Ogień trawił go niczym papier. Chwilę później było po wszystkim. Y2J osunął się na ziemię, nieprzytomny. Płomienie zgasły wtedy, gdy utracił przytomność.

- _Hell yeah_! - Wydarł się Nocny triumfalnie. Szybko jednak utracił swój triumfatorski nastrój, gdy zobaczył, że Sam dobywa Poważnej Bomby. Na szczęście(Lub nieszczęście - kwestia gustu) udało mu się odstrzelić ją, zanim Najpoważniejszy Człowiek Świata ją odpalił. Bombka poleciała gdzieś w trybuny, trzaskając kogoś po głowie. "Oż ty...", pomyślał błyskotliwie Sam, otrzymując kolejny cios od Nocnego. Szybko dobył dubeltówki i wydzierając się straszliwie, zaczął strzelać gdzie popadnie. Nocny albo odbijał pociski albo ziewał leniwie, irytując Sama coraz bardziej. Czaszkogłowy jednak nie spodziewał się, że Najpoważniejszy Człowiek Świata wydobędzie z kieszeni... Rakietnicę.

- Poczuj nieco Poważnej Siły Ognia! - Wrzasnął niemalże patetycznie, odpalając kolejne rakiety. Na szczęście nie były samonaprowadzające. Nocnemu więc pozostawało unikać ich i skracać dystans. W końcu skrócił go na tyle, by po raz kolejny trzasnąć adwersarza w szczękę. Sam zatoczył się jak pijany, strzelając rakietami na wszystkie strony. Widzowie zapobiegawczo pochowali się pod krzesełkami. W końcu kanonada ucichła. Spod kłębów dymu i kurzu dało się zauważyć Nocnego trzymającego ostrze na gardle Sama.

- Po walce. - Stwierdził wesoło. Sam niestety musiał mu przytaknąć. Było po walce.

- I koniec! - Zakrzyknęła Luna wesoło. - Nocnemu udaje się pokonać Y2J i Sama!

- Szczerze? Nie spodziewałbym się, że mu się uda. - Dodał Nehr'zul. Tymczasem czaszkogłowy zakrzyknął triumfalnie kolejne "Hell yeah!", po czym opuścił arenę.

* * *

- Przed nami ostatnia walka trzeciej rundy! - Oznajmiła lisica entuzjastycznie. - "The Legend Killer", Żywa Piła Tarczowa i Dziewczyna bez Przydomku! Emocje? Gwarantowane!

- Osobiście nie daję zbyt dużych szans tej ostatniej. - Mruknął Nehr'zul. - Nie po tym, co zobaczyłem w drugiej rundzie.

- Jako pierwszego przywitajcie Porcupine! - Trybuny zaklaskały rachitycznie. Potwora wtoczyła się na arenę. Warknęła coś w obcym języku i opluła się krwią. - Panie reprezentować będzie Kat, moja faworytka! - Trybuny zaklaskały entuzjastycznie. Kotka pojawiła się na arenie. Była nieco przygnębiona, prawdopodobnie był to efekt drugiej rundy. - Zaś ostatni pojawia się Randy! - Tu trybuny nie miały żadnych zahamowań i zabuczały zgodnie. Zabójca Legend miał to jednak w głębokim poważaniu. Machnął swoim mieczem i skinął na Gladius. Ptaszyna zakrakała wściekle. Przeciwnicy ustawili się w trójkącie. Zabrzmiał gong. Porcupine wymienił z Ortonem zgodne spojrzenie w stylu "Zakończmy to szybko". Obaj rzucili się na Kat, wymachując pazurami/mieczem. Dziewczyna zablokowała atak, choć przyszło jej to z trudem. Następnej szarży jednak obronić nie zdołała. Orton podciął ją, a Porcupine uderzył, kiedy już lądowała na ziemi. Uderzenie pozbawiło ją tchu. Żywa Piła Tarczowa nie zamierzała jednak przestać. Rzucił nią w ścianę, a Orton poprawił, rzucając zwykłym mieczem. Kat uderzyła plecami o ścianę z dużym impetem, chociaż i tak miała sporo szczęścia: Miecz Ortona tylko przybił ją do ściany, nie raniąc. Tymczasem Orton i Porcupine obmawiali warunki umowy:

- Teraz trzeba ustalić... Kto, przejdzie do czwartej rundy.

- Cóż, teoretycznie wydaje się to być oczywiste - Ty.

- Teoretycznie? - Porcupine zdziwił się nieco.

- Owszem. Z punktu logicznego widzenia jesteś moim sojusznikiem, którego mam wspierać za wszelką cenę. Ale... Być może przysłużę się bardziej, awansując do czwartej rundy.

- Tego nie przewidziałem... Więc może rzucimy monetą?

- Nie bądź śmieszny. Przydam się bardziej, to rzecz oczywista.

- A kto tak powiedział?

- Balor. - Odparł Zabójca Legend pewnym głosem.

- _Errare humanum est_... Tyczy się to również Balora.

- Przestań utrudniać moje zadanie i poddaj się.

- Rzecz w tym, że ja... UŁATWIAM twoje zadanie. - Warknął Porcupine znudzony przeciągającą się rozmową. - Jestem twoim sojusznikiem, tak samo jak Balor. Masz obowiązek wspomożenia nas w zdobyciu głównej nagrody.

- Właśnie to robię. - Warknął Orton, rzucając Gladiusem. Porcupine rzucił się w bok, po czym dobył pistoletów.

- Zdrajca! - Warknął wściekle, otwierając ogień. "The Legend Killera" w porę zasłonił Gladius. Tymczasem Kat usiłowała oderwać się od ściany. Udało jej się, ale kawałek jej pancerza na prawym ramieniu oderwał się. Kotka złapała za miecz, który teraz z pewnością jej się przyda. Rzuciła nim w odwróconego Porcupine. Ostrze uderzyło o rządek mięsno-kostnych kolców. Potwór wrzasnął z bólu i osunął się na ziemię. Był chwilowo wyłączony z gry. Teraz zostali tylko ona i Orton.

- Zejdź z drogi albo giń! - Warknął patetycznie, machając Gladiusem.

- Zaryzykuję. - Odparła, łapiąc za kij. Zaszarżowała. Zabójca Legend zszedł jej z drogi, po czym wyprowadził własny cios. Ostrze uderzyło o plecy dziewczyny. Kat krzyknęła z bólu i osunęła się na ziemię. Orton prawdopodobnie zakończył by walkę, gdyby nie fakt, że Porcupine ponownie włączył się do akcji. I to nie byle jak - Zrobił to tak, by wszyscy dowiedzieli się, skąd pochodzi jego przydomek. Czyli zwinął się w kulopodobne coś, po czym zaszarżował, krzesząc iskry. Uderzył o Zabójcę Legend. Trybuny zamarły. Było to dość... Drastyczne. Luna zazieleniła się.

- Ugh... Obrzydliwe, okrutne i okropne zarazem. - Wymamrotała, usiłując nie zwrócić śniadania.

- Ale za to skuteczne. - Odparł Nehr'zul.

Tymczasem Porcupine wrócił już do swojej naturalnej postaci. Zaś to, co zostało z Ortona... Miał szczęście, że przeżył. Był cały pokaleczony, okrwawiony, zaś jedna z jego rąk zwisała na cieńkim ścięgnie. Ale żył. Nawet nie stracił przytomności. Ale nie miał sił, żeby się podnieść.

- O mój Boże... - Szepnęła Kat przerażona. Za to Porcupine był w doskonałym nastroju. Zarechotał cicho, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku swojej przeciwniczki.

- Ciebie nie spotka taki los... Ale również zaboli, jeżeli nie zejdziesz mi z drogi. - Stwierdził, poprawiając rękawice. Kotka początkowo cofnęła się o krok, jednakże na jej twarzy momentalnie pojawiła się determinacja.

- Zobaczymy, kogo zaboli. - Odparła, unosząc kij. Żywa Piła Tarczowa tylko westchnęła teatralnie, po czym przeszła do czynów. Potwór zaszarżował w jej kierunku, unosząc pazury. Zadał pierwszy cios, który został jednak zablokowany i skontrowany. Porcupine zatoczył się po otrzymaniu zamaszystego uderzenia od Kat, szybko jednak skontrował i trzasnął ją w twarz. Uderzenie odrzuciło kotkę do tyłu.

- Dlaczego nikt mnie nigdy nie słucha? - Zapytał sam siebie Porcupine, zapluwając się krwią. Mimo iż wyglądało to groźnie, to w niczym mu nie przeszkadzało. Chwilę później jednak zapluł się krwią nie po zbyt długim mówieniu, a po otrzymaniu ciosu. Kat miała sińca pod okiem, a z ust ciekła jej strużka krwi. Otarła usta ręką, po czym trzasnęła adwersarza raz jeszcze. Tym razem Porcupine zablokował jej atak. Zasłonił się rękoma, po czym wyrwał jej kij z rąk i złamał go na kolanie. Gruby bambusowy kij pękł jak wykałaczka. Kat cofnęła się, przyglądając się temu z niedowierzaniem.

- I co teraz? - Spytał szyderczo, dobywając pistoletów. Jeden jednak... Zablokował się w kaburze. - Co do...?! - Warknął, szarpiąc się z nim. W międzyczasie Kat rozglądała się za jakąkolwiek bronią. Złapała za miecz Ortona(Nie mylić z Gladiusem, który wciąż usiłował przywrócić chęć do walki w swoim właścicielu), po czym zasłoniła się nim, czekając na salwę. Porcupine jednak wciąż szarpał się z tym "cholernym pistoletem". Widząc szansę na zwycięstwo, ruszyła w jego kierunku, wymachując ostrzem. Potworowi w końcu udało się dobyć broni, ale ledwo jej dobył - Kotka wytrąciła mu ją z rąk. Porcupine warknął wściekle, po czym złapał ją za gardło. Dziewczyna charknęła, usiłując się wyswobodzić. Porcupine zaś zacmokał szyderczo, po czym rzucił nią o ścianę. Kat poleciała w jej kierunku niczym szmaciana lalka - I z podobnym impetem. Upadła, półprzytomna. Tymczasem Porcupine obrócił się w stronę Ortona. Ten wciąż nie mógł się podnieść, więc tylko przyglądał się swojemu niedawnemu sojusznikowi.

- Zdrajcy dostają kulkę w łeb. Ciebie spotka... Podobny los. - Warknął Porcupine, wymierzając jeden z pistoletów. Na śmierć zapomniał o Gladiusie. Ptaszysko rzuciło się na niego, pokrakując wściekle. Porcupine zaczął odganiać adwersarza, strzelać na oślep i siarczyście kląć. W międzyczasie Randy dał radę się podnieść. Nie było to wcale łatwe(Przypominam - Jedna ręka trzymająca się na pojedyńczym ścięgnie), ale dał radę. Przeszedł jakimś cudem cały ten dystans, po czym złapał za miecz, który Kat upuściła po złapaniu przez Porcupine. Chwilę się wahał, po czym uderzył w kolco-mięsny rządek kolców adwersarza. Ten po raz kolejny wrzasnął z bólu, po czym osunął się na ziemię. Tym razem stracił przytomność. Zabójca Legend skinął na Gladiusa. Ptaszysko zamieniło się na powrót w miecz. Orton złapał go, po czym, kulejąc zaczął iść w stronę półprzytomnej Kat. Co jakiś czas chwiał się i potykał, ale za każdym razem udawało mu się nie upaść.

- Nie... zawieść... swoich... sojuszników... - Charczał, zapluwając się krwią i powoli podnosząc Gladius. Tymczasem kotka zdołała odzyskać calkowitą przytomność. Podniosła się chwiejnie, po czym zobaczyła swojego adwersarza. Jego widok przeraził ją: Krzeszący z siebie ostatki sił człowiek, który usiłuje wspomóc sojuszników bez względu na koszty. Ktoś, kto wedle wszelkich elementarnych zasad powinien być martwy. Ktoś, kto zasługuje na współczucie i pomoc.

- Nie chcę z tobą walczyć. - Mruknęła cicho.

- Nie... masz... wyboru... - Charknął Orton, prawie że pełznąc. - Możesz jeszcze się... poddać. - Gladius wyskoczył z jego dłoni i jakby przytaknął.

- To ten miecz... Przez niego zamieniłeś się w niewolnika. - Szepnęła, opuszczając broń.

- To mój sprzymierzeniec, a nie władca.

- To iluzja. Twoi sojusznicy w rzeczywistości chcą wykorzystać cię jako narzędzie, a dominujący nad tobą oręż każący iść ci do boju w takim stanie, dobitnie to potwierdza.

- Zamknij się i walcz! - Warknął Orton, rzucając Gladiusem. Kat odbiła atak, po czym potężnym uderzeniem trzasnęła o miecz. Ten jakby... Wrzasnął z bólu. Ostrze pokryło się pajęczynką drobnych pęknięć, po czym rozsypało się po arenie. Orton wzdrygnął się. Był wolny. Nic już nie zmuszało go do dalszej walki. Osunął się na kolana, po czym stracił przytomność. Było po walce.

- I koniec. - Stwierdził Nehr'zul. - Kat jakimś cudem pokonała i Ortona i Żywą Piłę Tarczową. Niewiarygodne. Luna tylko pokiwała głową. Nie potrafiła zdobyć się na słowo. Sanitariusze zabrali obu pokonanych. Kat zaś opuściła arenę chwiejnym krokiem.

* * *

- To była ostatnia walka trzeciej rundy! Rozpiskę i niespodzianki na temat czwartej podamy po przerwie!


	21. Czas na czwartą rundę

- Zanim ogłosimy rozpiskę na czwartą rundę, głos zabierze... No, domyślacie się? - Zakrzyknęła Lunaj(Jak zwykle) wesoło. Trybuny domyślały się - Zakrzyknęły euforycznie "Here comes the MONEY!". Tak, chodziło o McMahona. Dyrektor areny zaczął mówić:

- Mam trzy wiadomości: Jedną złą i dwie dobre. Zła jest taka, że walki trójkowe znikają. Pierwsza dobra, że wylosujemy aż 5 szczęśliwych przegranych, którzy dostaną drugą szansę na kontynuowanie walki. - Na trybunach zapanowało poruszenie. - A druga dobra... Zgadujcie. - Trybuny już wiedziały, co się święci. Zakrzyknęły gromko "Wypadki losowe!". Shane uśmiechnął się lekko. - Dokładnie. Losowanie "Lucky Losers" za pół godziny! Póki co robimy sobie krótką przerwę. - McMahon mlasnął leniwie. "Będę musiał to odespać...", pomyślał.

* * *

- Do cholery, wasza beztroska musiała mi się udzielić. - Mruknął niepocieszony z wyniku trzeciej rundy Pazur.

- Jest jeszcze losowanie szczęśliwych przegranych. - Odparł Wolvington zmieszany.

- Nah, to nie to samo. Nie czuje się tej satysfakcji z pokonania przeciwnika. Dla mnie to prawie jak oszustwo.

- Mocne słowa.

- Ano. Ale dla mnie turniej się skończył. Jeżeli mnie wybiorą, to będę walczył najlepiej jak umiem. - Nataniel przekrzywił głowę. - Ale taka walka przestaje być zabawna...

* * *

- Nie podoba mi się fakt, że zostawiamy Porcupine za sobą. - Mruknął Mecha ponuro.

- Uwierz mi, że nie kazałem tego mówić Ortonowi. - Odparł Balor. - Straciliśmy dwóch sojuszników za jednym zamachem.

- Porcupinowi w końcu przejdzie. Ale co z Ortonem? - Zapytał Melisius.

- Teraz nie jest do niczego potrzebny. W takim stanie dalsza walka byłaby dla niego zabójcza. Szkoda tracić na niego czas.

- Zastanawia mnie, jak mamy dostać się do ćwierćfinałów, skoro tylko ja przeszedłem do czwartej rundy? - Zapytał zamyślony Nocny. Balor uśmiechnął się szelmowsko - Jak to miał w zwyczaju.

- Operator machiny losującej nie chciał łapówki, tak więc razem z Mechą przerobiliśmy nieco tą jego maszynkę. Niezależnie od niego, wybierze jednego z nas.

- Dlaczego tylko jednego? - Zainteresował się Saren.

- Gdyby na pięć miejsc pojawiły by się trzy zajęte przez nas, wzbudziłoby to pewne podejrzenia. Głowy do góry... W grze wciąż jest nas dwóch.

- Na siedmiu... - Przypomniał Samuel.

- Szczegóły, szczegóły... - Goblin machnął ręką lekceważąco. - Pamiętajcie: Nas dwóch w turnieju, ale czterech z nas wciąż może wspierać pozostałych.

- Czyli oszukujemy.

- Czyli oszukujemy. - Przytaknął Balor.

* * *

- Nie sądziłem, że uda mi się zajść tak daleko. - Stwierdził Augustus pogodnie. Był w doskonałym nastroju. Silas przytaknął mu skwapliwie.

- Głupi ma zawsze szczęście. - Stwierdził.

- Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny. - Terrorysta wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. - Grom i Genn także przeszli dalej.

- Przypominam ci, że Zielony dostał się do trzeciej rundy szczęśliwym trafem, a swoją walkę wygrał walkowerem. - Silas poprawił okulary. - Na pewno nie jest mu zbyt wesoło. Co do Genna zaś... Odnoszę wrażenie, że to nie ten sam Genn sprzed turnieju. Jakiś taki poważniejszy...

- Nie przeszkadzam? - Dało się słyszeć głos Chena. Pandareński Miodowar podszedł do Brimstone'ów chwiejnie. Ewidentnie nie był trzeźwy.

- Coś ty... - Zaczął Silas.

- A... Opijałem sukces naszych znajomych. - Pandaren czknął głośno.

- Ile on tego musiał wypić? - Wymamrotał Augustus.

- Sądząc po jego stanie... To wypił gdzieś z baryłkę Szajbimbru. - Stwierdził rzeczowo Silas. Augustus wymamrotał bezgłośne "Baryłkę?"

- Gdzie tam... To był jeden kufelek... - Chen uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Zapamiętaj, braciszku... - Mruknął Silas. - Nigdy nie pijaj Szajbimbru. Jeżeli kogoś tak... Obeznanego z trunkami jak Chen baryłka przemienia w bełkoczącego pijaczynę, to ciebie... By zabiła. - Augustus bezgłośnie przytaknął.

* * *

- Otoczony przez nieprzyjaciół, bez wsparcia z czyjejkolwiek strony... Czyli standard. - Mruknął Casper cicho, przyglądając się swoim potencjalnym przeciwnikom. Trafiło się paru silnych, ale reszta nie była dla niego większym zagrożeniem. - Nie mam szczęścia... - Stwierdził cicho, zapatrując się w przestrzeń. Usiadł na ławce. Zamierzał posłuchać trochę muzyki na ukojenie. Nie zdążył jednak nawet założyć słuchawek, gdy usłyszał czyjś głos:

- Przepraszam, to miejsce jest wolne? - Chłopak odwrócił się. Głos należał do Kat.

- Jasne. - Odparł nieco machinalnie. Dziewczyna usiadła obok. Była lekko roztrzęsiona. - Niezła walka. - Mruknął, usiłując nawiązać rozmowę.

- Fakt. Miałam szczęście. - Kotka jakby opuściła głowę.

- Nie cieszysz się? Doszłaś do czwartej rundy.

- Ale za jaką cenę...? - Mruknęła cicho.

- To Porcupine tak zmasakrował Ortona. Nie miałaś z tym nic wspólnego.

- Pozbawiłam go przytomności. A co, jeżeli on już się nie obudzi?

- Pech. - Stwierdził lakonicznie Casper. - Nie możesz się obwiniać.

- Widzisz... Moim marzeniem było dostać pracę jako fotograf w jakiejś wielkiej branży. O to chciałam poprosić. Chciałam, by moje zdjęcia w końcu trafiły gdzieś wyżej niż do lokalnej gazety... Ale kiedy na to patrzę, to zastanawiam się... Czy ma to sens?

- Realizowanie swoich marzeń ma sens... Pod warunkiem, że nie kolidują one z cudzymi marzeniami. Na przykład, co byś wolała: Uratowanie jednej, szczególnie drogiej ci osoby czy poświęcenie jej w imię lepszego jutra?

- Bez tej jednej osoby świat nigdy nie będzie lepszy. - Stwierdziła. - Walczysz o życie kogoś bliskiego?

- Nie. Walczę w myśl zasady "Zabij jednego, ocal tysiące". Nie poświęciłbym kogoś tylko po to, by zginął tydzień później z czyichś rąk.

- To okrutne.

- Ale skuteczne. - Przez chwilę nie odzywali się ani słowem. W końcu Casper podniósł się z ławki. - Niech wygra najlepszy. - Uśmiechnął się ponuro.

* * *

- Przegrałam... - Szepnęła Felicia w niewysłowionym smutku. Istotnie - Przegrała. Teraz cała nadzieja w Cassandrze oraz ewentualnie - szczęściu. - Carisso, wybacz mi... - Szepnęła po raz kolejny. - To wszystko moja wina...

- Nie przeszkadzam? - Dało się słyszeć czyjś głos. Felicia obróciła się, by ujrzeć Cassandrę.

- Nie... - Odparła cicho tygrysica. Opadła na ławkę. Cass usiadła obok niej.

- Zrobiłaś wszystko, co było w twojej mocy. - Stwierdziła cicho lisica.

- W tym rzecz, że nie.

- Nie możesz tak mówić. Przeciwnicy okazali się zbyt silni i nie ma w tym twojej winy.

- Owszem, jest. Nie starałam się wystarczająco. - Felicia ujęła dłonie Cassandry w swoje. - Teraz cała nadzieja w tobie.

- Jeżeli los będzie ci sprzyjać, trafisz do czwartej rundy.

- Za długo polegałam na szczęściu. Teraz zdaję się na ciebie.

- Nie zawiodę. - Cassandra popatrzyła prosto w oczy swojej przyjaciółki. - Obiecuję.

* * *

- Szefie, gdzie się podział Nehr'zul? - Zapytała Luna, rozglądając się za swoim współkomentatorem. Bylo to jedno z pytań, na które nawet McMahon nie znał odpowiedzi.

- Nie ma go w kabinie komentatorów?

- Nie... O, tu leży jakaś karteczka. - Dziewczyna sięgnęła po żółtą kartkę. Było na niej napisane "Niestety, obowiązki wzywają i muszę się pożegnać". - Eee... Szefie... - Niepewnie podała karteczkę McMahonowi. Ten z początku nie dowierzał jej treści, ale w końcu uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Od zawsze marzyłem, by spróbować swoich sił jako komentator... - Stwierdził wesoło. Luna uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

* * *

- A więc... Witamy po przerwie! - Zakrzyknęła lisica wesoło. - Za chwilę ogłosimy rozpiskę na czwartą rundę. Przywitajcie za to naszego nowego komentatora.

- _Here comes the what?_ - Stwierdził Shane wesoło. Publika odwrzasnęła euforycznie "Money!". - Witam jako nowy komentator. Czas na ogłoszenie, jaka piątka szczęśliwych przegranych dostanie się do czwartej rundy! Machina losująca - Start! - Ciężkie tryby machiny zaczęły się obracać. Jako pierwsza pokazała się główka Balora. - Pierwszy szczęściarz to Balor! - Machina toczyła się dalej. Jako drugi ukazał się Scourge. - Zielony Błysk znowu popisał się swoim szczęściem. - Teraz ukazała sie główka Bell. - To się nazywa mieć fart, prawda Bell? - Czwarty pokazał się Sam. - I znowu Najpoważniejszy Człowiek Świata ma okazję do zabłyśnięcia. - Jako ostatni pokazał się... Porcupine. Gdzieś w oddali Balor przełknął ślinę ze strachu. - Żywa Piła Tarczowa wciąż będzie nas straszyć! A teraz nadszedł czas na rozpiskę! - McMahon wcisnął przycisk. Błysnęło...

Malował się taki rozkład walk:

1. Balor vs Porcupine

2. G'narl vs Scourge the Hedgehog

3. Katheelen Vance vs Vokial

4. Grom Hellscream vs Silver the Hedgehog

5. Genn Grey Crest vs Casper

6. Bell vs Night Shooter

7. Augustus Brimstone vs Sam "Serious" Stone

8. Cassandra the Vixen vs Axem Ranger Red


	22. Pierwsze walki czwartej rundy

- Nadszedł więc czas na pierwszą walkę czwartej rundy! - Zakrzyknęła Luna entuzjastycznie.

- Dwaj niedawni sojusznicy będą walczyć na śmierć i życie! - Zawtórował jej Shane. - Żywa Piła Tarczowa kontra Władca Szkieletów!

- Panie i panowie... Balor kontra Porcupine! - Trybuny nie klaskały zbyt głośno. Gdzieś z tej ciszy wybijały się pojedyńcze oklaski. Pierwszy na arenę wtoczył się Porcupine: Był wściekły. Jego dłonie podrygiwały co chwila. Zaraz za nim pojawił się Balor. Dla odmiany miał stracha. I trudno się dziwić, skoro przyszło mu się zmierzyć z niedawnym sojusznikiem, którego tak nieoczekiwanie wyprowadził w pole. Przeciwnicy ustawili się naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Porcupine warknął:

- Już nie żyjesz, zieleńcu. - Na twarzy goblina pojawił się wymuszony uśmieszek.

- Orton działał niezależnie ode mnie. To, że dałem mu Gladius jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy.

- To jak wytłumaczysz te słowa... - Porcupine odchrząknął. - "A kto tak powiedział? Balor". Mi tyle wystarczy. - Żywa Piła Tarczowa złapał za pistolety i otworzył ogień. Balor rzucił się w bok, unikając salwy, po czym skontrował kulą ognia. Pocisk odrzucił jego adwersarza do tyłu.

- I szybciej sobie uświadomisz, że jesteś w błędzie, tym lepiej dla nas wszystkich. - Warknął, przygotowując kolejną kulę ognia. Nie zdążył jednak jej rzucić, gdy coś świsnęło koło jego ucha. Tym czymś okazała się być gruba lina portowa. Po chwili pojawiła się kolejna, wystrzeliwując z drugiego końca areny. A chwilę później arena została zamieniona w kłębowisko napiętych lin.

- Wypadki losowe... - Mruknął Porcupine, usiłując przedostać się przez liny. Spróbował ją przeciąć. Bezskutecznie, lina okazała się być za gruba. Zwinął się w kulopodobne coś i ruszył w kierunku Balora. Tym razem szło mu bez porównania lepiej. Liny nie dawały rady tej żywej pile tarczowej i dość szybko Porcupine zbliżył się do Balora, który rozpaczliwie usiłował przeciąć linę mieczem. Każde kolejne cięcie nieco ją nadszarpywało, ale postępy posuwały się zbyt wolno. W końcu między oboma niedawnymi sojusznikami zostało jakieś 10 metrów. W tej sytuacji Balorowi nie pozostawało już nic innego, jak przeraźliwie pisnąć i rzucić się na ziemię. Porcupine przefrunął tuż nad nim, chociaż na plecach goblina pojawiła krwista pręga. Syknął z bólu, po czym zaczął się czołgać byle dalej od walki i swojego adwersarza. Tymczasem Porcupine miał pewne problemy z dostrzeżeniem swojego przeciwnika. Kłębowisko lin skutecznie ograniczało mu widoczność.

- A więc będę toczyć się na oślep. - Podsumował chwilę myślenia, ponownie zwijając się w kolczastą kulę. I ruszył. Tym razem przemknął gdzieś koło 4 metrów od Balora. Zatrzymał się przy ścianie i ponownie ruszył przed siebie. Tym razem dystans między obydwoma przeciwnikami zwiększył się.

- Przestań się chować i zacznij walczyć! - Warknął Porcupine wściekle.

- Przestań się toczyć i walcz uczciwie! - Odgryzł się Balor. Dopiero sekundę później uświadomił sobie, że popełnił ogromny błąd. Jego adwersarz go usłyszał - I wiedział, gdzie się potoczyć. Ponownie zwinął się w kulę, po czym ruszył w kierunku Balora. Goblin zaczął czołgać się w bok. Spóźnił się. Porcupine przejechał po jego stopie, zostawiając tylko krwawiący kikut. Balor wrzasnął z bólu.

- Wygląda na to, że Balor ma poważne kłopoty. - Mruknął Shane, upijając nieco "Demonicznego Ziarna".

- A Porcupine jest cały i zdrowy. - Dodała Luna. - Być może mamy przed sobą kolejny wspaniały comeback.

Tymczasem Balor doczołgał się do ściany i jakimś cudem się podniósł, wspierając na mieczu. "Cholera, albo się wykrwawię albo go zatłukę i wykrwawię się później...", pomyślał ponuro. Nagle jednak doznał oświecenia. Umiał rzucać kulę ognia i bronić się przed nim samym. Na arenie wszędzie było pełno lin. Po twarzy goblina przebiegł ponury uśmiech. Rzucił zaklęcie ochrony przed ogniem, po czym uderzył kulą ognia o jedną z lin. Wedle jego przewidywań lina zapaliła się żywym ogniem, po czym przeniosła go na pozostałe liny. Pożoga w dość krótkim tempie opanowała znaczną część areny.

- Nic nie dadzą ci tanie sztuczki, gdy zrobię z ciebie Czyśccową Karkówkę! - Wrzasnął, zanosząc się upiornym, triumfatorskim śmiechem.

- Zobaczymy! - Odwrzasnął Porcupine, kierując się w kierunku głosu goblina. Musiał przebić się przez płonący obszar, wyrzucić go na obszar niepłonący, po czym szybko go wykończyć. Okazało się, że zrobienie nawet tej pierwszej czynności było bardzo trudne - Jeśli nie niewykonalne. Magiczny ogień dawał popalić jeszcze bardziej niż zwykły i dość szybko Żywa Piła Tarczowa przestała się kręcić. Potwór upadł na twarz. Był w samym środku pożogi. Ruszył przed siebie, dysząc ciężko. Dym gryzł go w oczy i dostawał się do płuc. Porcupine zaczął się krztusić. W końcu po jakiejś minucie krztuszenia się upadł. Nieprzytomny. Balor tymczasem pieczołowicie gasił linę za liną, coby nie zostać posądzonym o podpalenie. Gdzieś w połowie drogi zauważył nieprzytomnego Porcupine. Kopnął go na odchodnym, po czym zakrzyknął triumfalnie.

- I koniec! - Zakrzyknęli jednocześnie Shane z Luną.

- Balor pokonuje Porcupine!

- A Porcupine przegrywa z Balorem!

- Władca Szkieletów przechodzi do ćwierćfinałów! - Balor tymczasem wygasił ostatnią linę. Ukłonił się nisko, po czym opuścił arenę, używając miecza jako drugiej nogi.

* * *

- Przed nami druga walka! - Zakrzyknęła Luna entuzjastycznie. - Świeżo po udanym losowaniu Zielony Błysk zmierzy się ze Szponiakiem!

- Mimo iż ten pierwszy jest szybszy, obstawiam zwycięstwo drugiego z nich. - Dodał Shane spokojnie. Uśmiechał się lekko. - Panie i panowie... G'narl kontra Scourge! - Trybuny zaklaskały Scourge'owi i zabuczały zgodnie, słysząc o G'narlu. Pierwszy pojawił się Kragnanin: Warknął już zwyczajowe "Chwała Imperium Kragnan!", po czym zakręcił parę razy szponiastym jęzorem. Tuż za nim wychynął Scourge: Bezczelnie uśmiechnięty(Smile babe...) i pewny swego. Przeciwnicy ustawili się naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Jeż od razu rzucił się na swojego adwersarza. Kragnanin wystrzelił swoim jęzorem, po czym złapał Scourge'a za gardło. Zielony Błysk charknął, po czym kopnął G'narla w pierś. Kragnanin upuścił go, po czym odskoczył na chwilę, by złapać oddech do dalszej walki. Rzucił kilkoma kulami ognia, bez większych rezultatów jednak. Scourge był zbyt szybki. Po prostu omijał pociski. Szybko skrócił dystans, po czym wymierzył kolejne kopnięcie. G'narl zachwiał się, jeż trafił go w szczękę. Spróbował skontrować szybkim cięciem, ale i tym razem Zielony Błysk był za szybki. Kolejne celne kopnięcie wprawiło Kragnanina w prawdziwą furię. Wściekły Szponiak ruszył przed siebie, wymachując pazurami i jęzorem na oślep. Okazało się, że ta taktyka - choć mało wyrafinowana - okazała się być skuteczna: Scourge dostał raz w rękę, a do tego G'narl ograniczał jego pole manewru. Jeż odskoczył do tyłu po raz kolejny... I zorientował się, że nie ma żadnej przestrzeni pod nogami!

- Aha, wypadki losowe w grze! - Zakrzyknął Shane. - Wilczy dół bez kolców - Kolce są niehumanitarne, zwłaszcza gdy się na nie nabijesz. - Tymczasem Scourge uderzył o ziemię. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu akcji. G'narl zaś wylądował bez szwanku na ziemi - Co jak co, ale cztery nogi pomagają w zachowaniu równowagi.

- Spodziewałem się dość szybkiego roztrzygnięcia... Chociaż niezupełnie o to mi chodziło. - Mruknął, patrząc beznamiętnie na wijącego się Scourge'a. Podniósł pazur, by zakończyć walkę. Nagle tuż nad jego głową śmignęło coś kwadratowego. Ze ścian wysunęły się niewielkie działka plujące kwadratowymi ogłuszaczami.

- Skrash, ukręcę ci łeb! - Wrzasnął wściekły G'narl, blokując nadlatujący pocisk. Tymczasem Scourge odsunął się nieco od swojego adwersarza. Podniósł się, uchylił się przed nadlatującym ogłuszaczem, po czym zaczął... Biec po ścianie. No cóż, dzięki ponaddźwiękowej szybkości mógł sobie pozwolić na coś podobnego. Rzucił się na piach areny i wylądował z głuchym łupnięciem na wznak. Półprzytomny przewrócił się na plecy, by zyskać choć chwilę odpoczynku. Tymczasem G'narl zdążył zauważyć, że ogłuszacze nie robią niczego poza odwracaniem jego uwagi. "Hmm... Jak by tu się dostać na górę... Skok odpada, za wysoko... Pozostaje wspinaczka...", pomyślał, wyskakując w górę i wbijając szpony w ścianę. Udało mu się także przybić do tej ściany nogami. Teraz pozostawało mu już tylko powolne, żmudne wspinanie. Zaczął się wspinać, dysząc ciężko. Tymczasem Scourge odpoczął już na tyle, by kontynuować dalszą walkę. Podniósł się i zauważył powoli wspinającego się G'narla. Kragnanin dyszał ciężko i ogólnie rzecz biorąc - Był zmęczony. Scourge postanowił wykorzystać okazję. Ruszył w kierunku adwersarza. Wyskoczył w ostatnim momencie, licząc na to, że uderzy go w plecy, po czym odbije się i wróci z powrotem na arenę. Przeliczył się. G'narl zauważył go kątem oka. Złapał Scourge'a jęzorem wpół.

- Nie ze mną te numery. - Warknął, sepleniąc nieco. Uderzył jeżem o ścianę. Po czym zrobił to raz jeszcze. I znowu. I znowu. W końcu przestał go obijać i obniżył język na wysokość twarzy. Zadał pierwszy cios pazurem. Co prawda chwilę się chwiał, ale udało mu się nie odpaść od ściany. Zadał kolejny cios. I jeszcze jeden. Uśmiechnął się nieco, po czym podrzucił adwersarza do góry i rzucił w jego plecy kulą ognia. Trybuny westchnęły cicho. G'narl ponownie złapał swojego przeciwnika.

- Na pohybel! - Wrzasnął, ciskając nim o ziemię. Scourge uderzył z impetem o ziemię, a ogłuszacze dokończyły dzieła. Nie minęło 10 sekund, a Zielony Błysk padł nieprzytomny.

- I koniec! - Wrzasnęła entuzjastycznie Luna. - G'narl pokonuje Scourge'a w dość brutalny i widowiskowy sposób.

- Zwłaszcza brutalny. - Dodał Shane, który typował G'narla jako faworyta. Tymczasem Kragnanin jakoś wspiął się na wysokość areny, po czym rzucił się w jej kierunku. Kiedy już wylądował, zakrzyknął zwyczajowe "Chwała Imperium Kragnan!", po czym zaczął się zastanawiać, jak opuści arenę...

* * *

- Kolejne walki już niedługo! Nie odchodźcie od telewizorów!


	23. Kolejne walki czwartej rundy

- Czas na walkę nr 3! - Zakrzyknęła Luna. - W tej walce Zdrajca z Twilight kontra Dziewczyna bez Przydomku! Niestety muszę powiedzieć, że to ten pierwszy wojownik jest moim faworytem.

- A ja zrzucę wszystko na karb losu... - Odparł McMahon enigmatycznie. - Panie i panowie... Kat kontra Vokial! - Trybuny zaklaskały uprzejmie. Pierwszy pojawił się wampir. Uśmiechał się zimno, mrożąc spojrzeniem trybuny. Zaraz za nim pojawiła się Kat. Dziewczyna była skupiona, choć wiedziała, że wygranie będzie niemalże niemożliwym zadaniem. Przeciwnicy ustawili się naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Zanim jednak ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, na arenie pojawiła się wielka tablica z wypisanymi na niej "Kat - 0, Vokial - 0". Wampir parsknął.

- Na czym to właściwie ma polegać? - Zapytał z politowaniem.

- Ja odpowiem. - Dało się słyszeć głos McMahona. Shane uśmiechał się lekko. - Obecnym "wypadkiem losowym" jest "Bezkrwawa walka".

- _Say what?_ - Zdziwiła się Luna.

- Mamy tu do czynienia z dość nietypowym "wypadkiem losowym". Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, będzie to "bezkrwawa walka", czyli... Rywalizacja. - Na trybunach zapanowało poruszenie. - Komputer wybiera rodzaj rywalizacji. Walka toczy się do trzech zwycięstw którejś ze stron.

- I naprawdę nie możemy tego zmienić? - Mruknął lekko zawiedziony wampir(Pragnienie krwi zaczęło się do niego dobierać).

- Możesz oddać pojedynek walkowerem... - Kat uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc szansę na zwycięstwo. Wampir warknął cicho, cedząc zgłoski:

- A więc... Niech... będzie. - Na tablicy zaczęły migać światełka. Po krótkiej chwili pokazał się wielki, błyszczący napis: POJEDYNEK MAGICZNY. Vokial momentalnie poweselał, zaś Kat przygasła w jednej chwili.

- Chyba oddam tą rundę walkowerem. - Stwierdziła. Tablica przemianowała napis "Vokial - 0" na "Vokial - 1". Wampir parsknął wzgardliwie.

- Zaraz się okaże, że będzie po... - Zaczął, ale nie dokończył. Tablica wyświetliła teraz wielki napis głoszący: BIEG NA 100 M. - O żesz... - Wymamrotał Vokial. Co jak co, ale nie cieszył się zbytnią kondycją. Ale musiał niestety wystartować. Pochylił się nieco. Kat ustawiła się obok niego. Zabrzmiał gong - sygnał do startu. Wystartowali. Dziewczynie szło bez porównania lepiej. Zdążyła dobiec do mety na jakieś dwie sekundy przed sapiącym wampirem. Był remis. Kotka uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

- Nie myśl sobie... - Warknął Vokial wściekle. Tablica wyświetliła napis "HOKEJ". - To chyba lekkie przegięcie... - Stwierdził, beznamiętnie obserwując, jak piach areny zamienia się w lód. Znikąd pojawiły się dwa kije do hokeja i krążek. Wampir pewnie złapał swój, podczas gdy Kat, chwiejąc się złapała swój(Tak, łyżew nie było). Zabrzmiał gong. Vokial miarowym krokiem podszedł do krążka(Magia pozwoliła mu utrzymywać równowagę), po czym uniósł kij. Nagle wpadła na niego rozpędzona Kat, odpychając go. Wciąż miała kłopoty z utrzymaniem równowagi, ale szło jej całkiem nieźle. Trzasnęła kijem w krążek. Drogę zastąpił mu Vokial, odrzucając go z powrotem. Uderzył lekko, więc dziewczyna nie miała większych problemów ze skontrowaniem. Uderzyła z calej siły. Krążek wywrócił Vokiala i mknął dalej w kierunku jego bramki. Wampir zdecydował się na desperacki ruch. Zamienił się w nietoperza i zanim krążek wpadł do jego bramki, rzucił się pod niego, unikając przegranej. Kat zaszarżowala w jego kierunku. Vokial zdążył na powrot zamienić się w wampira. Trzasnął krążek tak, by ten poleciał w bok. Czarny, okrągły przedmiot odbił się od ściany i wylądował za plecami Kat. Dziewczyna już odwracała się, by odbić krążek, ale nie zdążyła zareagować, bowiem wpadł na nią Vokial. Wampir wywrócił swoją przeciwniczkę i uderzył kijem o krążek. Ten pomknął gładko do bramki i zatrzymał się dopiero na siatce. Tablica zmieniła wynik Vokiala na 2, zaś lód zaczął znikać.

- Nie wróżę ci pomyślnego zakończenia tej walki... - Mruknął Vokial, patrząc na swoją upokorzoną przeciwniczkę. Uśmiechnął się lekko, szybko jednak uśmiech zniknął mu z twarzy. Tablica wyświetliła napis: STREET FIGHTER. Kat krzyknęła triumfalnie: W tej dziedzinie przebijała swojego adwersarza o kilka długości. Oboje zasiedli do podstawionej niedawno konsoli. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko, widząc nietęgą minę swojego przeciwnika. Kat na swoje szczęście miała doświadczenie w tego typu grach: Należały one do jej ulubionych i zawsze udawało jej się zdeklasować znajomych. Jak zwykle, wybrała Cammy. Vokial, nieobeznany z tego typu sprawami wybrał pierwszą lepszą postać - Sagata.

- Zawsze możesz się poddać. - Stwierdził bez entuzjazmu. Kat tylko obdarzyła go rozbawionym spojrzeniem. Chwilę później Sagat latał w powietrzu po otrzymywaniu kolejnych uderzeń od Cammy, nawiasem mówiąc - Kat roznosiła Vokiala na cztery strony świata. Po jakichś 2 minutach dało się słyszeć "You win!". Czyli znowu był remis. Przyszedł czas na ostatnią rundę. Napis brzmiał "QUIZ".

- Może się uda... - Stwierdził Vokial. Oboje dostali kartki i długopisy.

- Będzie pięć pytań. - Oznajmił Shane rzeczowo. - Wygrywa ta osoba, która będzie miała więcej poprawnych odpowiedzi. - Tablica wyświetliła pytanie: "Ziemska literatura - Kto napisał "Folwark Zwierzęcy"?" Zarówno Vokial, jak i Kat pochylili się nad kartkami. Po krótkiej chwili dało się zauważyć identyczne wyrażenie na obu kartkach: George Orwell. - A więc, oboje otrzymujecie punkt! - Zakrzyknął Shane. Tablica wyświetliła następne pytanie: "Historia Enroth - Wymień imiona synów Morglina Ironfista". Szczęka Kat opadła do samej ziemi, natomiast Vokial tylko uśmiechnął się lekko. Zaczął pisać. Dziewczyna, chcąc nie chcąc też musiała coś naskrobać. Vokial triumfalnie uniósł kartkę głoszącą "Roland i Archibald", tymczasem Kat pokazała napis głoszący "Arthur i Lancelot". - Vokial zdobywa punkt! - Zakrzyknął Shane. - Było 2:1 dla wampira. Tablica wyświetliła następne pytanie "Stowarzyszenia - W którym roku zostało założone National Geographic Society?". Vokial wymamrotał jakieś niezrozumiałe słowo, natomiast Kat raźnie pisała. Po krótkiej chwili uniosła kartkę z napisem "1888". Vokial uniósł kartkę głoszącą "1974". - kolejny punkt dla Kat! - Zakrzyknął Shane. Dziewczyna obdarzyła podenerwowanego wampira wesołym uśmiechem, po czym czekała na dalsze pytanie. Tablica wyświetliła "Matematyka - Ile wynosi druga potęga liczby 15?" Odpowiedzi obu walczących były błyskawiczne - 225. - To było dość proste. W każdym razie wciąż jest remis! Oto ostateczne pytanie! - Zakrzyknął Shane. Tablica wyświetliła "Historia czekolady - Podaj nazwę najstarszej czekolady będącej obecnie na rynku". Kat i Vokial popatrzyli po sobie - Żadne z nich nie miało bladego pojęcia. Zaczęli się zastanawiać. "Dlaczego akurat czekolada?", pomyślał zdegustowany wampir, usiłując przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek. Pisali przez blisko 5 minut. W końcu unieśli kartki. Na kartce Kat malowała się nazwa "Fry's Chocolate Cream", zaś Vokial napisał "Cadbury's Dairy Milk". Zapanowała cisza...

- To kto ma właściwą odpowiedź? - Zapytała Luna niepewnie. Shane zaczął szukać odpowiedzi.

- Cholera, zgubiłem kartkę. - Warknął, przerzucając graty. - Czy ktoś na widowni zna właściwą odpowiedź?

- Właściwa jest odpowiedź Kat. - Rzucił ktoś. Tym kimś okazał się być Casper. - Fry's Chocolate Cream to obecnie najstarsza czekolada na rynku.

- Skąd możemy wiedzieć, że nie jest stronniczy? - Zapytała Luna z wahaniem. W międzyczasie Shane odnalazł kartkę.

- Ma rację... - Wymamrotał. - MA RACJĘ! - Zakrzyknął entuzjastycznie. - Właściwa odpowiedź do Fry' s Chocolate Cream! - Na trybunach zapanowała euforia.

- Wygrałam? Wygrałam! - Wrzasnęła triumfalnie Kat. Emocje, jakie nią teraz targały, przekraczały wszelkie granice. Kotka radośnie ścisnęła Vokiala, któremu najwyraźniej zabrakło powietrza.

- Udusisz mnie... - Wycharczał.

- Wybacz. Trochę się zagalopowałam... - Wymamrotała.

- W każdym razie, gratuluję zwycięstwa. Nie każdy ma to szczęście. - Uścisnęli sobie dłonie. - Powodzenia w ćwierćfinałach.

* * *

- Czas na walkę opatrzoną numerem 4! - Zakrzyknęła Luna. - W tej walce Mistrz Ostrzy zmierzy się ze Srebrnym Telepatą!

- Panie i panowie... Powitajcie gorąco Groma Hellscreama! - Dołączył się do niej Shane. Sektor orków ryknął entuzjastycznie. Dołączyło się do niego też sporo gnolli. Hellscream wytoczył się na arenę. Był ewidentnie skupiony. - A jego przeciwnikiem będzie Silver! - Trybuny zaklaskały entuzjastycznie, chociaż nie było co tego porównywać z aplauzem, jaki zielonoskórzy zgotowali Gromowi. Przeciwnicy ustawili się naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Tym razem "wypadek losowy" pojawił się niemal natychmiast. Z ziemi zaczęły wyłaniać się obdarte, nadgnite ręce. Po chwili zaraz po nich pojawiały się głowy, korpusy i nogi - We wszystkich przypadkach nadgnite, obdarte lub wręcz przeżarte do samych kości. Innymi słowy - Grom i Silver byli otoczeni przez zombie.

- To przestaje być zabawne. - Stwierdziła Luna, patrząc na arenę jak na obrazek.

- A mnie to tam bawi. - Odparł Shane z błyskiem w oku. Tymczasem Grom postanowił zignorować zombie i rzucić się na swojego adwersarza. Silver odskoczył i mało brakowało, a nadchodzący truposz trzasnąłby go w głowę. Postanowił wykorzystać "wypadek losowy" na swoją korzyść. Skupił się. Otoczyła go seledynowa poświata, która błyskawicznie przeniosła się na kilka najbliższych zombie. Jeż warknął, po czym uniósł truposzy do góry. Zaczął kręcić nimi młynki, po czym rzucił nimi w zaskoczonego orka. Mistrz Ostrzy sprawnie przeciął dwa z nich, ale reszta przygniotła go swoim ciężarem. Truposze zaczęły wymierzać ciosy. Hellscream jednak sprawnie blokował ich ataki, co nie zmieniało faktu, że on leżał na ziemi, a horda zacieśniała krąg wokół niego coraz bardziej. Do tego dochodziły kolejne żywe trupy dorzucane przez Silvera.

- Czas na Burzę Ostrzy. - Mruknął, zrzucając z siebie stado zombie. Skupił się. Otoczyła go gromada latających mieczy, jakże podobnych do jego właściwych ostrzy. Wbrew wszelkim mniemaniom nie były iluzją. Ani tym bardziej eteryczne. Nie minęła minuta, a gromada żywych trupów została poszatkowana w kosteczkę. Teraz na arenie zostali tylko Silver i Grom. Ostrza zaczęły zanikać. Mistrz Ostrzy uśmiechnął się lekko - Szala przewagi przechyliła się na jego stronę. A jeż doskonale o tym wiedział. Postanowił trzymać dystans. Odskoczył, po czym zaczął bombardować adwersarza deszczem seledynowych pocisków. Grom ostrożnie odbijał każdy z nich, z każdym pociskiem zbliżając się nieco. Silver tymczasem postanowił wykorzystać fakt, że jego adwersarz zajęty jest obroną. Skupił się po raz kolejny. I znowu otoczyła go seledynowa poświata. Tyle że tym razem celem nie były zombie, tylko Hellscream. Ork nie miał możliwości, by uciec przed mocą Srebrnego Telepaty. Jeż uderzył nim o ścianę kilka razy, po czym cisnął nim na drugi koniec areny, znosząc telepatyczne łańcuchy. I dość szybko zorientował się, że popełnił błąd. Gromowi udało się jakoś odbić od ściany i wyskoczyć mu na spotkanie. Ciął w powietrzu, trafiając Silvera w rękę. Jeż skrzywił się z bólu, ale nie zdążył nawet skontrować ciosu. Prawy prosty zarzucił nim i Silver wylądował na ziemi. Jeż błyskawicznie się podniósł i zaczął strzelać kulami energii na oślep. Szybko zorientował się, że popełnił kolejny błąd. Kilka odbitych pocisków zamroczyło go. Czego nie omieszkal nie wykorzystać Hellscream. Ork złapał adwersarza za nogę, po czym wrzeszcząc głośno "Lok Tar Ogar!"(Nie pytajcie, co to znaczy... Nie mam pojęcia - Przyp. aut) rzucił nim o ścianę z całą mocą, na jaką było go stać. Jeż wbił się w ścianę jak w masło. Jakimś cudem jednak udało mu się stamtąd wygramolić. Był półprzytomny, ale nie zamierzał zrezygnować z walki. Rzucił kilka kul energii - Tym razem po raz ostatni. Szarżujący Hellscream wywrócił jeża i ten upadł jak kłoda na ziemię. Stracił przytomność. Tym razem było po walce.

- I koniec! - Wrzasnęła Luna entuzjastycznie. - Grom Hellscream pokonuje Silvera w czwartej rundzie i przechodzi do ćwierćfinałów! - Orczy sektor do spółki z sektorem gnolli ryknął entuzjastycznie. Hellscream odryknął coś w obcym języku, po czym opuścił arenę.

* * *

- A za chwilę kolejne walki czwartej rundy! Jesteśmy już na półmetku - Nie odchodźcie od odbiorników!


	24. Niewyrównane rachunki

- Przyszedł czas na piątą walkę! - Zakrzyknęła Luna wesoło. - Bojownik o Cokolwiek kontra Nielubiany Przez Nikogo Wojownik!

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że stosunki między tymi dwoma są dosyć napięte... Będzie rzeź. - Stwierdził błyskotliwie Shane.

- Jako pierwszego powitajcie Genna! - Sektor gnolli ryknął głośno. Ktoś z przeciwległego sektora spadł ze swojego krzesełka. Szary gnoll pojawił się na arenie, rycząc głośno. Teoretycznie był rozluźniony jak wcześniej. Teoretycznie. Jego adwersarz przed trzecią rundą rzucił mu wyzwanie. Wyzwanie, którego nie potrafił odrzucić. Jego błękitne oczy stale wyrażały to samo: Nie będzie bólu, nie będzie radości, nie będzie uśmiechów. Nie będzie już nic". - Zaś jego przeciwnikiem będzie Casper! - Trybuny zaklaskały rachitycznie. Chłopak pojawił się na arenie, uśmiechając się lekko. On był ewidentnie rozluźniony. Przeciwnicy ustawili się naprzeciw siebie.

- Gotowy na porażkę? - Rzucił beztrosko okularnik.

- Humph... Zobaczymy, kto przegra. - Odparł spokojnie Bojownik o Cokolwiek. Zabrzmiał gong. I tym razem "wypadek losowy" uświadczył obu walczących natychmiastowo. Ich bronie rozpłynęły się w jednej chwili.

- Że niby mamy walczyć bez broni? - Genn uśmiechnął się lekko. Miał na tej płaszczyźnie tak ogromną przewagę, że jego adwersarz nie miał żadnych szans. Szybko jednak przestał się uśmiechać, gdy zobaczył pojawiającą się u góry sufitu tablicę.

- Że niby ma to być bezkrwawa walka? - Tym razem to Casper się uśmiechnął. Ale i on przestał się uśmiechać, gdy zobaczył na arenie kogoś, kogo wcale ujrzeć nie zamierzał. Tym kimś był czarny gnoll o czerwonych, błyszczących oczach. Istota ta miała na sobie fantazyjnie wykutą zbroję i długie, spięte włosy. - To nie jest fair! - Obruszył się chłopak. Tuż przed nim i Gennem stał Worgołak, znany także jako Nieśmiertelny.

- Nie patrz na mnie takim wzrokiem, Genn. Jestem tu służbowo. - Mruknął, odpowiadając na wzrok Bojownika o Cokolwiek. - W tej walce będzie pięć rund. W każdej będziecie walczyć losowo dobranym orężem.

- To nie wygląda dobrze... - Wymamrotali jednocześnie gnoll i okularnik.

- A waszą pierwszą bronią będą... krisy. - Mruknął czarny gnoll, podając każdemu z nich sztylet o wężykowatej klindze z bruzdami. Genn popatrzył niewyraźnie na to "coś".

- Jaja sobie robisz. - Stwierdził po krótkiej chwili. - To wykałaczka, nie broń.

- Większy nie znaczy lepszy. - Odparł Casper. Jego broń doskonale mu odpowiadała - Jego miecze nie były żelazne. Wykuto je z niezidentyfikowanego do dziś materiału, który nadawał im lekkości. Dlatego też lekki sztylet mu przypasował. Przeciwnicy ustawili się naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał kolejny gong. Wystartowali do siebie, krzesząc iskry. Casper był jednak nieco szybszy. Odskoczył, po czym zaatakował raz jeszcze. Ostrze przecięło rękę Bojownika o Cokolwiek.

- Niech cię szlag! - Warknął gnoll, uderzając "wykałaczką" na odlew. Casper uchylił się.

- W tej broni nie chodzi o to, by machać nią na wszystkie strony... - Chłopak kopnął adwersarza w jeden z tych newralgicznych punktów, po czym przystawił sztylet do jego gardła. - Chodzi o to, by wymierzyć celny cios.

- Pierwsza runda dla Caspra. - Mruknął Worgołak. Genn rzucił okiem na rękę. Rana nie była poważna, więc ją zlekceważył.

- Jaka jest następna broń? - Zapytał zniecierpliwiony. W odpowiedzi czarny gnoll rzucił mu rewolwer. Colta. - Kpisz sobie?

- Nie. Zawsze możesz oddać pojedynek walkowerem. - Odparł Nieśmiertelny. - Kiedyś taki szczegół ci nie przeszkadzał.

- Zmieniłem się. - Wypalił jakby mechanicznie.

- To widać. - Stwierdził kpiąco Casper, przyglądając się swojemu rewolwerowi. Tym razem gong zabrzmiał bez ostrzeżenia. Chłopak wypalił gdzieś przed siebie. Genn tymczasem miał zgoła odmienną wizję na zastosowanie rewolweru. Zaszarżował w kierunku adwersarza, po czym uderzył go rączką broni. Casper zobaczył gwiazdy, po czym zataczając się, zaczął strzelać gdzie popadnie. Pięć pocisków później on był bezbronny, a Genn uśmiechał się ponuro, trzymając go na muszce.

- Remis. - Mruknął Worgołak. - Następną bronią są... dubeltówki. - Rzucił każdemu z nich dubeltówkę. - Naładowane breneką.

- No to jazda. - Westchnął Genn, sprawdzając, czy jego broń nie zacina się. Zabrzmiał gong. Casper rzucił się w bok i wypalił. Ciężki ołowiany pocisk pomknął w kierunku jego adwersarza. Bojownik o Cokolwiek odskoczył w bok, po czym sam wypalił. Ale i ten pocisk nie doszedł celu. Gnoll zaszarżował, wymachując kolbą dubeltówki. Casper wystrzelił na oślep. Pocisk trafił Genna w ranną rękę i niemalże go przewrócił. Bojownik o Cokolwiek zachwiał się niebezpiecznie. Tymczasem Casper wystartował do niego. Wywrócił go, po czym przyłożył lufę do jego skroni, uśmiechając sie triumfalnie.

- 2:1 dla Caspra. - Mruknął beznamiętnie Worgołak. Sektor gnolli zaczął się niepokoić. - Waszą następną bronią będą... no-dachi. - Casprowi mina zrzedła i nie było się co dziwić: No-dachi był prawie 1,5 metrowym, dwuręcznym mieczem. Przypominał nieco katanę.

- Mogę... Przegrać walkowerem? - Zapytał, usiłując podnieść ten kawał złomu, jakim było no-dachi. Worgołak pokiwał głową.

- A więc remis, 2:2. - Mruknął. - Ostatnia runda zadecyduje o wszystkim. W tej rundzie będzie walczyć swoją bronią. - Genn sięgnął po Młot Gromu, a Casper - Po swoje rdzawoczerwone ostrza. Zabrzmiał gong, tym razem ostatni. Przeciwnicy wystartowali do siebie, krzesząc iskry po raz kolejny. Casper był szybszy i miał lepszą technikę, za to Genn w pełni nadrabiał siłą. W pewnym momencie chłopak odskoczył, po czym dobył bardzo-obciętego-shotguna i wypalił. W kierunku Bojownika o Cokolwiek poleciało kilkanaście petard-motylków. Genn rzucił się byle dalej od nadlatującej zagłady, po czym zaszarżował w kierunku swojego adwersarza. Casper zablokował jego atak. Skrzyżowali się, usiłując przepchnąć się nawzajem.

- Nie masz żadnych szans. - Warknął Genn, usiłując odepchnąć chłopaka. Ten jednak twardo trzymał się na nogach.

- Dobre sobie. - Odszczeknął się Casper, usiłując odepchnąć gnolla. Jemu także się nie udało.

- Myślisz, że dasz mi radę?

- Nie, myślę, że z tobą wygram. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie jestem osłabiony czyjąś prośbą.

- Uważasz, że pomaganie innym to słabość?

- Uważam, że pomaganie jednej osobie, gdy można uratować tysiące to słabość.

- Nie dasz rady usunąć wszelkiego zła.

- Nie?

- Nawet jeżeli spróbujesz, to w końcu zjednoczą się przeciw tobie. - Casper nagle się uśmiechnął, co zaskoczyło jego adwersarza.

- Nie... Walka o wyplenienie zła jest bezsensowna. Zmieniłem swój cel. Olśniło mnie, że krucjata sam kontra zło jest bezowocna. Jednakże jest coś, co pomoże mi i wszystkim dookoła.

- Niby co takiego?

- Panowanie... Panowanie nad demonami. Swoimi demonami gwoli ścisłości. Nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek cierpiał tylko dlatego, że w przypływie furii zmieniłem się w demona.

- A co z twoim rzekomym planem "Zabij jednego, ocal tysiące"?

- To jest jego część. Panowanie nad demonem pozwoli mi na zminimalizowanie strat wszelakich.

- Każdy ma swoje marzenia i do nich własnie dąży. Nie możesz pozbawić kogoś marzeń tylko dlatego, że liczysz na zrealizowanie własnych.

- A więc niech wygra ten, który bardziej skupia się na swoim marzeniu. - Mruknął Casper, odskakując. Przypuścił atak. Genn bez trudu zablokował jego cios i uderzeniem Młota Gromu wyrzucił go wysoko w powietrze. Wyskoczył mu na spotkanie i mocarnym uderzeniem wbił go w ziemię. Wylądował miękko na ziemi i czekał na posunięcie adwersarza. Ale nie wyglądało na to, by Casper miał wyjść z tej dziury. Uderzenie mogłoby zwalić z nóg Big Showa. Ale Casper wyszedł z dziury. Ale... Nie jako on sam. Z dziury wychynęła pazurzasta łapa obciągnięta czarną, błyszczącą skórą. Genn cofnął się: Znał to coś. Po chwili niezidentyfikowana istota ukazała się w pełnej krasie. Była niższa od Bojownika o Cokolwiek, ale i tak robiła wrażenie. Głównie za sprawą wspaniałych, błoniastych skrzydeł, póki co złożonych, dumnej, wyprostowanej postawy, żółtych, przenikliwych oczu, z ktrych to biła inteligencja i wyrachowanie. Do tego dochodził długi, giętki ogon zdający się żyć samoistnie i mamy gotowego demona.

Tuż przed Gennem stał Daeva, jedno z wcieleń Caspra. Demon uśmiechnął się złośliwie, obnażając białe zęby.

- Proszę, proszę. Genn Szara Grzywa. Nie widziałem cię od tak dawna...

- Miło spotkać starego znajomego po latach. - Odparł Genn. - Ale chwila chyba jest tyczkę nieodpowiednia.

- Ano fakt. Pozwól więc, że wygram, a potem porozmawiamy. - Demon rozprostował skrzydła, powołując do życia straszliwą falę uderzeniową. Siła tego ataku zmiotła Bojownika o Cokolwiek pod ścianę. Gnoll błyskawicznie wyskoczył w powietrze i opadł z uniesionym młotem. Daeva odskoczył, po czym w powietrzu już pozostał.

- I co mi teraz zrobisz? - Zakpił, zanosząc się śmiechem. Genn w odpowiedzi rzucił w niego młotem. Demon parsknął wzgardliwie, po czym odsunął się w bok. Młot Gromu śmignął obok jego twarzy i uderzył w ścianę. Daeva leniwie poleciał w jego kierunku, po czym zaniósł się śmiechem po raz kolejny.

- Skoro już oddałeś mi swoją broń, to będę miłosierny i zrobię to samo! - Zakręcił Młotem kilka młynków, po czym rzucił nim w Genna. Siła uderzenia nie była duża - Była dewastująca. Gnoll stracił oddech po oberwaniu młotem w brzuch... Ale nie stracił chęci do walki. Wyskoczył w powietrze i spróbował uderzyć adwersarza. Ale i tym razem Daeva wyminął się z nim. Po drodze chlasnął go pazurami. Bojownik o Cokolwiek upadł ciężko na piach. Dostał w brzuch. Podniósł się powoli... I dostał kolejny cios, tym razem w szczękę. Jego adwersarz nie był może silniejszy, ale był szybszy, umiał latać i dodatkowo znał magię - A nie pokazał jeszcze żadnego zaklęcia. Genn raz jeszcze zamachnął się na adwersarza. I tym razem upadł na ziemię.

- Pogódź się z porażką. Trafiłeś na mnie. - Daeva uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Nieważne, w jakim walczysz celu. Nieważne, kto cię o to prosił. Nieważne, że ktoś przez to zginie. Przegrałeś.

- Nigdy... - Syknął Genn, machając młotem na odlew. Tego ataku Daeva nie zablokował. Cios w szczękę zakręcił nim i odwrócił jego uwagę. - A teraz poznaj trochę tej legendarnej siły. - Bojownik o Cokolwiek wymierzył prawy prosty w szczękę Daevy, wbijając go w ścianę. Demon doznał właśnie próbki tej legendarnej siły Wilczego Lorda. Przypominam - Genn miał predyspozycje do łamania szczęk smokom. Ale Daevy to nie wzruszyło. Owszem, jego szczęka była zgruchotana, ale mimo to demon się "uśmiechał"(Cudzysłów nie jest tu przypadkowy - Mając zgruchotaną szczękę, uśmiechnięcie się do łatwych nie należy).

- Posiadasz tylko tą swoją siłę. - Syknął demon, sepleniąc. Zabrzmiało to nieco jak "Possadas ylko ą ssoją sile". - Ja mam... To. - Sepleniący demon podniósł jarzące się błękitem pazury. Dotknął swojej szczęki. Ta niemalże natychmiast zrosła się w całość. - A także... To. - Teraz barwa pazurów zmieniła się na krwistą czerwień. Demona otoczyła krwistoczerwona poświata. - Spróbuj uderzyć mnie teraz! - Warknął, prowokując adwersarza. Ale Genn wbrew pozorom nie był głupim kafarem. Postanowił sprawdzić tą osłonę. Ponownie rzucił młotem w Daevę. Wedle jego oczekiwań oręż odbił się od osłony i odleciał pod ścianę.

- Za kogo mnie uważasz?! - Warknął Bojownik o Cokolwiek.

- Za bezbronnego gnolla z przerostem ego. - Odwarknął Daeva. Sektor gnolli zgodnie zabuczał. Demon rozprostował skrzydła i zaszarżował na adwersarza. Genn rzucił się w bok, w stronę swojego młota. Złapał rękojeść koniuszkami palców, po czym zakręcił nim młynek. Wszyscy zobaczyli teraz, dlaczego ta broń nazywa się Młotem Gromu: Od Bojownika o Cokolwiek zaczęła rozchodzić się elektryczna fala. Daeva wystawił swoją pazurzastą rękę. Ta zmieniła barwę na najczystszą czerń. Machnął nią, powołując do życia czarny promień. Ten bez trudu przebił elektryczną barierę i pomknął w kierunku Genna. Gnoll rzucił się w bok, unikając trafienia. Wymierzył młotem w Daevę. Oręż Wilczego Lorda powołał do życia błękitną błyskawicę, kierującą się w stronę demona. Ten nie pozostał dłużny i wymierzył swoją ręką w Genna. Czarny promień zderzył się z błyskawicą. Wspaniała eksplozja rozjaśniła arenę. Piorun i magiczny pocisk siłowały się ze sobą. Raz to błyskawica wygrywała, innym razem przewagę miał promień.

- Poddaj się lub giń! - Warknął Daeva.

- Nigdy! - Odwarknął Genn.

- Głupcze! Po co walczysz o życie osoby, której nawet nie znasz? Jaki to ma sens?!

- Ma to sens! Ratuję czyjeś życie!

- I co? Myślisz, że ona ci się odwdzięczy? Lub jej siostra? A może Cassandra?

- Nie liczę na nagrodę!

- Hipokryta!

- Co?!

- Jak wytłumaczysz fakt, że znalazłem cię spleconą z Cassandrą? Ty to nazywasz bezinteresownością?!

- O nic nie prosiłem!

- Skoro tak uważasz... A co z twoim marzeniem? Założę się, że jakieś było na pewno!

- Zamierzałem po prostu wygrać! Czerpać przyjemność, którą daje mi zwyciężanie przeciwników!

- Kłamiesz w żywe oczy!

- Założysz się?!

- Owszem!

- Jeżeli kłamię, to niech mnie piorun strzeli!

- Wedle życzenia! - Daeva wysunął drugą rękę, zwiększając moc promienia. Tak zwielokrotniony magiczny pocisk błyskawicznie odepchnął piorun, porażając Genna. Gnoll wrzasnął z bólu, czując swąd pieczonego mięsa. Do tego doszło uderzenie czarnym promieniem. Bojownik o Cokolwiek nawet nie poczuł bólu. Osunął się na ziemię z zakrwawioną ręką(Efekt przeciążenia Młotu) i z czymś naderwanym w środku. Daeva uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Przegrałeś zakład. - Stwierdził.

- Chodziło mi o piorun z nieba... - Wymamrotał Genn półprzytomny. - Ale fakt... Było marzenie. Chciałem... - Bojownik o Cokolwiek nie dokończył. Głowa opadła na ziemię. Wilczy Lord był nieprzytomny, zaś sektor gnolli - Zszokowany. Daeva uniósł rękę na znak zwycięstwa.

- Niesamowite, ale... Casper pokonuje Genna. - Wymamrotała Luna.

- Mnie to nie zdziwiło. - Stwierdził nowy komentator, Worgołak(Niestety Shane musiał udać się z ważnymi sprawami gdzieś poza arenę). - Genn jest potężny, ale ciężko mu idzie walka z przeciwnikami magicznymi bądź latającymi. A Daeva łączy w sobie jedno i drugie. Do tego postąpił lekkomyślnie, wywołując go. Gdyby nie wbił Caspra w ziemię, Daeva by się nie obudził. - Tymczasem trybuny wciąż siedziały cicho, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Demon uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym opuścił arenę.

* * *

- A za chwilę kolejne walki! Nie odchodźcie od odbiorników!


	25. Niespodzianki? Skąd my to znamy?

- Czas na walkę nr 6! - Zakrzyknęła Luna entuzjastycznie. - Samozwańcza Atomówka(Która dostała szansę na reaktywację) kontra Piekielny Motocyklista. Szykuje się wyrównana walka!

- Ano. - Dodał ze stoickim spokojem Worgołak.

- Panie i panowie... Jako pierwszą przywitajcie Bell! - Trybuny zaklaskały głośno. Białowłosa pojawiła się na arenie. Uśmiechała się lekko, ale było widać, że skupia się najmocniej jak potrafi. - Zaś jej przeciwnikiem będzie Nocny Strzelec! - Trybuny zakrzyknęły entuzjastycznie. Czaszkogłowy wytoczył się na arenę z lekceważącym wszystko uśmieszkiem. Przeciwnicy ustawili się naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Dziewczyna rzuciła się na adwersarza. Ten odskoczył nieco w bok, po czym wypalił. Ołowiana chmura okaleczyła rękę Bell. Białowłosa wzdrygnęła się - Wciąż nie doszła do siebie po trzeciej rundzie. Doskoczyła do adwersarza, po czym trzasnęła go w szczękę. Nocny zatoczył się jak pijany, po czym spróbował skontrować. Bezskutecznie. Bell raz jeszcze trzasnęła go w szczękę, wywracając go. Zaczęła wymierzać proste ciosy pięścią - Gdzie popadnie. Jej adwersarz nawet nie potrafił zablokować ciosu. Chwilę to trwało. W końcu Bell złapała czaszkogłowego za szyję i rzuciła nim pod ścianę. Ten wbił się w nią jak w masło.

- Czyżby to już miałby być koniec? - Zapytała Luna z wahaniem. Worgołak tylko parsknął: Oczekiwał czegoś więcej.

Tymczasem Bell wpadła do dziury, w której znajdował się jej przeciwnik i rzuciła nim na drugi koniec areny, po raz kolejny robiąc dziurę w ścianie. I znowu. I znowu. W końcu przestała wybijać nim ściany i podrzuciła pod sufit. Nocny fruwał w powietrzu niczym szmaciana lalka. A jego przeciwniczka nie zamierzała wcale kończyć. Na jej dłoniach pojawiły się białe kule energii. Bell zaczęła nimi rzucać, utrzymując adwersarza w powietrzu. W końcu przestała rzucać i wystartowała do niego, wrzeszcąc głośno. Mocarnym uderzeniem wbiła go w sufit, po czym czekała aż opadnie na ziemię. Nocny zaczął spadać i nic nie wskazywało na to, by miał się w jakiś sposób uratować. Uderzył ciężko o ziemię, po czym odbił się od niej na jakieś dwa metry w górę i znowu upadł. Nie krwawił i nie wyglądał na nadwerężonego w jakikolwiek sposób... Ale było widać, że zaraz straci przytomność. Oddychał ciężko niczym lokomotywa. Tymczasem Bell opadła na ziemię. Beznamiętnie podeszła do adwersarza i zamachnęła się, by zakończyć pojedynek. Czaszkogłowy ostatkiem sił podniósł strzelbę do skroni i wystrzelił. Jego czaszka zapłonęła potężnym ogniem, odrzucając białowłosą do tyłu.

- Ach, ta moc daje w kość, prawda? - Nocny podniósł się z ziemi. Uśmiechał się irytująco. Był dawnym sobą. - Nadszedł twój czas. - Rzucił do poirytowanej Bell.

- Zobaczymy czyj! - Odwarknęła w odpowiedzi. Rzuciła się na niego i wymierzyła kilkanaście ciosów. Wszystkie celne. Tylko co z tego, skoro one zupełnie wzruszały(Chwilowo niezniszczalnego) adwersarza.

- Moja kolej. - Stwierdził, wykręcając dziewczynie rękę. Białowłosa krzyknęła z bólu i spróbowała trafić adwersarza wiązką laserową. Ta tylko odbiła się od niego. - Nie możesz mnie przestraszyć, nie możesz mnie zabić, jestem demonem jutra, haha! - Zakręcił nią kilka młynków i wyrzucił pod sufit akurat w tej chwili, gdy jego czerep przestał płonąć. Wymierzył swoim strzelbo-ostrzem w plecy dziewczyny, po czym zaczął strzelać jak opętany. Kilkadziesiąt pocisków uderzyło o Bell. Nocny nie przestawał strzelać. Teraz z lufy jego broni na przemian wypadały kule ognia i grad ołowiu. "Zaraz... A gdzie "wypadek losowy"?", pomyślał zaniepokojony, przerywając na chwilę strzelanie. Bell uderzyła o ziemię z impetem. Wiła się z bólu nie bez przyczyny - Miała całe plecy zakrwawione. Tymczasem czaszkogłowy wciąż wodził lufą w poszukiwaniu zagrożeń. Nagle poczuł silne kopnięcie w nogę. Skrzywił się i chwilę później dostał w twarz. Czaszkogłowym zarzuciło. Zamroczony zaczął strzelać na oślep. Chwilę później dostał kopnięcie w plecy i wywrócił się, trafiając się przypadkowo w głowę. Błyskawicznie wrócił mu wigor.

- Jak tylko znajdę patafiana, który mi wykręcił ten numer... - Warknął, wodząc strzelbą. Odpowiedziała mu seria irytujących chichotów. "A więc o to chodzi... Niewidzialne stworzonka...", pomyślał, podchodząc do Bell. "Im szybciej to skończę, tym mniej oberwę...", pomyślał, podrzucając dziewczynę do góry. Akurat przestał płonąć... Czego niewidzialni szturmowcy nie omieszkali nie wykorzystać. Nocny poczuł serię kolejnych kopnięć po nogach. Zaczął strzelać na oślep, usiłując trafić adwersarzy. Jednak na śmierć zapomniał o Bell. Podrzucona dziewczyna upadła na niego z dużym impetem, wywracając go. Białowłosa odzyskała przytomność umysłu. Odskoczyła do tyłu, krzywiąc się z bólu - Stare i nowe rany dawały jej w kość. Mimo to postanowiła zaryzykować. Po raz kolejny otoczyła się słupem niebiańskiego światła.

- O do diabła... - Wymamrotał, odganiając niewidzialne chochliki i naprędce przygotowując strzelbę do kontrstrzału. Białowłosa puściła w jego kierunku słup światła. - _Damn! Damn! Damnit!- _Mamrotał czaszkogłowy, nadstawiając swój oręż. - Płoń, zarazo! - Warknął, strzelając. Zamiast chmury ołowiu w kierunku słupa poleciała ognista kula. Światło i ogień zderzyły się ze sobą, siłując się. Siłowały się dość długo, ale żadna z tych sił nie posiadała przewagi. Bell wpatrywała się w to z zagryzionymi wargami, natomiast Nocny wpadł na oryginalny pomysł. Wyminął nieśpiesznie siłujące się potęgi, po czym złapał zaskoczoną Bell wpół i wrzucił ją prosto w środek tego kotła. Nawet nie zdążyła krzyknąć. Potworne ilości energii, jakie zmagazynowały się w dwóch walczących energiach przestały się siłować i po prostu wybuchły. Eksplozja zamiotła całą areną, oślepiając i wywracając widzów. Jedyny Nocny(Który zdążył założyć lustrzanki) i parę wyjątków(Jak na przykład Worgołak) obserwowali beznamiętnie całe to widowisko. W końcu energie rozwiały się, ukazując nieprzytomną i zakrwawioną Bell. Było po walce.

- I... koniec! - Zakrzyknęła Luna po chwili wahania.

- Nocny wygrywa z Bell. Jeśli mam być szczery, to nawet mnie to nie zdziwiło. - Dodał Worgołak. Tymczasem czaszkogłowy zdążył zakrzyknąć "Hell yeah!" i ukłonić się. Zwycięzca tej walki opuścił arenę.  
_

* * *

_- Przed nami walka numer 7! - Oznajmiła Luna entzujastycznie.

- Najpoważniejszy Człowiek Świata w wielkim comebacku kontra Terrorysta Gremlin. - Dodał spokojnie Worgołak.

- Jako pierwszego powitajcie... Sama! - Trybuny ryknęły euforycznie. Co ciekawe, Najpoważniejszy Człowiek Świata nie pokazał się.

- To ciekawe... - Mruknął zamyślony Nieśmiertelny. - Wygląda na to, że będziemy mieli dość niespodziewany walkower.

- A Augustus Brimstone? - Zapytała Luna z wahaniem. Gremlin pojawił się na arenie. Nie uśmiechał się. Był wręcz ponury. - Czyli faktycznie będzie walkower... - Jęknęła, łapiąc się za głowę. Nagle do kabiny wpadł nie kto inny, jak Art. Był strasznie zadyszany.

- Sam... Odjechał.

- Co zrobił?

- Po przegranej trzeciej rundzie stwierdził, że i tak mu się nudziło. Wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał w siną dal. - Art osunął się na kolana, był wyczerpany. - Mogę tu chwilę... Posiedzieć?

- Nie widzę przeszkód. - Stwierdził melancholijnie Worgołak. Luna tylko kiwnęła głową potakująco. - A tymczasem Augustus Brimstone pokonuje Sama. - Trybuny ucichły. Wiadomość spadła na nich, jak grom z jasnego nieba. Tymczasem Brimstone wymamrotał kilka słów pod nosem i opuścił arenę.

* * *

- Przed nami ostatnia walka czwartej rundy! - Zakrzyknęła Luna entuzjastycznie.

- Lisica kontra Dowódca Axem Rangers. - Dodał Worgołak.

- Emocje gwarantowane! - Zawtórował im Art(Któremu na powrót spodobało się bycie komentatorem).

- Panie i panowie... Jako pierwsza na arenie pojawi się Cassandra! - Trybuny zaklaskały jej entuzjastycznie. Ale ona się nie cieszyła. Jej jedyny sojusznik na obecną chwilę - Genn - przegrał swoją walkę. W starciu o życie Carissy została sama. - Zaś jej przeciwnikiem będzie Axem Ranger Red! - Trybuny również zaklaskały. Czerwony wojownik pojawił się na arenie. Był ewidentnie skupiony. Przeciwnicy ustawili się naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong.

- Broń się! - Zakrzyknął Axem. Czerwony wojownik zaszarżował w jej kierunku, wymachując toporem. Cassandra sparowała atak, po czym wymierzyła własny cios. Jej adwersarz bez trudu zablokował cios, po czym machnął na odlew toporem, wywracając ją. Zamachnął się po raz kolejny. Lisica otoczyła się w bok, unikając trafienia, po czym cięła w nogi przeciwnika. Rapier podciął Axema, wywracając go. Cassandra błyskawicznie się podniosła, po czym wymierzyła w szyję adwersarza.

- Po walce. - Stwierdziła.

- Nie sądzę. - Odparł Axem, wstając. Rapier nie przebił jego zbroi. Wręcz odbił się do niej. Czerwony wojownik machnął na odlew toporem, wytrącając rapier dziewczyny z rąk. - Tym razem jest po walce. - Uśmiechnął się lekko, wymierzając w jej szyję. Lisica spróbowała się uchylić, ale kompletnie jej to nie wyszło. Axem wywrócił ją i ponownie wymierzył w jej szyję. - Wygrałem. - Stwierdził błyskotliwie.

- To fakt... - Szepnęła Cassandra, opuszczając głowę. - Wybacz mi, Felicio...

- Felicio? - Zainteresował się czerwony wojownik. - Tak przecież miała na imię moja sojuszniczka z drugiej rundy. Zwierzyła mi się, że walczy o życie siostry...

- Pomagałam jej w tym. - Szepnęła dziewczyna. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. - Ale zawiodłam. Jako ostatnia nadzieja zawiodłam. Carissa umrze, a to wszystko moja wina. - Axem popadł w lekką konsternację. "I co ja mam, do cholery zrobić?", pomyślał. "Szef chciał mieć swój Wielki Ametyst Mocy, ale...", pomyślał dodatkowo.

- Pomóc ci wstać? - Zapytał, podając jej rękę. - Przez wzgląd na Felicię powinienem ci odpuścić i oddać walkę walkowerem. - Cassandra początkowo nie potrafiła uwierzyć, w to co słyszy.

- Chcesz co zrobić? - Zapytała głucho, chwytając jego rękę.

- Ametyst Mocy nie jest wart ceny czyjegoś życia. - Stwierdził Axem, opuszczając topór. - Szef mnie zabije, ale co mi tam. - Czerwony wojownik wypuścił swoją broń z ręki. - Heh, honor czasami bywa ciężki do przetrawienia.

- Ja... Ja nie wiem, jak mam ci podziękować... - Wymamrotała Cassandra.

- Nie dziękuj, tylko wygraj. - Odparł Axem, uśmiechając się lekko. Było po walce.

- Niesamowite... - Wymamrotał Art. - Axem oddał pojedynek walkowerem. Cassandra wygrywa ze swoim przeciwnikiem.

- Trybuny chyba zamarły razem z nami. - Dodała Luna. Fakt, trybuny zamarły w ciszy. Worgołak tylko pokręcił głową z zamyśleniem. Cassandra i Axem wymienili się spojrzeniami. "Dziękuję", powiedziała bezgłośne dziewczyna. Czerwony wojownik wzruszył ramionami.

* * *

- Dziewczyno, wygrałaś! - Wrzasnął Genn radośnie, ściskając lisicę. Cassandra zachłysnęła się - Uścisk Bojownika o Cokolwiek był tak samo zabójczy jak jego pięści.

- Carissa wciąż ma szanse na przeżycie. - Dodała Felicia uśmiechnięta. - Pozostaje mi się cieszyć, że mam twoje... Wasze wsparcie.

- To żaden problem. - Stwierdziła Cassandra, odwzajemniając uśmiech. Na jej twarz wróciły kolory. Szybko jednak przestała się uśmiechać, gdy zobaczyła, kto idzie w ich stronę: Daeva. W ciemnym korytarzu demon napełniał ją paraliżującym strachem.

- Gratulacje. - Klasnął w pazurzaste dłonie, uśmiechając się nieszczerze. - Po raz kolejny szczęście stoi po waszej stronie. Ale tymczasem, moi drodzy. Tymczasem. - Daeva wyminął się z nimi, śmiejąc się cicho.

* * *

- A teraz głos zabierze nasz Szef! - Zakrzyknął Art entuzjastycznie. Trybuny zakrzyknęły euforycznie. Shane pojawił się w kabinie komentatorskiej. Zrobiło się tam już dość tłoczno.

- Ekhem... - McMahon odchrząknął. - Przede wszystkim, gratuluję tym, którzy dostali się do ćwierćfinałów. Nie jest to łatwa sztuka, przebrnąć przez cztery rundy, stale wygrywając. Od razu mówię, co następuje: Wypadki losowe znikają, ale zostają zastąpione walkami w plenerze! - Na trybunach zapanowało poruszenie. - Bez obaw, wszyscy będą wszystko świetnie widzieć, dzięki naszej profesjonalnej obsłudze kamerowej! - Do kabiny komentatorskiej wkroczyły kolejne trzy osoby: Skrash, Pip i Nehr'zul. Ten ostatni mamrotał pod nosem "Cholerny drobny druczek". W kabinie zaczęło brakować miejsca.

- Wypadałoby więc podać rozpiskę na ćwierćfinały! - Zakrzyknęła Luna. - Ale najpierw podamy imiona tych, którzy przeszli do ćwierćfinałów!

1. Balor

2. G'narl

3. Katheelen Vance

4. Grom Hellscream

5. Casper/Daeva

6. Night Shooter

7. Augustus Brimstone

8. Cassandra the Vixen

- Czas na rozpiskę! Walki odbędą się za godzinę! - Dodał Art, wciskając odpowiedni guziczek na panelu kontrolnym. Błysnęło:

Malował się taki oto rozkład walk:

1. Casper/Daeva vs G'narl

2. Augustus Brimstone vs Cassandra the Vixen

3. Grom Hellscream vs Balor

4. Night Shooter vs Katheelen Vance


	26. Pościg część 1

- O cholera... - Wymamrotał nagle Nehr'zul.

- Co się stało? - Zaniepokoił się Shane.

- Czterech niezidentyfikowanych napastników dostało się do kasy pancernej, obezwładniło strażników, po czym zabrało nagrodę. - Wyrecytował jednym tchem Lodowy Upiór.

- Jaja sobie robisz. - Stwierdził odkrywczo Skrash.

- Nie. Co ciekawe, mieli w sobie coś... Dziwnego. Tak jakby żyło w nich coś... nieumarłego.

- Nieumarli nie żyją. - Zauważył Art.

- Użyłe tej metafory, by podkreślić ich dziwność. - Odparł Nehr'zul. - I co teraz?

- Mam pewien pomysł... - Mruknął Shane. - Uwaga do zawodników! Główna nagroda została skradziona. Jednakże... Ten, który mi ją przyniesie otrzyma walkower w swojej walce.

- CO otrzyma?! - Wrzasnął zszokowany Skrash.

- Walkower. Jego przeciwnik automatycznie pożegna się z turniejem. A więc... Powodzenia w szukaniu! Nehr'zul poda wam dalsze wskazówki odnośnie waszych poszukiwań. - Wśród zawodników zapanowało poruszenie. G'narl zmierzył wzrokiem Daevę, Augustus Cassandrę, Balor Hellscreama a Nocny - Kat. I na odwrót. Cała ósemka gromadnie rzuciła się do kabiny komentatorskiej po Nehr'zulowe wskazówki. Bogu dzięki Lodowy Upiór wyszedł wcześniej z kabiny, bowiem dodatkowe osiem osób było lekką przesadą na standardy. Pierwszy do Króla Lisza dobiegł G'narl. Wywracając po drodze Balora i Kat oraz strącając z powietrza szybującego Daevę.

- Gdzie... Są... - Zaczął zziajany.

- Złodzieje? - Dokończył za niego Nocny. Król Lisz bez słowa wskazał im smugę zielonego śluzu, idącą daleko poza arenę. Pierwszy do biegu wystartował Grom. Tuż za nim biegły Cassandra i Kat, a gdzieś za nimi - G'narl. Balor i Nocny popatrzyli po sobie, po czym pośpiesznie udali się za nimi, a Daevie nie pozostawało nic innego, jak do nich dołączyć. Za to Augustus nie ruszył się z miejsca.

- Po co mam biegać po górach i lasach, skoro mogę się tu zasadzić na któregoś z nich? - Stwierdził. Król Lisz wzruszył ramionami. Nagle poczuł klepnięcie w ramię. Tuż za nim stał Skrash i Pip.

- Shane kazał nam biec za nimi i relacjonować przebieg pogoni. - Nehr'zul już chciał zaprotestować, ale szkieletor w odpowiedzi wyciągnął zwitek papieru. - Drobny druczek, wiesz.

- Ta... - Dodał nasz pingwin. Nie uśmiechało mu się bieganie kilometrami za złodziejami. Jednakże w pewnej chwili doznał przebłysku. Pośpiesznie udał się do kabiny komentatorskiej, by powrócić z Artem.

- Pamiętaj, jesteś mi coś winny. - Stwierdził, patrząc na swojego przyjaciela.

- Fakt... - Art westchnął rozdzierająco.

- No to biegniemy! - Zakrzyknął Skrash entuzjastycznie, po czym nieśpiesznym truchtem pomknął za oddalającym się Daevą. Nehr'zul nie zniżał się do galopowania przez stepy - Stworzył coś w rodzaju lodowego szlaku, który działał niczym snowboard. Zaś Artowi nie pozostawało nic innego jak trzymać się Nehr'zula(Za Skrashem by nie nadążył).

* * *

- Półfinale, nadchodzę! - Warknął wściekle G'narl, rozpoławiając kolejne drzewo. Obejrzał się nerwowym wzrokiem za siebie. Nigdzie nie widział Daevy. "Ech, chwila spokoju...", pomyślał, zatrzymując się. Nagle zaklął siarczyście: Był na śluzowym rozdrożu. Cztery drogi biegły w kompletnie innych kierunkach. "Która należy do nosiciela nagrody?", pomyślał, drapiąc się po głowie. Wybrał tą, która biegła na wprost. Chwilę później to samo miejsce nawiedził Grom. Zlustrował drogi szybkim wzrokiem, po czym skoczył w drogę po lewej. Chwilę później na tym samym rozdrożu pojawili się Nocny i Balor.

- Zwolnij, cholero... - Wymamrotał goblin, przyglądając się nerwowo swojej naprędce doszytej nodze. Nie miał pojęcia, czy nie zawiedzie go w najgorszym momencie. Niestety nie znał magii leczącej, by przywrócić ją do stanu dawnej używalności.

- To co, rozdzielamy się? - Zapytał Nocny.

- No nie wiem... Wolałbym mieć za plecami kogoś, komu mogę zaufać.

- Tchórz.

- Wolnego! - Obruszył się goblin. Po krótkiej naradzie Nocny pobiegł na wprost, a Balor - W prawo. Chwilę później na tym samym rozdrożu pojawiły się Kat i Cassandra. W biegu zawiązały naprędką umowę o współpracy.

- I co teraz? - Zamyśliła się kotka.

- Hmm... - Odpowiedziało jej dość długie mruczenie Cassandry. - Nie rozdzielamy się?

- Nie.

- Więc może w prawo? - Zasugerowała Cassandra. Kat skinęła głową. Obie dziewczyny pobiegły w prawo. Minęła dłuższa chwila. Pojawił się Daeva. "Ścieżka w lewo, ścieżka w prawo, ścieżka prosto i ścieżka po skosie pośród drzew... Wydawałoby się nieprzystępna do ucieczki. Nie ze mną te numery...", pomyślał demon, rozprostowując skrzydła i lecąc w kierunku skośnej ścieżki. W końcu na rozdrożu pojawiła się ekipa komentatorska.

- Eee... Którędy? - Zapytał Art z wahaniem.

- Ja w prawo, ty na wprost, a Nehr'zul - w lewo. - Stwierdził Skrash.

- A co ze ścieżką po skosie? - Zapytał Art.

- Zostaw to mi. - Mruknął Nehr'zul. Lodowy Upiór wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. Tuż przed nią zmaterializował się ponad 3 - metrowy humanoid zrobiony z lodu.

- Taak? - Zapytał świszczącym głosem.

- Skieruj się w tamtą ścieżkę. Daj nam znać, jeżeli zobaczysz złodzieja.

- Tak jest! - Lodowy olbrzym stanął na baczność, po czym wolnym krokiem podążył ukośną ścieżką.

- Powodzenia wam wszystkim. - Mruknął Skrash, biegnąc w prawo. Nehr'zul skierował się w lewo, a Art - Na wprost.

* * *

- Gdziekolwiek jesteś, kimkolwiek jesteś... Wystrzegaj się Ostatniego Szponiaka. - Warczał pod nosem G'narl, rozglądając się. Ślad śluzu wyraźnie się urywał, widać złodziej zacierał tropy. Coś tu się jednak G'narlowi nie podobało. Ktoś go obserwował. I ten ktoś ukrywał się pośród listowia. Kragnanin zaczął obserwować drzewa, licząc na to, że jego potencjalny złodziej się w jakikolwiek sposób zdradzi. Nagle usłyszał trzaskającą gałązkę. G'narl obrócił się błyskawicznie i rzucił ognistą kulą. Usłyszał czyjś wrzask. - Wyłaź i daj się zabić! - Warknął wściekle Kragnanin. Tymczasem z chmury ognia wyłonił się... Nocny. Jego czerep płonął soczyście.

- Kiedyś ustrzelisz muchę za to, że bzyczała ci nad głową. - Stwierdził, machając strzelbo-ostrzem leniwie.

- Nagroda będzie moja. - Warknął G'narl ostrzegawczo. - Nie zamierzam łamać sobie głowy nad Daevą. Jest zbyt niebezpieczny... Nawet dla mnie.

- Łuhuhu, bójmy się! Jeżeli G'narl przegrywa, to cała ludzkość - A może raczej kragnańskość - kładzie się pokotem. - Zakpił czaszkogłowy. Kragnanin właśnie zamierzał zripostować, gdy poczuł, że coś łapie go za szyję i ciągnie do góry. Charknął, usiłując się wyswobodzić. Nocny spróbował odstrzelić "tą dziwaczną lianę", jak to ładnie określił, ale nagle zobaczył, że "ta dziwaczna liana" macha G'narlem i rzuca nim w jego kierunku. Ciężki Kragnanin przygniótł Piekielnego Motocyklistę. Kątem oka zdążył zobaczyć, że ktoś zeskakuje z gałęzi... A razem z tym kimś "zeskakuje" ta dziwaczna liana. Spróbował zrzucić z siebie G'narla, ale bez skutku: Kragnanin był zamroczony i nie potrafił się podnieść. Nocny dostał cios w szczękę. Zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami...

* * *

- Ten las mnie przeraża. - Stwierdziła Kat, trzęsząc się lekko. Cassandra przytaknęła skawpliwie. Obserwowała wszelkie ruchy pośród liści. Nagle obie dziewczyny usłyszały odgłos pękającej gałązki, po czym odgłos odpadającego mięsa i siarczyste przekleństwo. Obróciły się jak oparzone, by ujrzeć Balora usiłującego podnieść się z ziemi. Jego doszyta stopa przestała zdawać egzamin.

- Eee... To nie będzie problemem, jeśli poproszę was o pomoc? - Zapytał goblin niepewnie. Dziewczyny popatrzyły po sobie z wahaniem.

- Może go zostawimy...? - Zasugerowała Cassandra. Wciąż miała do Balora urazę za pierwszą rundę. - Grom jest sympatyczniejszy. - Kat parsknęła śmiechem, rozjuszając goblina.

- Niech no ja cię tylko dorwę... - Warknął, usiłując doczołgać się do kotki.

- A a a... Jeżeli chcesz pomocy, to musisz spokornieć w jednej chwili. - Parksnęła Cassandra. Balor chcąc nie chcąc musiał zastosować się do wskazówki lisicy. Już chciał przepraszać, gdy nagle wrzasnął:

- Uważajcie!

- Akurat ci uwierzę. - Stwierdziła Kat. Nagle poczuła, że coś kłuje ją w plecy. Dziewczyna osunęła się nieprzytomna. Cassandra odskoczyła jak oparzona. Wielka góra mięśni przetoczyła się po Balorze i jego również pozbawiła przytomności. Tymczasem lisica obserwowała to przerażona. Bezkształtna masa odwróciła się w jej kierunku. Zauważyła oczy. Ludzkie, nieco irytujące, ale oczy. To wbrew wszystkiemu uspokoiło ją. I to była jej ostatnia pomyłka. Wielki kształt uderzył w nią pięścią. Straciła przytomność.

* * *

- Ostatnia rzecz, jakiej chcę to babranie się w tych glutach. - Mruknął Hellscream, przebijając się przez bagno. Natężenie śluzu zaczęło przekraczać wszelkie możliwe granice. "Z drugiej strony może to świadczyć o tym, że zbliżam się do celu...", pomyślał. Nagle poczuł straszliwy, obrzydliwy fetor.

- Co, do Mannorotha tak śmierdzi?! - Warknął Grom. Dostał odpowiedź szybciej niżby chciał. Coś trzasnęło go w plecy. Mistrz Ostrzy obrócił się, by ujrzeć beczułkowaty, okrągły kształt wielkości ogra. To coś miało nieproporcjonalną do reszty ciała główkę i bąble na twarzy. Potwór otworzył przepastne usta, zalewając orka gradem śluzu i żółci. Hellscream zaczął się krztusić. W akcie rozpaczy rzucił ostrzem. Prawdopodobnie trafił, ale niczego to nie zmieniło: Stwór wciąż zalewał go potokiem tych... Wydzielin. Grom przestał cokolwiek widzieć... W końcu poczuł mocne uderzenie w szczękę. Zarzuciło nim. Ork upadł na ziemię, tracąc przytomność.

* * *

- Gdzie się ukrywasz, mój mały złodzieju? - Mruczał Daeva, paląc kolejny krzak. Pogoń za złodziejem ewidentnie bawiła go. "W końcu, zawsze to jakaś odmiana...", pomyślał. Nagle usłyszał szelest pośród liści. Rozprostował skrzydła i wystartował w kierunku adwersarza. Złodziej nie dawał sobie w kaszę dmuchać i skutecznie unikał wszelkich ataków, skacząc z gałęzi na gałąź. Demon zauważył, że jest on zakapturzony i niskiego wzrostu.

- Przestań się ruszać i daj się złapać! - Warknął Daeva, rzucając kulą energii. Znowu chybił. Tymczasem jego adwersarz chyba miał już dosyć ucieczki i postanowił przejść do ofensywy. Odbił się od gałęzi, po czym rzucił się na zaskoczonego Daevę. Zaczął wymierzać proste ciosy pięścią. Niesamowite, ale te uderzenia mogły wzruszyć słonia - O Daevie nie wspominając. Po krótkiej chwili nawet i on stracił przytomność...


	27. Pościg część 2

- Moja... Głowa... - Wymamrotała Cassandra, usiłując się podnieść. Dość szybko zorientowała się, że... Nie może. Wisiała głową w dół, przywiązana do gałęzi. Nie mogła poruszyć ręką - Była związana. Usiłując wykręcić głowę zauważyła, że tuż obok niej wisi Kat, a nieco za nią - Balor. Oboje byli nieprzytomni. "Gdzie jesteśmy? Co się stało?", pomyślała. Rozmyślania przerwał jej czyjś głos:

- Jedno z nich odzyskało przytomność... Wkroczyć do akcji?

- Nie, Tom... Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Bardziej przydasz się tutaj. Za cholerę nie możemy ze Smokerem otworzyć tej skrzynki.

- Ech... Wy biedne wymizerowane ciałka...

- Zamknij się, Tank! - Cassandra zaczęła się bujać. "Może uda mi się urwać...", pomyślała, realizując swój pomysł. Być może udałoby się jej, gdyby nie fakt, że wpadła prosto na wiszącego tuż obok G'narla. Kragnanin błyskawicznie odzyskał przytomność.

- Co do jasnej...?! - Zaczął awanturować się gwałtownie wybudzony Kragnanin.

- Wygląda na to, że obudził się następny. Tom, zajmij się tym, jeśli łaska. My jakoś sobie z tą skrzynką poradzimy.

- Ech, zdecydujcie się w końcu... - Wymamrotał nazwany najpierw Tomem, a potem Tankiem. W stronę Cassandry, G'narla i pozostałych potoczyła się bezkształtna kupa mięsa. Lisica rozpoznała to coś: Podobny stwór pozbawił przytomności ją, Kat i Balora. - Dobra, który mi się tu awanturuje?!

- Za kogo się uważacie, że w podobnie upokarzający sposób pozbawiacie mnie prawa do równej walki?! - Darł się G'narl, wybudzając tym samym Nocnego i Hellscreama. - Odwiążcie mnie, a zapewniam, że poczujecie wściekłość Ostatniego Szponiaka!

- Przyda ci się trochę pokory, wiesz? - Mruknęła Cassandra, wzdychając nad beznadziejnością sytuacji.

- Pokory?! Przecież ta bezmyślna kupa mięsa nie potrafi się podpisać, a co dopiero poznać znaczenie tego słowa.

- Dziewczyna ma rację, krabiku. - Stwierdził głos jednego ze spiskowców. - Odpręż się, zażyj tabletki na uspokojenie, a potem przyrządzimy ci zupkę z owoców morza.

- Twoje poczucie humoru daje się we znaki każdemu, Boomer. - Mruknął drugi głos.

- Taki już jestem.

- Niech tylko cię dorwę... - Warknął G'narl wściekle, bujając się.

- Ech... Jesteś nienauczalny. - Stwierdził wybudzony Nocny.

- Zamknij się, świeczko! - Zaczął drzeć się Kragnanin, wybudzając pozostałych.

- Boże... Kto się tak drze? - Zapytała Kat.

- Zgaduj. - Mruknął Hellscream w odpowiedzi. Tymczasem Tank trzasnął G'narla w szczękę. Kragnanin znowu stracił przytomność.

- A to samo zrobię z wami, jeżeli będziecie nam przeszkadzać. - Mruknął ostrzegawczo, oddalając się.

- To co robimy? - Zapytała Kat z wahaniem.

- Mam pewien pomysł... - Zasugerował Hellscream. - Ale w tym celu trzeba ocucić G'narla. - Zapadła cisza. Po pokazówce danej przez złodziei, nikt nie kwapił się do wybudzania Kragnanina.

- Niech to... - Wymamrotał Balor. - Chyba mi odbiło, ale ja to zrobię. - Goblin zaczął bujać się, usiłując dostrzec Szponiaka. Kiedy go zauważył, rzucił kulą ognia, trafiając G'narla w łeb.

- Odbiło ci?! - Warknął Nocny. - Mamy go wybudzić, a nie zabić!

- Właśnie to robię. Chociaż raz nie kwestionuj moich decyzji! - Odwarknął goblin, rzucając kolejnym ognistym pociskiem w Kragnanina. Podziałało. G'narl zerwał się oparzony(Nie dziwota).

- Co do... - Zaczął, ale szybko przerwał mu Grom:

- Jeżeli chcemy wydostać się stąd w jednym kawałku razem z nagrodą, to musimy współpracować.

- Nie potrzebuję waszej pomocy, by pokonać trzech złodziejaszków! - Odwarknął G'narl.

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że ciebie i Nocnego pokonał tylko jeden z nich... - Mruknęła Cassandra, wzdychając.

- Szlag! Chyba macie rację... Co wcale mi się nie podoba. - Kragnanin chwilowo uspokoił się. - Ale macie jakiś pomysł, by wydostać się stąd? Nasza... Wasza broń leży tam. - Szponiak wskazał na stos broni, bujając się. - Nie przebiję tych lin swoimi pazurami, są za mocne.

- Grom chyba miał jakiś koncept w głowie... - Mruknął Nocny.

- Ano. Masz przecież ten swój jęzor, prawda? - Stwierdził Mistrz Ostrzy. G'narla chyba "oświeciło".

- Jak mogłem nie wpaść na tak genialny pomysł?! - Zakrzyknął uradowany. Niestety, krzyknął zbyt głośno.

- Oho, krabik znowu szarpie się w sieciach. - Dało się słyszeć głos Boomera. - Tom, jeśli łaska...

- Cholera, zdecydujcie się, czy mam ich pilnować czy wam pomagać?! - Warknął Tank, zbliżając się.

- Działaj. - Mruknął spokojnie Hellscream. G'narl zaczął szarpać liny jęzorem. Po 10 sekundach bez efektu po prostu rzucił kulą ognia w liny. Te błyskawicznie spłonęły, uwalniając Kragnanina.

- Do diabła, twój krabik przeciął sieci, Boomer! - Warknął Tank zaskoczony.

- Na co czekasz? Bierz go! - Warknął trzeci głos. Wielka kupa mięsa zaszarżowała w kierunku G'narla. Ten pośpiesznie odwiązał jeszcze Nocnego, Kat i Balora. Na więcej zabrakło mu czasu, gdyż rozpędzony Tank zderzył się z nim, wbijając go w pień drzewa. Piekielny Motocyklista i Dziewczyna bez Przydomka zdołali już dopaść swojej broni. Mistrz Ostrzy zamachnął się na bydlę, wbijając miecze w ramię stwora. Tank warknął wściekle i spróbował uderzyć swojego adwersarza. Ork był jednak dla niego zbyt szybkim przeciwnikiem. Minął się z nim, po czym celnym ciosem odciął od drzewa Cassandrę i Balora. Lisica wylądowała miękko na nogach, natomiast goblin - z racji chwilowego braku nogi - upadł jak długi.

- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie... - Wymamrotał, podpierając się mieczem. W międzyczasie G'narl zdołał już się wybudzić. Kragnanin ryknął wściekle, po czym wpadł na Tanka, okładając go pazurami. Jednak nawet i z tego ciosu bydlę nic sobie nie robiło. Złapało adwersarza za jęzor, po czym rzuciła go w stronę pozostałych, wywracając Cassandrę, Nocnego i Kat. Balor był poza zasięgiem ciosu, a Hellscream zdołał odskoczyć. Goblin tymczasem cisnął kulą ognia na oślep, trafiając Tanka w oczy. Potwór ryknął przeraźliwie.

- Nic nie widzę! - Darł się, machając rękoma na oślep.

- Wygląda na to, że będzie potrzebował naszej pomocy... - Stwierdził głos Boomera.

- Najprawdopodobniej. - Przytaknął jego towarzysz.

- Pomożecie w końcu? - Warknął Tank, zatrzymując się i przecierając zamroczone oczy.

- Twoje życzenie jest dla nas rozkazem. - Stwierdził Boomer, wyskakując znikąd. Jego towarzysz dołączył się do niego. Pierwszy z nich, prawdopodobnie Boomer, był beczułkowatym stworem z nieproporcjonalnie małą główką. Hellscream rozpoznał go od razu. Natomiast jego towarzysz wyglądał... Zwyczajnie. Nie licząc szarej skóry i kilku bąbli na twarzy wyglądał tak ludzko. Szybko jednak traciło się tą ułudę. Istota bowiem otworzyła powoli usta, z których wystrzelił pokaźnych rozmiarów jęzor. Nocny rozpoznał go od razu. "Liana, huh?", pomyślał, podrzucając strzelbę.

- A gdzie jest Daeva? - Zapytał ktoś. Istotnie, demona nie było z nimi...

* * *

- Oddawaj skrzynkę, złodzieju! - Warknął cicho Daeva, mierząc wzrokiem swojego adwersarza. Był nim zakapturzony typ dużo niższy od niego(Ale też dużo zwinniejszy).

- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie mam jej ze sobą?- Odparł niespokojnie.

- I tylko przypadkiem wybrałeś najtrudniejszą ścieżkę, którą nie pobiegł nikt inny oprócz ciebie i mnie?

- Owszem, to przypadek.

- Nie strugaj wariata. Nie nabierzesz mnie na tą tanią bajeczkę.

- A więc sprawdź mnie. - Mruknął zakapturzony domniemany złodziej, podnosząc ręce. Daeva rzucił na niego okiem. Nie zauważył żadnych wybrzuszeń czy górek pod dresową bluzą potencjalnego adwersarza.

- Więc jeżeli nie ty... To kto?

- Tego ci nie powiem.

- Mam rozumieć, że muszę to z ciebie wydusić?

- Innego sposobu chyba nie ma. No, ewentualnie możesz pójść byle dalej i udawać, że nic nie widziałeś.

- Trzyma się ciebie dobry humor, huh?! - Warknął Daeva wściekle. Jego pazury zmieniły kolor na czarny. - Zobaczymy, czy będziesz taki skory do rozmowy, kiedy już rzucę tobą o skałę!

- Spróbuj szczęścia. - Odparł nieznajomy, podchodząc do krawędzi. Skoczył w jednej chwili. Daeva popadł w chwilową konsternację, szybko jednak otrzeźwiał.

- Tylko cię dorwę... - Warknął, rozprostowując skrzydła i szybując w dół skały. Jednak adwersarz spadał szybciej niż on szybował. W końcu złapał się on jakiejś wystającej liany i schował się gdzieś w zaroślach. Daeva zgubił trop. - Następnym razem nie będziesz miał tyle szczęścia! - Wrzasnął, przebijając się przez roślinność.

* * *

- Co oni, z żelaza?! - Warknął Balor, na przemian usiłując zachować równowagę i miotać kulami ognia. Miotał, gdzie popadnie i na oślep co zaowocowało tylko jednym trafieniem na 24: W G'narla. Kragnanin jednak nic sobie nie robił z przypadkowego uderzenia i raźno uganiał się za Smokerem(Tym z długim językiem). Jego adwersarz jednak nie dawał sobie w kaszę dmuchać i skutecznie unikał jego ataków, sporadycznie wyprowadzając kontry swoim jęzorem. Tymczasem Boomer i Tank odpychali pozostałych przeciwników. Nocny leżał pod drzewem, zamroczony. Chwilę później dołączyła do niego Cassandra. Kat i Hellscream na przemian uderzali o kupę mięśni i w grubasa. Siłę nadrabiali szybkością. W pewnwym momencie kotka trzasnęła Boomera po głowie. Grubas zatoczył się niczym pijany i wywrócił się. Tank jednak nie zamierzał odpuścić. Złapał dziewczynę za gardło i rzucił nią w Balora, który zdołał już przejść pierwsze 10 metrów. Naturalnie beznogi goblin wywrócił się. Teraz na polu walki zostali tylko G'narl i Hellscream kontra Tank i Smoker.

- Musimy obmyślić jakąś strategię... - Wymamrotał Kragnanin. Nie zdążył się jednak porządnie namyślić, gdyż wpadł na niego jakiś zakapturzony typ, wywracając go. Zaczął wymierzać proste ciosy po twarzy Szponiaka. Hellscream rzucił się, by odciągnąć nowego adwersarza, ale Smoker włączył się do akcji, chwytając orka językiem i odciągając od zakapturzonego. Było pozamiatane. G'narl obrywał od nowego wojownika, Smoker trzymał Hellscreama, a pozostali leżeli nieprzytomni(lub zamroczeni) pod drzewem.

- Ty to masz wejście, Hunter. - Mruknął Boomer, który zdążył już podnieść się z ziemi.

- Ta... - Stwierdził nazwany Hunterem. - Lepiej się zwijajmy. Bierzmy skrzynkę i w nogi.

- Przed kim ty chcesz uciekać? - Zdziwił się Tank. - Wszyscy już leżą.

- Nie. Jeden biegnie za mną. - Odparł Hunter.

- Położyliśmy siedmiu, a ty się jednym martwisz?

- W pełni go rozumiem. - Dało się słyszeć kpiący głos gdzieś z krzaków. Z chaszczy wyłonił się Daeva. - Teraz was mam.

- Nie sądzisz, że jest na odwrót? - Parsknął Smoker.

- Myślicie, że ilość jest ponad jakością?

- Nie. My mamy tego dowody. - Stwierdził Boomer, wskazując leżących pod drzewem Nocnego i Cassandrę, zamroczonych Balora i Kat, leżącego G'narla oraz Hellscreama usiłującego złapać oddech. Demon zaklął cicho pod nosem.

- To jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy! - Warknął, usiłując zyskać kilka sekund.

- No to zaraz się przekonasz, że o czymś świadczy! - Odwarknął Tank, szarżując w jego kierunku. Demon odskoczył w bok, uniknął szarży Boomera, po czym złapał Smokera za jęzor. Prawdopodobnie by nim rzucił, gdyby Hunter ponownie nie włączył się do akcji. Zakapturzony typ trzasnął Daevę w szczękę, powalając go.

- Świetnie. Bierzmy skrzynkę i zmywamy się! Whitney zostało niewiele czasu! - Zakrzyknął Hunter, odwracając się.

- Nigdzie nie pójdziecie. - Stwierdził czyjś głos. Złodzieje i goniący odwrócili się, by ujrzeć Nehr'zula, Skrasha, Arta i lodowego olbrzyma.

- Kolejni chłopcy do bicia. - Mruknął Tank, strzelając palcami.

- Nie mamy na to czasu! - Warknął Hunter.

- Jedyne, na co macie czas, to 10 - sekundowe wytłumaczenie... - Warknął Skrash, podnosząc swój topór.

- Nie musimy się wam z niczego tłumaczyć. - Stwierdził Boomer. Tymczasem goniący wrócili do siebie. - Ratujemy kogoś. - Cassandra i Daeva nagle znaleźli się na znajomym terytorium. Była jednak pewna różnica: Lisica pomyślała o Carissie, a demon tylko parsknął wzgardliwie.

- Trzeba było zgłosić się do turnieju, a nie zabierać nagrodę. - Mruknął Art cicho.

- A kto dopuściłby do uczestnictwa czterech zombie, huh? - Zapytał Smoker. "Ach, więc to jest ta dziwność...", pomyślał Nehr'zul.

- Jestem demonem uwięzionym w ciele cynicznego piętnastolatka. - Mruknął Daeva. - Argument o "inność" odpada.

- Nie rozumiesz, że musieliśmy to zrobić? - Odparł Hunter roztrzęsionym głosem. - Jeżeli nie zdobędziemy tej skrzynki, Whitney może...

- Niech zgadnę: Umrzeć? Skąd ja to znam? - Parsknął demon, lustrując wzrokiem Cassandrę. Lisica szybko odwróciła wzrok.

- Nie, gorzej. Ona może stać się jednym z nas. Może stać się zombie.

- Mówi się trudno. - Mruknął Daeva z rozbawieniem.

- Nic nie rozumiesz! Zanim... Staliśmy się zombie, obiecaliśmy jej, że... Nic jej się nie stanie. Że będzie bezpieczna.

- O, nie wywiązałeś się z obietnicy? Nieładnie. - Zakpił demon, parskając okrutnym śmiechem.

- Będziemy walczyć o tą skrzynkę. - Warknął Hunter.

- Nie otworzycie jej bez specjalnego kluczyka. Zabezpieczenie na wypadek podobnych zdarzeń. - Mruknął Nehr'zul. Lodowy Upiór wyjął z kieszeni niewielki, mosiężny klucz.

- Dawaj! - Warknął Tank.

- Obawiam się, że bez zgody tymczasowego zwierzchnika jest to... Niemożliwe. - Król Lisz wyciągnął lewą rękę, przerabiając Tanka na ogromną kostkę lodu. - A wam radzę odsunąć się, pókim dobry.

- Lepiej go posłuchajcie. Wygląda jakby miał się zdenerwować. A nigdy nie widziałem go zdenerwowanego. - Dodał Skrash. Smoker i Boomer popatrzyli na siebie z wahaniem, ale Hunter nie miał żadnych oporów. Rzucił się w stronę zaskoczonego podobną akcją Lodowego Upiora, zabrał kluczyk i dopadł skrzynki. Już już ją otwierał, ale nagle poczuł przeszywający ból pleców. Zwalił się bez czucia na ziemię. Tuż za nim stał Balor z zakrwawionym mieczem.

- To cię powstrzyma na dłuższy czas... - Wymamrotał, usiłując zachować równowagę. Art błyskawicznie przejął Skrash rozmawiał z pozostałymi złodziejami:

- Jako że sam nie zaliczam się do żywych istot, mogę... Dać wam cynk na najlepszego uzdrowiciela, jakiego znam. Cud ze Skrzynki to to nie jest, ale powinno wystarczyć.

- Dzięki. - Mruknął Boomer, patrząc na zmrożonego Tanka. Tymczasem Nehr'zul zlustrował wzrokiem pozostałych zawodników i mruknął:

- Pamiętacie, co mówił Shane? Ten, kto doniesie mu skrzynkę dostanie walkower. Kluczyk przezornie zachowam. - Zawodnicy popatrzyli po sobie, po czym rzucili się gromadnie do skrzynki. Kat jakimś cudem złapała ją wśród tego bałaganu i pobiegła najszybciej, jak mogła. Pierwszy zauważył ją Balor. Zaczął kuśtykać w jej kierunku na mieczu. Kuśtykającego goblina usłyszeli pozostali... I wszyscy rzucili się za Kat, zostawiając Balora z tyłu.

- Eee... - Zająknął się. Rzucił okiem na Nehr'zula, Skrasha i Arta. - Mogę zabrać się z wami?

* * *


	28. Pościg epilog

- Oddawaj mi tą skrzynkę! - Darł się G'narl, usiłując nadążyć za Cassandrą. Ociężały Kragnanin jednak pozostawał daleko za lisicą. Dziewczyna dosyć skutecznie uciekała pogoni. Balor odpadł już na samym starcie, a chwilę później wycofał się Grom, twierdząc, że żadnego zagrożenia ze strony tej skrzynki już nie ma. Tuż za nią biegła Kat, właśnie wymijająca G'narla. Gdzieś za Szponiakiem biegł Nocny, a Daevy wypatrzeć nie mogła. Demon prawdopodobnie szybował gdzieś nad ich głowami, gotów do skrytobójczego ataku. Usłyszała wystrzał. Piekielny Motocyklista włączył się do gry, prując pełnym ogniem. Chmara ołowiu musnęła jej ramię. Cassandra skrzywiła się z bólu, ale nie przestawała biec. Zobaczyła już arenę. Nagle poczuła, że ktoś podstawia jej nogę. Lisica uderzyła szczęką o ziemię, upuszczając skrzyneczkę.

- Ja to wezmę. Piękne dzięki. - Mruknął Daeva, chichocząc cicho. Szybko jednak przestał się śmiać, gdy dostał ognistą kulą od G'narla. Demon wywrócił się. Kragnanin w biegu dorwał skrzyneczkę.

- Zwycięstwo, nadchodzę! - Warknął, biegnąc dalej. Błyskawicznie powstrzymał go jednak Nocny, podcinając go celnym strzałem.

- Pozwolisz? - Spytał przymilnie, zabierając nagrodę. Nie uszedł z nią daleko. Celny cios od Kat zarzucił nim niczym szmacianą lalką.

- Pozwolisz? - Spytała, udatnie naśladując Piekielnego Motocyklistę. Pobiegła w kierunku areny, wpadając do wejściu powitał ją Augustus.

- Niespodzianka. - Mruknął, otwierając ogień. Pociski dymne skutecznie ograniczyły widoczność dziewczyny. Zaczęła po omacku szukać wyjścia z chmury dymu. Nagle poczuła mocny cios w podbrzusze i osunęła się na ziemię. Niewzruszony terrorysta ruszył przed siebie, w kierunku kabiny komentatorskiej. Był jednak zbyt pewny siebie. Błyskawicznie dobiegli do niego G'narl i Nocny, wywracając go, po czym zaczęli szarpać się o skrzynkę.

- Moja!

- Nie, bo moja!

- Co ty tam wiesz, owocu morza!

- Zamknij się, świeczko! - W tym całym zamieszaniu nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na Daevę, który to szybciutko złapał skrzyneczkę i pośpieszył do kabiny komentatorskiej. Małoby brakowało, a wygrałby swoją walkę walkowerem. Jednakże drogę zastąpiła mu Kat.

- Ta skrzynka należy do mnie. - Warknęła, unosząc kij.

- Spróbuj mi ją zabrać. - Odparł rozbawiony demon, idąc w jej kierunku. Nagle poczuł silne uderzenie w tył głowy. Cios wywrócił Daevę. Tuż nad nim stał nie mniej rozbawiony Augustus.

- Czy mogę... - Zaczął, ale i on dostał cios, dla odmiany od Kat. Co ciekawe, kotka zawahała się. Rzuciła okiem na Cassandrę, która właśnie wydostawała się z zamieszania.

- Łap! - Krzyknęła Kat, rzucając jej nagrodę. Lisica popatrzyła na nią jak na idiotkę. - Liczy się życie twojej przyjaciółki, tak? Ja mogę zawalczyć o prestiż kiedy indziej. Ty nie masz takiej możliwości. - Wymieniły spojrzenia. - Powodzenia. - Cassandra wymamrotała bezgłośne "dziękuję", po czym pomknęła w kierunku kabiny. Dopadła drzwi, po czym rzuciła skrzyneczką na oślep prosto w ręce McMahona.

- Aha! - Zakrzyknął Shane entuzjastycznie. - Widzę, że zdobyliście skrzynkę z powrotem!

- Nie było łatwo... Ale... - Wymamrotała zziajana lisica, przyklękając na jedno kolano.

- I wszystko jasne: Augustus niestety zalicza przykry walkower. - Mruknął Nehr'zul. Gdzieś na dole Brimstone jęknął rozdzierająco.

- Ok... Wygląda na to, że póki co jesteście zbyt zmęczeni na walkę. - Stwierdził Shane. - Macie godzinę wolnego przed walkami. Miłego wypoczynku! - Cassandra odwróciła się na pięcie, po czym wyczerpana wpadła na ścianę. Brakowało jej nawet sił, by utrzymać się na nogach. Z drugiej strony Nocny wpadł na ten sam pomysł.

* * *

- A więc za godzinę rozpoczną się walki! Nie odchodźcie od telewizorów!


	29. Ćwierćfinał część 1

- A więc nadszedł czas ćwierćfinałów! - Zakrzyknął Art. - W pierwszym meczu ćwierćfinałów Ostatni Szponiak zmierzy się z Demonem! A wszystko odbędzie się w plenerze. Wygląd nowej "areny" póki co pozostaje nieznany, ale i tak będzie co oglądać!

- Z pewnością! - Zawtórowała mu Luna. - Panie i panowie... Jako pierwszego przywitajmy G'narla! - Trybuny zabuczały zgodnie. Kragnanin wtoczył się na arenę ponury. Był tak skupiony, że nawet zapomniał o zwyczajowym "Chwała Imperium Kragnan!". - Zaś jego przeciwnikiem będzie Daeva! - Trybuny zabuczały po raz kolejny, choć tym razem głośniej. Demon jednak miał ich w głębokim poważaniu. Pstryknął palcami na pokaz, po czym rozprostował skrzydła.

- A dzisiejszą areną będzie... Wulkaniczna Wyspa w środku nigdzie! - Oznajmił wesoło McMahon. Obaj zawodnicy zostali przeteleportowani.

* * *

Znaleźli się tuż obok ogromnego wulkanu, wciąż wypluwającego ogromne ilości lawy.

- Szykuj się na rychłą porażkę! - Warknął G'narl, unosząc pazury.

- Łohoho, już się boję. - Odparł Daeva z błyskiem w oku. Kragnanin rzucił się na niego, atakując pazurami. Demon odskoczył, po czym wyprowadził kontratak. Cios dosięgł celu i Szponiak odleciał do tyłu. Wylądował na twarzy, prawie wpadając do pobliskiego stawu. Szybko się jednak pozbierał i zaczął miotać kulami ognia na oślep, podpalając drzewa. Ani razu jednak nie trafił Daevy, który to tylko śmiał się cicho. W końcu G'narl ochłonął. Bilans tego, co za sobą pozostawił, był straszny: W dwóch słowach można to było określić jako "Wypalone pustkowie" - Z drzew ostały się jedynie płonące pnie.

- Teraz moja kolej. - Mruknął Daeva, szarżując. G'narl wyminął się z nim, po czym chlasnął go pazurami po plecach. Demon warknął: Zabolało. - Nie myślisz chyba, że powstrzymasz mnie podobną zagrywką?! - Warknął wściekle, miotając kule energii. G'narl jednak w miarę skutecznie je blokował, nie odzywając się ani jednym słowem. W końcu Daevie puściły nerwy. Demon rozpostarł skrzydła i uniósł się w górę, jednakże G'narl w porę wystrzelił swoim jęzorem. Złapał adwersarza za nogę i cisnął nim w drzewo. Daeva trzasnął o zwęglony pień, przebijając go na wylot. Wylądował nieco za nim. Demon warknął coś w obcym języku, po czym rzucił kolejną kulą. Ale i tym razem G'narl zablokował jego atak.

- I to wszystko, na co cię stać?! - Warknął Kragnanin kpiąco, rzucając własną kulą ognia. Pocisk uderzył o tors Daevy, odrzucając go do tyłu. G'narl ponowił atak, wrzucając demona do stawu. Daeva z wielkim trudem wydostał się spod wody. Był cały obolały, a jego lewa ręka krwawiła. Ponownie rozpostarł skrzydła i uniósł się w górę. Spróbował przypuścić atak z powietrza. G'narl zablokował cios, chociaż uderzenie nieco nim zatrzęsło. Daeva ponowił cios, tym razem udany. Szponiak zachwiał się po otrzymaniu dość silnego uderzenia. Kolejny cios wywrócił go. I gdy wydawało się, że Daeva ponownie odzyskał dominację w pojedynku... Wulkan zaczął dosłownie bombardować ich lawą. Obaj odskoczyli - Kontakt z lawą nie byłby niczym przyjemnym. G'narl zaczął rzucać kulami ognia na oślep, usiłując trafić swojego adwersarza. Demon jednak spokojnie wymijał nadlatujące pociski. W końcu przypuścił atak. Cios zarzucił G'narlem i ponownie wpakował go do stawu.

- To jeszcze nie koniec! - Wrzasnął, kreśląc ognisty okrąg. Daeva w porę zorientował się o zamiarach adwersarza. Schował się za pobliską skałą, unikając ataku. Ale Kragnanin nie zamierzał uderzać. Jeszcze nie. Powoli ruszył przed siebie, wciąż zataczając kółka językiem. Tymczasem Daeva czekał na właściwy moment do ataku. Poszybował gdzieś wysoko. G'narl zauważył go, ale nie zamierzał atakować. "Jeszcze nie...", pomyślał Kragnanin, mierząc demona wzrokiem. Tak jak w poprzedniej walce, ostrożnie włożył do środka koła ognistą kulę. Nie wiadomo jak, ale utrzymała się w środku płonącego okręgu. "Teraz tylko zlokalizować swoją ofiarę...", pomyślał, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu Daevy. Ale demon był na to przygotowany. Schował się gdzieś pośród listowia, czekając na właściwy moment do ataku. Dostrzegli się jednocześnie. Daeva wyskoczył z ukrycia z przygotowanymi kulami energii, a G'narl odpalił swój własny niszczący ładunek. Potężna fala uderzeniowa zmiotła obu pojedynkowiczów, tak samo jak wszelki byt, który się tam znajdował. Uderzenie jednak lepiej zniósł Kragnanin. Udało mu się wylądować na czterech nogach, podczas gdy Daeva upadł półprzytomny. Uderzenie było dla niego zbyt potężne: Demon na powrót zmienił się w Caspra.

- Cholera... - Wymamrotał chłopak, przyglądając się swojej krwawiącej ręce. G'narl natomiast otarł usta i warknął:

- Teraz nic mi nie możesz zrobić. Uznaj swoją porażkę i poddaj się. - Kragnanin wystawił swój jęzor. - Albo sprzeciw się i cierp piekielne męki.

- Wybiorę trzecią opcję - Wygram i skopię ci twoje krabowe cztery litery. - Odparł jego przeciwnik, dobywając mieczy.

- Twoja wola. - Warknął Szponiak, szarżując. Przeliczył się jednak, myśląc, że zakończy to szybko. Jego przeciwnik może przestał być demonem, ale wciąż mógł go zaskoczyć. Dokładnie tak jak w tej chwili. Casper dobył swojego bardzo-obciętego-shotguna, po czym wystrzelił chmarą rakiet "Doomsday". G'narl odbił część z nich, ale reszta zadudniła o niego niczym o wiadro. Kragnanin po raz e-nty spotkał się z wodą. - To... Jeszcze nie koniec! - Warknął, rzucając kulą ognia. Jego adwersarz sparował atak. Krwawiąca ręka w niczym mu nie przeszkadzała.

- Fakt, to jeszcze nie koniec. - Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko. - To się skończy... Za chwilę.

- Twoje niedoczekanie! - Wrzasnął Szponiak, szarżując. Casper odskoczył. Znowu był sobą: Cynicznym, twardogłowym i bezwzględnym dupkiem.

- O, myślisz, że ze mną wygrasz? - Parksnął.

- Pokonałem twoją silniejszą wersję. Jestem zdolny, by pokonać cię teraz!

- Nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że Daeva jest moją silniejszą wersją. - Mruknął Casper. G'narl po tej uwadze popadł w lekką konsternację.

- Jak to nie?! Lata, puszcza całe lasy z dymem, jest diabelnie szybki i silny!

- Ale nie posiada pewnej rzeczy, którą mam ja.

- Niby co? Broń?

- Nie, Daeva ma własny miecz.

- Więc co jest takiego, co sprawia, że jest słabszy od ciebie?

- Widzisz, Daeva jest na dłuższą metę przewidywalny. Wystarczy wytrzymać z nim jakieś 15 minut, by wiedzieć, co za chwilę zrobi. A to rzuci kolejną kulą energii, a to schowa się za drzewem i spróbuje zaatakować z ukrycia. Ja... - Casper zrobił pauzę. - Ja nie jestem przewidywalny. Mogę zrobić to, potem to, powtórzyć pierwszą czynność i od razu przejść do takiej, której nigdy na oczy nie widziałeś.

- Bredzisz.

- Nie. Zgadnij, co zrobię teraz.

- Będziesz albo próbował zanudzić mnie rozmową albo przypuścisz atak z doskoku.

- Mylisz się. - Casper uśmiechnął się lekko. Jedna z jego rąk zaczęła pulsować czernią. Zdawała się wręcz pochłaniać światło dookoła. - Teraz zamierzam unieszkodliwić cię raz na zawsze. - Wokół niego zaczęły pojawiać się dziwaczne stworzenia złożone jakby z samego cienia. Ich wyróżniającymi się elementami były żółte ślepka, przypominające latarenki i dziwaczne antenki na głowie. Pojedyńcza istotka tego rodzaju nawet nie sięgała ich stwórcy do pasa.

- Kpisz sobie ze mnie? - Warknął wściekle G'narl.

- Nie. Uciszam. - Oczy Caspra błysnęły złowrogo. - Poczuj moc Heartless! - Oznajmił dobitnie, wyciągając rękę przed siebie. Dziwaczne stworki rzuciły się całą chmarą na G'narla. Kragnanin zaczął siekać je na kawałki pazurami. Mimo iż nie stanowiły dla niego żadnego wyzwania, wciąż ich przybywało. Tymczasem Casper wciąż stał z wyciągniętą ręką, uśmiechając się parszywie. Szponiak zaczął słabnąć. Liczba adwersarzy nie przerażała go, ale było ich po prostu za dużo. "Albo odstrzelę tą jego rękę albo przegram...", pomyślał ponuro, usiłując wymierzyć. Casper zauważył jego próbę. Wyciągnął drugą rękę, śmiejąc się maniakalnie. Heartless przybyło ponad dwa razy więcej niż wcześniej.

- Przestań się śmiać i zacznij walczyć! - Wrzasnął G'narl, odtrącając kolejnych dwanaście stworków. Błyskawicznie na ich miejsce przybyło następne 12.

- Po co mam walczyć, skoro Heartless zrobią to za mnie? - Odparł z niezdrowym błyskiem w oku. Kragnanin zauważył, że głos jego adwersarza zmienił się nieco - Był jakby grubszy i zimniejszy.

- Te cienie zaraz przejmą nad tobą kontrolę! Zamiast korzystać z pomocy plugawych mocy, stań do czystej walki! - Warknął Szponiak, usiłując przebić się do niego. Nic z tego - Heartless skutecznie zablokowały mu drogę. - Nie rozumiesz?! Jest ich zbyt dużo do kontrolowania! Zabijesz nas obu!

- A więc zginiemy razem. - G'narl wpadł w panikę. Wydawało się to nieprawdopodobne, ale Kragnanin spanikował. Jego adwersarz zaczynał upodabniać się do cieni, które przywołał: Otoczyła go cienista powłoka, zakrywając absolutnie wszystko, nie licząc ogólnego zarysu sylwetki. Nawet jego oczy zmieniły się w żółte światełka, pulsujące niczym latarenki. Ale to nie był koniec przemiany. Jeszcze nie. Na barkach wyrosły mu cieniste kolce, z których każdy wyglądał na tyle ostry, by przebić skorupę żółwia(O skórze Kragnanina nie wspominając). Bestia(Bo nazwanie tego Casprem byłoby chyba niedociągnięciem) zaczęła rosnąć, aż osiągnęła gdzieś około czterech metrów. Jej ręce zamieniły się w długie pazury przypominające nieco topory. Heartless otworzył swoją paszczę(Jego twarz też uległa przemianie, przerabiając ją na półkrokodyli, półwilczy łeb), ukazując garnitur cienistych, długich i prawdopodobnie ostrych zębów. Pozostałe Heartless zniknęły w jednej chwili, zostawiając G'narla sam na sam z jego nowym przeciwnikiem...

* * *

- O ja pie....e! - Wykrztusił z siebie Pip, widząc to bydlę. Razem ze Skrashem i Nehr'zulem filmowali akcję z bezpiecznej odległości.

- Nie bluźnij! To program familijny! - Warknął Skrash, trzepiąc pingwina po głowie. Nehr'zul spojrzał na niego z tak rzadko widzianym u niego rozbawieniem. Parsknął głośno, starając się nie roześmiać. Kiedy Król Lisz się śmiał, zwiastowało to kłopoty. Duże. Zazwyczaj ktoś kończył jako kostka lodu, względnie dekapitowany.

- Mam takie pytanie... - Mruknął już skarcony "Nasz Pingwin". - Jeżeli to... coś... nas zauważy, to co robimy?

- Nie zapominaj, że mamy po swojej stronie najpotężniejszego z Lodowych Upiorów. - Odparł Skrash, szczerząc się.

* * *

Tymczasem...

- Nie zamierzam przegrać z cieniem! - Warknął G'narl głośno, choć jego głos trząsł się aż nazbyt wyraźnie. "Casper" popatrzył na niego bez wyrazu, po czym złapał go cienistą ręką. Kragnanin zaczął rzucać kulami ognia, usiłując choć zadrasnąć swojego adwersarza. Jego wysiłki nie zdały się na nic. Bydlę wymierzyło mu potężnego kuksańca w głowę. Szponiakowi pociemniało przed oczami. A jego adwersarz nie zamierzał skończyć. Rzucił nim o wulkan, robiąc w nim wielką dziurę. Żeby było śmieszniej, znowu zaczął on wypluwać lawę. Cień unikał jej w miarę możliwości. Nie robiła mu dużo, ale wolał zminimalizować straty. Za to G'narl już nie czuł bólu. Wygramolił się ze skały i chwiejnie ruszył przed siebie, jakimś cudem nie dostając ani razu. Ale wpadł prosto w łapy cienistego olbrzyma, który skwapliwie to wykorzystał. Bydlę podrzuciło go do góry, po czym wbiło w ziemię, gdy znalazł się na poziomie twarzy cienia. Kragnanin nawet się nie odezwał. Stracił przytomność zanim jeszcze wbił się w ziemię. "Casper" uniósł ręce do góry i zaryczał wściekle. Chwilę później na powrót zmienił się w siebie. Wyglądał okropnie: Był strasznie blady, miał podkrążone oczy i wyglądał, jakby zaraz też miał stracić przytomność. Ale uśmiechał się. I był to uśmiech psychopaty, który dopadł swoją ofiarę. Obaj zostali przeteleportowani na arenę, gdzie przywitała ich martwa cisza. Trybuny niemo obserwowały pierwszego półfinalistę.

- I koniec! - Z ciszy wybiła się Luna. - Casper w ten dość nietypowy i widowiskowy sposób pokonuje G'narla! - Casper zaczął się śmiać. Ze śmiechem na ustach opuścił arenę, pozostawiając swoich potencjalnych adwersarzy w stanie... lekkiego wstrząśnięcia.

* * *

- A przed nami druga walka ćwierćfinałowa. - Mruknął Worgołak. - Chociaż w tym wypadku nie będzie to nic specjalnego.

- Warto pamiętać o tym, że na skutek swoistego konkursu, który zorganizował Shane McMahon, Cassandra walkowerem pokonuje Augustusa Brimstone'a. - Dodał Art.

A za chwilę dwie kolejne walki ćwierćfinałów! Nie odchodźcie od telewizorów! - Luna zwyczajowo już wtrąciła swoje trzy grosze.


	30. Ćwierćfinał część 2

- A więc jesteśmy już na półmetku! - Zakrzyknęła Luna. - Czas na trzecią walkę ćwierćfinałową!

- Władca Szkieletów i Mistrz Ostrzy zmierzą się ze sobą w zaciekłym starciu na pustyni! - Dodał równie entuzjastycznie Art.

- Balor nie będzie miał gdzie się chować... - Mruknął Worgołak, uśmiechając się lekko. Trybuny zachichotały cicho. - W każdym razie, przywitajcie obu! - Sektor zielonoskórych i część sektoru gnolli po raz kolejny ryknęło przerażająco wściekle. Hellscream pojawił się na arenie skupiony. Uchwyt dłoni trzymający ostrza był mocniejszy niż wcześniej. Chwilę po nim pojawił się Balor. Miał nietęgą minę i w sumie nie ma co się dziwić. W końcu zszyli mu nogę magicznie, więc nie ryzykował, że odpadnie. Przeciwnicy zmierzyli się wzrokiem, po czym zaczekali na teleportację...

* * *

Znaleźli się na samym środku jakiejś nieznanej pustyni. Gorąco od razu uderzyło goblina w głowę. Grom, mimo iż większy i ciężej opancerzony zdawał się kompletnie ignorować ciepło.

- Gotowy? - Zapytał, stając w pozycji bojowej. Balor jakby mechanicznie przytaknął, po czym dobył swojego miecza. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, po czym ork przypuścił atak. Balor ledwo zablokował potężny cios. Nawet nie próbował wyprowadzać kontrataku. W takich warunkach zbytnie odsłanianie się mogłoby go zabić szybciej niż upał. Odskoczył do tyłu, po czym rzucił kulą ognia. Hellscream przyjął na siebie uderzenie - Zbroja wykuta przez Krugera ponownie wytrzymała pozornie niewytrzymywalne. Balor rzucił kolejną kulę, tym razem w twarz orka. Tutaj zbroja by nie pomogła. Grom rzucił się więc w bok, po czym błyskawicznie skrócił dystans i wymierzył potężny podbródkowy. Siła ciosu wyrzuciła goblina w powietrze. Chwilę później dostał po raz kolejny i wpadł z impetem na wydmę. "Cholera... Jeżeli nie będę się bronił, to zaraz mnie zabije...", pomyślał, łapiąc się za głowę. Zaczął przywoływać szkielety. Spod piasku wychynęło jednak tylko kilka. "Muszą być głębiej...", pomyślał Balor, skupiając się jeszcze bardziej. Teraz zaklęcie zaczęło przynosić pożądane efekty: Spod piachu wychynęły setki wszelakich kościotrupów. Hellscream obserwował beznamiętnie całe zajście, jednak ożywił się nieco, gdy spod butów wyszedł mu jeden z kościanych sług Balora. Grom wywinął salto do tyłu, po czym ocenił szybko sytuację: Szkieletów było gdzieś około dwóch setek, do tego dochodził Balor. Większość nie byla uzbrojona, ale znalazł wśród nich kilka większych, a także kilka zbrojnych w przerdzewiały oręż. Goblin wrzasnął coś głośno i nieumarli rzucili się na niego hurtem. Hellscream powołał Burzę Ostrzy, po czym wpadł w sam środek tej kupy kości. Dość szybko liczba szkieletów spadła drastycznie o ponad 150. Te, które jakoś przeżyły pierwszy atak, broniły się zaciekle.

- Nie bijcie go bez zastanowienia! - Warknął Balor, chowając się pod skałą. W cieniu efekty gorąca były mniej odczuwalne. - Użyjcie jakiejś strategii, oflankujcie go... No nie wiem, pomyślcie! - Grom parsknął śmiechem na myśl o myślących szkieletach. To był błąd. Jeden z kościanych wojaków trafił go w rękę. Ork skrzywił się z bólu i trzasnął adwersarza w czerep tą drugą. Rzucił okiem na rękę: Uderzenie maczugi złamało ją. Hellscream postanowił chwilowo wycofać się z walki. Użył niewidzialności. Ork zniknął z oczu Balora, co wywołało goblinową frustrację.

- I tak cię znajdę! - Warknął, przywołując więcej szkieletów. Wybrał 20 największych na swoją straż, a pozostałym nakazał gwałtowne szukanie Groma. Tymczasem wyżej wymieniony przyczaił się na pobliskiej wydmie, mierząc wzrokiem bataliony szkieletów poszukujące jego skromnej osoby. Ork zaklął pod nosem. "Co ja mam teraz zrobić?", pomyślał, oddychając ciężko. Nagle Hellscreama oświeciło. "Klony...", pomyślał, tworząc dwa. Zostały one natychmiast dostrzeżone przez kościanych wojowników.

- Biegnijcie przed siebie. - Szepnął. Klony posłusznie pobiegły przed siebie. Tuż za nimi śpieszyły setki szkieletów. Grom uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zanim klony znikną, minie gdzieś z 10 minut. Do tego czasu będzie musiał pokonać przybocznych Balora i jego samego. Zaczął czołgać się w jego kierunku. Nie było to trudne - Goblin stale narzekał na gorąco i było go słychać na tyle wyraźnie, by Hellscream wiedział, w którym kierunku się czołgać. W końcu doszedł na skałę, pod którą ukrywał się jego cel. Słyszał już jego oddech. Ostrożnie przesunął się o milimetry. I... To się stało. Mały kawałek skały spadł na nos Balora. Goblin wyskoczył spod niej jak oparzony, po czym zaczął bombardować ją kulami ognia. Nawet nie celował, po prostu strzelał na oślep. Kilka tych pocisków dosięgło Hellscreama. Ork odleciał do tyłu. Balor usłyszał go.

- Bierzcie go! - Warknął na swoich przybocznych. - Kierujcie się dźwiękiem. - Szkielety przytaknęły, po czym masą rzuciły się na orka. Wymierzały kopnięcia, ciosy płazem i zwyczajne uderzenia. Kamuflaż przestał działać już jakiś czas temu i teraz Grom starał się blokować ciosy adwersarzy. Ale nie jest to proste, kiedy leży się na ziemi, a przeciwników jest 20. W końcu szkielety przebiły blok orka i zaczęły okładać go po twarzy i rękach. Trwało to może 5 minut. W końcu kościani wojownicy odstąpili, pozwalając Balorowi na dojście. Hellscream był obity, miał złamaną lewą rękę i krwawił z rozciętego policzka. Mimo wszystko trzymał się nieźle: Pewnie by się podniósł, gdyby Balor nie podciął go celnym kopnięciem. Przyłożył ostrze miecza do jego skroni.

- I co powiesz teraz, Mistrzu Ostrzy? - Zapytał kpiąco goblin. Grom tylko uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Balor poczuł, że ktoś go podnosi i ciska nim o skałę. Okazało się, że orkowy klon w porę powrócił z ucieczki przed szkieletami. Ledwo rzucił goblinem, zniknął w obłoku dymu. Dał jednak Hellscreamowi wystarczająco dużo czasu na podniesienie się.

- Czas na dogrywkę. - Stwierdził ze stoickim spokojem, szarżując z jednym ostrzem. Balor rzucił się w bok, po czym zaatakował z flanki. Grom bez trudu zablokował cios i wyprowadził własny. Uderzenie zatrzęsło goblinem, jednakże jakoś udało mu się nie stracić broni. Rzucił kulą ognia, by chwilę później zbierać się z ziemi. Orkowi udało się odbić pocisk. Teraz uniósł ostrza w górę i mało brakowało, a walka zakończyłaby się w tej właśnie chwili. Balor odtoczył się jednak w bok, po czym pchnął mieczem z całej siły w pierś Hellscreama. Prosto w półpłytówkę.

Miecz Balora pękł niczym zapałka.

Goblin wpadł w panikę. Błyskawicznie odwrócił się i zaczął biec przed siebie byle dalej od adwersarza. Odwrócił się w biegu i zaczął bombardować przeciwnika kulami ognia. Strzelał jak opętany, czyli niecelnie. Grom raptem dwa razy musiał się uchylić. Nie śpieszył się: Szedł miarowym krokiem, uśmiechając się lekko. Balor nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Hellscream do niego dotarł. Wystarczyło jedno uderzenie pięścią, by goblin znalazł się na ziemi. Tym razem to Grom wymierzył w jego szyję.

- I co powiesz teraz, Władco Szkieletów? - W jego głosie nie było kpiny, tylko wyczekiwanie. Ork jednak nie zauważył, że cały jego adwersarz drży niczym na 30 - stopniowym mrozie.

- Ja... Ja... - Goblin zaciął się. Jego oczy zaczęły blyszczeć, a on sam wpadł w atak drgawek. Grom cofnął się nieco, zaskoczony. - Ja... JA JESZCZE NIE SKOŃCZYŁEM! - Wrzasnął nieswoim głosem. Teraz błysnął cały. Zaczął błyszczeć niczym choinka i unosić się w powietrzu. - NIE SKOŃCZYŁEM!!! - Wrzasnął nienaturalnie zgrubionym i zmienionym głosem. Błysnęło. Błysk ów najwyraźniej powołał do życia potężną eksplozję, która odrzuciła Hellscreama niczym szmacianą lalkę. Teraz w miejscu Balora nie stał już goblin pozbawiony oka i uśmiechający się złośliwie. Teraz... To coś przypominało wielką hałdę ruszających się kości. W miejscu głowy znajdowała się pozbawiona większości elementów pokroju skóry, mięśni czy narządów czaszka wykrzywiona w grymasie straszliwej agonii. Tułów najbardziej przypominał kupę losowo rozłożonych kości. Dochodził do tego złożony z kręgów od kręgosłupa ogon wijący się na prawo i lewo. Oprócz tego co jakiś czas z "tułowia" wyłaniały się ręce różnych kształtów i rozmiarów, wszystkie jednak zakończone pazurami ostrymi niczym brzytwy. Bydlę nie poruszało się na nogach. Można powiedzieć, że... pełzło. Dopełnieniem obrazu okazało się być to samo złote oko, które posiadał Balor. Bestia ryknęła:

- NIE SKOŃCZYŁEM!!! - Po czym machnęła rękami, wzniecając falę uderzeniową roznoszącą wszystko na swojej drodze. Jedno było pewne:

To nie był Balor.

* * *

- O ja pi... - Zaczął Pip, ale błyskawicznie umilkł, widząc nadlatującą dłoń Skrasha.

- No, twoje szczęście. - Warknął szkieletor, przyglądając się bestii. Tymczasem Nehr'zul w milczeniu obserwował "Balora". Po krótkiej chwili mruknął:

- To nie jest Balor.

- Oho, refleks szachisty korespondecyjnego. - Mruknął Skrash z rozbawieniem.

- Chodzi o jego umysł. W przypadku Caspra pozostał on na swoim miejscu. Tutaj... Przestał działać.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że mu odbiło?

- Coś w tym rodzaju. Mimo swojego panowania nad szkieletami, wziął na siebie za dużo. Karb stresu spowodowany walką dopełnił dzieła... I Balor dołączył do swoich wojaków.

- Przejdzie mu? - Zaniepokoił się nasz pingwin.

- Jeżeli Hellscream go pokona, to tak. W przeciwnym wypadku też... Tylko nie wiadomo kiedy. - Lodowy Upiór splótł palce ze sobą. - Pozostaje nam czekać...

* * *

Tymczasem Grom spokojnie unikał ciosów bestii, chociaż robił to dość nerwowo. Nie bał się kupki kości, ale raczej tego, że goblin w jednej chwili stał się mierzącym 2 metry w szerokości potworem zrobionym z samych kości. "On utracił kontrolę nad sobą...", pomyślał Grom, szykując Burzę Ostrzy. Po chwili wpadł na bestię z całą chmarą magicznych mieczy u boku. Efektu nie trzeba się było domyślać. Przerażające i zaskakujące zarazem, ale bydlę krwawiło. I to obficie. Po chwili leżało w kałuży krwi, usiłując się podnieść. Dało sobie jednak spokój po drugiej próbie. Wycharczało ostatkiem sił:

- Zabij mnie... Zakończ moje cierpienia...

- Nie mogę tego zrobić. - Stwierdził Grom, odkładając skrwawione ostrza. - Przegrałeś, to mi wystarcza.

- Ale ja... Chcę umrzeć...

- Nie mogę i nie chcę cię zabić... Twoje życie i tak jest spaprane. Narwany goblin nekromanta, który nie potrafił zapanować nad swoimi kościanymi wojownikami i w akcie desperacji zamienił się w jednego z nich. - Hellscream odetchnął. - W przeciwieństwie do Caspra, twoja siła wymknęła się spod kontroli. I właśnie dlatego ze mną przegrałeś. - Grom niespodziewanie podał mu rękę. - To koniec. - Kościana bestia na powrót zmieniła się w Balora. Goblin nie krwawił i odwzajemnił uścisk dłoni.

- Nie wiem, co powiedzieć... - Zaczął zdziwiony miłosierdziem swojego przeciwnika.

- Wiesz, jesteśmy bardzo dalekimi kuzynami. - Odparł ork z wesołym błyskiem w oku. Balor uśmiechnął się krzywo. Obaj zostali przeteleportowani.

* * *

- I koniec! - Krzyknął Art. - Grom Hellscream wygrywa z Balorem po tym zaciętym pojedynku! Brawa! - Sektor zielonoskórych ryknął entuzjastycznie. Hellscream ukłonił się, po czym opuścił arenę, zaś Balor podążył za nim pośpiesznie.

* * *

- A więc nadszedł czas ostatniej, decydującej o losach półfinału walki! - Zakrzyknęła Luna entuzjastycznie. - Dziewczyna bez Przydomka kontra Piekielny Motocyklista! Muszę stwierdzić z niemałym smutkiem, że to właśnie drugi z pojedynkowiczów jest moim faworytem.

- Co rozumie się samo przez się. - Dodał Worgołak, przymykając oczy.

- W każdym razie, powitajcie ich gorąco! - Zawtórował im Art. Pierwszy pojawił się Nocny. "Uśmiechał" się lekko, podrzucając strzelbę. Tuż za nim pojawiła się Kat. Z jej twarzy ciężko było odczytać jakiekolwiek emocje. Przeciwnicy ustawili się naprzeciw siebie. Nagle dziewczyna uniosła lekko rękę. Chyba miała zamiar coś powiedzieć.

- A to ciekawe... - Mruknął zainteresowany Worgołak. Tymczasem Kat rozpoczęła przemowę:

- Zanim zaczął się ten turniej, nie myślałam, że uda mi się zajść dalej niż do drugiej rundy. Pomyślałam "To może być dobra zabawa". Nie liczyłam, że z pomocą szczęścia zajdę aż do ćwierćfinałów. - Kotka przerwała na chwilę, by odetchnąć. - Widzicie, nie mam szans, by dostać się dalej. Tym razem natrafiłam na dużo silniejszego przeciwnika i nie pomogą mi ani "wypadki losowe" ani zwyczajny łut szczęścia. Dlatego też... Chce się wycofać. - Trybuny zaszemrały z poruszeniem. Nawet Nocny zainteresował się całą sprawą.

- Nie mówisz poważnie, prawda? - Zapytał poruszony incydentem.

- Całkowicie poważnie. Nie mam z tobą szans i nie chcę pokazywać, że jest inaczej. Po pierwsze: Wolę nie dodawać nowych blizn czy zadraśnięć do swojej kolekcji, po drugie: I tak cieszę się, że dotarłam tak daleko. - Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się lekki uśmiech. - A ty lepiej wykorzystasz przejście do półfinału. - Na "twarzy" Nocnego pojawiło się zaskoczenie i konsternacja wymieszane z radością.

- Ja... Ja nie wiem, co powiedzieć... - Zaczął czaszkogłowy zmieszany. - Nigdy... Nikt nigdy nie okazał mi podobnej... Łaski?

- To nic. - Kat roześmiała się cicho. Wypuściła broń z ręki. - Nie miałabym szans na pokonanie cię. A w ten sposób oszczędzamy się nawzajem. A i zawsze jest trochę więcej czasu. - Podali sobie ręce. - Powodzenia w półfinale. - Oznajmiła z uśmiechem.

- I w ten niecodzienny sposób Nocny pokonuje Kat. - Mruknął Worgołak. - Nie spodziewałem się innego wyniku, chociaż rostrzygnięcie było zaskakujące.

- Dobrze zrobiła, wycofując się z walki. - Dodał Art. - Nocny mógłby ją przecież solidnie poharatać. - Luna nie zdążyła wyrazić swojej opinii, bowiem do kabiny wpadł Shane, posapując głośno.

- Uwaga, nowe... Ogłoszenie. - Wymamrotał, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. - Sondaże, które... przeprowadził Skrash... Wynika z nich, że... - McMahon gwałtownie złapał powietrze, po czym błyskawicznie dopadł do mikrofonu. - Uwaga, ogłoszenie do zawodników i widowni! Półfinałów nie będzie! - Trybuny zaszemrały zainteresowane. - Zamiast półfinałów będziemy mieli czteroosobową walkę finałową! - Trybuny wpadły w euforię - Pomysł był intrygujący. - A teraz do zawodników: Wszyscy, którzy dostali się tak daleko, niech zgłoszą się do pokoju nr 10! - Shane opadł na krzesło.

- Co to za pomysł z czteroosobowym finałem? - Zainteresował się Art.

- Skrash wpadł na to gdzieś przy drugiej rundzie. Kiedyśmy go już odmrozili, ruszył do czterech najbliższych światów i wypytał gdzieś z 340 osób. Ponad połowie zachciało się czteroosobowego finału. Cóż, kibic nasz pan. - McMahon uśmiechnął się lekko. - To będzie najzacieklejsza, najostrzejsza i największa walka, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała ta arena...


	31. Najdłuższa godzina w życiu

Casper rzucił okiem na drzwi oznaczone numerem 10. Ot, zwykłe drzwi oznaczone numerkiem. Pchnął je lekko. Odstąpiły bez trudu, ukazując okrągły pokój z wielką, okrągłą kanapą z lekkim wcięciem tak, by można było tam się dostać bez przeskakiwania kanapy. Usadowił się na niej, po czym zaczął tępo wpatrywać się w drzwi. Był tu sam - Pozostali zawodnicy najwyraźniej jeszcze nie doszli. Czekał gdzieś z pięć minut, nim w drzwiach pojawił się pierwszy cień. Drugą osobą okazał się być Nocny. Czaszkogłowy wciąż był "zaskoczono-wesoły" po prezencie ofiarowanym mu przez Kat i początkowo nie zauważył okrągłej kanapy. Spostrzegł ją dopiero po tym, gdy wpakował się na nią i przekoziołkował. Casper parsknął niedyskretnie.

- Śmiej się do woli. - Odwarknął Piekielny Motocyklista, podnosząc się z ziemi. Usadowił się naprzeciwko chłopaka. - Więc... Co teraz?

- Czekamy. Czekamy na resztę. - Odparł Casper, przymykając oczy. Nie naczekali się zbyt długo. Chwilę po Nocnym pokazał się Grom. Zmierzył obu swoich adwersarzy ponurym spojrzeniem, po czym przeskoczył kanapę i usadowił się między nimi.

- Więc teraz już tylko Cassandra... - Mruknął Nocny, teatralnie spoglądając na zegarek(Nie miał zegarka). Casper uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. "Coś jej obiecałem... I nie zamierzam nie wywiązać się z obietnicy...", pomyślał, uśmiechając się lekko. Dziewczyna jednak nie pojawiała się. Nagle czułe ucho Groma wyłapało fragmenty zaściankowej rozmowy:

-... Dasz sobie radę.

- Muszę. Teraz wszystko zależy od szczęścia.

- Ja... Chciałem przeprosić za tamtą przegraną z czwartej rundy.

- Dałeś z siebie wszystko.

- Tak, ale... Cholera. Przegrałem i nic mnie nie usprawiedliwia. Gdybyś natrafiła na kogoś innego niż Axem w czwartej rundzie i gdyby Kat nie oddałaby ci swojego walkowera w ćwierćfinale... To mógłby być koniec.

- Mamy to za sobą. Teraz muszę skupić się na finale. Przeciwnicy są silni, ale nie mogę się wycofać. - Nastąpiła chwilowa cisza. - A, i jeszcze coś... Chcę ci podziękować raz jeszcze. Tak po prostu zaoferowałeś nam pomoc... To wielki gest - Poświęciłeś swoje marzenie, by zrealizować nasze.

- To naprawdę nic takiego... - Nastąpiła kolejna przerwa.

- Genn...

- Słucham?

- Ja... chcę ci powiedzieć... że...

- Tak?

- Ja... Ja... Kocham cię. - Hellscream sapnął głośno, co nie uszło uwadze Nocnego czy Caspra. - Pojawiasz się z każdą myślą. W każdej imaginacji widzę ciebie. I to nie tylko jako wcale przystojnego gnolla... tylko istotę o wielkim sercu.

- Ja... Też cię kocham. To... To nasze przypadkowe spotkanie przed drugą rundą... Coś mnie tknęło. Pomyślałem sobie: "O Herazou! Zesłałeś mi anioła w skórze gnollicy". Nie sądziłem jednak, że uczucie zostanie odwzajemnione. A teraz... Skoro wszystkie bariery opadły... Chcę powiedzieć, że też cię kocham, Cassandro.

- Pozwól więc, że dam ci trochę tej miłości. - Rozmowa zeszła na drugi plan, ustępując miejsca tąpnięciu, które Casper znał aż nazbyt dobrze.

- Och, na litość boską! - Warknął, strzelając bez zastanowienia w ścianę. Rakiety "Doomsday" obróciły masywną ścianę na proch. Chłopak skinął głową na kilka Heartless, które błyskawicznie pojawiły się u jego boku. Stwory przeskoczyły przez ścianę, w kilka sekund przejmując Cassandrę i przerzucając ją przez dziurę prosto na kanapę. Interwencja była szybka i praktycznie bezbolesna. Casper równie szybko naprawił dziurę, po czym ponownie opadł na kanapę.

- Widzisz, nie zamierzam tu siedzieć pół dnia. - Warknął, chowając bardzo-obcięty-shotgun. Zanim dziewczyna zdążyła zripostować, do ich uszu dobiegł głos McMahona:

- Jesteście już wszyscy? Świetnie! Widzicie, teraz nastąpi godzinna przerwa. Ale żeby nieco zaostrzyć stosunki między wami, zamkniemy was na cztery spusty na godzinę! - Zamek w drzwiach przekręcił się o 180 stopni. Byli zamknięci na całą godzinę...

* * *

- Minęło 5 minut... O bogowie... - Wymamrotał Hellscream, gapiąc się na ścianę. Siedzieli w absolutnej ciszy, przerzucając wzrok z siebie na ściany, by ponownie spocząć na swoich adwersarzach. Jedyny Nocny miał rozrywkę - Wyciągnął nożyk i strugał kolejną kukiełkę do "drewnianego voodoo". Cassandra skuliła się w kłębek i rozmyślała z podciągniętymi nogami. Casper zaś pożerał wzrokiem własne dłonie. I tak przez następne 5 minut. W końcu czaszkogłowy dał sobie spokój ze "struganiem wariata", jak to ładnie określił i odchrząknął znacząco. Miało to prawdopodobnie znaczyć "Kto chętny do rozmowy o niczym?" Casper odwzajemnił odchrząknięcie.

- Więc... Jaki jest wasz cel? - Mruknął Nocny, rozpierając się na oparciu.

- Dojście do finału było dla mnie celem samym w sobie. - Burknął Hellscream, nie odwracając wzroku od ściany.

- Akurat. - Parsknął Piekielny Motocyklista, podśmiechując się cicho.

- Fakt, było w tym coś jeszcze... Zamierzałem... Pozbyć się czegoś z mojej głowy. Pewnej przeszkadzajki, która utrudnia mi życie.

- Ach, każdy ma coś w głowie. - Mruknął filozoficznie Casper, uśmiechając się krzywo.

- A twój cel? - Spytał Nocny, podrzucając strzelbę.

- Wygrać i zyskać coś, dzięki czemu ruszę do samotnej krucjaty przeciw złu.

- Łuhuhu, bójmy się. Casper Stratoavis nadciąga! - Parsknął Piekielny Motocyklista, wracając do "strugania wariata".

- A twój cel? - Podjąl rozmowę Hellscream, kierując pytanie do Cassandry. Dziewczyna spuściła głowę, po czym szepnęła:

- Uratować... Bliską mi osobę.

- Nic godnego uwagi. - Stwierdził Casper, wywracając oczami.

- Czy ja wiem... Ratowanie kogoś to dość wzniosła rzecz. - Zauważył Nocny, ponownie odrywając się od figurek.

- Kosztem tysięcy? - Zapytał nagle okularnik, mierząc wzrokiem lisicę.

- Ciekawy tok rozumowania. - Mruknął Grom cicho.

- Ale za to jaki skuteczny.

- A jaki cel masz ty, Nocny? - Odezwała się nagle Cassandra. Czaszkogłowy popadł w chwilową konsternację.

- Ja... Teoretycznie mam zdobyć nagrodę na dobro wspólne Złowieszczej Siódemki... Ale nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby mnie nadzorować. Hmm... - Piekielny Motocyklista odchylił się do tyłu, rozmyślając.

- Ech... Kolejny marzący o niemożliwym. - Westchnął Casper.

- Do kogo była ta aluzja? - Warknęła cicho Cassandra.

- Domyśl się. - Odparł chłopak z bezczelnym uśmiechem wypisanym na twarzy. Dziewczyna zagryzła wargi - Nie mogła dać się zdekoncentrować.

- Jeszcze pół godziny... - Wymamrotał Hellscream, wracając do podziwiania ścian. Nocny również powrócił do swojego zajęcia. "Struganie wariata jest czasami pomocne", mamrotał pod nosem. Tymczasem Casper i Cassandra mierzyli się wzrokiem. On patrzył na nią z pogardą. Nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, w jaki sposób znalazła się tak daleko. "Szczęście i trochę umiejętności. Tylko trochę...", pomyślał, mrużąc oczy. Dziewczyna przetarła ręce z zimna. Wszechogarniający ją chłód zaczął wysysać z niej ciepło. Nie wiedziała, że to okularnik wysyła niewielkie Heartless do jej ciała, osłabiając ją przed ostateczną potyczką. Nagle jednak poczuł falę piekielnego ciepła, emanującego z lisicy niczym z żarówki. Umysł Caspra odskoczył jak oparzony. "Co do...?!", pomyślał przerażony i zaskoczony zarazem. Zupełnie tak jakby Cassandra posiadała... Swojego anioła stróża. "Nie może być! Sprawdzałem ją wcześniej!", pomyślał wzburzony. Nie wiedział, co może być przyczyną takiego wzrostu mocy Cassandry. Przyczyna była dość prosta: Subtelna magia serc. Magia serc jest magią ochronną i wspierającą, zdolną do zrobienia z małego goblina niezniszczalnego bastionu obronnego. Wymagana jednak była dość ważna rzecz, jakże rzadko spotykana w dzisiejszych czasach: Rzucający zaklęcie musiał pałać wielką przyjaźnią, bądź wręcz miłością. Wersją opcjonalną do rzucenia zaklęcia było przelanie tej swojej przyjaźni/miłości na ręce maga, by ten mógł rzucić zaklęcie. I coś podobnego uczynili Felicia z Gennem. Akurat tak się złożyło, że Fergard Stratoavis - Który przybył na finały, wiedział coś niecoś o magii serc. I postanowił raz jeszcze spłacić dług u starego znajomego chociażby dlatego, by zagrać na nerwach pewnemu siebie synkowi. I teraz pewny siebie synek nie potrafił rozgryźć tego, co ochraniało Cassandrę przed zgubnym wpływem Heartless. Nigdy nie interesował się magią ochronną czy wspierającą, z wyłączeniem niektórych tarcz czy zaklęć leczących. Uważał to za stratę czasu. Gdyby choć nieco bardziej przykładał się do studiowania magii, być może wiedziałby, że wystarczy skorzystać z jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia powodującego jakąś anomalię(np. depresję), by magia serc rozwiała się bezszelestnie. Casper wysyłał więc kolejne Heartless, a one rozbijały się o barierę Cassandry. "Argh!", pomyślał, dając sobie spokój z bezskutecznym atakiem.

- Magia serc skutecznie cię blokuje. - Parsknął Nocny, odrzucając kolejnego wariata.

- Czym, do cholery jest magia serc? - Zdziwił się chłopak.

- Specyficzna gałąź magii wspierającej. - Stwierdził Hellscream. Tymczasem Cassandrze wróciło trochę sił. Podniosła głowę - Do końca zostało już tylko pięć minut. Lisica mruknęła:

- Za pięć minut wszystko się rozstrzygnie. Los i umiejętności zdecydują, kto okaże się godny nagrody, a kto odejdzie w zapomnienie z niczym.

- Epicka mowa. - Mruknął Piekielny Motocyklista, podrzucając strzelbę.

- Absolutnie zbyteczna. - Warknął niezadowolony z magii serc Casper. Wycelował urękawicznionym palcem w Cassandrę. - Nie wygrasz. Nie pozwolę na to i jeżeli będzie trzeba, zabiorę cię ze sobą do grobu. - Głos chłopaka ociekał takim jadem, o który nikt go prawdopodobnie nie podejrzewał. Godzina wybiła. Pokój, w którym się znajdowali, zaczął się unosić do góry. Kanapa w jednej chwili zniknęła. Przeciwnicy ustawili się w kwadracie z uniesionymi głowami. Godzina chwały bądź zapomnienia nadeszła...


	32. Epilog

- Nadszedł czas finałów! - Zakrzyknęła Luna jeszcze bardziej entuzjastycznie niż zwykle. - Czterech najpotężniejszych wojowników tego turnieju zmierzy się o główną nagrodę - Cud ze Skrzynki!

- Piekielny Motocyklista, Mistrz Ostrzy, Nielubiany przez Nikogo Wojownik i Lisica skrzyżują swoją broń. Pójdą iskry, pójdzie pot, pójdzie i krew! - Zawtórował Art.

- Przy czym ta walka nie będzie zwyczajną walką "każdy na każdego". - Wtrącił się Worgołak. - Shane zapowiedział specjalne reguły, coby uatrakcyjnić zabawę, jak stwierdził.

- Jakie nowe zasady? - Zdziwił się Art, odsuwając mikrofon. Nieśmiertelny wzruszył ramionami.

- W każdym razie... Powitajcie najlepszą czwórkę turnieju. Nie zastanawiajcie się nad ich pojawieniem się tutaj. Po prostu krzyczcie najgłośniej jak potraficie! - Wrzasnęła radośnie dziewczyna. Trybuny poszły za radą i cała arena rozwrzeszczała się wesoło. Na arenie pojawiła się zwycięska czwórka. Wyłonili się dokładnie na jej środku, ustawieni do siebie plecami. Na twarzy każdego z nich malowało się skupienie, z tym że każde w innej postaci: Nocny starał się to maskować lekceważącym uśmieszkiem, Grom reprezentował skupienie w najczystszej postaci, Casper wyglądał bardziej na wściekłego niż skupionego, a Cassandra przetykała skupienie melancholią. Przeciwnicy zwrócili twarze ku sobie. Czekali na gong, oznajmiający ostatnią walkę w tym turnieju. Ten jednak nie dzwonił. Nagle dało się słyszeć głos McMahona:

- Uwaga, uwaga! Mam parę ogłoszeń! - Trybuny zamarły w wyczekiwaniu. - Przede wszystkim: Chciałem pogratulować waszej czwórce dojścia tak daleko. Zaszliście na sam szczyt i stąd droga wiedzie tylko w dół. Troje z was spadnie ze szczytu, jednemu będzie dana chwała, sława i uwielbienie... A teraz, kiedy już przeczytałem tą niemrawą formułkę, przejdę do meritum. - Shane odetchnął. - W tej walce będą nieco inne zasady niż wcześniej. Przede wszystkim: Walkę ubarwią "wypadki losowe", aż 3. Do tego, jeżeli po 10 minutach walki nie będzie żadnego pokonanego, widzowie wyeliminują poprzez głosowanie jednego z pojedynkowiczów. Żeby było jeszcze zabawniej... - Shane uśmiechnął się perfidnie. - Walczący opowiedzą publicznie o swoich marzeniach. - Cassandra otworzyła usta zaskoczona, Casper zaś parsknął z bliżej nieokreślonych przyczyn. - W końcu... Ważne marzenie, odpowiednio przedstawione i uzasadnione może wzruszyć serca naszej wspaniałej widowni. - "Ale showman...", pomyślał Grom z zażenowaniem. - Zaraz... A tak! Jest jeszcze jedna ważna rzecz! Ten pojedynek będzie wzbogacony o wspaniały element drwali! - "Jakich drwali?", wymamrotał Nocny bezgłośnie. Dostał odpowiedź szybciej niżby chciał. Na arenę wkroczyło 20 zawodników, którzy to odpadli w poprzednich rundach: G'narl, Sam, Y2J, Big Show, Vokial, Nekros, Auron, Brick i Butch, Kardel, Bell, Luther, Axem Red, Overlord, Jin, Siegfried i Mitsurugi, Undertaker i (Ku ogólnemu nieszczęściu czaszkogłowego) Balor. Goblin bez słowa zakomunikował: Pamiętaj, jesteśmy drużyną. Jednocześnie platforma z zawodnikami zaczęła się unosić. Uniosła się na wysokość ok. 10 m. - Ekhem... Jeżeli jedno z was opuści platformę, to "drwale" upoważnieni będą do zrobienia z nim porządku. Jeżeli dodamy do tego ogłuszacze, wielkie ręce usiłujące zepchnąć was z platformy oraz zapadnię co jakiś czas otwierającą się i posyłającą kogoś przez "Bazylikę Tortur" na dół... To stwierdzimy, że pole bitwy jest niemalże epickie. - McMahon uśmiechnął się nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz. - A więc... Zacznijmy od publicznego przedstawienia swoich marzeń! - Zakrzyknął Shane wesoło. Żaden z zawodników jednak nie kwapił się do wystąpienia jako pierwszy.

- Papier, kamień, nożyce? - Zaproponował Casper, unosząc rękę. Zawodnicy przystąpili do gry i Cassandra zapewniła sobie nietykalność jako pierwsza(Kamień kontra nożyczkowy tercet). Chwilę później z gry wypadł Grom, a chwilę po nim Casper.

- Cholera, oszukiwaliście. - Obruszył się Nocny z udawaną złością. Czaszkogłowy westchnął i zaczął przemowę:

- Nazywam się Amadeo, ale zwą mnie Nocnym Strzelcem. Przybyłem tutaj razem ze swoimi sojusznikami, by zdobyć nagrodę i podzielić ją równo na siedem części. Jednakże w tym wszystkim był mały problem - Nie wiadomo, o jaką nagrodę chodzi. Szef naszej grupy mówił coś o mocy, niemocy... Ale ja odnoszę wrażenie, że chciał zagarnąć ją sobie dla siebie. Wysługiwał się nami, łapał innych sojuszników i mimo że parę razy pomachał mieczem, to tak naprawdę MY odwalaliśmy czarną robotę. Wyrzucił jednego z nas z grupy tylko dlatego, że liczył się dla niego świeżo pozyskany sojusznik niż partner z wieloletnią linią zaufania. Dlatego też zmieniam nieco swoje domyślne plany. Nie zamierzam harować na rękę tego pokurcza, którego imienia z grzeczności nie wymienię. Jeżeli wygram... To postawię kilkanaście nieprzebijalnych barier w Czyśccu. Powstrzymają one krwawy, antydemoniczny marsz Czyśccowych Wojowników przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Dziękuję. - Nocny skłonił się w pas. Gdzieś tam na dole Balor darł się: "Jesteś już trupem, Nocny!" Czaszkogłowy przepuścił Hellscreama. Sektor orków ryknął entuzjastycznie. Grom zaczął mówić:

- Moje imię to Grommash "Grom" Hellscream, były przywódca Klanu Wojennej Pieśni, zabójca Mannorotha i Cenariusa oraz łowca demonów. Przybyłem tu w poszukiwaniu godnego siebie przeciwnika. Chciałem stoczyć walkę, która zapadnie mi w pamięć na dłużej niż do następnej. Niestety, aż do teraz nie wydarzyło się nic podobnego. Teraz jednakże będzie inaczej. Tym razem po wymagającym pojedynku ze swoimi trzema przeciwnikami odniosę triumf. Nie proszę o nic. Jestem zdolny żyć z własnymi wadami. Chodzi mi tylko o ten przypływ adrenaliny, kiedy pokonam już swych rywali. Za Hordę! - Ryknął, unosząc ręce. Orczy sektor odpowiedział nie mniej głośnym ryknięciem. Hellscream wyminął się z Cassandrą. Dziewczyna zaczęła swoją przemowę:

- Imię me Cassandra. Nie przybyłam tu po marzenie dla siebie. Zamierzam pomóc swojej przyjaciółce, jak to obiecałam jej na początku tego turnieju. Odpadłam w pierwszej rundzie, by za sprawą Fergarda Stratoavisa powrócić w drugiej. Stamtąd powoli torowałam sobie drogę, by dojść jak najdalej. Obiecałam, że nie zawiodę. I nie zawiodę. Nie, kiedy w grę wchodzi życie siostry mojej przyjaciółki. Choroba powoli pożera ją od środka, pozostawiając tylko wypalony korpus... - Dziewczyna schyliła głowę. - Jeżeli wygram, zrobię wszystko, by otrzymała swoją wcale nietanią operację. Nie pozwolę, by straciła życie przez moją pomyłkę. Nie pomylę się. Wygram i zrobię to, co obiecałam. - Cassandra minęła się z Casprem, który zaczął mówić zanim się jeszcze zatrzymał:

- Witajcie serdecznie. Casper - To moje imię, chociaż większość z was woli przydomek Nielubianego przez Nikogo Wojownika. Mi on wcale nie przeszkadza. Nie musicie mi kibicować, nie musicie mnie lubić, nie musicie mnie tolerować. Nie potrzebuję waszej pomocy. Nie zamierzam liczyć na to, że sojusznicza część widowni ogłuszy mojego adwersarza. A co do mojego celu... Znaleźć remedium na zło. Co prawda będzie to tylko półśrodek, ale wystarczająco skuteczny, by wszystkie roztropne złe istoty trzymały się ode mnie(I od tego, co bronię) z daleka. A, i jeszcze coś... - Chłopak przerwał na chwilę, jego oczy błyszczały złowrogo. - Czy wyznajecie zasadę "Ocal jednego kosztem tysięcy"? Czy może "Zabij jednego, uratuj tysiące"? Ja tam wierzę w drugą z nich. Poza tym, nawet gdybym uratował tą jedną osobę, to jaką miałbym pewność, że nie zginie na następny dzień zadźgana przez bandytę w ciemnym zaułku? Właśnie dlatego lepiej poświęcić jedną istotę w imię dobra pozostałych. Niezależnie od tego, kim jest. - Casper uśmiechnął się krzywo, po czym ustawił się w swoim rogu. To samo uczynili Cassandra, Grom i Nocny. Zabrzmiał gong. Ostatni w tych zawodach. Adwersarze skoczyli sobie do gardeł. Każdy miał własny cel, każdy zamierzał dojść do niego w inny sposób. Ale żaden nie zamierzał odpuścić. Posypały się iskry. Ostrze, rdzawoczerwony miecz, bagnet i rapier skrzyżowały się ze sobą. Przez krótką chwilę cała czwórka siłowała się ze sobą, z twarzami zaledwie centymetry od siebie. Pierwsza z klinczu wydostała się lisica.W porę, bowiem "wypadki losowe" zaczęły dochodzić do skutku. Wielka skórzana łapa wystrzeliła ze ściany prosto przed siebie, zmierzając w kierunku wciąż trzymającej się w zwarciu trojki. Grom i Nocny w porę odskoczyli, Casper nie miał tyle szczęścia. Jedyne, co zdołał zrobić, to skoczyć do tyłu w poszukiwaniu oparcia. Wbił miecze na oślep w ścianę, zawisając na nich.

- Dobra, póki co mamy chwilę spo... - Zaczął Strzelec, ale szybko urwał, widząc, że ich wcale nieduża arena rozstępuje się, ukazując wstęp do "Bazyliki Tortur" - Przerażającego miejsca w Spaczni, gdzie zrzucani są wszyscy przegrani z ramienia Chaosu. I przeżywają tam nieziemskie katusze. Prowadził do niej fantazyjny portal, przypominający rozwierające się co i rusz usta. I teraz Piekielny Motocyklista wpatrywał się w TO jak w obrazek, czego nie omieszkał nie wykorzystać Hellscream. Dość nieczystym zagraniem(Ale skutecznym - Przyp. aut.) wepchnął adwersarza prosto w rozwierającą się paszczę. Ork tymczasem zmierzył wzrokiem Cassandrę, która to odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie. Dziewczyna doskoczyła do Mistrza Ostrzy, machając rapierem na odlew. Ork gładko sparował jej cios, po czym wyprowadził własny, trafiony. Ostrze przejechało po ręce Cassandry, zostawiając za sobą krwawą pręgę. Dziewczyna krzyknęła z bólu i cofnęła się nieco. Grom rzucił się do kolejnego ataku, ale tym razem nieudanego. Drogę zagrodziła mu kolejna, skórzasta łapa, oddzielając go od przeciwniczki. Tymczasem Casper zdążył już wrócić do gry. Korzystając z pomocy heartlessowej kładki, przedostał się na arenę, po czym, nie zatrzymując się, dobył bardzo-obciętego-shotguna. Wciąż nie zatrzymując się, wymierzył w skrzyżowanych ze sobą Cassandrę i Groma. Drogę zastąpiła mu kolejna ręka. Chłopak zatrzymał się w ostatnim momencie, skórzasta łapa musnęła go o cal.

- Co za opanowanie... - Parsknął Worgołak, mierząc znudzonym wzrokiem arenę. Ożywił się nieco, gdy zobaczył, że arena ponownie rozstępuje się. Jednak tym razem nie pochłonęła kolejnego zawodnika. Tym razem wypluła swojego starego lokatora. O dziwo, Nocny był nietknięty. Ba - Był w doskonałym humorze.

- A jednak strzelanie non-stop nie jest takie głupie, jak twierdzi Porcupine... - Mruknął sam do siebie, podśmiechując się cicho.

- A więc jednak znalazł sposób, by przetrwać Bazylikę. - Mruknął Nieśmiertelny z uznaniem w głosie.

- Musiał ciągle strzelać w swoją głowę. - Wywnioskowała Luna po chwili myślenia. Fakt - Ta dziwna praktyka dawała mu chwilową niezniszczalność. Nawet Herazou nie dałby rady go zadrasnąć przez ten czas. Tymczasem Piekielny Motocyklista skrzyżował ostrza z Casprem, co jakiś czas przerywając maniakalnym wyciem. Chłopak parsknął wzgardliwie po kolejnym takim wystąpieniu swojego adwersarza, po czym bezceremonialnie zepchnął Nocnego prosto w rączki drwali. Jednakże czaszkogłowy nie zamierzał dać się obić. Wbił ostrze w ścianę, po czym krzesząc iskry zaczął zjeżdżać po niej, zostawiając długą bruzdę. W końcu zatrzymał się, gdzieś 4 metry nad drwalami. Wspinaczka na jednym ostrzu była niemożliwa, tak więc Piekielnemu Motocykliście nie zostało nic innego, jak wpaść prosto w tłum adwersarzy i spróbować się jakoś z tego wykaraskać. Na wejściu trzasnął Overlorda w to miejsce, gdzie rzekomo powinna być szczęka, po czym nie czekając na jego reakcję złapał Jina za ręce i wykorzystując go jak maczugę uderzył z całej siły w Mitsurugiego, który odrzucony siłą ciosu wpadł na Y2J. Mimo wszystko jednak pozostawał w aktywnej mniejszości. Od dalszych wycieczek powstrzymał go G'narl, wpychając go ognistą kulą prosto na ostrze miecza Balora. Nocny nadział się niczym warzywo na szaszłyk.

- Taka jest kara dla zdrajcy. - Wysyczał goblin, spychając czaszkogłowego z miecza potężnym kopnięciem.

- Pieprzony hipokryta... - Wymamrotał niegdysiejszy członek Złowieszczej Siódemki, strzelając na oślep. Balor profilaktycznie zasłonił się Big Showem. Chmura ołowiu wbiła się w olbrzyma, nie robiąc mu większej krzywdy. Tymczasem na górze Grom, Cassandra i Casper wymieniali cios za ciosem. Było aż nazbyt wyraźnie widać, że lisica odstawała wyszkoleniem od swoich adwersarzy. Ci dwaj zadawali wyraźnie szybsze i silniejsze ciosy. W pewnym momencie odskoczyli od siebie, pozwalając skórzanej ręce zepchnąć zaskoczoną dziewczynę prosto w rączki drwalów.

- Dobrego! - Rzucił beztrosko Casper, machając jej na pożegnanie. Po ok. 1,5 sekundy spadania dziewczyna upadła na plecy. Wszystko ją bolało. Czuła się tak, jakby miała połamane wszystkie kończyny. A drwale mieli ją w tym bólu uświadomić. Na swoje nieszczęście wpadła na Butcha. Czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się kpiąco, po czym mocarnym uderzeniem wbił dziewczynę w ziemię. Półprzytomna Cassandra wygrzebała się z ziemi z niewyraźnym bełkotem na ustach. Tym razem nad nią stał Balor. Nocnego oporządzali Undertaker do spółki z Kardelem i Brickiem.

- _Deja vu?_ - Goblin zarechotał okrutnie, wymierzając ostrze w szyję Cassandry. - Nie. Tym razem już nie będzie drugiej szansy. Wszystko skończy się dla ciebie... - Balor uniósł miecz. - W tej chwili! - Ostrze pomknęło ku twarzy dziewczyny z zawrotną prędkością. Było już centymetry od jej oczu, by nagle zatrzymać się. Zdziwiona lisica wygrzebała się z dziury, po czym z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że zatrzymał się cały świat: Brick zastygł z uniesioną pięścią, by wbić Nocnego w ziemię, podobnież jak pozostali drwale. Co ciekawe, na górze wciąż trwała zażarta walka, co chwila przetykana przekleństwami i szczękiem oręża.

- Co tu się stało? - Wyszeptała, rozglądając się nerwowo. Dostała odpowiedź szybciej niżby chciała. Po ponownym rozejrzeniu się zauważyła dziwaczną istotę. Z pewnością można było stwierdzić u niej płeć, ale na tym się kończyło. No, można było jeszcze stwierdzić, że miała z grubsza humanoidalne kształty. W każdym razie ta dziwna istota mieniła się anielskim światłem. Nieziemska poświata emanowała od niej niczym od stuwoltowej żarówki. Zamiast oczu miała dwie mieniące się bielą plamy. Długie włosy opadały jej na barki. Dochodziły do tego wielkie, pierzaste skrzydła, białe niczym śnieg. Cassandra nie miała wątpliwości - Miała do czynienia z istotą niebiańską. Coś jednak jej tu nie pasowało - W sylwetce, długości włosów, a nawet w lekko szkarłatnym pancerzu istota ta podejrzanie przypominała... Jej kopię uzupełnioną o niebiańskie efekty. W każdym razie, istota ta uśmiechała się do niej przyjaźnie. Nie wyglądało na to, by miała zaatakować. W końcu przemówiła delikatnym, niemalże aksamitnym głosem:

- Nie obawiaj się mnie. Jestem tobą.

- Właśnie tego się obawiam. - Odparła niepewnie Cassandra.

- Bezpodstawnie. Widzisz - Jestem ucieleśnieniem twoich dobrych cech. Dzięki magii serc byłam zdolna do zamanifestowania się.

- Magii serc? - Zdziwiła się oryginalna Cassandra. Nagle jednak przypomniała sobie, co mówił Hellscream: Specyficzna gałąź magii wspierająco-ochronnej.

- Widzę, że pamiętasz.

- Tak, ale jeżeli jest to magia ochronno-wspierająca... To dlaczego się tu pojawiłaś?

- Sytuacja była poważna. Magia serc posiada pewną niewielką gałąź przywołującą, z której można jednak skorzystać tylko w nadzwyczajnych sytuacjach, bowiem zalicza się do najbardziej wyczerpujących zaklęć.

- Ale jak udało mi się ciebie przywołać? Nawet o tym nie myślałam.

- Fakt. Moja manifestacja przypomina nieco pracę serca - Pracuje niezależnie od naszej woli czy czynników obcych.

- A czemu nie jestem wyczerpana?

- To proste. Żeby mag mógł rzucić jakieś zaklęcie z magii serc, musi darzyć cel tego zaklęcia uczuciem przynajmniej przyjaźni. Bądź przelać część swojej mocy do maga, by ten mógł przywołać odpowiednie inkatacje.

- Ale kto... - Cassandra nagle urwała. Zrozumiała w jednej chwili. - Felicia i Genn.

- Dokładnie. Chcieli ci pomóc. I udało im się to.

- Czy to ty zatrzymałaś czas?

- Owszem. - Anielska Cassandra zamilkła na chwilę. - Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, możemy stać się jednym.

- Co to znaczy "jednym"?

- Jakby to powiedzieć... A tak. Mogę wejść w twoje ciało i zwiększyć nieco jego możliwości. Zatrzymasz nad nim pełną kontrolę.

- To nie jest niebezpieczne?

- Gdyby było, nie powiedziałabym ci o tym. Poza tym, chcesz wygrać dla Carissy, prawda?

- Prawda. - Odparła Cassandra bez chwili wahania. Rzuciła jeszcze okiem na drwalów, którzy to zastygli nad Nocnym. - A co z nimi?

- Nie martw się. Kiedy się połączymy, czas wróci do normy.

- A właściwie dlaczego tamci z platformy wciąż walczą?

- Nie wiem. Prawdopodobnie chroni ją potężna magia. W każdym razie... Gotowa?

- Tak. - Odparła Cassandra, wyczekując. Jej anielska wersja weszła w nią z cichym westchnieniem. Po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy - Publika darła się entuzjastycznie, a drwale aktywnie okładali Nocnego. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się. Widziała tak, jak wcześniej. Nagle stwierdziła, że ma skrzydła. "Wspaniałe odkrycie!", pomyślała entuzjastycznie, wyskakując w górę. Machanie skrzydłami przychodziło instynktownie. W końcu osiadła na platformie w tej chwili, gdy Grom szykował się do zrzucenia Caspra z areny.

- Oż ty... - Wymamrotał ork, puszczając chłopaka. Ten zgrabnie się wywinął i zmierzył wzrokiem Cassandrę. "Anioł, huh?", pomyślał, przywołując Heartless. Po chwili banda Shadows otaczała dziewczynę, zbliżając się powoli. Cassandra zamiotła pierzastymi skrzydłami piach areny. Lekki podmuch wiatru zmiótł bandę cieni niczym kurz.

- Imponujące... - Mruknął Hellscream, wystawiając ręce przed siebie. Natychmiast otoczyła go Burza Ostrzy. - Ale to nie wystarczy w starciu ze mną. - Cassandra machnęła ręką. Przed nią pojawiła się półokrągła tarcza. Ostrza uderzyły o nią z wielkim impetem, ale żadne z nich nie dawało rady przebić osłony dziewczyny. Casper nie pozostawał bierny i strzelał z bardzo-obciętego-shotguna na przemian zwykłym ołowiem, rakietami "Doomsday" i pociskiem "Mini Nuke" - Kapsułą rozprsykującą się na zielone odłamki wybuchające przy kontakcie. Mimo ich usilnych starań, żadno z tych działań nie przebiło tarczy Cassandry. W końcu Burza Ostrzy zaczęła zanikać.

- Nic? Nieuszkodzona? - Zdziwił się Stratoavis, przechodząc do ataku. Ciął ostrzami na pełnym biegu, jednakże odbił się od tarczy niczym od trampoliny. Tymczasem lisica dobyła rapiera i zamachnęła się na Hellscreama. Ork zablokował cios, choć jego siła zdumiała go - Ledwo ledwo sparował ten atak. Następny wytrącił mu ostrza z dłoni. Dziewczyna przystawiła rapier do skroni Mistrza Ostrzy.

- Poddaj się. - Powiedziała spokojnie. Hellscream tylko się uśmiechnął... I rozpłynął w obłokach dymu.

- Klon... To było do przewidzenia. - Mruknął Casper, zajmując się czymś bliżej nieokreślonym - Machał rękoma na wszystkie strony, kreśląc jakieś znaki. W końcu dało się zauważyć efekt jego wycieczek: Wokół jego dłoni zaczęły pojawiać się czarne smugi. W końcu po jakchiś 30 sekundach machania rękoma chłopak bez uprzedzenia wyrzucił ręce w kierunku Cassandry, wyzwalając pocisk cienistej energii. Dziewczyna jednak odbiła atak rapierem, posyłając go gdzieś pod sufit. Tymczasem Hellscream wypatrywał dogodnego momentu do ataku. Upatrzył sobie plecy Cassandry. Zeskoczył spod sufitu i wymierzył cios. Zaskoczenie było po jego stronie i cios dosięgnął celu, choć nie trafił w plecy, a w twarz - Lisica zdołała się odwrócić w porę. Ostrze przerysowało twarz dziewczyny od brwi do nosa. Posoka trysnęła obficie. Cassandra krzyknęła z bólu i zatoczyła się do tyłu. Czego nie omieszkał nie wykorzystać Casper. Zaszarżował w jej kierunku, po czym wpadł na przeciwniczkę, ponownie spychając ją z platformy. Zauważył też, że "wypadki losowe" przestały funkcjonować, nie licząc co jakiś czas otwierającej się Bazyliki Tortur. Jednak tym razem dziewczyna nie dotknęła ziemi. Bądź co bądź, ale miała skrzydła. Wykręciła się w powietrzu, po czym zaczęła lecieć ku górze i jeszcze zanim wylądowała, wystrzeliła pociskiem światła z ręki. Atak trafił twarz Caspra i sprawił, że ten zatoczył się do tyłu. Z początku Cassandra była nieco zaskoczona swoją nową zdolnością, ale nie mogła tracić czasu na dziwowanie się, bowiem Hellscream już leciał w jej kierunku z uniesionymi mieczami. Dziewczyna zablokowała atak orka, po czym usunęła się na bok i pozwoliła, by Grom poleciał na dół w objęcia drwali. Oni tymczasem dali już sobie spokój maltretowaniem Nocnego(Który to wciąż się ruszał) i ruszyli gromadnie w stronę orka. Ten wylądował w samym środku grupki drwali, roztrącając ich na boki. Tymczasem czaszkogłowy zaczął powoli czołgać się ku ścianie. Byl cały obolały - Bądź co bądź, ale zebrał srogie baty od dwudziestu innych zawodników. Ledwo się doczołgał, zaczął się podnosić. Szło mu opornie, ale jakoś dawał radę. Nie miał nawet siły na wściekłość - Był zbyt zmęczony. W końcu wyprostował się i rozejrzał - Hellscream skutecznie odpierał ataki drwali, a Cassandra i Casper wymieniali ciosy na górze. "Hmm... Jak się tam dostać?", pomyślał. Nagle oświeciła go genialna myśl. W końcu był Piekielnym Motocyklistą - Mógł przywołać piekielny motocykl. Konkretniej czyśccowy. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. Z ziemi wyłonił się harley z wygrawerowanymi płomieniami na kierownicy. Koła przypominały ogniste kręgi.

- Uważajcie, nadjeżdżam! - Zakrzyknął wesoło, dosiadając motoru. Odpalił silnik i ruszył przed siebie, roztrącając drwali. Ku jego niezadowoleniu Hellscream odskoczył w bok. Ale to nie rozjeżdżanie statystów miało być solą tej jazdy. Tylko triumfalny wjazd po ścianie. Nocny poderwał przednie koło motoru, uderzając o ścianę i... Zaczął jechać po ścianie. Normalnie jechał po płaskiej i gładkiej ścianie niczym po drodze.

- Takich rzeczy nie widuje się codziennie. - Wymamrotał Art zadziwiony.

Tymczasem Piekielny Motocyklista oderwał się od ściany i wykręcając salto wylądował na platformie pomiędzy Casprem a Cassandrą.

- Szpaner. - Parsknął chłopak, dobywając bardzo-obciętego-shotguna. Nie zdążył go jednak wyszarpnąć zza pasa, gdy poczuł uderzenie w podbrzusze. Okularnik poleciał do tyłu, spadając z areny. Cassandra uderzyła w niego kolejnym świetlnym pociskiem. Teraz na arenie została tylko ona i Nocny. Czaszkogłowy od razu przystąpił do akcji. Odwołał motor, po czym machnął swoim strzelbo-ostrzem na odlew, uderzając o rapier dziewczyny. Lisica błyskawicznie skontrowała pchnięciem, ale jej adwersarz nie dawał sobie w kaszę dmuchać i równie skutecznie blokował jej ataki, co ona jego. W każdym razie w pewnym momencie dziewczyna zakręciła klingą pełen młynek, wytrącając przeciwnikowi broń z ręki, po czym poprawiła świetlanym pociskiem. Teraz Nocny balansował na krawędzi, usiłując nie spaść. Cassandra ruszyła w jego kierunku. Nagle jednak poczuła ból. Nie było to nic zwykłego. Poczuła ból umysłu, ból rozrywający jej umysł na części. A po chwili zachłysnęła się własną krwią. Przebijał ją fantazyjnie wykuty miecz, przypominający kształtem błyskawicę. Nieznany agresor wyszarpnął ostrze z Cassandry, po czym brutalnym uderzeniem sprowadził ją na kolana. Nocny odzyskał już równowagę i wpatrywał się w sekretnego triumfatora jak w obrazek. Czaszkogłowy przyglądał się Daevie, stojącemu nad krwawiącą Cassandrą z wyniosłą miną.

- Żałosne... - Wycedził, kopnięciem wywracając ją na plecy. Teraz wymierzył ostrzem w Piekielnego Motocyklistę. To nie był ten sam wesoły i kpiący demon, co wcześniej. Tym razem kierowała nim wściekłość. Zimna i uśpiona, ale wściekłość. - A ty... - Demon wyciągnął rękę. - Zjeżdżaj. - Daeva otworzył dłoń, wyzwalając potężną falę energii. Czaszkogłowego odrzuciło pod ścianę. Jakimś cudem jednak udało mu się złapać koniuszkami palców za krawędź areny. Demon rzucił na niego okiem - Piekielny Motocyklista rozpaczliwie usiłował wspiąć się ciut wyżej. Daeva bezceremonialnie nadepnął na palce adwersarza. Ze straszliwym wrzaskiem Nocny Strzelec wpadł prosto w objęcia drwali, którzy przestali zajmować się Hellscreamem(Za dobry dla nich był, ot co - Przyp. aut). Ork, korzystając ze swojej legendarnej zwinności wskoczył na ścianę, po czym odbił się od niej i skoczył na ścianę przeciwległą(Przypominam, że chodzi o ścianę, na której wznosi się platforma). Musiał zrobić tak jeszcze kilkanaście razy, by wskoczyć na platformę. Tymczasem Daeva wściekłym wzrokiem taksował zamroczoną i krwawiącą Cassandrę. Zbyt długo ta dziewczyna przeszkadzała mu w osiągnięciu celu.

- Twoja anielskość cię nie ochroni. Była tylko tymczasowym profitem, który to nieco osłabił pozostałych adwersarzy i mnie. Nie powiem, zaintrygowało mnie to. W ostatniej chwili wykrzesałaś z siebie coś takiego? Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że byłem pod chwilowym wrażeniem. Ale... Chwilowym. Pod postacią demona nie jesteś dla mnie żadnym wyzwaniem. Żadnym. A teraz... Skoro obiecałem ci, że nie pozwolę na realizację twojego nic nie wartego marzenia, to słowa... Dotrzymam. - Syknął, wbijając miecz w kręgosłup Cassandry. Dziewczyna krzyknęła z bólu po raz kolejny - Ból stawał się nieznośny. Demon z warknięciem podniósł ją na wysokość głowy, po czym potężnym podbródkowym wyrzucił ją w powietrze. Skrwawioną, półprzytomną, z dziurą w brzuchu. Lejąca się krew wspaniale kontrastowała z bielą jej oczu. Z ogólną bielą, jasnością czy co tam się używa za zwrotów.

- Magia serc? - Parsknął Daeva wzgardliwie. Jego pazury zaczęły czernieć. - Pokażę ci prawdziwą magię. Taką, do której nie wymagane są takie szczegóły jak miłość i przyjaźń. Taką, do której wymagana jest żelazna dyscyplina i niewzruszenie. Taką, która... Powstrzymuje. - Demon wystawił rękę. Czarny promień pomknął w kierunku dziewczyny, filetując ją jak rybę. Nawet nie krzyknęła. Poczuła tylko, że coś się w niej naderwało. Zapluła się krwią, po czym zaczęła spadać. Prosto w dół. Nie pomogła jej anielska moc. Nie pomogła jej magia serc. "To koniec...", pomyślała. Jej oczy zaszły mgłą...

Nagle usłyszała głos w swojej głowie. Zaskakujące, ale należał do niej. Mówił on: Obiecuję ci, Felicio - Nie zawiodę. "Ale zawiodłam...", pomyślała Cassandra na przekór głosowi w swojej głowie. Po jej głowie zaczęły obijać się głosy. Głosy Felicii i Genna. Każdy mówił: "Dam z siebie wszystko", powtarzając to po kilkanaście razy. Jednak ostatni głos nie należał ani do Felicii, ani do Genna.

Należał do Carissy.

Cassandra początkowo nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że słyszy siostrę Felicii.

Ale takie były fakty. Usłyszała wyraźnie jej głos - Niepewny i roztrzęsiony:

- Fel, obiecujesz, że jeszcze się zobaczymy?

- Naturalnie, moja młodsza nieznośna siostro. - Odparła Felicia wesoło. Cassandra pamiętała tą sytuację: Było to na parę godzin przed ostatnim widzeniem obu sióstr. Też tam była.

- Obie obiecujemy! - Lisica usłyszała swój własny głos.

- Cieszę się, że mam takie przyjaciółki jak wy! - Cassandra pamiętała, że Carissa wtedy się uśmiechnęła. Przytuliły się do siebie. - To obietnica!

Obietnica.

Słowo to obijało się po głowie lisicy jeszcze przez kilka chwil. Każda wydawała się być wiecznością. Mimo iż nie spadała dłużej niż sekundę...

Jej umysłowi wróciła trzeźwość. Zaczął pracować na podwójnych obrotach. Ostatkiem sił dziewczyna wykrzyknęła desperackie "Nie!".

Wróciła jej przytomność. Zauważyła, że unosi się raptem dwa metry nad drwalami. Któryś trzymał Nocnego, któryś mocował się z Hellscreamem. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na siebie. Niesamowite, ale mimo iż była cała zakrwawiona i z dziurą w brzuchu, to wciąż była przytomna. Zaczęła unosić się na swoich anielskich skrzydłach. Powoli, w kierunku platformy. Usłyszała głos Caspra:

- To JA jestem zwycięzcą! To JA utrzymałem się na platformie. I to JA obróciłem na pył... - Chłopakowi przerwała niesamowita euforia trybun. Okularnik obrócił się i aż zachłysnął się własnymi słowami: Na przeciwległym końcu platformy stała Cassandra, ocierając strużkę krwi z ust(Biorąc pod uwagę, że była cała ubabrana we krwi, to chyba ten zabieg był zbyteczny - Przyp. aut.). Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia.

- To... To niemożliwe! Jakim cudem ty wciąż się ruszasz?! - Warknął z frustracją w głosie.

- Dzięki wsparciu swoich przyjaciół i dzięki marzeniu, o które warto walczyć. - Stwierdziła pewnym głosem. Odpowiedziało jej trybunowe euforyczne ryknięcie.

- Uważasz, że ocalenie tysięcy nie jest warte więcej od ocalenia jednej osoby?! - Zapluł się wściekły Casper.

- Czemu mam ratować tysiące, skoro nie znam nikogo z tego tysiąca?

- Ty... Ty... Nie. - Głos jej adwersarza zgrubiał nienaturalnie. - Nie dam ci wygrać. Nie pozwolę ci wygrać. To ja mam być tym wybranym, który zbawi świat!

- Nie masz kogo ratować. Żadnych przyjaciół, żadnych uczuć, żadnych emocji. Nic. Istnienia zwykle nie dziękują swoim wybawcom, jeżeli nic ich z nimi nie łączy.

- Bredzisz!

- Pierwsza część zdania jest jak najbardziej prawdziwa.

- Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? - Casper parsknął wzgardliwie.

- Nic. Ale taka jest prawda.

- Zamilcz! - Uciął dialog chłopak, rzucając cienistym pociskiem. Cassandra machnęła ręką, odbijając go. Okularnik ponowił atak, ale i tym razem bez skutku. - Nie pozwolę ci wygrać! Ślubowałem, że obrócę na pył twoje żałosne marzenie i ZARZEKAM SIĘ WYPEŁNIĆ OBIETNICĘ CO DO JOTY!!! - Casper przestał przypominać siebie. Ponownie zmienił się w cieniste bydlę mierzące osławione cztery metry. Bestia ryknęła straszliwie, ukazując swój garnitur cienistych zębów. Machnął ręką na odlew. Cassandra uniknęła ataku, po czym błyskawicznie skróciła dystans i wbiła rapier w czoło bestii. Potwór zaryczał w straszliwej agonii. Osunął się na kolana, po czym ryknął rozdzierająco.

- Oho, ktoś wreszcie umrze. - Mruknął Nehr'zul, który chwilowo zastąpił Arta na stanowisku komentatora(Biedaczek nie wytrzymał psychicznie). Ale mimo przewidywań Lodowego Upiora nikt nie umarł, za to potężna eksplozja rozdarła arenę, zalewając ją cieniem. Wszyscy chwilowo oślepnęli. Nocny wykorzystał sytuację i trzasnął trzymającego go Big Showa w szczękę.

W końcu cień zaczął się rozwiewać. Trybuny ujrzały Caspra. Chłopak nie wyglądał, jakby był martwy. Trzymał się nawet nieźle - Jeżeli niezłym trzymaniem się można nazwać przyklęknięcie na jedno kolano i oddychanie tak głośne, że można zbudzić trupa. Cassandra wylądowała na ziemi. Widok przeciwnika zasmucił ją: Chcąc zniszczyć jej marzenie, wyniszczył się i przekreślił szanse na swoje. Mimo wszystkich przeciwności losu podniósł się jednak. Wyglądał tak, jak wcześniej. Jedyną innowacją były błyszczące na czerwono oczy, przypominające nieco demoniczne ślepia.

- Zniszczyłaś bestię Heartless. Przetrzymałaś atak Daevy. Doszłaś tutaj, do finałów, by zmierzyć się ze mną, Nocnym i Hellscreamem. Jak to możliwe, że idzie ci tak dobrze? - Syknął, strzelając palcami.

- Mówiłam ci już: Dzięki pomocy i sile przyjaciół oraz dzięki marzeniu, o które warto walczyć.

- Nie. Musi być jakiś inny powód. Racjonalny i logiczny - Nie uwierzę w żadne bajeczki o przyjaźni, miłości i tym podobnych.

- Więc nigdy nie poznasz przyczyny.

- A ty wciąż o tym samym... Jesteś nienauczalna. - Chłopaka otoczyła czarna poświata. Tak podobna do Heartlessowej. Mimo to poprzestał raptem na czarnej otoczce. - Pokażę ci teraz, że mimo twojej siły wynikającej z tego paranormalnego zjawiska, które daje ci tyle mocy... Przegrasz. - Casper wysunął rękę, ta zapłonęła czarnym ogniem. - Giń. - Szepnął, powołując do życia czarny promień. Cassandra odpowiedziała świetlanym pociskiem. Oba starły się ze sobą na środku areny, siłując się.

- Ostateczne starcie Ciemności i Światła... - Wymamrotał McMahon z wytrzeszczonymi oczyma. - Woah, to jest po prostu epickie! - Wykrzyknął zdumiony. Luna była równie zdumiona, co Shane, natomiast Nehr'zul, Worgołak i Skrash beznamiętnie to obserwowali - W swoich długich żywotach widzieli zbyt dużo takich "ostatecznych starć". Tymczasem Casper i Cassandra wciąż się siłowali. Raz górą była Ciemność, innym razem triumfowało światło. W międzyczasie Hellscream i Nocny wgramolili się na platformę. Chłopak przyłożył obie dlonie do siebie. Strumień ciemności zyskał na sile i zaczął triumfować nad światłem. Cassandra zaczęła słabnąć, ale nie ustępowała. Mimo iż była zakrwawiona i przedziurawiona, nie ustępowała.

- Ja mam o co walczyć. - Szepnęła po raz kolejny, wysilając resztki swojej mocy. - Walczę o życie kogoś, kogo mogę nazwać przyjacielem. A ty... - Strumień światła zyskał na sile, przepychając Ciemność. Casper warknął wściekle, moc zaczęła go niemalże odpychać. - Nigdy tego nie zrozumiesz. - Światło zwyciężyło. Snop świetlanego pocisku przepchnął Ciemność, trafiając chłopaka. Okularnik wrzasnął z bólu - Mimo iż było to światło, to jednak nie było ono takie znowu pokojowe. W końcu Cassandra opuściła ręce, wygaszając promień. Casper nie był podziurawiony, zakrwawiony czy coś, ale wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał spaść z platformy.

- Ty... Wygrałaś. - Wymamrotał, upadając na twarz. Był nieprzytomny. Trybuny obserwowały to jeszcze przez dobrą chwilę, jakby nie wiedziały, co zrobić. Ciszę przerwał głos Nocnego:

- Cassandra... zwyciężyła. Pokonała swoich przeciwników i zdobyła nagrodę. Jest triumfatorką. - Czaszkogłowy zaczął klaskać. - Brawo. - Stwierdził. Trybuny w końcu zareagowały. Podniosła się straszliwa euforia. Ludzie i nieludzie wydzierali się wniebogłosy w nieziemskiej radości. Nikt nie potrafił opisać swojej radości. Genn i Felicia przeskoczyli przez barierkę(Do platformy nie było tak daleko), po czym zaczęli przekrzykiwać się jeden przez drugiego:

- Udało ci się!

- Wygrałaś!

- Carissa będzie miała operację!

- Wszystko dzięki tobie! - Tymczasem platforma powoli zaczęła się obniżać. Nawet inni zawodnicy chcieli pogratulować Cassandrze. Jako pierwsza pojawiła się tam Kat. Chwilę później dobiegli Axem, Szrama(Brat Genna), Chen i Brimstonowie(Choć raz wyjątkowo zgodni), Big Show, Allister, Sonic z kompanią, a nawet Sam, pokrzykujący co i rusz: "Tak się walczy!". Zaklaskali nawet Nekros i G'narl. Hellscream skinął jej głową z uznaniem, a Nocny non-stop wydzierał się ochoczo. Szybko zbiegły też trybuny, a nawet paru komentatorów(Luna i Art, któremu trzeźwość umysłu wróciła). Tymczasem forma anielska zaczęła powoli zanikać. Cassandra usłyszała swój własny głos mówiący "Do zobaczenia". Jednakże kiedy już anioł opuścił jej ciało, organizm odmówił jej posłuszeństwa. Dziewczyna osunęła się na ziemię, ku przerażeniu zgromadzonych. Bezzwłocznie przetransportowano ją do ambulatorium...

* * *

Kilka godzin później...

Cassandra obudziła się. Rany były poważne i wymagana była operacja. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się z bólu - Uświadomiła sobie, że zaszywali jej brzuch. Rozejrzała się po sali. Na sąsiednim łóżku zauważyła inną dziewczynę. Była tygrysicą - Białoczarne paskowane futro. Do tego dochodziły długie czarne włosy opadające na jej barki. Tygrysica oddychała spokojnie z zamkniętymi oczami.

- Carissa... - Szepnęła Cassandra. W jej głosie radość mieszała się ze zdumieniem.

- Świeżo po operacji. - Odparł czyjś głos. Lisica obróciła się, by ujrzeć Caspra. Chłopak leżał po jej drugiej stronie. - Ta udała się pomyślnie. Do półgodziny powinna się wybudzić. Ba - Jej stan jest taki dobry, że na prośbę Felicii przeniesiono ją tutaj. - Casper westchnął cicho. - Cóż, nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak ci pogratulować. Byłem zbyt pewny siebie.

- Twoje marzenie obróciło się w proch... - Odparła Cassandra przepraszająco.

- Nah, i tak by się nie spełniło. Widzisz, pewne dwie osoby uświadomiły mi w ciągu tego turnieju, że należy walczyć o to, co można. Jedna z nich leży tu. - Na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się lekki uśmiech. - Byłem idiotą. Muszę cię przeprosić.

- Nic się nie stało... - Cassandra odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Pewnie nie wygrałabym, gdyby nie pomoc Felicii i Genna.

- Nawet tak nie mów. To ja nie doszedłbym tutaj bez pomocy Heartless. A, skoro mowa o Gennie... Niestety, musiał opuścić arenę.

- Dlaczego?

- Powiedział, że... Czeka na niego w domu pewien straszliwy potwór, przed którym będzie się musiał tłumaczyć... I to gęsto.

- Myślałam, że Genn jest przywódcą swojego... - Zaczęła Cassandra, ale nagle pochwyciła aluzję w jednej chwili. Na jej twarzy odmalowało się oburzenie. - On ma żonę?!

- Dokładnie. - Casper zachcichotał cicho.

- Ten... Ten drań... Argh! - Dziewczyna wściekła trzepnęła głową w poduszkę, po czym westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem.

- Widzisz, nie ma tego złego. Genn ma już z 40 krzyżyków na karku.

- Nie mówisz poważnie?

- A jednak. Gnolle są długowieczne. A, jeszcze coś: Sam stwierdził, że jest świnią, że zrobił coś podobnego, ale powiedział też, że chyba wciąż możecie być przyjaciółmi.

- W sumie... Dobrymi znajomymi. - Humor powrócił do Cass. - A właściwie to od kogo masz te informacje? - Casper uśmiechnął się złośliwie, po czym odpowiedział:

- Od Szramy. - Lisica parsknęła śmiechem, ale szybko ucichła, bowiem Carissa obudziła się w jednej chwili. Tygrysica rozejrzała się dookoła nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, po czym zapytała:

- Co... Co się stało?

- Miałaś operację. Jesteś zdrowa, tak jak ten miesiąc temu. - Odparła Cassandra.

- Cass! Jak to dobrze cię widzieć... Ale co robisz na sali pooperacyjnej?

- Szczerze? Spadłam z 10 metrów, zamieniłam się w anioła, latałam, miotałam snopy światła, zostałam przebita mieczem i promieniem ciemności, po czym reaktywowałam się 8 metrów później i pokonałam demona. A ten tutaj coś o tym wie... - Cassandra wymieniła spojrzenia z Casprem, uśmiechając się szelmowsko. Ten tylko stwierdził:

- Święta prawda.

- To chyba dużo mnie ominęło.

- Oj, cholernie dużo... - Casper zachichotał ponownie. - Gracie w makao na przenośnym stoliczku? - Tuż przed łóżkiem chłopaka pojawił się Heartlessowy stoliczek.

* * *

- Nocny, jak mi bogowie świadkiem, ale cię zatłukę! - Warknął wściekły Balor. - Nawet nie będę tu mówił o twojej zdradzie. Stałeś jak słup i gapiłeś się, jak tych dwoje się siłuje. I zamiast strzelić do któregokolwiek, to jeszcze gratulujesz im zwycięstwa! - Goblin poczerwieniał. - Twoje członkostwo w Złowieszczej Siódemce stało się legendą.

- To dobrze. - Odparł beztrosko Nocny. - Wrócę do Żniwiarza, tam to przynajmniej było co robić. Porcupine już tam jest, Samuela się przekona i z waszej Złowieszczej Siódemki zostaną Trzej Złoczyńcy i Przeszczep. - Saren parsknął niedyskretnym śmiechem.

- Świetnie, po prostu świetnie! - Darł się goblin. - Nie potrzebuję was! Idźcie w cholerę! Siódemka to przeszłość!

- Twoja wola. - Nocny uwielbiał przekomarzać się z tym goblinem. Czaszkogłowy zasalutował mu wesoło, po czym dołączył do Porcupine i Samuela. Cała trójka przeteleportowała się. Zostali tylko Balor, Mecha, Melisius i Saren.

- To może ja wrócę do swojej armii gethów, co? - Zaproponował nieśmiało turianin, odwracając się na pięcie. Pomachał im i pobiegł w kierunku swojego śmigacza.

- Ja tam wolę pracować na własną rękę. - Mruknął Mecha, odchodząc. Zostali już tylko Melisius i Balor.

- Ekhem... - Czarnoksiężnik odchrząknął wymownie. Goblin wiedział, co się święci.

- Tylko nie to... - Jęknął goblin.

- Ekhem... - Melisius ponowił chrząknięcie.

- Argh... Jestem twoim wasalem, panie. - Warknął niechętnie Balor. Poszli na taki układ, że dopóki Siódemka jest w pełnym składzie, to on będzie władcą i szefem. W przeciwnym wypadku berło przejmuje pomysłodawca - A tym był Melisius.

- Doskonale, pachołku. - Czarnoksiężnik uśmiechnął się lekko.

* * *

Wschodzące słońce oświetlało bezkresne pustkowia okolic Areny X. Gdzieś zza horyzontu zmierzał jakiś wojownik spragniony bitwy i wygranej. Z bliższej odległości dało się zauważyć, że to człowiek i rycerz zarazem - Sztandar Imperium Wszechojca widniał wygrawerowany na jego zbroi. Mężczyzna był krótko ostrzyżonym brunetem z piwnymi oczami. Usta ukrywał za kołnierzem wystającym spod ciężkiej, połyskującej zbroi płytowej. Rycerz na ramieniu trzymał długi, dwuręczny miecz. Japończyk pomyślałby pewnie "Nodachi", a europejczyk - "Claymore". W każdym razie kolejny rządny walk podążał w kierunku bram areny. Zauważył on tam chyba trzy osoby: Jedną był człowiek, drugą - gnoll(Czy też raczej gnollica), a trzecią - Kolejny człowiek. Usłyszał strzępek rozmowy:

- Szefie, myślisz, że walki nieznanych wojowników przyciągną kogokolwiek?

- A kto znał Cassandrę? - Zdziwił się nazwany Szefem. - Jeśli łaska, pomoglibyście razem z Luną porozwieszać te ulotki. Finkregh już zgodził się pomóc w podwózce was.

- Finkregh? - Gnollica przełknęła ślinę. - A jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że nie zostawi nas gdzieś na środku Kariatydu? - "Szef" popatrzył na dziewczynę z rozbawieniem.

- Jeżeli już obiecał, to będzie trochę w złym guście, jeżeli odmówi. Poza tym, ma u mnie dług.

- Cholera, szefie... Jak ty to robisz, że nawet Mroczny Żniwiarz ma u ciebie długi?

- Kwestia biznesu... - Szef uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym odwrócił w stronę rycerza. - Oho, wygląda na to, że pojawił się pierwszy chętny! - Mężczyzna zatarł ręce. Natychmiast podbiegł do lekko zaskoczonego takim przywitaniem nieznajomego z kartką papieru i długopisem w ręce. - Rozumiem, że chcesz się zapisać?

- Owszem. - Przytaknął rycerz. - Imię me Vogel Harap Serapel, z bożej łaski Wszechojca Inkwizytor i piewca wiary wszędzie poza Nevandaar.

- Brzmi świetnie. - Shane McMahon uśmiechnął się lekko, rozmyślając. Cóż, ktoś w końcu dał mu theme song pod tytułem "Here comes the money!". - Za niedługo krew poleje się razem z potem i łzami. Po raz kolejny Cud ze Skrzynki skusi potencjalnych jego zdobywców. I po raz kolejny Arena X zdobędzie ogromne dochody. Tak mi dopomóż, Tato. - Zakończył monolog, patrząc dumnie na portet założyciela Areny X - Vincenta Kennedy'ego McMahona.

**END**


End file.
